Resolution
by Shanna1
Summary: Sequel to Resitution COMPLETe
1. Chapter 1

A quick recap..  
  
Harm forgot Mac's birthday, when he finally figured out that he'd forgotten it, he took Mac to his grandmother's for the weekend, with a UPS delivery on the way. Mac and Harm had a discussion in his family tree house and finally admitted they were in love with each other. Mac offered to take Grams cruising for guys on Norfolk dock. Back home Trish sprung a visit on Harm and gave him the family engagement ring. Harm asked Mac to look after it because they weren't ready for marriage yet. Mac slipped on a wet puddle and knocked herself out. Harm stayed with Mac while she was recovering. Harm took her out to dinner and asked it he could borrow the ring back and he took her out by the Potomac and proposed.  
  
And on with the story..  
  
"Finally my mother stops screaming." Harm said as he hung up the phone.  
  
"Harm, you're almost forty and we're getting married she has the right to scream." Mac said as she looped her arm around Harm's neck and kissed him. "Besides if you think you're Mom was bad what's Harriet going to be like when we tell her?"  
  
"Do we have to?" Harm groaned.  
  
"Harm." Mac swiped his arm. "She's one of our best friends and for that you can call the Admiral and I'll call Grams."  
  
"Are you sure you can't call the Admiral?" Harm asked.  
  
"Oh is the big bad lawyer scared of the Admiral?" Mac teased.  
  
"Too right. He knows more ways to kill me than you do."  
  
"Oh I don't know, I think some of method's of killing you would be a lot more entertaining than the Admiral's." She said as she pulled him closer.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Really! But right now you have to call our boss, just so the Navy doesn't kick you out on your butt."  
  
"What about the Marine's kicking you out?" Harm asked.  
  
"They like me, I don't have a tendency to shoot up the courtroom or dumped $40 million tomcats in the ocean." She teased. "So be a good sailor and suck it up."  
  
~  
  
"The Admiral says congratulations, but he'd like us to be at work on time on Monday."  
  
"I think I can manage that. Do you want to wait until morning before we call Grams I mean it is pretty late?"  
  
"I think she'll like this call, whatever the time." Harm smiled as he pulled her closer and kissed her.  
  
"I'm going to call Grams." Mac smiled.  
  
~  
  
JAG Headquarters Monday 1037  
  
Mac picked up a set of files from her desk; she had a meeting with Sturgis to go to. Harm had had to go out to interview a Sgt about why he'd gone UA over the weekend. So far that morning she hadn't seen Harriet, so there was a pretty good chance that not everyone knew about her engagement. But that was about to change. Mac walked out into the bullpen.  
  
"Good morning Harriet." Mac said with a smile. She subconsciously rubbed the back of the ring with her thumb so it caught the light.  
  
"Good morning ma'am. Did you have a ni.? Oh my." Mac clamped her hand over Harriet's mouth before she could wake up the whole bullpen.  
  
"Harriet, I think we should go into my office." Harriet nodded. "Gunny, can you tell Commander Turner I'll be a few minutes late."  
  
"Yes ma'am and congratulations." He'd noticed the ring too.  
  
"Thank you Gunny." Mac smiled and led Harriet into her office.  
  
"He asked you." Harriet said as Mac shut the door.  
  
"Yeah, he asked and I said yes. I think he decided the safest place for the ring was on my left hand."  
  
"Ma'am I'm so happy for you." Harriet hugged her. "Sorry ma'am." Harriet said realising where they were.  
  
"That's okay. But I'm going to need you to stop bouncing around quite so much."  
  
"How did it happen?"  
  
"He took me out to dinner and asked if he could borrow the ring back, then he took me for a walk out by the Potomac in the moonlight. It was very romantic."  
  
"I'm sure it was ma'am."  
  
"How about we have lunch and I'll tell you everything because right now I'm late for a meeting with Sturgis?" Mac suggested.  
  
"I'd like that ma'am. Can I tell Bud?" She asked.  
  
"You can tell whoever you like; it will save me doing it." Mac winked at her. "I'll see at one." Mac exited her office and walked over to Sturgis's. "Knock knock."  
  
"Come in Mac." Sturgis looked up and smiled at her.  
  
"Sorry I'm late; I just had to calm Harriet down." Mac said as she took a seat opposite him.  
  
"I'm sure you did; nice rock by the way."  
  
"I think so." Mac beamed.  
  
"So he finally got his head out of his six."  
  
"Sometimes things are worth waiting for. So do you want to talk about the case or do discuss my fiancé's bad points?" Mac asked.  
  
"I'm sure we have plenty of time to discuss Harm's bad points. Let's get on with the case."  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Harm was reading a file as he walked into JAG that afternoon he'd spent the morning talking with the client, Harm had agreed to represent him if he couldn't talk the Admiral out of filing charges against him.  
  
"Commander Rabb." Harriet's voice stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"Yes Harriet." He said looked up at her.  
  
"Sir, requesting permission to hug the Commander." Harm looked at her.  
  
"Permission granted." He gave her a quick hug.  
  
"Congratulations sir."  
  
"Mac told you then." He said with a smile.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"It's about time." Sturgis said joining them. "Congratulations Harm."  
  
"Thanks." Harm said. There were a few more congratulations as Bud, Gunny and Tiner joined the group. "Tiner, is the Admiral free I need to talk to him about Sgt Tyler's case."  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie is in with him at the moment sir and has been for fifteen minutes. Their meeting shouldn't last much longer. I'll the Admiral know you'd like to see him as soon as he's free." Tiner replied.  
  
"Thank you. Now if you'll all excuse me I'd like to go and do some work for my pay check." They were a set of beaming smiles as he walked back to his office.  
  
~  
  
A tap on his office door interrupted Harm's reading.  
  
"Yes." He said in a slightly snappish tone without looking up.  
  
"It's nice to see you too. Having a bad day dear?" Mac asked from the doorway.  
  
"Sorry Mac. People keep hovering in the doorway."  
  
"Don't worry I've had it happening since Harriet found out this morning. The Admiral can see you now, I told Tiner I'd come and tell you."  
  
"Thanks. Do you want to get dinner tonight?" He asked as he collected the information he needed.  
  
"Why don't you just come over I'll order take out?" She suggested.  
  
"That would be great. I'd better go I don't want to keep the Admiral waiting." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and headed for the Admiral's office. Mac frowned and headed for her own.  
  
~  
  
"Come in and close the hatch." The Admiral said as Tiner announced him. "Take a seat. Tiner said you wanted to discuss Sgt Tyler."  
  
"Yes sir. I just spent most of the morning talking with him about his absence over the weekend."  
  
"Do you think it warrants an Article 32 hearing or can we just leave it to the Hudson's Captain to deal with the issue?"  
  
"Sir, I think we should just forget the whole matter." Harm replied.  
  
"You want to forget that he went UA for two days?" AJ asked leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Would you care to explain why?"  
  
"Admiral, when the Hudson docked on Thursday Sgt Tyler was one of those assigned to stay with the ship until the new crew came to take over on Monday of next week. His leave was supposed to start then for a week before he was reassigned."  
  
"That doesn't tell me why we should drop the matter." AJ stated.  
  
"Yes sir. Friday evening when Sgt Tyler came off duty he telephoned his ex- wife, who is an aide at the White House; about her bring their three year old daughter to visit him while he was off duty and to make arrange to see her over his leave. He was informed that his daughter was seriously ill in hospital with pneumonia. He tried to contact Captain Garza and the XO Commander Thomas or any of the other senior staff of the Hudson but found they had all left for the night. He tried to talk to his section head about arranging emergency leave but was unable to locate him either. Given the nature of the emergency he wrote a note and left it for the Captain and went directly to Bethesda where he's been with his daughter until he was arrested last night."  
  
"And you can substantiate all of this?" AJ asked.  
  
"I've talked to several people about the chain-of-command on the ship and have confirmed there really wasn't any on Friday evening. The note was located and it does say what has happened. I've talked to the staff at Bethesda; he hadn't left his daughter's side, until he was arrested."  
  
"How is his daughter now?"  
  
"She's still in intensive care; she has asthma which is why the pneumonia is so serious. Sir I recommend that we arrange for emergency leave for him while get the charges drop and investigate the chain-of-command for the USS Hudson." AJ thought for a second before hitting the intercom.  
  
"Tiner, I need to see Gunny now."  
  
"Yes sir." Tiner replied. A minute later Gunny was in the office.  
  
"You wanted to see me sir." Gunny said as he stood to attention.  
  
"Yes, Gunny I want you to go with Commander Rabb and have a Sgt Tyler released into your custody from the Brig, then I want you escort him to Bethesda and stay with him until I send someone to relieve you."  
  
"Admiral, you want to release someone into my custody?" Gunny questioned.  
  
"Sgt Tyler's daughter is in the intensive care unit and he's only been arrested for going UA to visit her. I really don't think he's liable to run and I need someone to stay with him until we can sort out what's happening with the charges against him and while Commander Rabb investigates the break down in the chain-of-command."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Thank you sir." Harm replied.  
  
"Get Bud to hand over his cases to Lieutenant Harrison and he can help you investigate."  
  
"Yes sir. If you'll excuse me I'd like to get the Sgt back to the hospital as soon as possible."  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

"Sgt Tyler I'd like you to meet Gunnery Sgt Gandalliez."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Gunny." Sgt Tyler said.  
  
"You too Sgt." Gunny replied.  
  
"Sgt, you're going to be released into Gunny's care, he'll escort you back to the hospital so you can stay with Jessica."  
  
"They're releasing me?" He questioned.  
  
"The Admiral's arranged for you to be able to go back to the hospital, Gunny will stay with you. But if you try to run you'll be back in the Brig faster than you can say Brig. If you do I'll get angry and then my fiancé who's a Marine will get angry and you don't want to see her when she's angry." Gunny smiled.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good, we're working on getting the charges dropped and we're investigating the break down in the chain-of-command. I'll need to talk to you in a couple of days."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Gunny, I want you to call and check in with me every hour I'll have my cell phone on."  
  
"Yes sir." Gunny replied. "If I can't get a hold of you should I check in with Colonel Mackenzie?"  
  
"I'll warn her. Bud and I are going out to the Hudson to talk to some people."  
  
"Yes sir." Gunny replied.  
  
"I'd better go. I'll get the guard to arrange the paperwork for your release."  
  
"Commander Rabb." Tyler stopped him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank you sir, for everything you're doing for me."  
  
"Every little kid needs their Dad there when they're sick. If you'll excuse me."  
  
~  
  
"Mac, do you have a minute?" Harm asked as soon as he arrived back at JAG.  
  
"Sure. Come in and take a seat."  
  
"Bud and I've got to go out to Norfolk and talk to some people. I probably won't be back in time for dinner."  
  
"Just call me when you're half an hour away and I'll call for pizza. They deliver until about two." Mac offered.  
  
"You really don't want me waking you up." Harm said trying to be considerate.  
  
"I don't mind. Just come over when you get back. Looks like Bud is ready to go." Mac said as she saw him hovering outside the door. "I'll see you tonight and be careful." "Aren't I always?" He shot her a smile.  
  
"Get, now." Mac said with a chuckle. "Bud, make sure he doesn't offend too many people or get into trouble." Mac called.  
  
"I'll try my best ma'am, but I'm only one person."  
  
"Let's go Lieutenant." Harm said shuffling Bud out of the building.  
  
~  
  
"I hear congratulations are in order." Mac heard a voice say from the doorway.  
  
"Or commiserations that I'm planning on saddling myself to a sailor forever." Mac said looking up and smiling at Meredith. "Please come in."  
  
"The fact that he looks cute in his dress whites with his gold wings doesn't hurt." Meredith said as she sat.  
  
"I guess it doesn't. But I think being around the Navy all day kind of tends to make it wear off."  
  
"I know a dry cleaner that can shrink anything." Meredith winked at her.  
  
"I bet you do. Should I be warning the Admiral about this?" Mac asked.  
  
"Only if he continues to leave his socks on the floor, you think the Navy would have taught him to pick up after himself."  
  
"I'll watch out for that." Mac said with a smile.  
  
"Trish mentioned something about trailing Norfolk dock for guys?" Meredith asked.  
  
"Well I suppose you could have a competition to who could get picked up by the highest ranking officer." Mac said as a suggestion.  
  
"Sounds like a plan for your bachelorette party."  
  
"That's a good idea since I promised to take Grams and Trish." Mac smiled.  
  
"Miss Cavanaugh, the Admiral is free to see you now." Tiner said from the doorway.  
  
"Tell him to keep his pants on it's not a matter of life or death." Meredith called over shoulder.  
  
"Ma'am, I'd rather not if it's all the same."  
  
"Tell him that I'm congratulating Mac and I'll be there in a few minutes." Meredith said turning around looking at him.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Tiner headed back to relay the message. Mac could not longer suppress a giggle.  
  
"Sorry, I just got a mental image of Tiner telling the Admiral keep his pants on."  
  
"I think they train Admiral's to be impatient. They want everything now. Let's see your ring." Mac held out her hand so Meredith could see. "It's gorgeous."  
  
"It's the Rabb family ring. It was his grandmother's then his mother's."  
  
"It's beautiful. Have you set a date yet?"  
  
"We haven't talk about it yet. I was going to have the big white wedding with Mic; I really don't want that, I guess I never did. I'd like something quiet maybe at Harm's grandmother's farm."  
  
"Just give me a call when you want to go dress shopping."  
  
"Don't worry I will." Mac smiled.  
  
"By the way where is the ever elusive Commander Rabb?"  
  
"He's out at Norfolk with Bud. He went this morning to interview a Sgt who went UA over the weekend. Now he's out interviewing the senior crew of the USS Hudson about a loss of chain-of-command in connection with it. I'm not really sure."  
  
"Never mind, AJ and I will have you both over for dinner."  
  
"I'd like that. Talk to the Admiral and let me know when."  
  
"Okay, I'd better go and see him. We're supposed to be having dinner tonight but the SecNav called so it sounds like I'm on my own tonight." Meredith stood up.  
  
"Harm won't be back until late, why don't you come over we're have a girly night in, we'll invite Harriet, she can bring little AJ too."  
  
"Are you sure you want us invading?"  
  
"It's either that or I invite Sturgis over to keep me company and I get stuck watching Navy films. I'll talk to Harriet then I'll see if Bobbie's free."  
  
"Why not? Let me just the SecNav hasn't changed his plans again."  
  
"I'll be here."  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

Mac, Harriet, Bobbi and Meredith were littered around Mac's living room. Little AJ was asleep on Mac's bed.  
  
"That's a really great painting." Meredith commented.  
  
"It was a present from Trish for my birthday. Apparently Antonio Gotlebb's are worth quite a bit." Mac replied.  
  
"It looks like that picture you have of you and Harm in your desk drawer at JAG." Harriet commented. The others turned to look at her. "You sent me to get something out of a drawer once." Harriet said with a shrug.  
  
"Trish had it done from a photo that Harm left at her house last time he went to visit. Harm suggested I hang it in the bathroom, which was a little too creepy for me."  
  
"Uck." Bobbi cringed. "It would feel like someone was watching you all the time."  
  
"Exactly." Mac replied.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, sometimes.." Meredith started.  
  
"Oh don't finish that sentence, we have to work for the guy and we need to be able to look him in the face." Mac said stopping her. "It was bad enough with the comment about the dry cleaner who could shrink things a little."  
  
"All I was saying was that it would make those uniforms a little tighter." Meredith said winking at Mac.  
  
"It reminds me of when I was a junior Congresswoman. This information is highly classified." Bobbi warned, the others nodded. "Well one of my aides was getting married to a sailor, so when she had her bachelorette party, we sort of hired a few strippers dressed in Navy dress whites. Let's just say they were very very tight."  
  
"I really think Navy would come to stand still if the uniforms were any tighter, well except the JAG corps with all those sexual harassment suits." Harriet joked, they all burst into laughter.  
  
At the point the phone rang. Mac climbed over the back of the couch and retrieved the phone. Still laughing she answered.  
  
"Mackenzie."  
  
"Hey Mac, it's me."  
  
"Hey Harm." Mac replied.  
  
"I'll be back in an hour or so. Do you still want me to come over?" He asked.  
  
"Of course. I'll order the pizza in half an hour, you should get here at the same time." Mac replied.  
  
"Could call Harriet and tell her when we'll be back? Bud's been trying for the last twenty minutes and he can't get through, he's starting to get worried." Harm asked.  
  
"That would be because she's here, little AJ too. So tell Bud to stop worrying. I'll see you in an hour and you can tell me how it went."  
  
"I'll see you soon Mac. I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Bye." Mac hung up. There was a collective 'Ah' from the women. "Oh cut it out. They'll be back in an hour. Bud was worried when he couldn't a hold of you Harriet."  
  
"I don't why I shouldn't be able to go out. It's not like he even told me he was going out to Norfolk with Commander Rabb."  
  
"Harm." Mac corrected.  
  
"Huh?" Harriet said.  
  
"We've just got you trained to call me Mac when we're outside of work, we still need to work on you calling Harm Harm and then we'll start work on Bud." Bobbie and Meredith smiled.  
  
"That's it." Bobbie exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at her.  
  
"What's it?" Mac asked.  
  
"The SecNav asked me to see if I could come up with a way we could raise money for the Naval and Marine Benevolent fund this year."  
  
"And you just came up with an idea?" Meredith asked.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Please don't tell me you want the guys to strip because as much fun as it would be to watch, I'm not sure the SecNav would really appreciate all the publicity." Mac pointed out.  
  
"My plan doesn't involve stripping, but it does involve dropping the sirs and ma'ams for the day."  
  
"Okay now I'm intrigued." 


	5. Chapter 5

"I'd better go." Harriet said half an hour later. Bobbie had explained her idea and everyone had agreed it was a good one. "AJ needs to be in his bed. Thank you for having us over Mac, it's been fun."  
  
"You're always welcome Harriet and little AJ." Mac said. "Just phone me to let me know got home safely."  
  
"Don't worry Mac I'll follow her home." Meredith offered. "AJ should be back from the SecNav's by now."  
  
"Thanks Meredith."  
  
"Don't mention my idea to anyone yet. I need to run it by the SecNav and talk to a few other people." Bobbie warned.  
  
"You're secret's safe with us." Harriet smiled and went to get her sleeping son.  
  
"I'll keep you company until Harm gets home if you don't mind." Bobbie asked.  
  
"Of course. I'll just order Harm a pizza and I'll be back."  
  
~  
  
Mac and Bobbie were giggling at a comedy show on TV when Mac's doorbell rang. Mac got up and answered the door.  
  
"Hey Sarah." Harm said with a big smile, before kissing Mac.  
  
"And that would be my cue to leave." Bobbie said getting up and grabbing her coat and purse.  
  
"Hey Bobbie, I didn't see you there." Harm said as he came through the door.  
  
"So I noticed. But before I go you can do me a favour. Take your coat off and turn around."  
  
"Huh?" Harm said. "You want me to do what?"  
  
"Take your coat off and turn around." Bobbie repeated. Harm looked at Mac.  
  
"Do as the lady asks Rabb." Mac said crossing her arms.  
  
"Okay, but will someone explain what's going on?" Harm slipped off his coat and laid it over the back of the chair and turned around.  
  
"I'm definitely starting to like this idea more and more." Bobbie grinned.  
  
"Call me if you need any help convincing the SecNav." Mac said.  
  
"Don't worry I will. Have a nice evening and congratulations." Bobbie winked at her. "Night Harm and I talk to you soon Mac."  
  
"Night Bobbie." Mac said. "Drive carefully."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll just call my driver he's only round the corner. Great fringe benefits being a Congresswoman." Bobbie headed out the door.  
  
"Night." Harm said still slightly confused. Mac closed the door behind her.  
  
"The pizza should be here in about another five minutes."  
  
"What's going on and why do I feel like I was being harassed?" Harm asked. "And what does it have to do with the SecNav?"  
  
"The SecNav asked Bobbie to come up with an idea to raise money for the Naval and Marine Benevolent fund. She came up with a good idea tonight."  
  
"And that involves me turning around how?" Harm asked.  
  
"That'll be classified for now, but it's a great idea. So how is your case going? Find out anything interesting?" Mac asked.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Harm stopped her.  
  
"Oh no I don't what?" Mac asked.  
  
"Don't change the subject."  
  
"Like I said it's highly classified." The phone rang. "I've to get that, it'll be Meredith. I asked her to call when she got to the Admiral's."  
  
"Just how many people did you have over tonight?" Mac put a finger on his lips to stop him while she picked up the phone.  
  
"Mackenzie.. Yeah he's home too Meredith." The doorbell rang. "Get that would you?" Mac asked covering the mouthpiece. "Sound's about right for after a meeting with the SecNav... I offered to help if Bobbie needed help convincing him.. I'm sure the Admiral will be fine with it once we explain it's for a good cause. Besides if the SecNav orders it he'll have to do it." Mac chuckled at Meredith's response. "Yes looked I'd better go I'm getting scowls from Harm.. No Bobbie decided to try out her idea on him. Don't worry I'll calm him down.. Bye Meredith."  
  
"Would you care to explain?" Harm asked.  
  
"The SecNav decided that he wanted to see the Admiral at the last minute so he had to cancel his date with Meredith, so I invited her around and since Harriet was going to be alone I invited her over as well. And since I was having a girl's night we invited Bobbie too."  
  
"Get to the idea and the SecNav."  
  
"We were talking and Bobbie came up with an idea to raise money." Mac simply said.  
  
"What does that have to do with me be sexual harassed."  
  
"She wasn't sexually harassing you. But I'll sexually harass you anytime you like." Mac said as she looped her arm around the back of his neck and drew him into a deep kiss.  
  
"You if you keep doing that I'll forget I'm trying to find something out."  
  
"And you have a problem with that because?" Mac asked as she kissed him again.  
  
"I don't have a problem; I'd just like us to be on the same page." He tossed the pizza on the table and scooped her up and carried her into her bedroom.  
  
TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

"So what's happening with your case?" Mac asked as she and Harm sat on the couch at three in the morning eating the cold pizza.  
  
"Sgt Tyler's daughter is getting better; Gunny got relieved by someone or other. The Captain and XO are in Virginia for so Bud and I have a meeting set up for 1000 tomorrow. So basically the ship is still without its senior chain-of-command. "  
  
"'It was a rainy night in Georgia when the ship came in.'" Mac quoted with a yawn.  
  
"I think it's time we went back to bed since we have to be up in."  
  
"Three hours, forty six minutes and 23 seconds." Mac supplied. "I'll put the pizza in the kitchen."  
  
"Don't bother. I'll deal with it in the morning, we need to sleep."  
  
"Whatever you say." Mac yawned again as she led the way into the bedroom.  
  
"I like the sound of that."  
  
"You can when you pick a date."  
  
"Next Thursday." Harm said randomly.  
  
"I'd say yes but I think your Mom would need time to get a hat and Chloe to get a flight and the Admiral to find people to cover JAG. We'll rethink it in the morning. Night." Mac said as she crawled into bed.  
  
"Night." Harm dropped a kiss on her forehead as he climbed in next to her.  
  
~  
  
"Mackenzie, Sims my office now." AJ yelled as he marched through the office after lunch the next day. Mac and Harriet quickly fell into step behind him.  
  
"Reporting as ordered." Mac announced as they stood before him.  
  
"Would you care to explain your part in this?" AJ asked as he sat down.  
  
"In what sir?" Mac asked.  
  
"Congresswoman Latham's plan for raising funds for the benevolent fund." AJ supplied.  
  
"The SecNav agreed to her idea sir?" Harriet questioned.  
  
"Yes Lieutenant he did. I want an explanation to your part in this idea."  
  
"Admiral, permission to speak freely?" Mac asked. AJ nodded.  
  
"Sir, I had Harriet, Bobbie and Meredith over to my house on Monday night for a few hours. We were discussing at lot of things, dry cleaner, naval uniforms, something about dropping the sir's and ma'am's outside work. We said nothing to influence Bobbie that wasn't something that was said in normal conversation."  
  
"We did manage to talk her out of the idea of having people strip sir." Harriet added. Mac gave her a look that said that wasn't the best thing to say.  
  
"Excuse me?" AJ said.  
  
"Nothing sir." Harriet said and lowered her gaze.  
  
"Sir, Bobbie's idea can also serve as a way to highlight sexual harassment in the Navy and Marines. Its one day and it'll be good for moral as well." Mac tried to highlight the positives of the idea.  
  
"Well I can't do anything about it now since the SecNav has decreed it. But Colonel you're going to be the one to inform the office."  
  
"Yes sir." Mac said.  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
"Aye sir." Harriet and Mac came to attention before leaving.  
  
"Everything okay?" Bud asked as he came up to them. "I heard the Admiral order you into his office."  
  
"It's fine Bud." Harriet said give him a reassuring pat on the arm. "He just wanted to know how involved we were in Congresswoman Lathem's idea for raising money for the benevolent fund."  
  
"And just how involved were you?" Bud asked.  
  
"Well I was there when she came up with the idea." Harriet replied.  
  
"Relax Bud, its nothing illegal, it's just not what the Admiral was expecting." Mac said reassuringly.  
  
"What's not illegal?" Harm asked as he and Sturgis joined them.  
  
"Bobbie's plans to raise money. The SecNav okayed them."  
  
"So do we get to find out what they are?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"Not yet, the Admiral assigned me the job of telling you all about it, but I have to find out some more details from Bobbie before then."  
  
"Can I bribe you?" Harm asked.  
  
"Rabb, that's a bad thing to mention in front of this number of lawyers." Mac teased. "Go back to interviewing the ship's personnel. Harriet, I'll be in my office when Mr Lowenstein gets here."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

"So you want to tell me what's going on yet?" Harm asked as he lent against Mac's office doorframe.  
  
"No, you'll just have to wait like a good little sailor."  
  
"How on earth did you get her to marry you if you can't get her to tell you what Bobbie has planned?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"The just asking isn't going to work this time." Mac said with a smile. "Beside Bobbie swore us to secrecy."  
  
"Can't you just ask Bobbie, Sturgis?" Harm asked.  
  
"I tried, the only thing she said was to wait and see and to get my money ready to donate."  
  
"So what has that got to do with Bobbie wanting to look at my butt?" Harm asked.  
  
"Practising sexually harassing people?" Mac offered. Both Harm and Sturgis looked at her. "Okay I'll tell you this much. She also wants to use the fundraising to highlight sexual harassment in the military. What she's got planned will have to wait until our delivery next week and the SecNav agreeing to the day for the fund raising."  
  
"I still don't get what's happening." Harm said.  
  
"And you never will if you both don't leave so I can get some work done and that's an order."  
  
"Yes ma'am." They said standing to attention.  
  
~  
  
"Ma'am, the Admiral would like to see you." Tiner informed Mac as she returned from lunch a few days later.  
  
"Right away?" She questioned.  
  
"Yes ma'am. Would you like me to put that in your office?" He asked indicating her bag.  
  
"Thank you." She handed over the bag and proceeded to the Admiral's office. She knocked on the door.  
  
"Enter." The Admiral called.  
  
"You wanted to see me sir?" Mac said as she entered. Harm was already in the office.  
  
"Yes come in and sit down."  
  
"Yes sir." Mac sat down and sent Harm a questioning smile.  
  
"Mac, I'd like you to act as prosecutor against Sgt Tyler." AJ informed her.  
  
"I thought that Commander Rabb was working on getting the charges dropped?" Mac stated.  
  
"He is, but the Captain wants to continue with the charges. I would like you look over the case file and come up with an offer which could possibly involve a note of it being included in his file but no action to be taken."  
  
"Admiral, can I ask why you want me to act as prosecutor on this case?" Mac inquired.  
  
"You're already familiar with the case and I want this over quickly so we can proceed further with the investigation on to the break down in the chain-of-command."  
  
"Sir, with all due respect, wouldn't it be better for someone who seems to have less bias take over as prosecutor."  
  
"Would you care to explain why you feel this way?"  
  
"Sir, because of my relationship with Commander Rabb it could be misconstrued that he had unfair influence on the prosecutions deal in this case." Mac explained.  
  
"Colonel has your relationship with the Commander ever affected how you do your job to an extent that it caused a situation where you're actions were questionable?"  
  
"No sir, but we weren't engaged at the time." Mac countered.  
  
"I don't have a problem with it and neither does the SecNav but if it would make you feel better have Commander Turner sign off on it too."  
  
"Yes sir." Harm who had just been sitting watching her handed her the file.  
  
"That contains all the interviews from the Captain down, the staff at Bethesda, Mrs Tyler and a deposition from Sgt Tyler. I've set up an appointment for you to talk to him tomorrow at 0930, it will have to be at Bethesda so I've arranged a room for that too."  
  
"Mac, I'd like this cleared up as quickly as possible."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"By the way how is the little girl Commander?" AJ asked.  
  
"They'll be moving her out of ICU tomorrow sir."  
  
"You're dismissed."  
  
TBC 


	8. Chapter 8

"So what do you think?" Mac asked as she sat in Sturgis's office, they'd spent three hours going over Harm's case file.  
  
"He didn't have anyone to report to, the Captain and the XO were away from the ship, and his supervisor had mysteriously disappeared. He left a note alerting them to his whereabouts, he informed someone working in the same section that he wouldn't be there. It appears he did everything he could, the system broke down. But he still shouldn't have gone UA, whatever the reason."  
  
"What would you recommend?" Mac asked.  
  
"I'd go along with the Admiral's suggestion of making an offer, but I'd add two weeks of half pay as a deterrent and a reminder that he shouldn't go UA even if his daughter is sick."  
  
"How about one week's docked pay?" Mac counter-offered. Sturgis looked at her questioningly. "I don't have kids so I wouldn't know, but if something happened to Chloe I'd be on the first plane out of here. Even little AJ and I know Bud and Harriet wouldn't let anything stop them being away from him if he was sick."  
  
"Okay. One week's docked pay. Do you want to present the offer to Harm or do you want me to?" He asked.  
  
"I'll do it; you can run it by the Admiral." She said as she shuffled her papers into a stack.  
  
"Why do I feel like I just got the short end of the stick?" He asked.  
  
"Because you did. Don't worry Sturgis you'll get used it. It only took Harm about five and a half years to figure out what was going on."  
  
"It seems to take Harm a long time to work out anything where you're concerned."  
  
"I guess I figured he was worth the wait. But don't tell him that it'll only inflate his flyboy eagle and I have enough trouble keeping it in check for him."  
  
"Sure thing." Sturgis smiled at her.  
  
"I'll go and talk to Harm but we still need to talk to Sgt Tyler tomorrow."  
  
"I'll meet you at Bethesda in the morning; I've got something else to do first."  
  
"Okay."  
  
~  
  
"You got a minute?" Mac asked as she tapped on Harm's doorway.  
  
"For you always, come in." Mac entered and closed the door behind.  
  
"What can I do for you?"  
  
"Sturgis and I have been over the files and all your notes, we'd like to make a counter-offer."  
  
"You want to make a counter offer to not doing anything and just putting a note in his file?" Harm questioned.  
  
"Yes. We'd like to offer a week's half pay."  
  
"You want to charge him?" Harm lent back in his chair.  
  
"Harm, as much as I personally sympathise with him as a JAG lawyer I can't condone him going UA whatever the circumstances. Due to the mitigating circumstances of the break down in the chain-of-command, we'd like to offer a week's half pay."  
  
"What did Sturgis want to originally offer?" Harm asked after a minute of silence.  
  
"Two weeks docked pay." Mac admitted.  
  
"I'll talk to him; I'm going to recommend he takes it."  
  
"Sturgis and I will still talk to him in the morning but that's our offer."  
  
"Thanks. So do you have plans for tonight?" Harm asked.  
  
"Bobbie and I have to go over some more details for next week and I have a couple of cases I need to work on. Why what did you have in mind?"  
  
"I thought you could help me move some more of my things to your apartment."  
  
"It's a good thing you don't have any plants that need watering the amount of time you've been at my place they'd be dead." She said with a smile.  
  
"I have a cactus." Harm pointed out.  
  
"You have a cactus?" Mac questioned.  
  
"I figured after the last time you wanted to water my plants I'd better get something at least and a cactus won't hurt too much if we have to go away for a few days."  
  
"You bought a plant so if you had to go away I would have something to water?" She questioned.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's incredibly sweet in one sense but in another why were you planning on leaving me behind again?"  
  
"I wasn't but we're in the military you never know when you're going to be reassigned."  
  
"But if you were you'd want me to water your cactus every once in a while." She said crossing her arms.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Humph." Mac said before turning and stomping out.  
  
"Mac? Mac?!!" Harm called after her.  
  
"What did you say this time?" Sturgis asked as he came to the door.  
  
"She said with the amount of time I spent at her place she was glad I didn't have any plants. I told her I'd bought a cactus because when I went back to flying she offered to water my plants and at the time I didn't have any."  
  
"So you told her you'd bought a plant so if you had to leave again she'd have something to do while you were gone."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"I'm beginning to see why it took so long for you to get this far. When it comes to make you don't think before you speak." Sturgis left him to it.  
  
TBC 


	9. Chapter 9

"Harriet, can I see you in my office for a minute?" Harm asked.  
  
"Of course sir." Harriet followed him and he shut the door.  
  
"Harriet, I think I screwed up again."  
  
"Permission to speak freely sir?" Harriet requested. Harm nodded. "What did you do this time sir?" She asked. Harm explained what had happened. "Sir, Colonel Mackenzie hated it when you left to go back to flying, but she tried to put up a front because she knew it was something you had to do and she couldn't ask you to stay because she was in love with you. She tried to tell herself she had to move on because you wouldn't be back that's why everything happened with Commander Brumby. You reminding her of that probably brought back bad memories, especially when we didn't know if you were alive or dead when you crashed your tomcat into the ocean."  
  
"So how do I fix it?" He asked.  
  
"Try telling her you're sorry sir, and will all due respect, if you want to make your life easier, and I'm sure Bud would agree with me, learn to think before you open your mouth."  
  
"You're not the first person to tell me that today." He admitted.  
  
"Yes sir." Harriet said hiding a smile. "Was there anything else sir?"  
  
"No, you're dismissed Lieutenant."  
  
"Yes sir." Harriet turned and walked out.  
  
~  
  
"Mac, you got a minute?" Harm asked.  
  
"Harm, not now I'm really busy." She said without looking up.  
  
"Mac, please this'll just take a minute." He stepped into her office and closed the door.  
  
"Fine." Mac put the file on the desk.  
  
"Look I'm sorry I was being insensitive and stupid. I'm not ever going to go anywhere again."  
  
"I know." Mac said with a gentle smile. "I'm sorry too, I over reacted, I'm going to have to blame in on PMS."  
  
"That's a good defence." He said with his trademark grin.  
  
"But I really do need you to leave, I have lots of work to do and I'm waiting for Bobbie to return my call and .."  
  
"Okay Mac. So I'm forgiven?" He asked.  
  
"You're forgiven." She agreed.  
  
"And I didn't have to play 'the I'll buy you lunch at Beltway Burgers tomorrow' card either." He said as he opened the door.  
  
"You can do that too. Now out Commander."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
TBC 


	10. Chapter 10

"Admiral on deck." Tiner called the following afternoon. Mac, Sturgis, Bud and Harm had returned from Bethesda and were in there offices.  
  
"Can I have your attention please?" Everyone gathered around the bullpen. "I have an announcement. This year's fund raising day for the Naval and Marine Benevolent Fund will be on Friday of next week. In accordance with the SecNav's orders between the hours of 0800 and 1800 ranks will be dropped. How the money is being raised is being kept a highly classified secret until next Thursday when Colonel Mackenzie, who has been designated JAG liaison for this event, and Lieutenant Sims will be filling everyone and supplying the necessary equipment. Dismissed." Harm and Sturgis turned to look at Mac and Bud looked at his wife.  
  
"Something wrong Commanders? Lieutenant?" Mac asked.  
  
"Equipment?" Harm questioned.  
  
"It's not exactly equipment in the sense that you mean. Harriet, Bobbie says the packages will be delivered by 1000 on Thursday morning. They should all be labelled, but there will be a few extra if there are problems. The donation envelopes should arrive on Monday."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Bud, when you get some time I would like to go over the Pole court martial, we're in court on Monday and we've seen to have been distracted by the Commander's crusade."  
  
"Would an hour be convenient ma'am?" Bud asked.  
  
"That would be fine Bud. I'll be in my office and Harriet, remember you're under orders not to tell them."  
  
"Yes ma'am, at least they didn't try Miss Cava.." Harriet stopped when she realised what she was saying.  
  
"Meredith." Harm said.  
  
"Harm, do you really think the Admiral would be impressed if you harass his girlfriend to find out something you will find out in a week anyway?" Mac asked crossing her arms.  
  
"Sturgis call Bobbie again and see if you can find out anything." Harm suggested.  
  
"See there's a good flyboy." Mac winked at him and headed back to her office.  
  
~  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie, I think it's time." AJ stated as he stood in her office doorway.  
  
"Harriet is just getting the boxes organised. I'll grab the sponsorship envelopes and be right with you sir."  
  
"Good, I'll have Tiner round everyone up."  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
"Can I have your attention please?" AJ said bringing everyone's focus to him. "Colonel?" He prompted.  
  
"Aye sir. Harriet?" Harriet nodded and started handing around the sponsorship envelopes. "You're all receiving an envelope, each envelope contains a list of all the staff members here at JAG. Tomorrow you'll be asked to make a choice and tick the corresponding box, and to place a donation to the extent that you can. Each envelope is to be anonymous so please only donate in cash which is why we're informing you today so you'll have time to get to the ATM. The male and female with the most votes will be awarded a prize."  
  
"What are we voting for?" Sturgis inquired.  
  
"I'm glad you asked Sturgis. You're next gift is on top." Mac picked out the plastic bag and tossed them to him.  
  
"White jeans?" He questioned.  
  
"To match your summer uniform shirts, there are jeans to match Marine uniforms as well. They all say JAG on the rear pocket." Mac said as she continued to hand out the jeans to everyone. The Admiral stood behind her bemused and waiting for her to tell them the reason for the clothing.  
  
"Why are we being given jeans to wear tomorrow ma'am?" Gunny asked.  
  
"Maybe I can answer that." Bobbie said as she strolled into JAG. "I hope you don't mind interrupting Mac."  
  
"Of course not Congresswoman."  
  
"How far did you get with the explanation?" Bobbie inquired.  
  
"I explained about the envelopes and the donation process but not why they are donating and Commander Turner was just inquiring what they were voting for and we started handing out the jeans." Bobbie nodded.  
  
"Hang on, did I miss the explanation?" Meredith asked rushing in.  
  
"We were just getting to it." Bobbie said.  
  
"Good, I don't want to miss this." Mac smiled, AJ frowned and everyone else looked confused.  
  
TBC 


	11. Chapter 11

Meredith sat on the edge of the table AJ was leaning against.  
  
"Tomorrow apart from being a fundraising day, we would like to highlight sexual harassment in the military and therefore pamphlets will be handed tomorrow. But the main fund raising exercise is the first ever Naval division rear of the year competition." Bobbie waited for the huge gasp.  
  
"You want to highlight sexual harassment by having people wear tight jeans and donating money on which they think is the rear of the year?!" Harm questioned.  
  
"Yes. If anyone refuses to comply I understand that they will be in need of a lawyer because they will be in direct breech of orders from the SecNav and by extension the President who as he likes to mention is the Commander in Chief. Correct me if I'm wrong there Admiral."  
  
"You're correct Congresswoman." AJ said with a nod. "This is a direct order, so donate lots of money otherwise the SecNav will be here to extract more money from you personally."  
  
"All the sizes for the jeans are taken from your current records. If there are a problem with sizes speak to Lieutenant Sims, but be advised they're supposed to be tight. It all adds to the fun." She said winking at Mac who smiled. "I think that's it. Give generously and I think I can safely say Meredith and I will be back for the final count of the vote which will be held at 1700."  
  
"One more thing." The Admiral said. "The box for the donations will be placed on Tiner's desk. There will be a sign in sheet to say who has donated and who hasn't. Gunny, you'll stand guard over the donations."  
  
"Yes sir." Gunny replied.  
  
"Work will continue as normal tomorrow. Okay everyone is dismissed."  
  
"You had something to do with this." Harm said as he eyed up Mac.  
  
"I swear I'm just the liaison because I was there when Bobbie came up with the idea."  
  
"I know you had something to do with it, knowing what you and Harriet were doing for research a few weeks ago."  
  
"Harm, this way solely my idea." Bobbie stepped in. "The only assistance with the idea before it was presented to the SecNav, Mac ever stated was that we weren't allowed to have you all strip because it would make the Navy look bad. Not that I had any objections other than your legal representative watching out for you."  
  
"Me either." Meredith chipped in.  
  
"Meredith, can I see you in my office for a minute?" The Admiral said putting his hand on her arm and guiding her into his office. Harriet just stood quietly not saying anything, trying not to get involved but that didn't last for long.  
  
"And what is your take on this situation Lieutenant Sims?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"Sir, however much the idea of the male officers stripping would boost morale, I have to agree Colonel Mackenzie that it would have placed a negative outlook on the Navy and therefore would not be a suitable suggestion."  
  
"Very diplomatically put Harriet." Mac said.  
  
"You ever think of becoming a lawyer Harriet?" Bobbie asked.  
  
"I think one lawyer in the family is enough ma'am." They all laughed. "If you'll excuse there are a few things I need to do before I pick little AJ up. Permission to."  
  
"Go ahead Harriet." Harm said. "So this was what it was all about the other the night the getting me turn around?" Harm turned to look at Bobbie.  
  
"I had to check that, the pants on your uniform weren't as tight as I thought they were. Besides I thought you would be supportive of a reinforcement of the sexual harassment policy."  
  
"I'm all for that but having to wear jeans to work?" Harm questioned.  
  
"Harm, it'll be fun, it'll raise money for a good cause and if that's not enough for you it's a direct order so stop acting like a five year old before go and call Trish and Grams."  
  
"Fine, if you'll excuse me I'm going back to my office." He turned and walked away.  
  
"Sturgis?" Mac questioned.  
  
"It's not the best idea I've ever heard but why not? Harm will be in a better mood tomorrow."  
  
"Harm can either stop acting like we asked him to run down Norfolk dock with no clothes on and proposition every Admiral he sees or I'll just have to see him tomorrow."  
  
"And make a very big donation for him." Sturgis said with a smirk.  
  
"That's why the donations are anonymous, you'll never know. Besides which like Harm said Harriet and I already have a head start."  
  
"You never did tell me what that was." Bobbie said.  
  
"Let's just say we were conducting research for a case that doesn't have such diverse properties to this." Mac said. "Bobbie I'll talk to you tomorrow, I've got to go and prepare for a meeting with Bud."  
  
"Of course." Bobbie said with a smile, Mac left her alone with Sturgis. "So Commander, can I convince you to join me for dinner tonight?" She asked.  
  
"There is a distinct possibility Congresswoman. Would 2000 be convenient?"  
  
"Perfect. I'll see you later Commander."  
  
TBC 


	12. Chapter 12

There was a knock on Mac's door late that night. She climbed off the couch and walked to the door.  
  
"Hey." She said gently as saw Harm standing there.  
  
"Hey, I may have over reacted about the fundraising idea. It's a good idea I guess."  
  
"Harm it's meant to be a bit of fun. We get to not have to wear most of our uniforms; we raise money for a good cause.." Mac paused. "Harm, are you worried that you won't get any votes?"  
  
"Mac it isn't about that."  
  
"Good, so show up in your jeans, donate your money, stop being an idiot about it and I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed his cheek and started to close the door behind him.  
  
"Mac." Harm put his foot in the way to stop her.  
  
"Look Harm I love you and for some reason you're going slightly nuts on me so I think it's probably a good idea if you go home for the night."  
  
"This is home Sarah."  
  
"Not for tonight it's not, go back to your apartment for the night. Don't bother, Harriet and Bud, or the Admiral or Sturgis. We've spent the last month in each other's pockets we need some space. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Sarah I don't want to go back to my apartment. We need to talk about this."  
  
"Harm, we really don't." Mac tried to close the door again but Harm stopped her.  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
"Fine, come in you can sleep on the couch."  
  
"Thanks. Have you eaten?"  
  
"Yes. It's getting late am I'm going to bed. You know where the pillows and blankets are."  
  
"Mac." Harm started.  
  
"Don't. I'll see you in the morning." Mac grabbed her files from the desk and headed towards her bedroom. Harm just watched knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere.  
  
~  
  
Mac pulled on her jeans slowly, they were tighter than the ones she normally wore but as with Bobbie's idea all the sizes of uniform had been reduced by a quarter inch to make them tight. She slowly did up the zip and turned to check the line in her full length mirror. She hadn't noticed before but in addition to the word JAG and the JAG logo the other back pocket of her jeans had the Marine globe and anchor. Mac smiled and pulled on her jacket. It was still only 0638 but she wanted an early start. Mac grabbed her briefcase and cover, her normal shoes didn't go with the jeans but that didn't matter. She strolled out of her bedroom and into the kitchen and proceeded to make coffee and toast.  
  
"Something smells good." Harm said as he sleepily walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Coffee's in the pot and help yourself to toast. I've got to get to work."  
  
"Mac, it's not even 0700 yet." He yawned.  
  
"I know it's only 0646. Eat your breakfast and I'll see you at work." Mac grabbed her things and began to leave.  
  
"Mac." Harm said.  
  
"Yes?" She turned around to look at him.  
  
"You look good in tight jeans." He winked at her.  
  
"Just remember dress whites and gold wings don't get you anywhere." Mac tossed a cushion at him. "And we'll be fine. I'll see you at work."  
  
"Mac, we're okay aren't we?" Harm asked.  
  
"Harm, it took me this long to get you I'm not letting you go without a fight."  
  
TBC 


	13. Chapter 13

"Good morning Colonel." Tiner said as Mac walked into JAG.  
  
"Jason, we're dropping ranks for the day, you can call me Mac."  
  
"Not until 0-800 ma'am and it's only 0715."  
  
"0717 and twenty four seconds." Mac automatically corrected.  
  
"Of course ma'am." Tiner automatically bowed to Mac's well know ability to tell the time.  
  
"So Jason, what are you doing here this early?"  
  
"I was deemed in charge of the donation box ma'am, I thought I should be here in case anyone felt like making an early donation. Gunny will be here in fifteen minutes, Ma'am would you like to be the first to cast your vote and make a donation?"  
  
"I think I'll wait until I have a chance to peruse my choices thank you Jason."  
  
"You're not voting for Commander Rabb ma'am?" Tiner said then realised what he had just said. "Sorry ma'am that was overly presumptuous please accept my apology."  
  
"You have nothing to apologise for Jason. I'll vote for whom I feel has the best rear in the provided jeans. I've got to get some work done, would you let me know when the sexual harassment pamphlets arrive."  
  
"Ma'am they arrived early this morning. Would you like me to distribute them for you?"  
  
"Yes thank you Jason, I'll be in my office."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
~  
  
"What is this dress down Tuesday?" Thomas Sanders, a civilian attorney asked as he entered JAG and saw everyone dressed in jeans.  
  
"No that would be fund raising Friday sir." Harriet corrected.  
  
"What?" He questioned.  
  
"We're raising money for the Naval and Marine Benevolent fund by holding a rear of the year competition. If you wish to make a donation I can get you a donation envelope."  
  
"We'll see depending on how my meeting goes. Can you tell me where I can find Commander Rabb?"  
  
"Of course sir, if I could just have your name I'll let him know you're here?"  
  
"Thomas Saunders, I'm representing Mrs Finney."  
  
"If you wait here I'll just let him know you're here Mr Saunders." Harriet crossed the bullpen and knocked on Harm's office door.  
  
"Enter." Harm called.  
  
"Com.Harm," Harriet corrected herself. "There is a Mr Thomas Saunders here to see you, he says he represents a Mrs Finney."  
  
"Can you show him in please Harriet?" She nodded.  
  
"Mr Saunders, Commander Rabb can see you now."  
  
"Thank you." Tom walked into Harm's office. "Thomas Saunders." He held out his hand to Harm. Harm took it and shook it.  
  
"Harmon Rabb. Can Harriet get you a cup of coffee?" Harm asked.  
  
"I'm fine thank you Lieutenant." He said obviously being able to read Navy ranks.  
  
"That will be all Harriet."  
  
"Yes Harm." Harriet said and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Is the chain-of-command as lax as the dress code here?" Thomas inquired.  
  
"I'm sure Harriet explained about that today has been designated a fund raising day. Ranks have been dropped for the day at the bequest of Bobbie Latham and in agreement with Secretary of the Navy, but the chain-of- command is firmly in place." Harm explained.  
  
"Bobbie Latham, as in Congresswoman Latham?"  
  
"Yes, she's on the House Arms Services committee and has closes ties to members of the JAG office, the SecNav asked her to come up with a fund raising idea. Today is the result."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Let's get down to business. I take it Mrs Finney is acceptable to the terms of divorcee Corporal Finney set out.."  
  
TBC 


	14. Chapter 14

"Colonel, the Admiral would like to see you in his office."  
  
"Jason I thought we'd been over this it's Mac for the day." Mac corrected.  
  
"Yes ma 'a. Mac."  
  
"The Admiral wants to see me?"  
  
"As soon as possible. Gunny is arranging transport for you as we speak."  
  
"Transport to where?" Mac questioned his slip up.  
  
"It would be best if the Admiral told you ma'am." Mac put her pen down and followed Tiner to the Admiral's office; she put her vote in the box and signed the form while Tiner announced her.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie reporting as ordered Admiral."  
  
"It's AJ for the day Mac. Take a seat." Mac sat. "I need you to go out to Norfolk. Gunny is arranging for you to be on the next helo."  
  
"What happened?" Mac asked.  
  
"I need you to meet with a Commander Powell at 1400 when the Freedom docks. He'll hand you a file. I need you to walk the file off the ship and hand it to Webb."  
  
"Why can't Commander Powell hand the file to Webb himself?"  
  
"Mac, this is classified information but Commander Powell is an undercover NCIS officer, he can't be seen handing anything to Webb without it blowing his cover."  
  
"How am I going to get on the Freedom when it docks without suspicion?"  
  
"When it docks, you'll be allowed access before anyone or anything is off loaded, you'll proceed to the JAG office on the premise of checking over the JAG records for the ship, they've had a new JAG for the last few weeks. It shouldn't take more than an hour. Powell will come and find you and hand you the file. Just carry it off the ship, Webb will find you at 1530 and hand him the file. He will arrange a helo back for you so you're back before 1700."  
  
"Sir I was supposed to be counting the votes and the donations."  
  
"I've spoken to Congresswoman Latham and Meredith they are coming in to count the votes to insure impartiality." There was a knock on the door. "Yes." AJ called.  
  
"Admiral, there is a helo leaving for Norfolk in thirty minutes. A car is waiting downstairs for the Colonel."  
  
"Admiral, that will get me in a few hours before I need to be there." Mac pointed out.  
  
"Take lots of the non-voting envelopes and the sexual harassment pamphlets and hit anyone in a uniform up for a donation and give them a pamphlet."  
  
"Yes sir. Victor can you."  
  
"I'm already on it ma'am."  
  
"It's Mac for today."  
  
"Yes ma'am. Admiral!" Gunny closed the door.  
  
"I give up." Mac said with a sigh of resignation.  
  
"Mac, it took you six years to get Bud and Harriet to drop the ma'am's give Gunny and Tiner a break they've only had this for three and a half hours. Dismissed."  
  
"Yes sir." Mac stood to attention and turned to leave.  
  
"Mac, that's AJ."  
  
"Yes sir." She said winking at him. Mac headed for her office and grabbed her cover, button up her jacket and grabbed her briefcase.  
  
"The envelopes and the pamphlets ma." Mac looked at him. "c." He finished.  
  
"Thank you Victor. If Harm asked where I am tell him I'm out hitting people up for donations and I'll be back in time for the vote announcement."  
  
"Of course. You're car is waiting."  
  
"Thank you." Mac took the stacks from him and proceeded to the elevator.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N : I know these chapters are short but you're getting a lot of them and I have an idea that needs its own chapter i.e. the next one. Thanks for all the reviews so far. 


	15. Chapter 15

"As I live and breathe, Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie." Mac said hearing a familiar voice.  
  
"Commander Keeter." Mac said turning around.  
  
"Permission to hug the Colonel?" He requested.  
  
"You'd better. It's been a while." She said as he gave her a quick hug. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm great. I'm docked for a few days so I thought I'd come for a walk and see what the real squids are doing. I can see your doing well. Nice rock, anyone I know?"  
  
"Depends do you know anyone about six two brown hair has a habit of ejecting from planes when he's not being a lawyer." Mac said seriously.  
  
"So Harm finally got his head out of his six. It's about time."  
  
"Some things are worth the wait." Mac said with a smile.  
  
"So what are you doing at Norfolk Harm not with you?"  
  
"The Freedom got a new JAG a few weeks ago; the Admiral wants me to check over their reports to make sure they're doing their job properly."  
  
"The Freedom doesn't dock for another sixty minutes at least. But that doesn't explain the jeans."  
  
"We're having a rear of the year contest to raise money for the benevolent fund. Bobbie figured tight jeans would make it easier to judge."  
  
"How's Harm taking the fact that people are given the right to stare at his fiancée's rear?"  
  
"That may explain why he's been so hostile about it."  
  
"If I were him I wouldn't like it either."  
  
"While I'm talking to you can I talk you into making donation?" Mac asked.  
  
"How many donations do you need?" He asked.  
  
"As many as possible." Mac said. "It's all for a good cause."  
  
"If you follow me I know a few people who have just cut their last pay check of the cruise and would be more than happy to donate money." Mac nodded and followed him.  
  
Keeter let out a loud low whistle as they as they entered one of the buildings along the dock. "Gentlemen, officer on deck." There was a scuttle a mixture of nine pilots and RIO's gathered round and stood to attention. "Mac, I'd like you to meet the Red Eagles, we have Dune, Bluey, Spider, Boxy, Data, Flipper, Castle, Frenchie and Astro. Gentlemen, Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie from the JAG corps." There were a series of ma'am's.  
  
"Ma'am if you don't mind me asking what's with the jeans?" Castle asked.  
  
"That's what she's here to talk to you about. Any of you know Commander Rabb, Hammer?" There were a few yes's. "The Colonel is his fiancée so keep your comments to yourself, if you don't want him out here kicking your six."  
  
"Keeter." Mac warned.  
  
"And don't forget the fact that she is a Marine, so she knows more ways to kill you with her bare hands than you've ever forgotten. Was there anything else Mac?"  
  
"Yes Keeter, don't scare them I'm only here to hit them up for a donation." Mac said, "At ease."  
  
"Donation ma'am?" Spider questioned.  
  
"JAG Headquarters is holding a fund raising event for the benevolent fund, which is the explanation for the jeans. I was hoping that you would all be willing to make a donation. Even if you don't I need to hand out some of these sexual harassment pamphlets anyway."  
  
"Gentlemen?" Keeter prompted.  
  
"It's better than losing it to you in a poker game sir." Flipper said.  
  
"I'll ignore that comment." Mac said as she opened her brief case and took out the donation envelopes and the pamphlets and handed them around.  
  
"Yes ma'am. And ma'am, tell Hammer that he's welcome to fly with us anytime."  
  
"You'll forgive me if I don't. JAG is busy enough without us having him off flying and I really don't have the time to bail his six out when he inevitably needs rescuing or god forbid he has to eject again."  
  
"Has he ever taken you up ma'am?" Dune asked.  
  
"Once or twice." Keeter smiled at her. "Did you ever hear of the Navy pilot who ejected from the Russian MiG?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." Dune replied.  
  
"That's why I refuse to fly with him again. Punching out of a MiG is my idea of a nice day out."  
  
"That was you and Hammer ma'am?"  
  
"Unfortunately. I prefer it when he has two feet on the ground."  
  
"Anyone got the time?" Bluey asked as he handed Mac the envelope with his donation.  
  
"1314." Mac supplied as she collected in the rest of the envelopes.  
  
"Excuse me ma'am."  
  
"It's 1314 and 55 seconds, or did you want it in Zulu time?" Mac asked.  
  
"Ma'am how do you know that, you're not wearing a watch." Dune commented.  
  
"The only explanation you'll get is in Farsi and it doesn't translate well right Mac."  
  
"Right. It's highly accurate information though."  
  
"Thank you ma'am, if you'll excuse me I supposed to be meeting Captain Danning in fifteen minutes."  
  
"Go ahead Lieutenant. So Keeter know anyone else we can retrieve donations from?"  
  
"I sure I can find a few people. Gentlemen as you were."  
  
"It was nice to meet you all." Mac said.  
  
TBC 


	16. Chapter 16

"Colonel Mackenzie?" A young petty officer said as he came up to her.  
  
"Yes, Petty Officer." Mac replied and saluted him back.  
  
"Ma'am the gangplank is just being loaded, and then you'll be allowed access to the ship. Captain Logan would like you to proceed to the bridge before you go to the JAG office."  
  
"Thank you Petty Officer."  
  
~  
  
"JAG on the bridge." Someone called as Mac entered the bridge.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie reporting as ordered sir." Mac said saluting the Captain.  
  
"Colonel, I'm assuming that there isn't anything wrong, but there must be some reason for your inspection."  
  
"Captain, Admiral Chegwidden just wanted me to check that your new JAG is doing their job correctly. It shouldn't take more than an hour."  
  
"Has someone report a cause for concern with our JAG representation?" He questioned.  
  
"No sir. Lieutenant Dunston from all accounts is doing an excellent job, but this is his first assignment as a shipboard JAG, the Admiral just wants to make sure that he is filing all paperwork correctly and there aren't any problems that need to address before you leave again in a few days."  
  
"Okay Colonel, I'll bow to the Admiral's judgement on this."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Before I let you get to work would you care to explain your attire?" He said noting the jeans.  
  
"We're holding a fund raising day for the benevolent fund at JAG. I've been collecting donations while I was waiting for the ship to dock."  
  
"Since it's such a good cause, why don't you let me see if I can gather you some more while you are aboard." Captain Logan offered.  
  
"That would be most appreciated Captain. Let me get you some donation envelopes." Mac opened her briefcase and handed them to him. "We're also handing out sexual harassment pamphlets as part of the fund raising."  
  
"Let me have some of those too and I'll pass them onto the Master Chief. XO get the Master Chief up here."  
  
"Yes sir." He got on the ship's phone.  
  
"Captain, if there isn't anything else I'd like to proceed. The sooner I start the sooner you'll be able to be liberty."  
  
"Proceed Colonel. Petty Officer, show the Colonel to the JAG office."  
  
"Yes sir. Ma'am if you'll follow me."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
~  
  
Mac was going over the files for the previous five weeks when there was a knock on the hatch.  
  
"Enter." She called.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie?" A tall blonde Commander asked.  
  
"Yes and you are?" She asked as he closed the hatch behind him.  
  
"Commander Powell."  
  
"I see. I believe you have something for me." He handed her a file.  
  
"Colonel, could you also tell Mr Webb that the ladybug is losing her spots?" He asked as Mac put the file securely into her briefcase.  
  
" 'The ladybug is losing her spots'." Mac repeated. "I'll tell him. Commander, can you ask Lieutenant Dunston to come in on your way out?"  
  
"Of course Colonel."  
  
"Lieutenant, the Colonel would like to see you." he said so she could hear through the open hatch.  
  
"Colonel." The Lieutenant said hesitantly as he entered his office.  
  
"Relax Lieutenant. I haven't found any problems; you appear to be doing an excellent job." The Lieutenant let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Thank you ma'am."  
  
"I'll inform Captain Logan and Admiral Chegwidden."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Here's my card Lieutenant. It has my number at JAG and my e-mail address; if I'm not available it has Commander Rabb's details on the back. If you have any problems or a situation you can't remedy let us know maybe we can help. Just remember Lieutenant it's not a sign of weakness to ask for help."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
TBC 


	17. Chapter 17

Mac made her way down the dock, she knew Webb would meet her somewhere but she didn't know where so she walked glancing at all the ships. When a hand grabbed her and pulled her behind a packing case. Mac instinctively jab her elbow into the assailants stomach.  
  
"G-d Mac. It's me." A familiar voice groaned.  
  
"Webb? You should know better than to grab a Marine."  
  
"I forgot okay. Did you get it?" He asked as he caught his breath.  
  
"Yes. I have a message for you too."  
  
"Good. Let's get to the helo; we'll do the exchange there."  
  
"Are you okay?" Mac said as he was still in pain.  
  
"I've been worse. Let's go, I'm under strict instructions to get you back to JAG by five." Webb led her to the helo pad. "What's the message?" he asked once they were protected by the sound the of the helicopters rotors.  
  
" ' The Ladybug is losing her spots. ' " Mac said relaying the message.  
  
"Thanks let's go." He helped her into the helo. "You know you have JAG written on your ass."  
  
"I know and for that comment you can hand over all the cash in your very expensive wallet."  
  
"I thought the Marines were above extortion." He said as the helo doors were sealed and they took off.  
  
"We're raising money for the benevolent fund and highlighting sexual harassment in the military today. Think of it as a charitable donation, completely tax deductible." Mac said.  
  
"Fine." He pulled out his wallet and handed her a hundred dollars. "Just don't say who it's from, there are only ten people in the country who know I'm back. I'd like to keep it that way."  
  
"Thanks." Mac opened her brief case and put the money in a donation envelope and sealed it. She extracted the file and her last sexual harassment pamphlet. "Here."  
  
"Did you have any trouble getting it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"By the way did you like your birthday present?"  
  
"It's beautiful thank you."  
  
"Do me a favour and when you're not in the office tell Rabb that it's about time and congratulations for me?"  
  
"I will." Mac smiled. "How long have you known?"  
  
"I've been expecting it since the Admiral talked to the SecNav about you both still working at JAG. Then a very expensive ring on some dog tags while you were at Bethesda which made it's way onto your finger by the Potomac."  
  
"Just how many friends do you have watching us from State?" Mac said not wanting to blow Webb's cover of working at State when he was really working for the CIA.  
  
"When the only people you consider good friends get engaged it's nice to know about it and I'm taking it Rabb won't let me steal you away for missions without him anymore, if at all."  
  
"Webb, he didn't like you doing that before we became engaged."  
  
"I know, but I think I'll hold off on doing it anytime soon, I really don't need another broken nose."  
  
"I wouldn't think you would either. But I'll kick your six myself if you drag him off on suicide missions anymore too."  
  
"Duly noted. So why is it so important your back by five anyway?"  
  
"We're fund raising by having a rear of the year contest. I'm the JAG liaison for the event so I need to be back for the results at 1700. Bobbie and Meredith are coming in to count the votes."  
  
"That better explains the jeans. Hold this a second." He handed her the file and moved forward to talk to the pilots. "Is there any chance we can land in the JAG headquarters parking lot?"  
  
"It shouldn't be a problem if we call ahead Mr Webb. Let me find out and I'll get back to you." The pilot replied.  
  
"Thanks." Webb went back to his seat.  
  
"Command, this is Bluebird over." The Pilot relayed over the comm system.  
  
"We're reading you Bluebird."  
  
"Command, Mr Webb is requesting permission to land in JAG headquarters parking lot. Can you find out if this is feasible Command over?"  
  
"We'll find out and get back to you Bluebird."  
  
"Bluebird out."  
  
Ten minutes later the radio rang out.  
  
"Bluebird, this is Command over."  
  
"We're reading you Command."  
  
"We have an affirmative on the JAG landing. Let us know when you're five minute out and security will put a hold on traffic flow."  
  
"We understand Command. Thank you. Bluebird out." The pilot replied. "Mr Webb?" The pilot turned to Clay.  
  
"Yes." He moved forward to talk to them.  
  
"We have an affirmative on your request. We'll be there in twenty minutes."  
  
"Thank you Lieutenant."  
  
TBC 


	18. Chapter 18

"Admiral, Lieutenant Sims is here to see you. She says it's urgent."  
  
"Send her in." AJ said sitting back in his chair.  
  
"Admiral." Harriet said as she entered his office.  
  
"What can I do for you Harriet?" He asked.  
  
"Sir, there is a helicopter attempting to land in the parking lot." Harriet exclaimed.  
  
"I know. It's Mac's ride back, they have permission to land there."  
  
"Yes sir. If you'll excuse me I'd better get back to work."  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
~  
  
"Clay, I'll send you an invitation care of your mother when we set a date." Mac said as they set down.  
  
"Thanks, I'll try and make it, but in my line of work you never know."  
  
"It's been good to see you."  
  
"You too." He said. "I'll talk to you soon." Mac climbed out of the helo and backed away to a safe distance so they could take off again. Mac adjusted her hair before she entered JAG.  
  
"You're going up in the world, a helo that drops you off in the parking lot." Harm said as he saw her.  
  
"I've got friends in high places." Mac said with a smile.  
  
"Ma'am, the Admiral would like to see you in his office, you too Commander." Tiner said.  
  
"Thank you Jason." Mac said. "Can you take this back to my office?" She handed him her cover.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Mac knocked on the AJ's office door.  
  
"Enter." He called.  
  
"You wanted to see us sir." Mac said as she entered.  
  
"Yes. Harm close the hatch and both of you take a seat." AJ waited until both of them had followed his instructions. "I take it your trip went well Mac."  
  
"Yes sir. Lieutenant Dunston is doing a great job. I gave him my number if he has any questions but he should work out just fine. I took the liberty of informing Captain Logan of this fact."  
  
"Thank you Mac and the other thing."  
  
"Yes sir. I managed to get donations from four Admirals, fourteen Captains, two thousand dollars from a collection while I was aboard the Freedom, a hundred dollars from a benefactor who wishes to remain nameless at this point and various other donations including those from Commander Keeter and his team of Red Eagles."  
  
"Commander Keeter as in." Harm questioned.  
  
"Yes as in." Mac confirmed. "Admiral, the Master Chief of the Freedom would also like to request another box of the sexual harassment pamphlets he thinks it's a good idea and would like to distribute them to the whole ship. I gave him all the ones I took with me."  
  
"I'll have Gunny get on that first thing Monday morning. Interesting request to land in the parking lot." AJ commented.  
  
"That was nothing to do with me sir." Mac said.  
  
"I didn't think it was. Just a friend keeping a promise. Now to why you're both here. Meredith would like me to extend you an invitation to come to dinner tomorrow night."  
  
"Will she be cooking Admiral?" Harm asked. Mac whacked him on the arm.  
  
"No I'll be cooking."  
  
"Either way we'd love to sir. What time?" Mac said.  
  
"Nineteen hundred."  
  
"We'll be there sir. Should we bring anything?" Mac asked politely.  
  
"No just yourselves."  
  
"Thank you sir." Harm replied trying to regain his control.  
  
"Dismissed." AJ said. There was another knock on the door as they rose. "Enter."  
  
"Admiral, Congresswoman Latham and Miss Cavanaugh are here to see you." Tiner announced.  
  
"Show them in. You two stay."  
  
"Yes sir." Harm and Mac replied.  
  
"AJ, we have raised $1875 and we have the results of the vote." Bobbie said.  
  
"Add that to the two-half / three thousand Mac was able to raise at while she was at Norfolk it should keep the SecNav quiet for a while. So let's get this over with."  
  
"Watch while we all faint in awe of your enthusiasm." Meredith teased. AJ looked at her.  
  
"Tiner, round up the gaggle." AJ called through the open hatch.  
  
"Yes sir." Tiner said.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Any suggestions on who should win? 


	19. Chapter 19

"Congresswoman." AJ said as soon as silence had met as the JAG personnel gathered around for the result of the vote.  
  
"Thank you Admiral. Firstly I'd like to say thank you to everyone for participating today and donating to a good cause. From the donates towards the vote we have raised $1875, so congratulations. Now for the result of the vote. We'll start with the results for the female rear of the year. In third place we have Lieutenant Harriet Sims." Harriet stepped forward and Bobbie placed a medal on a long ribbon around her neck. "In second place Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie." Mac accepted her medal. "And in first place raising a tidy sum of $287 we have Petty Officer Jennifer Coates." There was a round of applause as Coates accepted her medal, she was blushing. "Would you like to say something Petty Officer?" Bobbie asked.  
  
"Only one thing, Admiral can we not put this in my file?" AJ nodded while everyone laughed.  
  
"Now on to the male competition, these results were a lot closer. In third position we have Commander Harmon Rabb Jr."  
  
"It's a fix." Sturgis heckled from the crowd. Harm shook his rear in Sturgis's direction.  
  
"Commander's remember what you do for a living and that you're not five anymore otherwise this will be the last chance you have at winning a medal in a long time." AJ warned.  
  
"Aye Aye sir." Harm said.  
  
"Congratulations Commander." Bobbie awarded him his medal and kissed his cheek. Harm looked at her. "I've seen too many military medal ceremonies." Harm returned to his position in the crowd. "Now we have a tie for first position with both contestants raising $275 dollars a piece. So first place goes to Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galiendez (how do you spell that?) and Admiral AJ Chegwidden. Congratulations gentlemen." Bobbie gave them both their medals and a kiss. "Gunny would you like to say anything?"  
  
"Thank you for voting for me."  
  
"Admiral?" Bobbie prompted.  
  
"If this gets out, remember I have the power to send you to Iceland." There was a rouse of laughter. "Don't think I'm not serious." The laughter cut out.  
  
"On that note." Bobbie said. "There is one more award, for the most money raised today while not from JAG. Which goes to Mac, who managed to raise.Meredith?" Bobbie asked.  
  
"$3457 including the $2447 from the USS Freedom." Meredith supplied.  
  
"Well done Mac. Would you like to say something?"  
  
"Sure. Let's see, since I'm not going to win an Oscar while I'm working at JAG let me get any imaginary speech out of the way. I'd like to thank the Admiral for the opportunity to go out to Norfolk today, without that opportunity I wouldn't have raised any of this money. The Captain of the USS Freedom for fearing that his JAG officer had done something wrong so when I told him he hadn't he decided he should have a collection from his crew before they spent all their money while they were on liberty for the weekend. The four Admirals and fourteen Captains who stopped me find out why I was wearing jeans and then felt it was there obligation to donate to the cause and to the Red Eagle Fighter squadron, who almost died of fright when the found out I was a JAG officer because they thought I was there to investigate them, but they learnt the lesson of not telling mentioning they were even thinking of gambling on Navy property." Mac paused. "But in all seriousness, I'd like to echo what Congresswoman Latham said, thank you all for getting involved and I know some of you weren't overly impressed with the idea but you've taken it with all dignity of the military officers you are. So thank you, and if you're still looking for someone to blame speak to the Congresswoman it was her idea. Thank you." Everyone smiled.  
  
"Nice speech." Harm said as Mac went to his side.  
  
"Everyone has an Oscar's acceptance speech in them; just most of us don't get a chance to use them."  
  
"So how's Keeter doing?" Harm asked.  
  
"He's Keeter."  
  
"Every your dism." The Admiral started but was interrupted by the fire alarm.  
  
"Sorry sir, I told them Monday." Tiner quickly apologised.  
  
"Everyone vacate the building, this is a drill." AJ instructed.  
  
TBC 


	20. Chapter 20

"Admiral." Sgt Gladstein said as he went over to him.  
  
"Yes Sgt."  
  
"Sir, there was a small fire found in the wastepaper bin of one of the storage rooms. It's been put out, but we have to wait for the fire department before we can let anyone re-enter the building. There appears to be minimal damage, mainly caused by the smoke."  
  
"So this wasn't you get the day of the drill wrong?"  
  
"No sir." He replied. "Admiral, we need to complete a roll call to check everyone is out of the building. I have the sign in list."  
  
"Right everyone fall in rank and file." AJ instructed. There was a scuffle as they all fell in. "Mackenzie."  
  
"Aye sir." Mac replied.  
  
"Rabb.. Turner.. Roberts. Sims.. Galindez. Tiner. Coates..." They all sounded off. "Meredith, Bobbie."  
  
"We're here AJ." Meredith replied.  
  
"All present and accounted for." He replied as the sound of the fire truck. "At ease and back away from the building. Sgt brief the fire department."  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
"Admiral?" Mac said as she came over to him.  
  
"There was a small fire in a wastepaper bin. They put it out but the fire department needs to clear the building." He explained.  
  
"Can I brief the senior staff sir?" She asked. "It may stop the speculation; we'll also need to find out who caused the fire."  
  
"Go ahead. We'll deal with the culprit later."  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
"What did the Admiral say was with the fire truck?" Harm asked.  
  
"There was small fire, it's out, but we can't go back in until the building is cleared. So we could be here a while."  
  
"I have to pick little AJ up in forty minutes." Harriet said glancing at her watch. "My keys and purse are still in the office."  
  
"I have my keys." Harm said taking them out of his pocket. "If we're out here for more than twenty minutes you can take my car and pick AJ up. I'll get Bud to give me your keys and I'll drive it out to your house."  
  
"Thank you sir." Harriet said cheering up.  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day." Sturgis said. Mac smiled because she knew exactly what Sturgis meant.  
  
"See what day?" Harm asked.  
  
"The day you'd actually offer to drive a mini-van. I mean look how much you put into your corvette."  
  
"That's a point; you still haven't let me drive it." Mac said.  
  
"Mac, I love you, but no-one drives my corvette but me."  
  
"Mac, I can draft you a pre-nup that says you get to drive the corvette." Sturgis offered.  
  
"Unfortunately I happen a fiancé who's a lawyer who'll read the fine print. But thanks for the thought."  
  
"So have you thought about a date, so I can fit it into my busy social calendar?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"So far the only thing we've agreed on is next Thursday is not viable." Mac said.  
  
"As in Thursday next week?" Harriet exclaimed.  
  
"No as in Thursday next anytime. Weddings need planning not random let's pick a day. So next Thursday is out."  
  
"How about Tuesday? I'm free on Tuesday." Sturgis joked.  
  
"We'll get back to you." Mac said. "But I promised invitations to a couple of people who'll take a while to arrange leave. Speaking about people I promised invitations, in the interest of full disclosure, Keeter's Red Eagles want to extend an invitation to fly with them any time. I graciously declined on your behalf. "  
  
"You graciously declined on my behalf? Why?" Harm asked.  
  
"Because as chief-of-staff I know how work we have to do and we need you here to you know be a lawyer?"  
  
"And the fact that you don't like that I fly?" He said Sturgis, Harriet and Bud stepped back.  
  
"Harm, this isn't the best place to have this conversation but yes I don't like it when you fly. Since the first day I met you every time you take a tomcat up, my stomach tightens and I hold in a breath for way too long and my heart pounds. I know it's not your fault but you get into trouble and it kills me to think I could lose you. But I know flying is part of who you are and I'm not going to stop from doing it but I'd rather you didn't do it unless it was absolutely necessary. You can understand that."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay?" Mac questioned.  
  
"Okay." He nodded.  
  
"Gunny, Colonel?" AJ called.  
  
"Excuse me." Mac said as she before going over to AJ. "Yes sir?"  
  
"I want you to talk to the fire department, see they have a cause on the fire and find out who was in the vicinity at the time it started."  
  
"Aye aye sir." Mac said. "Gunny?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
TBC 


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Just a little clarification. I didn't mean for it to sound like Mac was telling Harm what he could do. Just that because she loves him she would rather he was somewhere safe and not just flying because someone asked him to be cause of his tendency to have problems when he flies. (ejecting in the ocean, ejecting the admiral, crashing etc) When Harm says okay, he's basically saying he won't fly unless he has too because he doesn't want her worrying over him  
  
"Excuse me." Mac said to the fire marshal.  
  
"Yes ma'am?" He asked.  
  
"I'm Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie and this is Gunny. The Admiral would like us to find out who started the fire so any information you can provide would be helpful."  
  
"All we know at the moment is the fire started in the wastepaper bin. From the looks of it, it was started long before it was put out. The most of the damage was caused by the smoke. We've almost finished checking the rest of the building out, so you'll be allowed back in in approximately ten minutes."  
  
"Do you think it was arson?" Gunny asked.  
  
"It was probably just an accident. Someone forgot to stub out a cigarette but I can't confirm that until I have the contents analysed. I should have the result late Monday afternoon."  
  
"Smoking isn't allowed in the building." Mac said. "If the fire wasn't started long before the alarm went off. We can cut out practically all of the JAG personnel because they were all present for the presentation. Security doesn't let anyone in the building without signing in. So we're going to have to find who else was near that room in the last hour. Thank you for your help. Do you have a number we can contact you on if we have any questions?"  
  
"Just call the local station and ask for Mark Barrett."  
  
"Thank you sir." Gunny said.  
  
"We need to talk to Sgt Gladstein." Mac said.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"I'll be back in one minute." She walked over to Harm.  
  
"Hey, did the fire marshal tell you anything?" Harm asked.  
  
"It'll be another ten minutes before we're allowed back inside. I'm going to be here a while, the Admiral wants Gunny and I to find out what caused the fire so we need to talk to some people."  
  
"But the rest of us are free to go?" Sturgis asked, Harriet looked concerned.  
  
"According to the fire marshal the fire started and was put out within minutes and we were all together in the bullpen when the fire started so you can go. Gunny and I will figure what happened if not today on Monday."  
  
"I've only got a few files left to go through I can stay and help." Harm offered.  
  
"Harm, you're in court first thing Monday morning, go home and work on your case, I'll get take out when I'm done here. I've got to go, Gunny's waiting. I'll see you all later."  
  
~  
  
"Let's see the footage." Mac said as they sat in the security office. Sgt Gladstein had alerted her that there was a security camera in the area so they could see who was in the area at the time.  
  
"Yes ma'am. If you bear with me a minute." Mac nodded and he brought up the screen. "This starts about fifteen minutes before the fire alarm sounded and the fire was found. I'll run it at double speed."  
  
"Gunny, you know what we're looking for."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Gunny watched the screen intently; Gunny had made a note of meeting everyone who worked at JAG headquarters so he was familiar with all the faces. Mac watched too.  
  
When they were about a minute before the fire started there hadn't been anyone around except a passing Sgt, who had walked completely past the room. Mac's eyes were trained on the screen when there was a knock on security office door. The Sgt pushed the chair and opened the door.  
  
"Commander, can I help you?"  
  
"Is Colonel Mackenzie he.." Harm started.  
  
"Be quiet Harm, I'm busy here a minute. Sgt can we run this back and slow it down, I think I spotted something. Gunny?"  
  
"I think you're right ma'am." Gunny replied. "There's a shadow." Gunny pointed to the bottom of the screen.  
  
"Of course ma'am." He rewound the tape.  
  
"What did you see Mac?" Harm asked as he came in and looked over her shoulder.  
  
"There's a shadow on the bottom of the screen that wasn't there before. See?" She pointed it out to him.  
  
"I see it." They watched the video continue, a few second later it was obvious the fire had started and someone ran down the corridor with a fire extinguisher, and opened the door and put the fire out. The shadow had disappeared.  
  
"Is there anyway to zoom in?" Mac asked.  
  
"Not here ma'am. You could try NCIS?" The Sgt suggested.  
  
"We could have tried Webb if he was in town. The CIA have great video surveillance equipment and enhancers. "  
  
"But he's." Mac realised what she was about to say. "Out of the country."  
  
"I know, you'll just have to try the NCIS first thing on Monday morning."  
  
"No I have to talk to them tonight or first thing tomorrow morning. Sgt can you make me three copies of the tape?" She asked.  
  
"Of course ma'am."  
  
"Good, I want a copy, give one to Gunny, I want the Admiral to lock a copy in his safe and the other original sent to NCIS." She instructed.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Mac, what are you thinking?" Harm asked.  
  
"At this point you don't need to know. Gunny, I want you to take your copy and put it somewhere safe. The four us are the only ones who'll know you have a copy."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
TBC 


	22. Chapter 22

"NCIS. How may I direct your call?" A cheery woman asked as she answered the phone.  
  
"I'm Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie, I'm with the JAG corps in Falls Church, I need to talk to someone about enhancing a security camera tape." Mac said as she lent back in her office chair. Mac had Harm hold on to her copy to take home, the Admiral secured his in office safe and Gunny had his tape secured. The original sat on her desk ready for her to take to NCIS.  
  
"I'll put you through right away ma'am."  
  
"Newton." A gruff voice answered.  
  
"I'm Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie; I'm with the JAG corps in Falls Church. I have a security camera tape which I need enhanced." Mac heard a clunk as his feet hit the ground.  
  
"Ma'am, can it wait until Monday?" He asked.  
  
"We had a small fire at the JAG office today, we've check the security camera footage for who started the fire but we need the footage enhanced. I'll like to find out who started the fire and so would Admiral Chegwidden."  
  
"Can you bring it right over ma'am?" He asked. "And we'll get right on it."  
  
"I'm on my way. Thank you."  
  
"Just as for me when you get here ma'am."  
  
"Thank you." Mac hung up. Gunny knocked on her office door.  
  
"Did you get through ma'am?" He asked.  
  
"We can head over now. Gunny, hold on to this and ."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Gunny said not needing to hear the rest. "Before we leave Commander Rabb is pacing his office. I think he's worried about you and what's going on."  
  
"When is he going to learn that I'm a Marine and I can take care of myself?" Mac said.  
  
"Ma'am without wishing to over step the mark and with all due respect, the Commander loves you, I think that gives him the right to worry, whether you're a Marine or not." Mac looked at him.  
  
"You're right. Give my five minutes and meet me by my car." She tossed him the keys.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Gunny took the tape and the keys and headed towards the elevator.  
  
"You're making Gunny nervous." Mac said as she watched Harm pace.  
  
"Mac, I don't like this. What's going on?"  
  
"I'm going to head over to NCIS. We're going to look at the tape, I'm sure it's nothing; I just want to be sure. Gunny's coming with me, so you don't need to worry. I'll be home late."  
  
"Mac, what did you see that you're not telling me about?"  
  
"It's probably nothing. There's nothing to be concerned about, but if I don't call you within the next three hours I want you to call Kershaw at the CIA and ask him to relay a message to Webb. Tell him to not to worry about the ladybirds for now I have a spider lose a web I need him to untangle."  
  
"Mac, what's going on? What's this about ladybirds and spiders and I thought Webb was out of the country? Mac I need you to trust me here."  
  
"Our friendly CIA operative may be closer than you think. Calling him will just be a precaution, don't worry." She gave him a hug. "I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Mac, be careful I don't want you involved in anything dangerous. I love you."  
  
"I know I love you too. I'll call you."  
  
~  
  
"Is the Commander okay?" Gunny asked as Mac pulled out of the parking lot.  
  
"The Commander is worried that I'm getting involved in something over my head."  
  
"Are we ma'am?" He asked. "What did you see beyond the shadow?"  
  
"There was a reflection in the glass on the door, I can't be sure, but if it's who I think it is, this goes a lot further than someone starting a small fire in a wastepaper bin."  
  
"Did you tell the Commander who you suspected it was?" Gunny asked.  
  
"No. But I left with orders to call Kershaw if I don't call him in three hours."  
  
"The CIA guy?" Gunny questioned.  
  
"Yes, if this is who I think it is. It could turn out to be a matter of national security."  
  
"Ma'am, who do you think it is?"  
  
"Its best if that stays classified for now, if it isn't who I think it is I'm not going to jeopardise something important."  
  
~  
  
"May I help you Colonel?" The security guard at the NCIS asked.  
  
"I'm Colonel Mackenzie, I'm here to see Newton, he's expecting me. This is Gunnery Sergeant Galindez."  
  
"You're on Newton's list Colonel. Down the corridor take the first right, then it's the fourth door on your left."  
  
"Thank you." Mac and Gunny followed their instructions. Mac knocked on the door.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie?" Newton asked as he opened the door, he yawned. "I apologise, I've been here since 0400, I was just heading home when you called. I'm Johnny Newton" Mac shook his hand.  
  
"Thank you for staying. This is Gunny."  
  
"It's not very often we get two Marines in here. So do you have the tape?"  
  
"Gunny." Mac prompted. Gunny handed him the tape.  
  
"So you said there was a fire at JAG headquarters, how bad was it?" He asked as he sat down and put the tape in the machine.  
  
"Just a small fire in the wastepaper bin. It was out within minutes of it starting most of the damage was from the smoke."  
  
"That's good. Let's see what we have here. Do you have a time index you want it enhanced from?" He asked.  
  
"1710. There's a shadow at the bottom of the screen and a reflection in the glass. It's the reflection I'm most concerned about."  
  
"Okay." He tapped into the computer and zoomed in. One monitor played the video in normal playback; one showed the bottom of the screen where the shadow appeared and another showed the glass.  
  
"Okay freeze that." Mac said when she saw the reflection. "Can you enhance the reflection anymore?"  
  
"Just give me a minute." The screen flickered and the reflection came in focus the image was clearer. Gunny looked at her.  
  
"Ma'am?"  
  
"Gunny, call Harm tell him I'll make the call myself. Newton do you have a secure phone line I can use?"  
  
"Of course. Do you know who it is?"  
  
"Yes. Can I get a hard copy of that?"  
  
"Of course and you can use the phone on the desk. Dial 909 that will scramble the transmission."  
  
TBC 


	23. Chapter 23

It had taken Mac ten minutes to get through to Kershaw's secretary and another minute to convince her it was urgent that she spoke to him.  
  
"Kershaw." He gruffly answered the phone.  
  
"I'm Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie and I need to speak urgently with Clayton Webb."  
  
"Agent Webb is out of the country at the moment." Kershaw replied.  
  
"Cut the crap Kershaw, I saw him and spoke with him in the flesh less than four hours ago. I need to talk to him it's important."  
  
"If there's a problem maybe I can help?" Kershaw said knowing an irritated Marine when he heard one.  
  
"At approximately 1715 someone set a fire in a wastepaper bin at JAG headquarters. It was put out without causing too much damage."  
  
"What does that have to do with the CIA?"  
  
"I was put in charge of finding out who set the fire. When we were checking the security camera footage we found a reflection in the glass as to who set the fire."  
  
"I'm still not sure what this had to do with the CIA?" Kershaw said.  
  
"It was Commander Powell the man Webb sent me to retrieve a file from this afternoon."  
  
"Where are you?" He suddenly became more interested.  
  
"NCIS."  
  
"Who knows you have the tape?"  
  
"Sgt Gladstein who gave the tape to me, Commander Rabb, Gunnery Sgt Galindez, Admiral Chegwidden and Johnny Newton the tech at NCIS. The Commander, Gunny and the Admiral all have a copy of the tape, but I have the original here with me."  
  
"Does anyone know you suspect Commander Powell?"  
  
"They know I recognised him but they don't know who he is."  
  
"Webb and I will be there in twenty minutes. Contact your Admiral; have him meet us there and Commander Rabb, Gunny, Sgt Gladstein and keep a hold of that tech. This investigation just became classified."  
  
"Okay. But we're going to need some answers."  
  
"You'll find out what you need to know." He hung up on her. Mac sighed and stood and headed to the door.  
  
"Newton, I'm afraid you're staying."  
  
"But." Newton started.  
  
"No if's, and's or but's. You're staying. Now I have to make a few more phone calls."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Gunny, was Harm still at JAG when you called him?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." Gunny replied.  
  
"Thank you." Mac headed back into the office and dialled JAG headquarters.  
  
"JAG headquarters, Petty Officer Coates speaking. How may I help you?"  
  
"Coates, it's Colonel Mackenzie, I need to talk to the Admiral and stop Commander Rabb from leaving."  
  
"Yes ma'am, let me just transfer you."  
  
"Chegwidden." AJ answered.  
  
"Admiral, its Mac. I need you to come down to come down to NCIS as soon as possible and bring Harm and Sgt Gladstein with you."  
  
"What's going on Mac?"  
  
"I can't tell you over the phone sir but I need you to come without asking questions it's very important."  
  
"Is this in relation to the incident today?" He asked.  
  
"Yes sir, but it's wider than that now. I'll see you soon sir."  
  
"We're on our way Mac." AJ hung up.  
  
AJ grabbed his cover and briefcase and headed to the door.  
  
"Coates."  
  
"Yes sir." Jen replied.  
  
"Find Sgt Gladstein and tell him to find someone to cover for him. Have him meet me at the front entrance in five minutes."  
  
"Yes sir. Commander Rabb is waiting, Colonel Mackenzie asked me to stop him from leaving."  
  
"I know. We're leaving." AJ walked across the bullpen. "Rabb grab your cover we're leaving."  
  
"Sir, what's this got to do with Mac and why did she want me to call the CIA?"  
  
"I don't know. But we're needed at NCIS no questions asked."  
  
TBC 


	24. Chapter 24

"Can I help you sirs?" The security guard asked as AJ, Harm and Sgt Gladstein entered the NCIS building.  
  
"I'm Admiral Chegwidden, Commander Rabb, and Sgt Gladstein." AJ introduced them.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't have you down Admiral. Who were you here to see?"  
  
"They're with us." Webb said as he and Mac made it to the entrance. "It's okay."  
  
"Yes Mr Webb. Sorry to have kept you sirs."  
  
"Webb, I should have known you were involved." Harm said.  
  
"Nice to see you too Rabb, Admiral."  
  
"Webb." AJ said curtly. "Would you like to explain what is going on?"  
  
"Not here. Gunny would you show the Sgt to the room that Mr Newton is in and stay with them."  
  
"Yes Mr Webb." Gunny replied.  
  
"Clay, Gunny deserves to hear this."  
  
"Mac, we've been over this."  
  
"Clay, Gunny gets to here this too." Mac insisted.  
  
"Fine. Gunny, when you've escorted the Sgt, come and join us."  
  
"Yes Mr Webb."  
  
~  
  
"So what is all this about?" Harm asked.  
  
"I'm taking it has something to do with the Colonel's impromptu trip to Norfolk this afternoon and something to do with the fire."  
  
"Then you'd be right on two counts AJ." Kershaw replied.  
  
"I thought you went to Norfolk to check up on the Freedom's new JAG?" Harm asked confused.  
  
"I did in part, but that was just a cover to get me on the Freedom. I actually went to retrieve a file for Webb from a Commander Jared Powell."  
  
"What's this got to do with the fire?" Harm inquired.  
  
"I thought I recognised a face in the reflection on the glass in the door. Newton enhanced the photo for me." She pushed a piece of paper across the table towards them. "Once I was sure it was who I thought it was. I called Mr Kershaw and asked him to contact Webb because officially he wasn't supposed to be in the country. He then suggested I call all of you here."  
  
"Who's the guy in the photo?" AJ asked.  
  
"Commander Jared Powell, an undercover NCIS agent who was working for us." Webb replied.  
  
"The guy you sent Mac to retrieve a file from set fire to the JAG offices? What the hell was in that file?" Harm demanded.  
  
"That's what I would like to know." AJ said.  
  
TBC 


	25. Chapter 25

"Powell started working for the CIA as well as NCIS approximately three years ago. He came to us when he overheard a conversation about the Russian's planning on targeting one of our subs. Before he went through OCS he worked in the communications department. He's spent the last few years monitor the situation on various areas for us. Only the Freedom's Captain knew his real reason for being there."  
  
"But that doesn't explain why he was on the Freedom or what that has to do with ladybirds or about the fire." Mac said.  
  
"This is why you wanted me to call Kershaw and give him a message about ladybirds and spider's web?" Harm questioned.  
  
"If something happened I needed Webb to know that it was something to do with Powell." Mac replied.  
  
"Good thinking." Webb said.  
  
"Continue with your explanation Webb." AJ instructed. "What was Powell doing on the Freedom?"  
  
"Commander Powell has for the past six months been monitoring transmission under the ocean for us. We've suspected there is a downed Russian sub at a depth out of sonar readings. With the Captain's permission he's been finding out and relaying the information back to us from every pass over it."  
  
"Ladybird is the name we gave to the sub. The message Powell gave you about it losing its spots, means he thinks it's starting to break up." Kershaw added.  
  
"Or at least that's what he thought he meant." Webb said.  
  
"You think he's going to try to steal the sub?" Harm asked.  
  
"At this point we don't know what he's going to do."  
  
"Mr Webb, do you know where Commander Powell is?" Gunny asked.  
  
"He went on liberty about ten minutes after Mac left the Freedom. He obviously used the time Mac was waiting for me to head to JAG. Since then nobody has seen him."  
  
"Why would he head to JAG headquarters?" AJ asked.  
  
"He was obviously after Mac. Apart from Kershaw and myself no-one knew the exact detail's of his assignment. He maybe under the impression that Mac knows more than she did. I'm sorry Mac, I really did think it was just a retrieval, I didn't mean to get you involved." Webb apologised.  
  
"It's okay. What do we do now?" She asked.  
  
"It's not okay." Harm snapped.  
  
"Harm, calm down." Mac put a reassuring hand on his. "I knew what I was doing when I accepted this assignment."  
  
"No every time we get involved with Webb something gets screwed up!!"  
  
"Admiral, if you'll excuse us a minute." Mac said getting to her feet. AJ nodded. "Commander, outside now."  
  
"Mac."  
  
"Commander, do I have to remind you that she technically outranks you, if you want to refuse I'll have to put you in the brig for disobeying a direct order?" AJ said.  
  
"No sir. Excuse me." Harm got up and followed Mac out, Mac lead him into another room.  
  
"Can I have the room please?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." Sgt Gladstein and Newton left the room.  
  
"We'll just be a minute, thank you." She closed the door. "What the hell was going on in there?"  
  
"Mac."  
  
"No, let me have my say. Harm, I love you and I know you want to protect me but this is my job. I'm a Marine; I can handle anything that's thrown at me. Yes, every time Webb asks us to get involved there is usually something that will go wrong, but I'm old enough and well trained enough to make decisions for myself. I do not need you screaming at Webb, when nothing is going to change what happened. It's in the past and we need to move on. So we're going to go back in there, we're going to listen to what the CIA want to do about this, then once this is all sorted out we're going to go home and pick a date for our wedding. Because I'm not going to let you back out now." Mac gave him a kiss.  
  
"Sarah, I don't want anyone to hurt you. I love you and I want to protect you."  
  
"I know, I know. But you can't protect me from everything no matter how hard you try. At the moment we need to focus on stopping Powell and then we can get on with our lives."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Let's head back." Mac opened the door. "You can have your room back. Newton, try and get some sleep, it maybe a while before someone comes to talk to you."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
TBC 


	26. Chapter 26

"So where were we?" Mac said as they walked back into the NCIS briefing room where they were holding their meeting.  
  
"You'd just inquired what Mr Webb and Mr Kershaw wanted to do about the situation ma'am." Gunny supplied.  
  
"Thank you Gunny." Mac and Harm retook their seats.  
  
"Mac, we'd like to put you in protective custody until we can locate Commander Powell."  
  
"Is that really necessary?" AJ asked.  
  
"Powell is very highly trained. He was a black belt in four martial arts by the time he was fifteen, he can speak six languages fluently. He's good at blending in and as I'm sure the fire marshal will tell you, there will be no reason for the fire starting. He's good at making bombs that vanish completely. I'm not sure why he even stayed close enough to start the fire to be seen." Kershaw added. "If he wants Colonel Mackenzie dead, she'll be dead before she knows it."  
  
"If this guy is such a danger why do you still keep him around?"  
  
"He's good at what he does. If he just disappears without orders, we'd have people like Mac and Harm investigating and I'm sure NCIS would have a problem with one of their operatives disappearing off the face of the planet." Webb supplied. "Mac, protective custody is the best option."  
  
Mac looked at Harm, she knew he didn't like the idea she glanced at the Admiral who gave her a supportive smile.  
  
"I won't do protective custody, but I am willing to disappear for a while. I'll need at least five thousand dollars in cash, some id and passport. I won't tell anyone where I'm going; it'll be safer that way. I'll just vanish."  
  
"How will we get in touch with you when we find Powell?" Kershaw asked.  
  
"Post a pre-arranged message on the Martin Baker appreciation society bulletin board." Mac suggested.  
  
"Who's Martin Baker? And why does he have an appreciation society?" Webb asked.  
  
"Martin Baker make the ejection seats for the Tomcats." Harm supplied. "It's a good idea, not many people know about it, except pilots and people who maintain the tomcats. Unless Powell is a pilot too, I'd doubt he'd know about it."  
  
"And I want to take Gunny with me."  
  
"Mac, if anyone goes with you, it should be me." Harm said.  
  
"Harm, it would raise too many questions if we both disappear. I trust Gunny and so do you, he'll watch over me. Admiral, you can tell everyone at JAG the Marine's need us for something classified, Harm if you say you don't know anything it will just confirm the story."  
  
"Cash, id and passports, we can handle with in the next few hours. Don't take anything that will identify you outright. You should be able to keep the ring." Webb said.  
  
"Thank you." Mac's hand automatically went to her engagement ring.  
  
"We'll arrange luggage for you as well. What climate do you want us to pack for?" Webb questioned, Mac realised what he was trying to do.  
  
"Pack us one bag each one with clothes for hot temperatures, one with clothes for cold temperatures. Don't think about planting tracers in the bags, we'll ditch them." Mac said. "Gunny, you okay with this?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Mac, we'll find him as soon as possible."  
  
"I hope so, because I have a wedding to plan." She smiled at Harm.  
  
~  
  
"Harm, just remember I love you okay and I'll be back as soon as I can." Mac said.  
  
"I love you too Sarah." Mac slipped a piece of paper into his hand and pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Don't show anyone that paper." She whispered into his ear. "The top one is a an e-mail address Webb set up for me the bottom one is one he set up for you. The password is the date we met for the first time. Just don't check it anywhere traceable, use an internet café."  
  
"I'm going to miss you." He whispered.  
  
"I'm going to miss you too. Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone." Mac wiped a tear from her cheek.  
  
"Ma'am, the car is here." Gunny said.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute Gunny."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Gunny left them to it. Harm gave Mac a last kiss and swiped his eye.  
  
"I guess you're not the only one who cries at goodbyes anymore."  
  
"It's not goodbye, it's I'll see you soon. If you need me e-mail me. I'll try to check it every couple of days."  
  
"You'd better go before I can't let you go."  
  
"I'll be back." Mac headed to the door not daring to look back.  
  
"Are you okay Harm?" AJ asked as he went over to him.  
  
"No, but I guess I'll have to be. Can you apologise to Meredith for me, we obviously won't be able to make dinner tomorrow?"  
  
"Don't worry about that. Come on I'll drive you home."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
~  
  
"Are you okay ma'am?" Gunny asked as they drove away from NCIS.  
  
"No, but thanks for asking." Mac said as wiped her eyes.  
  
"Where too?" The driver asked.  
  
"The nearest train station please." Mac said.  
  
~  
  
"So we're catching a train?" Gunny asked as they got out of the car.  
  
"No. We're catching a bus, then a taxi and then another bus, then we're going to check into a motel for the night and then we're going somewhere I'm not going to tell you about until the morning."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"You'd better make that Serena, Giorgio." Mac said as she carried her bags to the bus stop.  
  
TBC 


	27. Chapter 27

"A cruise ship?" Gunny questioned as their taxi pulled into the dock.  
  
"It means we're moving most of the time, we're out of the country and I think we deserve a trip on a ship where we don't have to investigate anything, on top of which we're not picking up the tab."  
  
"Sun, sea, and sangria." Gunny muttered.  
  
"You can have the sangria. Keep an eye on the bags I'll just go and collect the tickets." Gunny nodded.  
  
"Hi, I'm Serena Davidson. I called this morning about a suite for me and my brother Giorgio."  
  
"Yes Ms Davidson. If I could just see some ID and your passports." Mac took out her passport and her ID and handed it to the woman. "Thank you, we just need to your brother's passport and we'll issue your tickets and you can board."  
  
"Giorgio, they need to see your passport." Mac called. Gunny picked up their bags and carried them over and placed them on the floor, he then dug in his back pocket and pulled out his fake passport and handed it to her.  
  
"Thank you Mr Davidson. Please proceed to boarding; we'll be departing within the hour. Enjoy your trip."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
~  
  
"Gunny, I'm going to go to sleep for a while. I didn't get much sleep last night."  
  
"Do you want me to stay ma'am?" He asked.  
  
"No. Go and figure out the lay of the ship. Think of this as a paid vacation you deserve it."  
  
"Ma'am, before I go do you have a cover story worked out for us?"  
  
"You're my brother, we're taking the cruise because our father wanted us to thank us for helping run his small hotel in Maine while he was recovering from having his appendix taken out. We have different mothers but the same father. My fiancé is an international banker and had to work so he couldn't come with us, which explains my ring. While we're here have fun, no gambling and don't get too drunk I have to hall your six back here but apart from that, you're free to do what you want."  
  
"Ma'am, why did you pick me to come with you?"  
  
"I trust you, and more importantly Harm trusts that you'll look out for me. Besides which this way it looks like the Marines needed us for something, which wasn't out of the realm of possibility. Besides which you already knew the basics of what was going on and I like to think we're friends."  
  
"Yes ma'am. Have a good nap; I'll try not to wake you when I get back."  
  
"Thanks Gunny."  
  
~  
  
Harm sat staring alternating his glance between the door and the phone. He knew that Mac wasn't going to walk through the door or call but it didn't stop him hoping.  
  
When the phone rang fifteen minutes later she snatched it up.  
  
"Rabb."  
  
"Harm, its Harriet is Mac there please?"  
  
"She's not here." Harm replied.  
  
"Do you know when she'll be back I need to talk to her?" Harriet asked.  
  
"You're guess is as good as mine."  
  
"Harm, is something wrong?" Harriet inquired.  
  
"She got a phone call last night, the Marines needed her and Gunny for something classified. All I know is she had to leave immediately and she can't make contact for the duration." He gave the cover story they had worked out.  
  
"Do you know when she'll be back?"  
  
"No. All I know is that it will take as long as it takes." Harm said with a sigh.  
  
"Do you want me to come round sir?" She asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine. How's little AJ doing?"  
  
"He's great, he's making a mess of the table or otherwise know as painting. Are you sure you're okay Harm?"  
  
"I'm fine. But thanks for asking."  
  
"Okay. I'd better go it looks like AJ decided he needs to paint his arm blue."  
  
"Bye Harriet, have a nice weekend." He hung up at the phone.  
  
~  
  
He was still staring at the phone an hour later when there was a knock on the door. He climbed off the couch and opened the door.  
  
"Sturgis." He said.  
  
"Harriet called me, she was worried about you. She said Mac had to go out of town indefinitely without any contact. So she asked me to come and check on you."  
  
"Like I told her I'm fine honestly." Harm said.  
  
"I thought you would be, that's why I brought some beer I thought we could watch a game on TV." He held up a six pack of beer.  
  
"We really shouldn't dri.." He stopped. "Come in." He stepped back to let him in.  
  
"Miss her already?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"Like you wouldn't believe."  
  
"She'll be back before you know it."  
  
"I hope so." Harm said as he closed the door.  
  
"Harm, she'll be fine. Besides she has Gunny to watch over her."  
  
"I know. Still doesn't help with the fact that my fiancée is god knows where for god knows how long."  
  
"I guess not. Beer?" "Sure."  
  
TBC 


	28. Chapter 28

"Commander, there is a Mr Summers on the telephone for you." Harriet said as she stood by Harm's office door a week later.  
  
"Thank you Harriet." Harm said. "Was there anything else?"  
  
"And word on the Colonel and Gunny sir?"  
  
"Not yet. I'd better take this."  
  
"Yes sir. I'll close the door." Harm picked up the phone.  
  
"Rabb."  
  
"Harm, its Webb."  
  
"And here I was thinking I was going to be talking to a Mr Summers." Harm said sarcastically.  
  
"Lieutenant Sims is a very perceptive woman. If I told her it was me, she'd start putting two and two together."  
  
"Good point. So have you found him yet?"  
  
"No. We're trying everything. We're monitor ports, airports but he could be anywhere. I'm sorry Harm; it doesn't look like she'll be home anytime soon."  
  
"Get satellite pinpointing or phone taps or I don't know. Find him and find him soon."  
  
"We're trying Harm; you'll just have to hold in there for a while."  
  
"I'm still blaming you for this." Harm said.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Sturgis said as he knocked on the door.  
  
"Thank you for the information Mr Summers. Call again if you get any more information." Harm hung up the phone. "What was that?" Harm asked.  
  
"I said is everything okay it sounded as it was getting loud in here?"  
  
"Mr Summers just had the wrong information for me. It's fine."  
  
"You sure?" Sturgis pushed.  
  
"It's fine. I'm fine."  
  
"If you want to talk I'm here." Sturgis offered.  
  
"Sturgis." Harm started but stopped when he saw Coates hovering outside his door. "Yes Petty Officer?"  
  
"Commander, the Admiral would like to see you in his office."  
  
"I'll be right there. Sturgis, I'm fine honestly." Harm said.  
  
"The offer is still there."  
  
"Thanks." Harm head to AJ's office and entered at AJ's instruction. "You wanted to see me sir."  
  
"Take a seat." AJ instructed. "How are you holding up?"  
  
"Just fine sir."  
  
"So being curtly polite is fine for you I should make a note of that."  
  
"Sir, I'm just worried about her. If something happens there is usually something I can do about it. I don't like feeling helpless sir."  
  
"The CIA are doing everything to find Powell."  
  
"The CIA still knows absolutely nothing. I just had Webb on the phone; they're nowhere closer to finding him than they were last week."  
  
"Mac is a strong woman she knows what she's doing and she knows how to watch her six on top of that she has Gunny with her for backup."  
  
"Sir, the only time I'll stop worrying is when Powell is caught and Mac is back here."  
  
"I know. I need to know that you are up to doing your job."  
  
"I am sir." Harm confirmed.  
  
"Good. I need you to go out to the Patrick Henry, there was a mishap with the wire and a tomcat almost ran off the edge of the carrier. The shipboard JAG is requesting assistance, since you're ultimately more qualified to assess the situation. I need you out there. It will be for a couple of days at the most, if I hear anything you'll be the first to know."  
  
"But only on the understanding that I don't have to fly. I promised Mac and it's a promise I intend to keep." AJ nodded, "Then aye aye sir."  
  
"If they don't have anything in a few weeks, I have a few favours I can call in. We'll get here back soon."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"You're transport leaves in three hours. Tiner has the details."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
"Aye aye sir." Harm got to his feet and stood to attention before leaving.  
  
~  
  
"Ma'am, do you want to talk about it?" Gunny asked as they sat in their cabin.  
  
"What?" Mac asked as she stole her gaze from the water.  
  
"Ma'am, you look deep in though, I thought you may like a sounding board."  
  
"I was just thinking about Powell, if he wants to steal the ladybird, why would he even give me the file? I didn't know what he looked like, he could have been anyone. All I knew was that he would find me in the Freedom's JAG office. He didn't even have to turn up. His comment about the ladybird breaking up. He had to know that would make Webb look into it more."  
  
"Maybe he slipped up, or possibly he wanted Mr Webb to look into it more to distract from something else."  
  
"But why come after me, and why come after JAG? Webb asked for me randomly, it could have been Bud or Harm or Sturgis. All I had to do was retrieve a file."  
  
"I don't know ma'am. But I'm sure he had a reason, possibly because he couldn't get to Mr Webb, so it was easier to get to you."  
  
"Possibly." Mac said. "Let's forget out that for now."  
  
"You're also worried about Commander Rabb." Gunny said.  
  
"I've know him a long time, he won't take not being able to do anything well. Before if I've been in trouble he's been able to be there to help me, and vice versa. Sitting there not being able to do anything will be killing him."  
  
"He just needs to have a little faith. We'll be back soon."  
  
"Why don't we see if we can help out a little? We're going to dock in a one hour and twenty one minutes. We'll find an internet café and do a little research."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
TBC 


	29. Chapter 29

Harm sat bolt up right, covered with sweat and bashed his head on the bunk above him.  
  
"Ouch. Damn." He rubbed his head, he'd been on the carrier for four days and he had had enough already. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Commander Rabb?"  
  
"Yeah. Come in." Harm called.  
  
"Commander is everything okay? I heard you call out." A seaman asked.  
  
"I sat up to quickly and bashed my head. I'm not used to being on carriers anymore."  
  
"You seem a little flushed." The seaman offered. "Shall I get a corps man?"  
  
"No, I'm fine seaman. Just a little bump, I'll be fine."  
  
"Aye sir. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
~  
  
"Ma'am, you're looking a little green around the gills, if you don't mind me saying so." Gunny said a few days later.  
  
"It's probably something I ate. You read about people get sick on cruises all the time."  
  
"You should go and see the ships doctor ma'am."  
  
"I'll be fine." Mac said trying to reassure him.  
  
"Ma'am, please go and see her. Commander Rabb will have my six if I let anything happen to you; that includes you getting sick."  
  
"Okay, just to save your six." Mac said with a smile.  
  
~  
  
"What did the doctor say ma'am?" Gunny asked when she came back and hour later.  
  
"It definitely isn't food poisoning and I can assure you Harm won't blame you for this."  
  
"Ma'am?" Gunny questioned.  
  
"This is the Commander's fault. I'm pregnant."  
  
"Congratulations ma'am."  
  
"Thank you." Mac smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry you can't tell the Commander."  
  
"It maybe a good thing that I have a few days to get used to idea first. It wasn't exactly planned."  
  
"How do you think the Commander will react?"  
  
"Harm, he'll be ecstatic once he gets used to the idea and I don't think we'll be able to pin Trish down. She's wanted grandchildren for years."  
  
"That's great ma'am. If you need anything."  
  
"Thank you Gunny. Just promise me you won't treat me differently."  
  
"Ma'am, I would have jumped in front of a bullet for you before that's not going to change."  
  
"You're a good man Victor."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
~  
  
"Commander, did you have a good trip?" Harriet asked as Harm walked back into JAG HQ. It had taken him a week to sort out what had actually happened on the Patrick Henry.  
  
"It was a long trip." He said. "Any messages while I was gone?"  
  
"A few I left them on your desk. Mr Summers tried calling you again, when I told him you were away he asked to speak to the Admiral."  
  
"When did he call?" Harm asked.  
  
"Yesterday."  
  
"Do you know if the Admiral is free?" Harm asked putting his cover and briefcase on his desk.  
  
"I'll find out for you sir." Harriet hurried off to find Tiner.  
  
"Come in Commander." AJ called. "I take it you were successful."  
  
"Yes sir. The situation has been dealt with."  
  
"Good. I'm sorry it took longer than expected."  
  
"Yes sir. Harriet mentioned that a Mr Summers called me and you spoke to him. What did Webb have to say?"  
  
"The ladybird is still sitting at the bottom of the ocean in one piece. They've been trying to trace all of Powell's contacts but no-one has heard from him. Webb says you're welcome to punch him out when Mac is back, but he knows someone who can access the rose garden for a wedding if you keep the numbers down and everyone passes a security check."  
  
"So another week goes by."  
  
"I've called in a few favours I've got more people trying to track down Powell."  
  
"Thank you sir. I'd better get back to work, I'll have my report for you in an hour."  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
"Aye, aye sir." Harm stood to attention before leaving.  
  
TBC 


	30. Chapter 30

Harm trailed home late at night it had been another week and Powell was nowhere in sight. He put in long hours at JAG and Mac had only e-mailed him once to tell him she was okay. As he climbed up the stairs to the apartment he yawned, as he neared the door he saw he it was ajar. Harm dropped his briefcase and cover on the ground and edged to the door he pushed it open, everything seemed to be in place, he stepped in further and the door slammed shut behind him.  
  
Harm quickly turned.  
  
"Commander Powell I presume." Harm said as he saw the face of the man dressed in black.  
  
"Against the wall." Powell growled as he had a gun pointed at Harm, he did as he was told. He pulled one of Harm's arms behind him and pressed Harm tight against the wall the gun pushed into Harm's temple. "Where is she?"  
  
"Who?" Harm asked.  
  
"The little cow, Lt Colonel Sarah Mackenzie." Powell snarled.  
  
"She's not here."  
  
"I can see that. Where is she?"  
  
"I don't know." Powell pushed him harder against the wall. "It's the truth I don't know where she is."  
  
"You're telling me you don't know where your fiancée is. Tell me the truth."  
  
"I am." Harm said as Powell became more aggressive. "The Marine's shipped her out. Somewhere classified."  
  
"She would have called you."  
  
"She hasn't. I don't know where she is." Powell was almost pinned against. Harm took his chance; he pushed away from the wall, taking Powell off balance. He quickly manoeuvred so Harm had possession of the gun and used it to knock Powell out. He quickly bound him to a chair. Harm grabbed the phone and dialled.  
  
"Webb." Clay answered.  
  
"I found Powell." Harm simply said.  
  
"Where is he?" Webb asked.  
  
"Passed out, tied to a chair at Mac's apartment. He came looking for her."  
  
"Out cold?" Webb questioned.  
  
"He had a gun pointed to my head. I don't take it lightly when someone wants to kill me."  
  
"I'll have someone there in ten minutes. Watch him he's slippery. I'll be there as soon as I can."  
  
"Okay. But be warned if he starts getting mouthy again, I may have to knock him out again."  
  
"Do what you have to do. I'll be there soon."  
  
"Okay." Harm hung up the phone and tossed it on the couch.  
  
~  
  
Webb arrived ten minutes after the other CIA agents.  
  
"Charge him with arson, breaking and entering, attempted murder, treason, Harm anything the Navy wants to charge him with?"  
  
"Too much to mention at the moment. The SecNav will have the Admiral draw up a list of charges far and wide I'm sure."  
  
"Get him out of here." Webb instructed. The CIA agents pulled a protesting Powell out of the apartment. "I'll get the message up as soon as I get back. It will probably be a few days before she's back."  
  
"What was that about treason?" Harm asked.  
  
"He was selling information to the Russians. They want the ladybird back."  
  
"And that he was willing to kill Mac?"  
  
"He lost it somewhere along the line. She'll be back before the weeks out."  
  
"Thanks, Webb."  
  
~  
  
"Ma'am, they've caught him." Gunny said two days later when they had chance to check the website.  
  
"Looks like we're going home Gunny."  
  
"You don't want to stay and get some more sun ma'am?" Gunny jokingly suggested. Mac looked at him. "There's a flight in three hours."  
  
"Thank you Gunny. We need to pack and get to the airport. We're going home."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Mac smiled. "Ma'am, may I suggest that you call your ride from the airport while I book the tickets."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
~  
  
"Rabb." Harm answered his office phone.  
  
"Hey flyboy, have you been a good boy since I've been gone?"  
  
"Sarah, are you okay?" Harm asked with relief.  
  
"I'm great. How've you been?"  
  
"Oh you know the usual. Spent a week on the Patrick Henry, caught a deranged Commander nothing out of the ordinary."  
  
"So, can you pick me up at Dulles in five hours?" She asked.  
  
"Try and stop me. I love you."  
  
"I love you too. I've got to go Gunny's hailing a cab to the airport. I'll see you soon."  
  
"I'll see you." He smiled.  
  
"You look happier." Sturgis said as he stopped in the doorway.  
  
"Mac and Gunny are coming back tonight."  
  
"Did she say where she'd been?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"No, she needs me to pick her up. She's coming home Sturgis." Harm beamed.  
  
"I know buddy, I know."  
  
TBC 


	31. Chapter 31

"Hey Sailor, give a girl a ride home?" Mac said as she crept up behind Harm.  
  
"Sarah." He turned and pulled her into a deep kiss. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too squid." He picked her up and swung her around. "Harm put me down now." Harm dropped her to her feet. She clamped a hand over her mouth and ran for the nearest bathroom.  
  
"Mac?" He yelled after her, he turned to Gunny. "Something I said?"  
  
"She'll be fine in a few minutes sir." Gunny said.  
  
"Gunny, what's going on?" Harm asked.  
  
"You should ask Colonel Mackenzie sir." He replied.  
  
"Gunny." Harm prompted.  
  
"Sir, you really should ask her."  
  
"She's not sick is she?" Harm asked concerned.  
  
"No sir, I had her see a doctor to make sure."  
  
"Since you won't tell me anything, where have you been hiding out for the last three weeks?"  
  
"Sir, with all due respect you'll have to ask the Colonel. Commander, I'd really like to get home." Harm nodded. "Sir, this is the rest of the money we were given and my ID and passport. I've taken some money to pay for a cab home, but the rest the Colonel wants to return to Mr Webb."  
  
"Gunny, thanks for." Harm started.  
  
"No need for thanks sir. Tell the Colonel I'll see her tomorrow." Harm nodded as Gunny took his bag and head out of the airport.  
  
"Sorry about that." Mac said as she returned a few minutes later.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"I'm fine, my stomach just got away from me for a second. I'm so glad I'm back."  
  
"Me too Sarah. Me too." He pulled her into a hug. Mac yawned. "Let's get you home."  
  
"Thank you. It's been a long day and a stark temperature shift." Harm took her bag and her hand.  
  
"Gunny said I had to ask you where you'd been."  
  
"Out of the country." Mac supplied.  
  
"Am I going to have to guess?" He teased and kissed her again.  
  
"We thought it was about time the Marines got to go on a ship that the Navy wasn't in command of."  
  
"You went on a cruise." Harm said with a smile. "Only you Mac, only you."  
  
"The nice sunny Caribbean."  
  
"So you were sunning yourself while the rest of defended the virtue of the world."  
  
"Actually we did research into Powell, the ladybird and the Russians."  
  
"Webb has him up on charges of treason."  
  
"He has a daughter."  
  
"Webb?" Harm questioned.  
  
"No Powell. Her mother Anna is Russian, works as a domestic for the head of the Russian Army intelligence. Their daughter Natalia is two."  
  
"And how did you find this out?" Harm asked.  
  
"The internet, you can find anything if you look hard enough."  
  
"You know Bud would be proud of you."  
  
"We had some time." She said as they stepped out of the airport into the night. Mac shivered Harm pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Are you hungry?" He asked. "We can stop on the Beltway on the way home."  
  
"Can we just go home, I'm really tired it was a long flight and ."  
  
"Anything you want Sarah."  
  
~  
  
"Home sweet home." Mac said as she entered the apartment and sank onto the couch and kicked her feet up on the coffee table. She yawned.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Harm asked looking at her.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Gunny said he made you go and see a doctor."  
  
"He said everything was perfectly normal. But come and sit down there's something I need to talk to you about." Harm was hesitant.  
  
"Webb says he knows a few people who can get us the rose garden for the wedding." He said.  
  
"That's great. The next few months would definitely be a good idea." She said as she put her hand on his.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So I can still look slim in my dress." Harm looked at her. "Harm, you remember when little AJ was born we made a pact." Harm nodded. "I think we're going to get to keep it. I'm pregnant."  
  
He looked at her for a minute to make sure she'd said what he thought she had. Mac nodded.  
  
"Really?" Mac nodded. Harm pulled her into an engulfing hug.  
  
"No spinning. It's not good for my stomach."  
  
"How are you feeling?" He asked.  
  
"Tired. Swell and rocking boats aren't a good idea either. So are you happy?"  
  
"Oh yeah." He kissed her. "Gunny knew, that's why he told me to ask you what was wrong."  
  
"He was the one who made me go and see the doctor and the one who sat up with me when I kept throwing up all night. He needed to know, he won't tell anyone until we're ready."  
  
"Are you happy about this?"  
  
"Yes." She yawned. "Sorry."  
  
"Bed with you."  
  
"Yes sir." Mac shot off a salute and got to her feet and strolled across the apartment to her room.  
  
TBC 


	32. Chapter 32

"It's good to have you back Colonel, Gunny." AJ said as he had them in his office the next morning.  
  
"It's good to be back sir." Mac replied.  
  
"Webb is coming in to see you this morning Mac; once he's finished we'll see about assigning you some cases again."  
  
"Sir, I'd like to talk to you about that." Mac said, she wobbled slightly.  
  
"Ma'am, you should sit down." Gunny said. AJ looked at him.  
  
"I'm fine." She wobbled slightly more.  
  
"Ma'am." Gunny guided her and sat her in a chair. "Take deep breaths and I'll get you a cracker and some water."  
  
"Gunny?" AJ asked.  
  
"Sir, Colonel Mackenzie should be the one to explain. With your permission, I'll go and get her some water." AJ nodded.  
  
"Mac, would you like to tell me what's going on?"  
  
"Just give me a second sir." AJ rounded his desk and lent against the edge. Mac took a deep breath. "While we were away, I found out I was pregnant."  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"What did Harm say when you told him?" AJ asked.  
  
"I take it you haven't seen him this morning sir?"  
  
"He's happy then."  
  
"Yes sir." Mac smiled. "I've had morning sickness quiet badly, which is leaving me tired and slightly dehydrated. The doctor told Gunny to get me water and crackers. He's been a godsend this past week or so."  
  
"I take it you like to be restricted to JAG for a while."  
  
"Yes sir, if it's not too much trouble."  
  
"It shouldn't be. They've been requesting a new judge for a while. I'll transfer you temporarily until you go on maternity leave."  
  
"Thank you sir. Boats, ships or carriers aren't a good idea, planes don't work well either."  
  
"Where exactly did you and Gunny go?" AJ asked.  
  
"Would you believe a Caribbean cruise?" She asked.  
  
"If you're going to hide out at the CIA's expense I guess the Caribbean is as good a place as any." There was a knock at the door. "Enter."  
  
"Sir." Gunny entered. "Ma'am, crackers and a glass of water."  
  
"Thank you Gunny."  
  
"I need Gunny here to help run the office, but I can offer you Coates. She did a good job when Commander Rabb was a judge." AJ said he went back and took his seat.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Gunny, you may as well get back to work, can you send Coates in?"  
  
"Aye sir." Gunny stood to attention before leaving.  
  
"Sir, I should." Mac said trying to get up.  
  
"Stay there for a few minutes." A minute later there was a knock on the door. "Enter and close the hatch."  
  
"You wanted to see me sir?" Petty Officer Jennifer Coates asked.  
  
"I'm assigning you to Colonel Mackenzie for the next few months."  
  
"Sir? Ma'am?" Jen questioned.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie is going to take over a vacancy in judiciary for the next five or six months. You did well as clerk of court when Rabb was a judge so I'm assigning you to fulfil the same role for her."  
  
"Thank you sir." Jen paused. "Admiral, when did you want me to start I have a few things I need to finish?"  
  
"Monday will suffice. Finish up everything you need to."  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
"Anything you wish to add Mac?" AJ asked.  
  
"Not at this point sir." Mac said.  
  
"Okay. Dismissed."  
  
"Aye sir." Jen came to attention and left. AJ looked to Mac.  
  
"Sir, I'd like to try to keep it under wraps until I reach three months if possible to just to be on the safe side."  
  
"I see. As you wish. Are you feeling better now?"  
  
"Yes thank you sir. What would you like me to do until Monday?"  
  
"I'll have someone bring you the judiciary guidelines and some other information you'll require. When you have time, even when you're in judiciary you can help out with the freedom of information requests."  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
"Let me know if you need anything else."  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
TBC 


	33. Chapter 33

"Hey, do you have a minute?" Mac asked as she taped on Harm's office door.  
  
"For you always." He said with a smile.  
  
"I was just assigned a Petty Officer."  
  
"Really? Anyone I know?" Harm asked.  
  
"Coates."  
  
"And why exactly do you need a Petty Officer? The Admiral's not assigning you to do a complete reassessment is he?"  
  
"No. I'm being reassigned."  
  
"Reassigned to where exactly?"  
  
"Judiciary. Only for the next six months or so. Coates is going to be my clerk of court."  
  
"So it should be Judge Mackenzie?"  
  
"We'll make it Judge Rabb soon. So are you going to be okay with this?"  
  
"Sure are you happy with this?" He asked.  
  
"I can be a judge. It'll be easier on my stomach, and later on it will be easier if I'm restricted to the office."  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie, nice to have you back." Sturgis said as he past her office.  
  
"That should 'your Honour'." Harm corrected. Sturgis looked confused.  
  
"I'm temporarily transferring to judiciary for the next six months. They need an extra judge." Mac supplied.  
  
"Congratulations your honour."  
  
"Thanks." Mac smiled.  
  
"Least with you back Harm won't be sulking any more."  
  
"I don't sulk." Harm interjected.  
  
"What do you call wondering around looking like you lost your favourite puppy? No offence Mac."  
  
"None taken."  
  
"Did you want something Sturgis or did you just come to tease me?"  
  
"I'd go with the teasing him option it's a better use of time." Mac said with a playful smile.  
  
"Hey!!" Harm said. "Don't encourage him."  
  
"Why you're easy to tease flyboy." She winked at him.  
  
"Ma'am." Harriet said from the door.  
  
"Yes Harriet."  
  
"Mr Webb is in your office."  
  
"Thanks. I'd better go. Sturgis you can fill me in on what I missed later." Mac stood up.  
  
"I'll be around." Sturgis said as he followed her out of Harm's office.  
  
"Coffee sir?" Harriet asked noticing the look on Harm's face.  
  
"Yes please. Thanks Harriet."  
  
"My pleasure sir. I'll be right back."  
  
TBC 


	34. Chapter 34

"Webb." Mac said as she strolled into her office.  
  
"Mac. Have a nice time in the Caribbean?" He asked as she closed the door.  
  
"Let me guess you knew exactly where I was the whole time?" She said as she sat down.  
  
"No, I put out a search for a Serena and Giorgio Davidson when I knew that you were coming back. I figured you'd take a flight as it would be quicker, so we just monitored the passenger manifests."  
  
"I've got something for you." Mac opened the locked drawer of her desk and pulled out a large brown envelope and handed it to him.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
"The rest of the money we had left and our ID's and passports."  
  
"Thank you. I hear another set of congratulations are in order."  
  
"The only people who know about that are Harm, the Admiral, Gunny and." It suddenly dawned on her. "the cruise ship's doctor. Once you knew where we'd been you back tracked and found the record of my seeing the doctor."  
  
"I thought I might as well find out what we were paying for. A Caribbean cruise is a good a place to hide out as any I suppose."  
  
"It was off shore and we paid in cash. Besides I didn't want to go too far. As it turns out cruise ships aren't that good for my stomach."  
  
"Good thing pregnant women can't serve on carriers." Webb said.  
  
"I temporarily transferred to judiciary so I won't have to go out to carriers anyway."  
  
"I just thought I would bring you up to date with what little we've got from Powell."  
  
"He was selling secrets to the Russians as well as the CIA. But you can't tie him to the money because it wasn't paid directly to him but into another account in the name of Natalia Anna Zulkivio, who happens to be Commander Powell's two year old daughter by Anna Zulkivio, the housekeeper of the head of the Russian Army Intelligence." Mac supplied.  
  
"I only found that out for certain yesterday how do you know that?" Webb asked.  
  
"It's surprising what you can find out on the internet if you look hard enough. I e-mail a friend in Russian Army and here's what he came in the post this morning in relation to Powell, Zulkivio, Natalia. There is also something about Powell's connection with the Russian Army guy, the sub and the Russian's retrieval plans." She handed him another envelope with the information.  
  
"You officially know more than the CIA. Can I interest you in a job?"  
  
"I like the one I have. Besides with this one I get my own clerk, bailiff and court room. I don't think the CIA has the same fringe benefits."  
  
"I guess not." Webb said looking at this information. "We'll try him in secret but he's requested a Naval attorney, as I need you to testify, I was hoping we could arrange something."  
  
"Advise him he'd better off with a high priced civilian attorney, the Navy will dishonourably discharge him, on top of which he's looking at least fifty years hard labour in Leavenworth on top of whatever the civilian courts give him."  
  
"We advised him of that fact but he still wants JAG representation."  
  
"Wait a minute." Mac picked up the phone and dialled the internal line for the Admiral. "Tiner, I need to speak to the Admiral for a minute.. Admiral, it's Colonel Mackenzie, I'm with Webb Powell's requesting JAG representation. I'm being subpoenaed to testify and so will Harm since he's the one who caught him.. Yes sir, I'll advise him thank you." Mac hung up. "He doesn't want to assign anyone from this office but he'll arrange for someone from one of the field offices to call you."  
  
"Thanks. Can't infringe his rights something about constitutional arguments." Webb said.  
  
"Damn the constitution." Mac said with a smile.  
  
"I'd better go. I'll let you know when we need you to testify."  
  
"Thanks." Mac rose.  
  
"And let me know when you want the rose garden I'll see what I can do."  
  
"Thanks, I'll get back to you on that."  
  
TBC 


	35. Chapter 35

"Ma'am." Harriet knocked on her door; she had an armful of books and files.  
  
"Come in Harriet." Mac said looking up.  
  
"The Admiral asked me to bring you these."  
  
"Put them on the desk please." Mac said.  
  
"Ma'am, there's a lot of judicial books here. Are you going to be judge on a case?" Harriet enquired.  
  
"I'm being reassigned to judiciary for the next six months starting on Monday. The Admiral wants me up to speed."  
  
"Congratulations ma'am."  
  
"Thank you Harriet. How's little AJ?"  
  
"Full of energy. He missed you while you were away."  
  
"Let me wade through all this and I'll come and see him at the weekend if that's okay with you." Mac said looking at  
  
"Yes ma'am." Harriet paused. "It's good to have you back ma'am."  
  
"It's good to be back. I don't know if the Admiral wanted me to be the one to tell you but Petty Officer Coates is being assigned to be my clerk of court."  
  
"I'll see to it that someone is assigned her duties ma'am."  
  
"Thanks Harriet."  
  
"Would you like some coffee ma'am?"  
  
"No thank you Harriet, but I'm sure Commander Rabb would."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Harriet left.  
  
~  
  
"Petty Officer, come take a walk with me outside a minute." Mac said to Coates  
  
"Yes ma'am." Mac waited until they were outside and double checked there wasn't anyone around.  
  
"Petty Officer what I'm about to tell is not to be repeated to anyone do you understand?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Good because I'm only telling you because we'll be working closely together. This information is need to know and the only people who currently know include Commander Rabb, the Admiral, Gunny and Mr Webb. Is that clear Petty Officer?"  
  
"Aye ma'am."  
  
"While I was away I discovered I'm approximately six weeks pregnant. I've been having morning sickness which leaves me slightly dizzy and dehydrated. If I start to wobble I need to sit down and have a glass of water and cracker."  
  
"Congratulations Ma'am."  
  
"Are you okay with this information?"  
  
"Ma'am, yes ma'am."  
  
"So are you looking forward to your new position?" Mac asked as they sat on a bench."  
  
"It'll be a challenge ma'am."  
  
"The Admiral offered you the role because he knows that you're up to the challenge and so do I. Besides we'll get to exercise a little discipline on those overblown Naval egos." Mac winked at her.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Coates beamed. "Ma'am, I'll find a supply of crackers for Monday."  
  
"One other thing, if Commander Rabb appears in front of me, he's not allowed into see me without the apposing attorney or you present as not to show an ounce of impropriety."  
  
"Aye aye ma'am."  
  
"Do you have any questions?"  
  
"Does this mean we'll have better hours ma'am?"  
  
"I think you can count on it. You may even find to go out on that date I heard you tell Tiner you were too busy to go on."  
  
"Ma'am I didn't think anyone knew about that. It's the fourth time he's asked me out and I've had to decline due to work."  
  
"Jen, being in the Navy is a way of life, but you can't make it your whole life. You have to have some time for you. Besides Tiner's not a bad guy."  
  
"I know ma'am." Coates blushed.  
  
"So we'll see how our schedule goes next week and you can put the guy out of his misery."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
TBC 


	36. Chapter 36

"So can you tell us where you went ma'am?" Bud asked as they sat in the Robert's kitchen drinking tea on Saturday morning. Harm was playing aeroplanes with little AJ in the living room.  
  
"It's classified Bud. But we did have nice weather." Mac said with a smile watching Harm through the doorway.  
  
"He'll make a great father one day ma'am." Harriet said.  
  
"That he will, that he will." Mac said with a delicate grin, she rubbed the hand she had on her lap over her stomach.  
  
"So have you thought about a date for the wedding?" Harriet asked.  
  
"The end of next month depending on whether we can get the venue agreed and everyone vetted in time."  
  
"Vetted ma'am? Where are you exactly getting married?"  
  
"White House Rose Garden."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Good thing most of the guests work for the Navy so it shouldn't cause a problem. You haven't tried to over throw the government have you?"  
  
"No ma'am." Bud said.  
  
"No ma'am?" Harm asked as he flew AJ into the kitchen. "He's a little thirsty."  
  
"I was just asking them if they'd tried to over throw the government. I mean I can't ask Harriet to be my matron of honour if the secret service won't let her in can I?"  
  
"You want me to be matron of honour?" Harriet questioned.  
  
"Bud I need a best ma'am?" Harm added.  
  
"Sir, I thought you'd ask Commander Turner."  
  
"Don't worry I'll get Sturgis to make a speech too, he has too many interesting stories to miss out on." Mac said with a smile. "So what do you say?"  
  
"We'd be honoured Mac." Harriet said.  
  
"Hey AJ how do you feel about being ring bearer?" Harm asked as he tickled him.  
  
"What's a ring bearer?" AJ asked through fits of giggles.  
  
"You get to carry a cushion with a ring on it when Auntie Mac and I get married."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"There's settled."  
  
"Sir, how exactly do you get the White House Rose Garden to get married in?"  
  
"You find a State Department official who owes you a favour and who happens to know the President and you have rose garden."  
  
"So that's why Mr Webb was here the other day?" Harriet questioned.  
  
"Amongst other things." Mac sipped her tea. "How about we take AJ for the day? We'll go to the park or the children's museum." Mac offered.  
  
"Mac, I couldn't ask you to do that."  
  
"You didn't ask we offered." Harm said. "What do you say AJ would you like to spend the day with Auntie Mac and I?"  
  
"Can I Mommy?"  
  
"If you're sure." Mac nodded. "Go and get your shoes and your coat." AJ ran off to get his things.  
  
"Thank you ma'am sir."  
  
"BUD!" They both said.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"What time do you want him back?" Harm asked.  
  
"Anytime." Harriet replied. "Just bring him back when he exhausts you."  
  
"Ready." AJ came running into the room his shoe laces flaying around and his coat mis-buttoned.  
  
"I don't think you're ship shape there sailor." Harm said lent down and retied AJ's shoe laces. "And is that how you're buttons go?"  
  
"No. But I was in a hurry." Harm finished helping get dressed.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"I'll come and you the car seat." Bud got up and went with them.  
  
"I'll just use the bathroom and be right with you."  
  
TBC 


	37. Chapter 37

"Hey AJ, you're having fun there." Mac said with a smile as Harm pushed him higher on the swing.  
  
"Higher Unca Harm higher." AJ screamed.  
  
"If you go any higher you'll take off." Harm commented.  
  
"Fly." AJ screamed.  
  
"Don't encourage him." Mac teased.  
  
"I'm going to take him up in Sarah when he's bigger."  
  
"It will be another few years yet. AJ do you want to come down and we'll go and get something to eat?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"This time next year." Harm whispered.  
  
"Still a little too young, walks in the park maybe."  
  
"I can handle that."  
  
"I hope so." He plucked AJ out of the swing and into his arms. "So AJ what do you want to eat?"  
  
"Hamburgers." AJ giggled.  
  
"Beltway burgers it is."  
  
"Yeah, my favourite." Mac added.  
  
"Me too." AJ added.  
  
~  
  
"Can I have a kid's meal with orange juice, a Beltway Burger, two orders of fries and two teas please?" Harm order while AJ and Mac got a booth.  
  
"Yes sir." The waitress put his order on the tray. Harm handed over the money and went to the table and sat in the both next to Mac.  
  
"Who's hungry?" Harm asked.  
  
"Me." Mac and AJ said together. Harm handed out the food; Mac unwrapped her burger and took a bite. She dropped the burger.  
  
"Harm move now."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Move before I throw up on you." Harm moved quickly and Mac ran to the bathroom.  
  
"Is Auntie Mac sick?" AJ asked.  
  
"She just has an upset stomach she'll be fine." Harm ruffled AJ's hair as he sat down next to him and stole one of his fries.  
  
"Hey, you got your own."  
  
"Sorry." Harm looked up as Mac returned a few minutes later. "Are you okay you look a little pale?"  
  
"I'm fine. I think Beltway burgers are going to be out for a while." Harm involuntarily smiled. "Hey."  
  
"Sorry. But I think you just found out something I've been telling you for years."  
  
"I'm blaming you for me not being able to eat my favourite food."  
  
"I'll accept the blame readily."  
  
"Blame for what?" AJ piped up between bites of his burger.  
  
"Nothing to worry you. How's your burger?" Mac asked as she bit into a fry.  
  
"Good, you going to eat yours?" He asked.  
  
"No. Would you like it?" She pushed it towards him.  
  
"No, my tummy's full."  
  
"Okay."  
  
~  
  
"Did you have nice time?" Harriet asked as AJ ran in the door.  
  
"Yes. We went to the park and the museum and we have burgers for lunch but Auntie Mac got sick." Harriet glanced up at Mac.  
  
"I'm fine Harriet. Just a stomach upset."  
  
"Too much junk food her system overloaded." Harm added.  
  
"If you're sure."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Did you want to stay for dinner? Or have you had enough of Mr Roberts over there."  
  
"Never but we'd better get home I've still got a lot of information to wade through before Monday. Never let anyone tell you being a judge is easy." Mac said with a smile.  
  
"Well thank you for looking after AJ for the day."  
  
"It's our pleasure. We'll see you on Monday. Bye AJ." Harm called.  
  
"Bye Auntie Mac, Unca Harm."  
  
TBC 


	38. Chapter 38

"All rise." The bailiff announced as Mac entered on Tuesday morning. Mac had been asked to sit in as judge on the court martial after judge Seabrig had been taken to the hospital the previous evening with appendicitis.  
  
"Please be seated." Mac said as they sat down. "This court martial shall come to order. Let the record reflect the accused counsel and members are all present. Is the prosecution ready to proceed?"  
  
"Yes your honour." Sturgis replied.  
  
"And the defence?" She asked.  
  
"Yes your honour." Bud replied.  
  
"Then Commander would you care to make your opening statement?"  
  
"Yes your honour." Sturgis rose and began his opening statement.  
  
~  
  
"No more questions your honour." Bud said. Sturgis rose.  
  
"The defence calls."  
  
"Hold that thought Commander. You can call your next witness after a short recess. The court stands in recess for ten minutes."  
  
"All rise." The bailiff called. Mac headed out of the court room and straight to the bathroom.  
  
"Ma'am are you okay?" Coates asked as she followed her into the bathroom.  
  
"No." She threw up. Jen grabbed some paper towels and wet them and put them on the back of Mac's neck. "Thanks. I don't think you thought this is what you'd be doing when came to JAG HQ."  
  
"I don't mind ma'am. Everyone here has become my family. Family take care of each other."  
  
"I'm glad." Mac lent against the side of the stall wall and took a breath.  
  
"Feeling better ma'am?"  
  
"For now. Hopefully I won't have to do this too often otherwise people will start asking questions."  
  
"I'll cover the best I can ma'am."  
  
"We have three minutes and 39 seconds before we have to be back in court."  
  
"Ma'am I don't think they'll start without you."  
  
"Well I hope not. But while we have a minute have you talk to Tiner yet?"  
  
"We're going to see a movie Saturday night ma'am."  
  
"Good for you. Have you decided what you're going to wear?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"By the way, keep the 28th of next month free."  
  
"Why ma'am?"  
  
"Harm and I are getting married. Official invitations go out next week. Have you ever been to the White House rose garden?"  
  
"No ma'am. I have a criminal record, I doubt they'd let me in."  
  
"You have a good reputation now and we'll vouch for you and if our word won't count Webb's will."  
  
"Thank you ma'am." Mac got to her feet.  
  
"Can't have family not coming to the wedding can I?"  
  
"I guess not ma'am. Can I suggest you.?" Mac patted the back of her skirt. "So your honour back to court?"  
  
"Lead on Petty Officer."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
~  
  
"How did it go today?" Harm asked as Mac sat in his office at the end of the day, he was still working on a case file.  
  
"You know I can't discuss an active court martial with you."  
  
"I didn't mean."  
  
"I only had to recess twice to throw up. By the way Jen is worried that they won't clear her during vetting due to her past. I told her we'd talk to Webb."  
  
"We have to invite the SecNav."  
  
"I can handle that. How much longer are you going to be?" Mac yawned.  
  
"At least another hour or two. Go home."  
  
"I'll see you later." Mac got to her feet.  
  
"Call me when you get there."  
  
"I will."  
  
TBC 


	39. Chapter 39

By the time Harm got home later that evening Mac was asleep on the couch. Harm crept in and gently pulled the blanket on top of her. He placed his briefcase on the table and went into the bedroom and changed. Once dressed in a pair of causal pants and his Navy T-shirt he set out his work on the desk and picked up the phone and called for pizza, a quarter meat lovers, a quarter seafood and half vegetarian. He wasn't sure what Mac could handle so he also ordered fried chicken as well as some soda before settling down to work.  
  
Mac woke up as the doorbell rang, she wasn't expecting anyone except Harm who she thought would have been home by now. She threw off the blanket off and sat up.  
  
"Stay where you are I'll get it." Harm said as he crossed the apartment and answered the door. He paid for the pizza and carried it and put it on the table.  
  
"You're home; I didn't hear you come in."  
  
"You were dead to the world so I thought it best to leave you. I ordered pizza; I didn't know what you wanted so I got a mixture and some fried chicken."  
  
"Great I'm starving."  
  
"When aren't you?" He teased.  
  
"A lot more often if I keep throwing up everything I eat."  
  
"I'll get some plates and napkins."  
  
"We need glasses for the soda too."  
  
"I'm on it." He returned a few minutes later with plates, napkins and glasses. "This isn't going to make you nauseous is it?" He asked.  
  
"I hope not, because if I can't eat any junk food I'm going to hunt you down and kill you."  
  
"Are you sure you want to do it yourself?"  
  
"On second thoughts I'll get Webb to help he's good at covering things up."  
  
"Thank you and here I was ordering dinner so we didn't have to cook."  
  
"Let's just eat flyboy." She said tossing a cushion at him before offering him a slice of pizza.  
  
"Whatever you say." He replied taking the proffered pizza.  
  
"What case are you working on?" Mac asked.  
  
"A Petty Officer 2nd class who decided stealing the Captain's Bonsai tree was a good way to celebrate his birthday."  
  
"Would you like some help?" She offered.  
  
"Probably not the best idea, if it ends up in front of you, Lieutenant Houseman wouldn't like you to be privy to the defence and therefore prejudicial."  
  
"And the fact that we live together, I'm pregnant and we're getting married in a month won't make him think I'm prejudicial."  
  
"We're going to need to find something else to talk about since work is out."  
  
"We're getting the invitations back on Thursday, Trish has bought a hat and a new dress, so has Grams and Frank is booking the time off of work. Trish wants you to call her tomorrow night because she has a gallery opening tonight and therefore won't be home. I had Gunny track down an address for Keeter, Admiral Boone and Skates. We need to have the vetting list finished by the end of next week and I called Chloe who is coming down late Friday night to go shopping for a dress with Harriet and I over the weekend."  
  
"Sounds like we're getting organised."  
  
"Slowly. So any interesting scuttlebutt going around?"  
  
"Not that I've heard so far why?"  
  
"Oh nothing." Mac said and ate another slice of piece.  
  
"What do you know that I don't know?" Harm asked.  
  
"Many, many things."  
  
"Let me rephrase that what scuttlebutt have you heard that you wish to share with me?"  
  
"It's not really scuttlebutt since it's the truth and I've heard it directly from one of the parties involved."  
  
"You can't keep me waiting Mac."  
  
"It involves two Petty Officers we know."  
  
"Coates and Tiner go on." Harm encouraged.  
  
"It's seems that Tiner has developed an interest in the previously mentioned Petty Officer."  
  
"Tiner has a crush on Jen?"  
  
"They're going to a movie on Saturday night; after she put him off four times."  
  
"Maybe it's time Petty Officer Tiner and I had a little man to man talk."  
  
"Don't you dare. I think it's kind of sweet."  
  
"Sweet? What exactly do you and Coates talk about when you're not in court?"  
  
"All manner of things. She's a useful person to know. Besides she's good at covering while I'm throwing up."  
  
"I take it you told her and she doesn't think you're ill?"  
  
"Last week. I did tell you, but she won't tell anyone. It's on a need to know basis at the moment and she needed to know."  
  
"Can we tell Mom and Grams soon?" He asked.  
  
"I thought about that. We'll tell them after the wedding. There is a great congratulations Grandma card in the Hallmark shop, which should give her a big enough hint."  
  
"You do know that she's going to be ecstatic?"  
  
"We may as well save it all for the one day."  
  
"True. Did you want the fried chicken?"  
  
"Hand it over we'll see how the baby feels about it."  
  
TBC 


	40. Chaptr 40

"The prosecution rests your honour." Sturgis said.  
  
"Is the defence prepared to continue at this time?" Mac asked.  
  
"Yes your honour."  
  
"Call your. on second thoughts I'm calling a recess." Mac banged her gavel clamped her hand over her mouth and ran out.  
  
"Your honour." Sturgis yelled.  
  
"Commander, Judge Mackenzie stood the court in recess. Bailiff if you'd." The bailiff took the members out of the court room. "Commander, Lieutenant I'll inform you when the Judge would like to proceed." Coates said.  
  
"Petty Officer what's going on?" Sturgis demanded.  
  
"The court is in recess. I'll let you know when Colonel Mackenzie wishes to proceed." Coates repeated. "Now if you'll excuse me sirs." Coates went after Mac.  
  
~  
  
"Harm what's going on with Mac?" Sturgis asked as he stood in his office doorway.  
  
"What do you mean and aren't you supposed to be in court?"  
  
"She put the court in recess without giving a time to return so I'm just waiting around. She ran out, so like I said what's going on with her?"  
  
"She's fine as far as I know. Everything is normal." This wasn't a lie, it was normal for pregnant women to throw up.  
  
"This isn't the first time she's done this. She's been throwing random recesses since this trial has started. I'm beginning to think she's trying to sabotage it, I may have to go to the Admiral."  
  
"Sturgis close the door and sit down." Harm instructed. Sturgis did.  
  
"So what's going on Harm?"  
  
"This is privileged information and at the moment it's on a strictly need to know basis. So I need you to promise you won't say anything to anyone."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Mac's pregnant. She keeps running out because she has morning sickness."  
  
"Really, congratulations."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"And Petty Officer Coates knows about this?"  
  
"She falls into the need to know category along with Gunny, the Admiral, her OB/GYN. Webb knows but then again he seems to know everything that goes on around here."  
  
"Why all the secrecy I thought you'd be jumping around telling everyone?"  
  
"Mac wants to keep it quiet until she's past three months. She didn't find out until she was away that's why Gunny knows he was with her while she was throwing up. At the moment the less people who know about it the better, which is why my mother is still in dark. But it does mean we can organise the wedding without the added bonus of everyone thinking its shotgun."  
  
"It's not?"  
  
"No. The rose garden isn't too busy this time of year and it was available."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Plus the fact that Mac didn't want to walk down the isle looking like a Goodyear blimp, which I really can't blame her for."  
  
"I guess not." There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Enter." Harm called.  
  
"Commander, Commander Turner Petty Officer Coates just called, Colonel Mackenzie is ready to continue."  
  
"Thank you Lt. I'd better get back."  
  
"Sturgis cut her a break okay."  
  
"Yeah. I'm on it."  
  
TBC 


	41. Chapter 41

"Commander, the Admiral needs to see you in his office."  
  
"Now?" Harm asked looking up at Tiner.  
  
"Yes sir. He said right away."  
  
"I'll be right there." Harm said putting his file back together.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~  
  
"You wanted to see me sir." Harm said as he stepped into the Admiral's office and closed the hatch.  
  
"I need you to go out to San Diego."  
  
"San Diego sir?" He questioned.  
  
"They've been experiencing some problems at Miramar."  
  
"What kind of problems sir?" Harm asked wondering what could be happening at the fighter weapons training school.  
  
"Parts for a Harrier are going missing. At first they just thought it was simply parts being misplaced but the parts that are going missing are getting bigger. I need you to and find out what the hell is going on. We can't have someone steal a Harrier piece by piece."  
  
"Yes sir. Admiral are you just assigning me to this case?"  
  
"Turner and Roberts are tied up in court for the foreseeable future. Mac's in judiciary, besides which you speech aviator they may be more willing to open up. But if you think you need help investigating take Gunny."  
  
"Yes sir. When do I leave?"  
  
"There's a flight out in three hours, see you're on it."  
  
"Aye sir." He paused. "Admiral what about Captain Manvil's bonsai?"  
  
"What did you find out?"  
  
"The Petty Officer admits taking it and giving it a pruning before returning it. I was just about to enter call the prosecutor and see what he was willing to offer."  
  
"Give Tiner the case file I'll take care of it. Dismissed."  
  
"Aye sir." Harm stood to attention before leaving.  
  
"Gunny do you have a seabag packed?" Harm asked as he stood in front of Gunny's desk.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good. You're coming out to Miramar with me."  
  
"As in the fighter weapons school?" Gunny questioned.  
  
"Some is trying to steal a Harrier."  
  
"A whole one sir?"  
  
"No a little piece at a time. I need someone to help me investigate and you're it."  
  
"Yes sir. When do we need to leave?"  
  
"I need to farm out a few files and write Mac and note I'll meet you downstairs in thirty minutes."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~  
  
"Tiner, this needs to go to the Admiral and this note needs to go to Colonel Mackenzie when she gets out of court. If you can't find her give it to Petty Officer Coates."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I think that's it. Oh and have a good time Saturday night."  
  
"Sir, how did you."  
  
"Women talk Tiner."  
  
"Yes sir, Have a good trip."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
~  
  
"Ma'am, Petty Officer Tiner brought this over for you from Commander Rabb." Coates handed Mac the note.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Mac,  
  
I have to go out to Miramar for a few days, someone's trying to steal a Harrier piece by piece. I've got Gunny with me so I'll be okay. I'll call you later, good luck with the court martial. I love you.  
  
Harm  
  
P.S. I had to tell Sturgis because he thought you were trying to sabotage his case and was going to say something to the Admiral. He won't say anything. Take care.  
  
"Anything you want to talk about Ma'am?" Coates asked as she saw the look on Mac's face.  
  
"Harm's gone to San Diego for a few days."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
TBC 


	42. Chapter 42

"Ma'am. Colonel Mackenzie." Coates gently shook Mac on the shoulder.  
  
"Uhh." Mac groaned.  
  
"Ma'am you need to wake up."  
  
"What?" Mac opened her eyes. "Where am I?"  
  
"Your office ma'am. You feel asleep during the lunch recess. You're due back in court in five minutes." Mac rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Right I'll just run to the bathroom and splash some water on my face and I'll be back."  
  
"Ma'am, if you're tired why don't you stand the court in recess until tomorrow." Coates suggested.  
  
"Nice thought but Harm already had to tell Sturgis because he was getting suspicious of all the recesses I was taking, I don't need anymore questions asked. Bud only has a few more witnesses and then the members will be out to consider his verdict."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
~  
  
"We'll adjourn while the members consider they're verdict." Mac banged her gavel.  
  
"All rise." The bailiff called. Everyone rose and Mac headed out of the court room to her office. Since they had appropriated Mac another office with a couch and gained approval from the Admiral she went and laid down to take a nap.  
  
"Ma'am, I'll see if she's free." She heard Coates say as she woke up. Coates knocked on the door as Mac sat up and rubbed her eyes and yawned.  
  
"Enter." Mac sleepily called.  
  
"Colonel, Lieutenant Sims is here to see you." Coates informed.  
  
"How are the members doing?"  
  
"Still deliberating, the bailiff thinks they'll be another few hours yet. Do you want me to inform Lieutenant Roberts and Commander Turner that we'll have the verdict tomorrow?"  
  
"It's 1624 go ahead and inform them that we'll have verdict announcement tomorrow if the members have decided by then."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"And send Lieutenant Sims in."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Hey Harriet what can I do for you?" Mac asked as she got to her feet and flattened her skirt.  
  
"I was wondering with you busy in court and Commander Rabb in San Diego would you like me to pick Chloe up at the airport tomorrow night? I have the afternoon off to take little AJ to the dentist."  
  
"We're just waiting for the verdict. The case should be over by lunch tomorrow, but then I have an Article 32 hearing. So actually that would be great. I've got the gate number around here somewhere." Mac picked up the papers that had scattered her desk and found the one she was looking for. "Here we go gate 27. Thanks Harriet."  
  
"Ma'am, if you don't mind me asking is everything okay? You seem tired."  
  
"I'm fine Harriet, the transition to be judge involves a lot more reading than one would think."  
  
"If you're sure. Ma'am I'm here if you need to talk."  
  
"Thanks Harriet but everything is perfectly normal. I'll call Chloe and let her know that you'll be the one picking her up."  
  
"Yes ma'am. I'd better go I have to pick AJ up."  
  
"Tell him I said hi."  
  
"Will do ma'am."  
  
"Ma'am I've informed Commander Turner and Lieutenant Roberts. Is there anything else we need to do tonight?"  
  
"I need to go over some references for the article 32 hearing but I can do that at home so if you just finish up the notes from today and you should be able to go around 1730."  
  
"Thank you ma'am." Coates left.  
  
~  
  
Mac grabbed the phone as it rang waking her from her doze. She had the books she was supposed to be reading scattered around her, but she'd been falling asleep again.  
  
"Mackenzie."  
  
"Hey Sarah, you sound half asleep." Harm's warm voice replied.  
  
"That's because I was asleep."  
  
"I'm sorry I woke you."  
  
"Don't worry, I've been dosing off all day."  
  
"I thought you were still in court all day." He questioned.  
  
"I was but I feel asleep during lunch and then again on the couch in my office and now on this couch."  
  
"You have a couch in your office? Since when?"  
  
"Since I got a new office with a couch that the Admiral requisitioned for me. Jen is great at deflecting people."  
  
"Is it normal to fall asleep like this?"  
  
"I call my OB she's it's fine but I'm going to see her next week. How's it going have you figured out who is stealing your Harrier?"  
  
"We're working on it. I'm not going to be back until after the weekend. Can you tell Chloe I'm sorry I missed her and I'll see her in a few weeks?"  
  
"Of course. Harriet's going to pick her up at the airport for me. I've got an article 32 hearing that may run late."  
  
"I've got to go, Gunny's here. I'll call you tomorrow, don't work too hard."  
  
"You too. I love you."  
  
"I love you too Sarah. Sweet dreams."  
  
"You too."  
  
TBC 


	43. Chapter 43

"Chloe!" Mac exclaimed the next evening when she opened the door.  
  
"Mac." Chloe flung herself into Mac's arms.  
  
"Careful." Mac said as she regained her balance. "It's good to see you sweetheart."  
  
"You too. I can't believe you and Harm are getting married. Let me see the ring." Mac held out her hand so Chloe could see. "It's gorgeous. Harm has good taste."  
  
"Actually his grandfather gave it to his grandmother so it's him who has good taste I think."  
  
"You move too quickly Chloe." Harriet said as she stepped out of the elevator with AJ on her hip.  
  
"Thanks for picking her up Harriet." Mac said.  
  
"You're welcome. The court martial did finish today didn't it?"  
  
"Yes. Bud won." Mac replied.  
  
"Good, I'll have my husband back for the weekend. He spent the week being nervous about having the case heard in front of you."  
  
"I don't know why he did well. Hey AJ how did you like the dentist?" Mac asked. AJ shook his head. "Oh, would some chocolate make you feel better?" Mac asked.  
  
"Chocolate." AJ smiled.  
  
"Come in and let's see what we can find. I'm sure Uncle Harm hasn't hidden it all." Harriet let AJ down and he took Mac's hand as she went into the kitchen and looked through the cupboards for a bar of chocolate. She located a Hershey bar. "Here you go."  
  
"AJ what do you say?" Harriet prompted.  
  
"Thank you Auntie Mac."  
  
"You're welcome sweetheart."  
  
"Any news on when Harm will be back?" Harriet asked.  
  
"They've worked out who was stealing the parts but they're setting a surveillance operation to catch them in the act. All being well they should be back on Monday."  
  
"That's good. Here let me help you with that sweetie." Harriet help AJ open the chocolate bar.  
  
"Where did Harm go anyway?" Chloe asked.  
  
"San Diego. Miramar actually." Mac supplied.  
  
"Like in Top Gun? Cool? Is he going flying while he's there?"  
  
"No that I know about. If he is it would probably be better if I didn't know about it, I'll worry less that way. Harriet do you want some tea or a coffee?" Mac offered.  
  
"No, we'd better get home. I'm planning on make a roast for dinner so it will take a while. What time did you want to meet tomorrow?"  
  
"We'll come by and pick you up about 1030." Mac replied.  
  
"I'll be ready. AJ say goodbye to Auntie Mac and Chloe."  
  
"Bye Auntie Mac. Bye Chloe."  
  
"Goodbye AJ." Chloe said crouching down to AJ's level. "You know you're getting taller."  
  
"Oh yeah. He needs new trousers every couple of weeks." Harriet said.  
  
"Bye AJ. We'll come and see you in the morning." Mac added.  
  
"Bye." Harriet took AJ's hand and they headed out.  
  
~  
  
"Mac can I ask you something?" Chloe asked as they drove to the Robert's house the next morning.  
  
"Sweetheart, you know you can ask me anything." Mac replied.  
  
"Are you pregnant?"  
  
"What makes you ask that?" Mac asked glancing over at her.  
  
"You keep falling asleep for half a minute and you've thrown up three times this morning. Either you're pregnant or you sick. Beside I take it you and Harm are doing it."  
  
"Chloe!!" Mac exclaimed.  
  
"Mac, come on it's not like I don't know about that stuff. So are you pregnant?"  
  
"Yes." Mac replied.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.  
  
"We're not really telling anyone, its bad luck to before you're three months just in case."  
  
"So we're the only ones who know?" Chloe asked.  
  
"No, not exactly."  
  
"Who else knows?" Chloe inquired.  
  
"We had to tell the Admiral because I'm not allowed on carriers and flying isn't good on my stomach at the moment which is why he made me a judge for a while. Gunny because he was with me when I found out and he had to look after me while I was sick because the Marines needed us to be somewhere. Jen knows because she's with me in court and she has to keep people away while I'm taking a nap or throwing up. Sturgis knows because he was getting suspicious of all the recesses I was taking and was going to talk to the Admiral about so Harm told him."  
  
"So everyone knows except Bud and Harriet?"  
  
"No. Harm's parents and grandmother don't know nor do a lot of people at JAG. I hit three months the day of the wedding so we're going to tell them then. So you have to promise me you'll keep it a secret for now."  
  
"Okay. Congratulations anyway."  
  
"Thank you. So have you thought what colour dress you'd like?"  
  
"Shouldn't I be asking you what type of dress you want?"  
  
"Honestly I don't know. Just something simple and something that doesn't make me like a big meringue." Mac replied.  
  
"Simple and not a meringue. Got it."  
  
TBC 


	44. Chapter 44

"Hello welcome to the Bridal Emporium. How may I help you today?" The chirpy assistant asked.  
  
"I'm looking for a wedding dress and a dress for my matron-of-honour and my bridesmaid."  
  
"Very good and when are you getting married?"  
  
"A month on today." Mac supplied.  
  
"And is it an inside or an outside wedding."  
  
"It's in the White Rose Garden." Chloe replied.  
  
"Wow. How did you swing that?" The assistant was astonished.  
  
"We know a few people." Was all Mac would say.  
  
"An outside wedding in a rose garden. Would you like to start with the bridesmaid dresses, then we'll find your dress."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Did you have a colour or style in mind?" The assistant asked.  
  
"Something simple. Chloe doesn't really have a preference on colour? Harriet?"  
  
"Did Trish tell you what colour her dress was?" Harriet asked.  
  
"It's cream with dusky pink roses on it."  
  
"How about we start there? Something simple in a dusky pink, we may as well coordinate." Harriet suggested.  
  
"Chloe?" Mac asked. She nodded.  
  
"You heard the lady. Dusky pink it is."  
  
~  
  
"Oh, Chloe you look beautiful." Mac said tearfully as Chloe spun in her dress.  
  
"Mac, you'll give the Marines a bad name." Chloe scolded.  
  
"I think I'm allowed."  
  
"You're a Marine?" the assistant questioned.  
  
"Yes a Lieutenant Colonel. Harriet's a Naval Lieutenant."  
  
"So do you get to shot guns?" She asked.  
  
"Not often, I'm a JAG lawyer most of the time temporarily a judge. Harriet runs the JAG office."  
  
"But you get to order men around?"  
  
"It's one of the perks."  
  
"So what does you're fiancé do?" She asked.  
  
"He's a Navy lawyer too. Oh Harriet." Mac saw Harriet in a similar dress to Chloe.  
  
"She likes them." She said to Chloe.  
  
"Oh yeah." Chloe smiled.  
  
"If we have our hair up in French Pleats with little rosebuds down the side." Harriet suggested. Mac nodded. "We'll change and then help you pick your dress."  
  
"So what colour fabric did you want white, ivory, cream or a colour?"  
  
"Not white. Maybe ivory." "Is Harm wearing his dress whites and wings?" Chloe asked.  
  
"I haven't asked him." Mac said. "The Admiral's going to walk me down the aisle, we've got you as bridesmaid and Harriet as matron of honour. Little AJ is going to be the ring bearer, Bud is best man and Sturgis is substitute support. He's going to make a speech and make sure Harm doesn't run away. Plus he'll bail them out if they get arrested."  
  
"Get arrested?" Chloe asked. "Why would they get arrested?"  
  
"Bud, Harm and the Admiral got arrested for being in a bar brawl the night before our wedding." Harriet supplied. "Mac had to go and bail them out. I almost called off the wedding I was that angry."  
  
"Oh. Don't you think they've grown up since then?"  
  
"It's a bunch of sailor's what do you think?" Mac questioned. Her purse began ringing and she pulled out her cell phone and answered it. "Mackenzie."  
  
"Hey Sarah."  
  
"Harm." Mac smiled.  
  
"Doesn't he know we're shopping?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Do you want to tell him?" Mac asked covering the mouth piece.  
  
"Sure." Chloe took the phone. "Harm, can you call back later we're shopping for a wedding dress unless you want her to turn up in her dress uniform."  
  
"Nice to speak to you too Chloe." Harm said.  
  
"Yeah hi Harm. Can you call back later?"  
  
"Can you tell Mac I love her and ask her to call me when you're done I need her opinion on something? I'll be on my cell."  
  
"Sure. Have a nice time in San Diego. Bye." Chloe hung up. "Harm says he loves you and to call him when we're through on his cell phone."  
  
"Did he say why?" Mac asked as she put her phone back in her bag.  
  
"He wants your opinion on something."  
  
"Okay. Back to the dress."  
  
TBC 


	45. Chapter 45

"Rabb." Harm answered his phone; he was sat in his motel room.  
  
"How are things going sailor?" Mac asked.  
  
"Sarah." Harm smiled. "We caught him."  
  
"Did he say why he was stealing parts?"  
  
"Would you believe he was stealing parts because he had an obsession with metal? He wasn't trying to steal the whole plane but just a few metal parts. Or so he says."  
  
"Interesting man. I take it you've got him a psych evaluation."  
  
"He's with him now. Gunny's watching him. So did you get a dress?"  
  
"Yes." Mac replied.  
  
"Do you want to describe it to me?" He asked.  
  
"No. You have to wait. But Harriet and Chloe look gorgeous in their dresses. They're a dusky pink colour; we're going to have their hair up with little rose buds put in it."  
  
"Are you sure you're going to still fit in it in a month?" Harm asked.  
  
"Chloe asked me that too. I'm not going to put that much weight on by then. As it is I've only gain a pound."  
  
"You told Chloe." Harm concluded.  
  
"She guessed."  
  
"And where is the elusive Miss Madison?" Harm asked as he grabbed a soda from the refrigerator.  
  
"Inside with Harriet trying to decide what she wants for lunch. We needed a break before we go shopping for shoes and go and see the florist."  
  
"We need flowers? I thought were getting married in a rose garden and you need more shoes?"  
  
"Well we need bouquets and flowers for our hair. We also need matching shoes or do you want me to walk down the aisle barefoot and pregnant? Not a good image when you're getting married where we're getting married."  
  
"Get the damn shoes and put them on my credit card."  
  
"Where do you think we're putting all this?" Mac teased.  
  
"Please tell me you haven't maxed out my credit card."  
  
"No. We're only putting the shoes on it because mine only has a hundred bucks left on the limit."  
  
"Good thing you got a slight pay bump." He replied.  
  
"Weddings are expensive so are babies."  
  
"It's also a good thing my Mom has a savings account set up that I can only access when I give her grandchildren."  
  
"She wants grandchildren that much?"  
  
"Have you met my mother?" Harm questioned.  
  
"Good point."  
  
"But this wasn't why you called earlier; you wanted my opinion on something?"  
  
"What do you think I should charge him with? Beyond theft."  
  
"A lot of things, but if he returned all the parts and paid the damage you could put him on medical discharge for being mentally unstable. But that depends on the outcome of the psych evaluation." Harm heard a bang on the glass. "Harm, my lunch is ready? Call me back tonight after the psych evaluation is done and we'll think of something."  
  
"Okay. I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Come home soon." Mac hung up and headed into the restaurant.  
  
TBC 


	46. Chapter 46

"So what did Harm want? Is he worried we're spending all his money?" Chloe teased.  
  
"Only slightly. But he is going to pay for our shoes. No he wanted to know what I suggested he charge the man who stole parts of the plane with."  
  
"Theft, if he was planning on selling it something else. Possible treason." Harriet offered.  
  
"The guy wasn't planning on stealing a whole plane. He just has an obsession with metal."  
  
"A psych evaluation definitely." Harriet said.  
  
"Oh yeah. He's going to call me back later once they've decided whether he is sane enough to go to court martial, we'll think of something to charge him with."  
  
"So we need shoes, but you'll need underwear to go under your dress." Chloe said. "Don't you think Harm should pay for that too? You know since he's the one who'll enjoy it."  
  
"Chloe!!" Both Mac and Harriet exclaimed.  
  
"What he will? You know you're both an interesting shade of red. I'm not a kid any more."  
  
"But to save us from dying of heart attacks can not mention that anymore, I mean I'd like to get to my wedding."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"You do that."  
  
~  
  
"Trish, you can't do that. It's too much." Mac said as she talked to Trish on Monday evening. "A deposit maybe, but not all of it.. Trish, I know you can afford it but it's too much."  
  
There was a key in the lock that made Mac look up. "Hold on a sec Trish."  
  
"Hey Sarah, I'm home." Harm said as he walked in the door.  
  
"Good, talk to your mother." She held out the phone to him.  
  
"That's a nice welcome home." Harm said.  
  
"We'll get to that in a minute. Talk to your Mom, she and Frank want to buy us a house for a wedding present."  
  
"Really? A house?"  
  
"Yes. Tell her it's too much, a deposit maybe but not a whole house."  
  
"Hi Mom." Harm said taking the phone. "Yeah, I was working otherwise I'd have come to see you. Yes, I know that.. I think Mac deserves a house too.. I know you've wanted me to get married for years. I think so too. .. So I can't talk you out of it? Okay how about we make a deal?.... You buy half the house I'll buy the other half.. Okay. I love you too Mom. Tell Frank I said hi." He tossed the phone on the couch. "We're getting half a house as a wedding present."  
  
"You're going to let your Mom and Frank spend that much money on a present? And here I was thinking you were a lawyer."  
  
"Mac, my Mom has a point you do deserve a house and we'll need the space when we have the baby. Besides they're only going to pay for half the house, we'll get a mortgage for the other half. The repayments will be cheaper than the rent here."  
  
"You really want a house?" Mac asked.  
  
"I think we need the house and the picket fence, maybe a dog."  
  
"I'll agree to the house and the picket fence, which you're painting by the way, but no to the dog."  
  
"Deal." Mac looped her arm around his neck and kissed him. "Now that's a welcome home. I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too."  
  
"I was looking at the mini-statement from the ATM I didn't know Victoria Secrets sold shoes."  
  
"They don't." Mac said.  
  
"So do I get to see what you bought?" He asked as he kissed her neck.  
  
"No. Not until the wedding. Chloe thinks that since you're the one who'll be enjoying it you should pay for it."  
  
"Chloe really thinks that?"  
  
"Yeah, it shocked me and Harriet too. But I think she's on to something."  
  
"So I have to buy you underwear?"  
  
"If you want to take it off." Mac teased.  
  
"You could always not wear any."  
  
"Tell me that again when I'm the size of a jumbo jet."  
  
"You'll still look beautiful and you won't be the size of a jumbo jet."  
  
"You're sure about that?"  
  
"I know so." He said adamantly.  
  
"And how exactly do you know that?" She asked.  
  
"You're not the only one that gets visions." Mac looked at him curiously. "Strange things happen when you get a bump on the head."  
  
"That's what you were seeing the day you fell out of the Admiral's chair? Me pregnant?" He nodded. "I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted."  
  
"I also saw you in some very nice evening gowns."  
  
"So that's okay then. Did you have a nice trip?"  
  
"Sure, but it's better to be home. I love you."  
  
"I love you too. It's time for bed."  
  
"I can get behind that idea."  
  
"I'm sure you can. Just remember I need some sleep tonight."  
  
"I'm sure we can find you a few hours somewhere along the line."  
  
TBC 


	47. Chapter 47

"Morning." Harm said as he kissed the back of Mac's neck.  
  
"Morning." Mac snuggled back against him then the time hit her. "Damn." She flung the duvet cover off of her.  
  
"What?" Harm asked.  
  
"I have to be at work in an hour. Why did you switch the alarm off?"  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"Great now I'm losing my mind." She sat on the edge of the bed to get rid of the dizziness.  
  
"It's not going to hurt if you're late. I'm late all the time." He kissed the back of her neck.  
  
"Harm, I don't have time. By the way I need you to find a caterer Bud and Harriet offered their house for the reception. I'll be busy all day."  
  
"Okay." He rolled on to his back.  
  
"Good, I'll be in the shower. And don't go back to sleep otherwise you'll be late."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
~  
  
"Colonel, Lieutenant Roberts called and said he's been delayed by traffic. He'll be here in ten minutes."  
  
"Thanks Jen." Mac said glancing up. "Do you want to take a seat?"  
  
"Of course ma'am."  
  
"Since we have a few minutes, and I didn't get a chance to ask you yesterday how did your date go on Saturday night?"  
  
"We had a good time. We saw a movie and went out and had a pizza. Jason is very sweet, he even bought me flowers."  
  
"Good I'm happy for you. Are you going out again?"  
  
"Yes, we're going bowling on Saturday unless something comes up between then and now."  
  
"I'll try and make sure it doesn't."  
  
"Ma'am, I'm not implying that you would."  
  
"Relax Jen."  
  
"Yes ma'am. By the way did you manage to get a dress?"  
  
"Yes. But I won't tell you the details otherwise Harm will try and get the information out of you. By the way you've been cleared through vetting, all the military personnel have."  
  
"That's good ma'am."  
  
"I guess we should stop gossiping and do some work, what can you tell me about the Article 32 hearing we have today."  
  
"Staff Sgt Thomas Jefferson, spelt like the President, was allegedly found peeping at the women's locker room at OCS at Annapolis. He was here on an exchange program from Great Lakes, where he's one of the head PT trainers."  
  
"Who's bringing the charges?"  
  
"The four women who were in the locker room at the time." Coates glanced at her notes. "Midshipmen Rodgers, Judge, Angle and Smyth. He was spotted by a Lieutenant Taylor." There was a knock on the door. "That'll be Lieutenant Roberts. The Article 32 is scheduled to begin at 0930 ma'am."  
  
"Interrupt us about ten minutes before."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Coates got up and opened the door. "Lieutenant, please come in the Colonel can see you now."  
  
"Thank you Petty Officer." Bud stepped in. "Sorry I'm late ma'am."  
  
"That's not a problem. Please take a seat."  
  
~  
  
"Lieutenant Sims can I see you in my office for a minute?" Harm asked a few hours later.  
  
"Of course sir." Harriet entered and Harm followed her and closed.  
  
"Harriet, I need to ask you something."  
  
"Sir, if this is about Colonel Mackenzie's wedding dress, I'm afraid I'm under orders not to tell you. But she does look beautiful in it and it is definitely worth what she paid for it."  
  
"It's not, but it's nice to know. What do you know about caterers?"  
  
"Ah, if you'll excuse me a minute sir." She turned and walked out to her desk and flicked her rolodex until she pulled out the card she needed from it and walked back into Harm's office. "Here you go sir."  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
"The number of the caterer we use for all the JAG functions. They're very reasonable and great at arranging exactly what you want at short notice."  
  
"Thanks Harriet."  
  
"If you need anymore help you know where I am sir." Harriet started turn away but then turned back. "Sir, do you have your Mom's phone number handy, I'd like to call her about arranging the Colonel's wedding shower?"  
  
"Sure." Harm scribbled the number on a piece of paper and handed it to her. "Just make sure there are no strippers."  
  
"I'll see what I can do sir, but I can can't control Congresswoman Latham on that one." Harm looked at her. "Sir, Commander Turner has been advised of your tendency to get arrested at bachelor parties."  
  
"That was only once."  
  
"Yes sir." Harriet winked at him.  
  
"Get out." Harm said playfully.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
TBC 


	48. Chapter 48

"Ma'am the Admiral would like to see you in his office." Coates informed Mac as they were eight minutes into the lunch recess.  
  
"I've got twenty-one minutes and 49 seconds before I'm back in court. Tell him I'm on my way over." Mac put her sandwich on the desk.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Coates picked up the phone and dialled the Admiral's extension while Mac headed over to his office. "It's Coates, Colonel Mackenzie is on her way over, but she only has twenty minutes before she's due back in court."  
  
~  
  
"Enter." AJ called.  
  
"You wanted to see me sir?"  
  
"Come in Mac and take a seat." AJ beckoned.  
  
"Yes sir. Admiral, the lunch recess is over at 1400." Mac said as she took a seat.  
  
"This shouldn't take that long. I need you to go out to Quantico on Monday and Tuesday and Annapolis on Wednesday through Friday."  
  
"Can I ask why sir?" Mac asked.  
  
"The Office Cadet School's want someone to go and talk to the cadets about becoming JAG lawyers."  
  
"Admiral, I have a court martial starting on Monday."  
  
"Seabrig will be back on Monday he can take care of it. Everyone else is going to be tied up, I'm desperate Mac."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good, Tiner has an itinerary for you and take Coates along to assist."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"How are the wedding plans going?"  
  
"We arranged dresses, flowers, Chaplain Turner is going to perform the ceremony, we're having the reception at Bud and Harriet's house, Harm's sorting out the caterers. All the military personnel cleared through vetting, we're just waiting on the non-military but that shouldn't be a problem. The invitations have gone out, so we're getting there. Sir, as much as I'd love to stay and talk to you I really need to get back."  
  
"Of course. Dismissed." Mac stood to attention.  
  
"Aye sir." Mac went into the outer office. "Tiner I believe you have an itinerary for me."  
  
"Yes ma'am." He handed it to her.  
  
"Thank you. And well done on the flowers she really liked them."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Mac took the itinerary and headed back across the JAG bullpen.  
  
"Mac." Harm said.  
  
"Harm I can't stop I'm back in court in a few minutes. I'll see you later." She bustled back to her office and took another bite of her sandwich.  
  
"Ma'am." Coates knocked on her door.  
  
"We're going out of the office next week. But we'll deal with that later. Back to court now."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
TBC 


	49. Chapter 49

Mac let out a sigh as she sat down in her desk chair.  
  
"Long day ma'am." Coates commented.  
  
"You can say that again. What else do we need to do today?"  
  
"There are a few pieces of paperwork that you need to sign and then you mentioned going somewhere next week."  
  
"Ah yes. We need to prepare the docket for Monday by the end of the week for whoever takes over our court martial. On Monday we're going out to the Marine Officer Cadet School at Quantico until Tuesday and then on Wednesday we're going to Annapolis until Friday. The Admiral would like me to give some lectures on the JAG corps."  
  
"I see Ma'am. Would you like me to do some research on what is generally said at those lectures?"  
  
"That would be good but you can do it tomorrow. We'll take care of the paperwork then we'll be done for the night."  
  
"Yes ma'am. I'll just go and get it."  
  
~  
  
"Yes, I'll have a Chicken Chop Suey, a Shrimp Chop Suey, Chicken with Orange Sauce, Chicken with tomatoes, Chicken Fried Rice, Shrimp Chow Mein, two mushroom omelettes, two normal spring rolls and a vegetarian spring roll. Pineapple fried rice, fried mixed vegetables, two pineapple fritters and some barbeque sauce." Mac finished just as Harm was coming through the door. "Forty minutes okay, thanks." Mac hung up and dropped the phone on the couch.  
  
"Hungry?" Harm asked.  
  
"I had a craving for Chinese food all day. Don't worry I ordered you some too."  
  
"That's good. Have a good day?"  
  
"It was long." She yawned. "There's something I need to tell you."  
  
"Not bad news I hope he sat down."  
  
"No, I have to go away next week."  
  
"I thought the whole principle behind transferring you to judiciary was so you didn't have to go away. Where are you going anyway?"  
  
"Monday and Tuesday Quantico, Wednesday Thursday and Friday Annapolis."  
  
"Why are you going to the OCS's?" He asked.  
  
"The Admiral wants me to give a few lectures on the benefits of joining the JAG corps."  
  
"Coates going with you?"  
  
"Yes." She lifted her legs so he could sit down and then placed them in his lap.  
  
"Need any help writing your lecture?"  
  
"Maybe tomorrow. Coates is going to research what is normally said at these things so I can work from there. That feels good." She said as he rubbed her feet.  
  
"I found a caterer, they're available and they can pretty much do anything we want." Mac looked at him.  
  
"Harriet gave you the number for the caterer she uses for JAG functions." Mac replied.  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"I thought you'd ask her for advice, you're not that resourceful."  
  
"But we still have a caterer."  
  
"True." Harm started to tickle her feet. "Hey, hungry pregnant woman here."  
  
"Oh, I can think of something to distract you while we wait for the food to be delivered." He leant over and kissed the side of her neck.  
  
"Umm. You'll want to get out of your uniform before you try anything. You only have one more clean, I forgot to take our uniforms to the dry-cleaner at the weekend."  
  
"I'll drop them off on the way to work in the morning and pick them up on the way home." He kissed her neck again.  
  
"I can work with that."  
  
~  
  
"Just how hungry are you?" Harm asked as he looked at all the cartons on the table.  
  
"Everything with fish in it is for you. The chicken is mine, so are the spring rolls, I got you a vegetarian one. Everything else we can share."  
  
"But you want the pineapple fritters." He pushed the carton towards her.  
  
"Of course."  
  
TBC 


	50. Chapter 50

"Colonel, if you'll excuse me. I'll be back as soon as I can." Lieutenant Commander Norwell said as he had been called out of the room where Mac was giving her Thursday lecture at Annapolis.  
  
"Go ahead, we'll be okay here." Mac said with a smile. Once he was gone she rounded the desk and sat on the edge. "Now that he's gone, I'd like to turn this slight less formal but with still an element of decorum. I've gone through all the required information. Does anyone have any questions?" Someone raised their hand. "Yes."  
  
"What is your role exactly at JAG HQ ma'am?"  
  
"I'm one of the senior lawyers, I'm also Admiral Chegwidden's chief of staff and at the moment I'm assigned to judiciary which means I'm a judge too. Yes?" She said to the next person who had their hand raised.  
  
"Did you always want to be a JAG lawyer?"  
  
"No. My life was on a downward spiral, I'd made a lot of mistakes as a kid but my uncle got me out of it and convinced me to join the Marine Corps like he did."  
  
"What does your Uncle do?" One of the midshipmen asked.  
  
"At the moment time in Leavenworth." There was a look of shook from the audience. "He stole the Declaration of Independence."  
  
"Your uncle is Colonel O'Hara." One of them questioned.  
  
"Yes. But to answer your question no I didn't always want to be a JAG lawyer. Next question, yes?"  
  
"What's the worst thing you've done as a JAG lawyer?"  
  
"I'd have to say ejecting out of a Russian MiG is a pretty bad experience." Mac replied.  
  
"Ma'am how did you come to eject from a Russian MiG?"  
  
"It's a thing that has a tendency to happen when your partner is a part- time Naval Aviator too." Mac answered.  
  
"Your partner is Commander Rabb?" Another questioned.  
  
"Yes. Coates, why is it everyone has heard of my uncle and my fiancé but not heard of me?"  
  
"Bad luck ma'am?" Coates offered. "Or that you're a Marine?"  
  
"Umm. Getting caught in an Embassy siege and then having to lead the evacuation of an another one under gun fire weren't good moments either. But good moments working at JAG seem to balance them out."  
  
"What moments would those be ma'am?" Someone asked.  
  
"Having my godson born in the Admiral's office delivered by the Admiral has to be a highlight. JAG HQ is like a family, we're all there through each others highs and lows, to celebrate when one of us gets promote and to support each other when something goes wrong."  
  
"You're a marine and Commander Rabb is a Naval Aviator are there any other Naval personnel who have roles at JAG?" Another asked.  
  
"Commander Turner is a submariner. Lieutenant Roberts lost his leg on a landmine and Petty Officer Coates here saved his life. Petty Officer Tiner, the Admiral's yeoman is going to law school at the moment, Lieutenant Sims who helps run the office along with Marine Gunnery Sgt Galindez is with the Inspector General's office but on permanent loan to JAG. Admiral Chegwidden used to be a Navy Seal. We have personnel from all walks of life and from all areas of the Navy and quite a few from the Marine Corps. But these experiences give different perspectives on cases which allow us to provide the best defence for our clients."  
  
"Ma'am, how do you deal with people you know are guilty?"  
  
"Even those who are guilty deserve the best legal counsel available. We defend them with the best our abilities and if we know we won't win we try to get them the best sentence available. But as I said earlier being at JAG isn't just about defending people, we also help any member of the Navy or Marine Corps and their families with all manner of legal issues from writing of wills to divorces. We also advise on the rules of engagement as well as legal issues. Ship board JAG's have great responsibility, and not just at confusing Naval Aviators." Everyone laughed. "If you choose a career in the JAG corps, you'll have bad days and good days but it will never be dull. One final question. Yes?"  
  
"What is the one thing you wished someone had told you before you became a JAG lawyer?"  
  
"Just how much paper work is involved. I mean why everything has to be filed in triplicate I'll never know. Being a judge means just as much paperwork. And never get involved with the CIA." Everyone laughed. "One last thing, Naval aviators how every cocky they appear are just as human as the rest of us. Thank you. You're dismissed." Every got to their feet.  
  
"Yes ma'am." They all started to leave when a couple of female midshipmen came up to her.  
  
"Thank you ma'am."  
  
"You're welcome. Are you interested in becoming lawyers?" Mac asked.  
  
"We're thinking about it. That's a beautiful ring ma'am."  
  
"Thank you. I think so." Mac glanced at her ring.  
  
"Have you set a date?"  
  
"Two weeks Saturday."  
  
"Congratulations and good luck." The midshipmen smiled.  
  
"Thank you." Mac watched as they left. "Jen, I'm going outside for some air. Being in this stuffy room is making me nauseous."  
  
"Ma'am, I'll come with you." Jen followed her outside and they sat on a bench to take in some air.  
  
TBC 


	51. Chapter 51

"Glad to be going home ma'am?" Jen asked as they drove back to JAG HQ on Friday afternoon.  
  
"Like you wouldn't believe. Don't get me wrong it's nice to get away every now and again but I miss my bed."  
  
"And Commander Rabb." Jen added.  
  
"And Commander Rabb." Mac confirmed. "How's Tiner doing?"  
  
"Fine ma'am as far I know."  
  
"You didn't call him last night?" Mac pushed.  
  
"Only to check if you had any messages."  
  
"Did I?" Mac asked.  
  
"Not that he knows of."  
  
"Good." The car swerved as a tyre blew. "Damn." Mac pulled the car off the road. "Good thing we have a spare."  
  
"Ma'am, I really don't think you should be changing tyres in your condition and I doubt I'm strong enough. Let me call Triple A."  
  
"You're probably right. How far from Falls Church do you think we are?" Mac asked.  
  
"About thirty - forty minutes. Triple A shouldn't take more than a couple hours."  
  
"Why call Triple A when there are plenty of sailors who will be willing to show off and rescue two damsels in distress?" Mac took out her cell and dialled Harm's office but when she couldn't get an answer, she hung up and redial the main JAG office.  
  
"JAG HQ, Petty Officer Tiner speak how may I help you?" Tiner answered with his usual cheer.  
  
"Tiner, it's Colonel Mackenzie, is Commander Rabb around I tried his office but I couldn't get an answer."  
  
"He's in with the Admiral at the moment. But they should be done shortly. Would you like me to ask the Commander to call you back?"  
  
"No. Can you put me through to the Admiral?" Mac asked.  
  
"Right away Ma'am."  
  
~  
  
"Yes." AJ said as the intercom buzzed.  
  
"Sir, Colonel Mackenzie is on line one." Tiner informed him.  
  
"Put her through. Commander, if you'll just stay there."  
  
"Yes sir." Harm sat and watched as AJ picked up the phone.  
  
"Colonel, how did your lectures go?"  
  
"Fine sir." Mac replied. "Admiral the reason I was calling. Coates and I have blown a tyre and obviously we can't change it ourselves. Triple A will take at least two hours before they can get here. Would it be possible for you to send someone out to change the tyre for us?"  
  
"Where are you?" AJ asked. Harm glanced up at him.  
  
"We're on the hard shoulder of the Beltway approximately thirty to forty minutes from Falls Church." Mac replied.  
  
"I'll send someone out straight away. Stay away from the car it's safer."  
  
"Yes sir and thank you." AJ hung up the phone. Harm looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Commander, we need someone with a white charger."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"It seems your fiancée and Petty Officer Coates have a flat tyre. Find someone to go about forty minutes on the Beltway and change it for them."  
  
"Sir, I don't have anything that can't wait." Harm said.  
  
"Go and take Tiner with you. He's been like a lost puppy this week without Coates here."  
  
"I didn't realise you'd noticed." Harm said with a smile.  
  
"Commander there are very few things that go on in this office that I don't know about."  
  
"I'll bear that in mind sir."  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
"Aye sir." Harm stood to attention. He walked out of the office. "Tiner with me."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Harriet, Tiner and I are going out we should be gone a couple of hours can you arrange someone to take messages and to cover with the Admiral?"  
  
"Yes sir." Harriet replied. Harm went into his office and grabbed his cover and keys.  
  
"Tiner let's go."  
  
"Aye sir." The entered the elevator. "Sir, where are we going?"  
  
"To rescue a couple of damsels in distress."  
  
"Sir?" Tiner questioned.  
  
"Mac and Jen have a flat tyre which they can't change. Triple A will take too long so we're going to go out to rescue them."  
  
"Commander can I ask why I'm coming along?"  
  
"The Admiral notice that in his words you were looking like a lost puppy this last week. He thought you might like to see Coates."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
TBC 


	52. Chapter 52

"That one looks like a camel." Mac pointed out a cloud formation. She and Jen were sat on the side of the road on a blanket picking out shapes in the clouds while waiting for someone to arrive to change the tyre.  
  
"That one looks like a carrier." Jen suggested.  
  
"No picking out Navy related clouds."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"They should be here soon. It's been 48 minutes and 23 seconds since I called the Admiral."  
  
"How do you do that ma'am?" Jen asked.  
  
"Honestly I don't know. I've always been able to do it since I was little."  
  
"But why do you wear a watch?"  
  
"So I don't get asked how do you do that so often." Right then Harm's SUV drove up. Harm and Tiner climbed out. "Here comes the calvary."  
  
"I don't know here we come to rescue them and they're sitting around looking at clouds." Harm said.  
  
"Sorry sir." Jen jumped to her feet.  
  
"Relax Jen he's just kidding."  
  
"Are you both okay?" Harm asked.  
  
"We're fine. Couldn't pass up the chance to play the hero?"  
  
"Rescuing damsels in distress is all part of the job." He winked at her.  
  
"Jen sit down and watch the Navy's finest at work." Mac tossed Harm the keys. "Try not to get too much oil on yourselves hate to ruin all those nice white uniforms."  
  
"Thanks for the concern." He said as he opened the trunk and pulled out the spare tyre and the jack.  
  
"Just bolstering spirit. So how did he drag you into this Tiner?" Mac asked.  
  
"The Admiral sent me along to help ma'am."  
  
"I see."  
  
"How did your lectures go?" Harm asked.  
  
"Well I think. Jen?"  
  
"Very well ma'am." Jen agreed.  
  
"I think you're becoming infamous at the academy."  
  
"Nice to know." Harm said as he fitted the jack.  
  
"But all know about Uncle Matt too."  
  
"Oh. By the way did you call your Uncle Matt and tell we're getting married. I mean I'm not going to have an angry Marine coming after me when he gets out for marrying his only niece." Tiner and Coates glanced at each other and hid smiles.  
  
"You're in luck Uncle Matt approves of men I meet in rose gardens."  
  
"Good to know. Tiner undo the nuts."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~  
  
"Done."  
  
"And it only took you ten minutes and 24 seconds." Harm ignored her.  
  
"Tiner, here." Harm tossed him the keys. "Drive Coates back to JAG. I'll take the Colonel with me."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Ma'am, I'll check on the docket for next week when I get back." Coates informed.  
  
"Good. I'll grab my sea bag when I get back."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
~  
  
"So why did Tiner really come with you?" Mac asked as she strapped herself in.  
  
"The Admiral was fed up with him looking like a love sick puppy."  
  
"He noticed then."  
  
"As he told me there are very few things that go on in the office that he doesn't know about." Harm pulled out into the traffic.  
  
"I can believe that. So what did I really miss?"  
  
"Sturgis dramatically lost a case when Lance Corporal Wentworth broke down in the stand and admitted to stealing two cans of paint, before he even got to ask a question."  
  
"I take it Sturgis wasn't too happy?" Mac asked.  
  
"It would be safe to say that. I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too." She put her hand on his. "How many replies did we get to for the wedding?"  
  
"Most of the out of town Navy are possibles depending on whether they can get leave. Mom phoned she wanted to know when we wanted to go house hunting."  
  
"After the wedding, we can take three months to pick something, and when I'm too big do anything I can sit and watch you decorate."  
  
"We can work with that."  
  
TBC 


	53. Chapter 53

Two weeks later on the Thursday before the wedding, Coates entered Mac's office.  
  
"Ma'am, I've just been handed this. Admiral Morris had to recuse himself from the case because his nephew was on one of the ships involved." She handed Mac a file. "It goes to Article 32 on Tuesday." Mac opened the file and read it.  
  
"Have you ever heard of an NR-1?" Mac asked.  
  
"No ma'am. Would you like me to find out?"  
  
"No I'll take care of it. Is Commander Rabb involved in this case?"  
  
"He's second chair for the defence ma'am." Coates replied.  
  
"Okay. Arrange for both the prosecution and the defence to be here in an hour." Mac instructed.  
  
"Yes ma'am. If they're not available?"  
  
"As soon as possible."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
~  
  
"Ma'am, Commanders Rabb and Turner and Lieutenant Roberts are here to see you." Coates informed her an hour later.  
  
"Show them in."  
  
"Yes ma'am. Sirs you can go in."  
  
"Come in gentlemen and take a seat." Mac encouraged.  
  
"You needed to see us?" Sturgis said as they sat.  
  
"Yes, I've been handed this case this morning. Lieutenant Hundell." Mac looked over the docket. "First I need to know if either the prosecution or the defence have a problem with me taking over."  
  
"Can I ask what happened to Admiral Morris?" Bud asked.  
  
"His nephew serves on the Tallahassee, so he recused himself. Commander do you have a problem?"  
  
"No your honour. I don't foresee and problems."  
  
"Lieutenant Roberts?" Mac asked.  
  
"No ma'am."  
  
"Good. So to start with I'd just like to clarify a few things. The NR-1 rammed into the side of the USS Tallahassee."  
  
"Ma'am, I'm not comfortable with the term rammed." Bud said.  
  
"Let me rephrase. The NR-1 was on a course which led to a collision with the USS Tallahassee cause hull damage to both vessels?"  
  
"Yes your honour." Sturgis confirmed.  
  
"I'm about to make an unusual request so bare with me." There was a knock on the door. "Enter." She called.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt ma'am. Miss Madison is on line two; she has a problem with her flight."  
  
"Thanks Jen." Jen left.  
  
"Would you like us to leave?" Sturgis offered.  
  
"No stay. This won't take a minute." Mac picked up the phone. "Hey sweetheart. are you going to be okay staying at the airport by yourself?... Okay I'll pick you up then... Trish will help you with that tomorrow. Her flight gets in tonight too.. Call me back if there are anymore problems, otherwise I'll be there to pick you up then.. I love you too. I'll see you later." Mac hung up. "Her flight is delayed by two hours." She told them. "Now where was I?"  
  
"You were about to make an unusual request." Bud supplied.  
  
"Right. I have no idea what a NR-1 is. So before we go to court next week, I'd like to find out. I take it one of you is planning on calling an expert on the NR-1?"  
  
"Yes your honour." Sturgis replied. "I'm calling Dr Harold Pinter and Lieutenant Commander Wertree."  
  
"Would it be possible for you to get one of them here before noon tomorrow to brief me?"  
  
"Mac we go on leave tomorrow." Harm informed her.  
  
"I know that Commander but I'd like this information before we go to court on Tuesday. Commander Turner would it be possible?"  
  
"Lieutenant Commander Wertree is at Norfolk so I can get him here tomorrow."  
  
"I'd like him here for 1000."  
  
"Ma'am, I don't know if this is legal. It could be prejudicial." Bud interrupted.  
  
"Lieutenant, I'm not asking for information in relation to the incident. I'm just asking for specifics of the NR-1, its class, armament, personnel levels. Just the specification. Counsel will be present and can object to any of my questions at any time."  
  
"That should be okay ma'am." Bud confirmed.  
  
"Good. Commander set it up. That will be all."  
  
"Yes your honour."  
  
TBC 


	54. Chapter 54

"Chloe." Mac called as she saw her in the arrivals lounge.  
  
"Mac. Where's Harm?" She asked as she gave Mac a hug.  
  
"He's meeting Trish and Frank. Their flight got in about five minutes ago."  
  
"Are you excited?" Chloe asked. "I'm getting butterflies."  
  
"My stomach is all a flutter too. Just don't tell Harm." Mac whispered the last part.  
  
"Your secrets safe with me." Chloe winked at her.  
  
"Let's go and find them."  
  
~  
  
"Morning Chloe." Mac said as she sipped some tea. She was already dressed in her uniform and was waiting for Harm who was still in the bathroom.  
  
"I thought you had until Tuesday off because of the wedding."  
  
"I do but Harm has a judge who needs to have a meeting with him this morning."  
  
"But what does that have to do with you?" Chloe asked sitting at the counter.  
  
"I'm the judge he has a meeting with."  
  
"Morning Chloe." Harm said. "Mom will be here to pick you up in twenty minutes, something about taking you shopping."  
  
"We need to pick up a few things for Mac's shower tonight." Chloe replied.  
  
"We've got to go. Chloe don't go talking Trish into what we talked about yesterday." Mac said.  
  
"We should be back by noon, depending on how long the judge keeps us."  
  
"That depends on how quickly you move. Are you going to be okay by yourself until Trish gets here?" Mac gave her a hug.  
  
"Sure. I'll just trash the place."  
  
"You do that and remember to check the peephole before you open the door."  
  
"Yes Mac."  
  
"Be good kid." Harm called. "Your Honour." He held open the door.  
  
"Thank you Commander."  
  
~  
  
"Commander what are you doing here?" AJ asked as Harm exited his office after checking his messages.  
  
"I have a meeting."  
  
"Concerning what?" He asked.  
  
"Mac was given the Lieutenant Hundell case. She's requested a briefing on what the NR-1 is as she's never heard of one."  
  
"That's unusual. It take it Lieutenant Roberts and Commander Turner didn't object?"  
  
"No sir. Mac gave them object rights over the details revealed."  
  
"I see carry on."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"And I'll see you tonight."  
  
~  
  
"Thank you for coming Lieutenant Commander Wertree."  
  
"Yes your honour." He stood in front of her.  
  
"Please take a seat. I'd like to keep this as informal as possible. I take it you've met Commander Turner."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"This is Lieutenant Roberts he is first chair for the defence and Commander Rabb." Mac introduced them.  
  
"Lieutenant, Commander." Harm and Bud nodded at him.  
  
"Stick only to the specifics of the NR-1. I may ask questions, both the prosecution and the defence have the right to object. If that happens you will not answer the question."  
  
"Yes your honour."  
  
"Lets start proceed."  
  
"The NR-1 is a nuclear powered ocean engineering and research submarine. It is the first nuclear powered deep submergence vessel. It was launched at Groton on Jan. 25, 1969 after successful sea trials and deployed Oct. 27, 1969. Its main purpose is to perform underwater search and recovery, oceanographic research missions and installation and maintenance of underwater equipment, to a depth of almost half a mile. It can travel at four knots for long periods of time depending on supplies."  
  
"Can you go into more specifics in relation to its power supply?" Mac asked.  
  
"It has one nuclear reactor and one turbo-alternator. It runs with two external motors, two propellers and four ducted thrusters (two horizontal, two vertical). More detailed information is classified."  
  
"Any other specifics you can go into?"  
  
"It is approximately 150 feet long and 12 feet in diameter. It displaces 400 tones and its maximum depth is 2375 feet."  
  
"And what is its usual crew levels?" Mac asked.  
  
"Traditionally 2 officers, 3 enlisted personnel, and 2 scientists usually oceanographers."  
  
"And would it bumping into something cause a problem with the nuclear reactor?"  
  
"Ma'am I have to object to that question." Bud said.  
  
"Sorry Lt. Is there any more you can tell me about the NR-1 in the abstract?"  
  
"Not really ma'am except it's a one of the kind ship the longer it's out of action the bigger the potential problems."  
  
"I have to object to that statement." Sturgis added.  
  
"I'll disregard that last comment. Thank you for coming in today Commander."  
  
"Yes your honour."  
  
TBC 


	55. Chapter 55

"So he jumped up and down until he almost turned blue." Chloe giggled at Trish's story as they opened the door entered the apartment.  
  
"Mom." Harm called. "It's bad enough you telling Mac and half the people at work these stories can we give the little sisters a miss."  
  
"But Harm they're so funny." Chloe said.  
  
"Hey Chloe, Trish did you get everything you were looking for?" Mac asked as she re-entered the room after changing out of her uniform.  
  
"Yes. By the way Congresswoman Latham called after you left this morning, she's going to be half an hour late tonight. Her assistant booked her a meeting without telling her. But she's says to tell you yes to the other thing."  
  
"Really?" Mac questioned.  
  
"Yes, she said it took pulling a few strings but it's a definite yes."  
  
"Care to enlighten us?" Harm asked.  
  
"No not really. You still have to pick up your dress uniform from the dry- cleaners and please try not to get the strippers version again. Because bring the dry cleaners daughter to the wedding isn't really an option."  
  
"There is definitely a story here." Trish said.  
  
"Not one I'd like to go into now." Harm replied. "I'll just grab my bag and leave you ladies too it. I'll be at Sturgis's and I have my mobile if you need anything."  
  
"We can manage perfectly fine Harmon." Trish stated.  
  
"Yes Mom." Mac smiled. Harm grabbed his bag and gave her a kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"You too." He left, figuring if he stayed he would want to leave.  
  
"So what was Congresswoman Latham arranging?" Chloe asked.  
  
"A visa for Sergei so he can be there tomorrow. Harm doesn't know anything about it. Trish are you going to be okay with that?" Mac asked.  
  
"Yes. Harm's brother should be there."  
  
"So what did you buy?" Mac asked.  
  
"You'll just have to wait until later to find out." Chloe said. "Trish I'm going to call Harriet, I'd promised her I'd let her know if we could get it."  
  
"Okay sweetheart. Sarah come and sit down with me." Both she and Mac sat down on the couch. "So now Harm isn't here are you nervous?"  
  
"Petrified, but in a good way. Getting married is a big step."  
  
"But it's one of the most rewarding. I wouldn't miss a minute of the time I was married to Harm's father. Everything tomorrow will be perfect. Most of the guests are in town and those who aren't are getting here later today. Frank's gone to get Grams. So don't worry."  
  
"Thanks Trish."  
  
TBC 


	56. Chapter 56

"So he said." Bud was in the middle of his story.  
  
"Someone start this bachelor party without us?" A familiar voice said.  
  
"Keeter." Harm turned to look at him. "Glad you could make it. Admiral." He said seeing Thomas Boone.  
  
"Don't forget me." Skates stepped out from behind the Admiral.  
  
"Skates what are you doing here?" Harm questioned.  
  
"I know you better than I know Colonel Mackenzie. Besides which I spent too much time on carriers with cocky pilots. Wedding showers aren't really my thing; I figured I could handle a bachelor party. Besides Mac thinks I'd make sure you don't get too drunk."  
  
"And I'm on watch to make sure you don't get arrested." Sturgis added.  
  
"And the rest of you can make sure I don't find a pond to dump him in." Everyone laughed at Keeter's comment.  
  
"Ma'am, take my seat." Tiner offered her his seat. "I'll get some more chairs."  
  
"I'll help you." Gunny said. "Admiral."  
  
"Thank you." Skates sat down.  
  
"I'd better make some introductions. I don't know who knows who but. I'll start at the top. Admiral Thomas Boone, Admiral AJ Chegwidden, Commander Jack Keeter, Commander Sturgis Turner. Keeter you remember Sturgis."  
  
"Oh yeah. Good to see you again."  
  
"You too."  
  
"On with the introductions. Lieutenant Bud Roberts, Lieutenant Elizabeth Hawkes better known as Skates."  
  
"That's Lieutenant Commander Hawkes to you Harm."  
  
"When did that happen?" Harm asked.  
  
"Things have a tendency to happen when don't write and you don't call." Everyone chuckled. "My promotion came through last week."  
  
"Congratulations. Anyway on we go. Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez, Petty Officer Jason Tiner, Clayton Webb and my stepfather Frank Burnett."  
  
"Okay, there is definitely not enough beer here." Skates said looking at the table. "I'm just going to have to resolve that." She got to her feet. "Sirs any preferences?"  
  
"As long as it's cold and wet." AJ replied.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I'll give you a hand." Clay got to his feet and followed her to the bar.  
  
"Should I tell him that she could probably drink him under the table?" Harm asked.  
  
"She couldn't." Sturgis said.  
  
"Oh she could. We were on liberty for a few days and the whole air wing went out and we had a shots contest. She downed more than anyone else and then managed to get us all into cabs without incident."  
  
"They'll bring it over." Skates came and sat down. "What are we talking about?"  
  
"Shot's contests." Tom supplied.  
  
"Let me guess he's telling the story of how I managed to out drink the air wing."  
  
"That would be the one." Keeter confirmed.  
  
"I never did mention I ran into the XO after I made sure everyone was secure for the night."  
  
"No what did he say?" Harm asked.  
  
"Not a lot. He was with a tall blonde woman called Rochelle at the time."  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't get into that in front of the Admiral." Harm said.  
  
"Rochelle the former Miss World contestant Rochelle?" Keeter asked.  
  
"I probably shouldn't answer that on the grounds that most of these people are lawyers and I like my new rank and pay bumph it means I can buy some more shoes."  
  
"Does anyone know what it is with women and shoes?" Bud asked. "Harriet insists on going window shopping for shoes."  
  
"Bud for an easy life don't question women need all those pairs of shoes for." Frank advised.  
  
"But since Skates is here? Why do women need all those shoes?" Keeter asked.  
  
"Sir, with all due respect, you get to wear your dress uniform to events, we get to wear the elegant evening gown and that means matching shoes. Then normal outfits need co-ordinating shoes too. Knee length skirts need knee high boots, ankle boots for pants when you need an extra bit of height. Court shoes for formal occasions, sandals with various size heels for the summer, pumps for running around in, flats for when you need to appear shorter, trainers for jogging, stilettos for obvious reasons, by the way their not that comfortable to wear. These have to be in various colours including black and brown. Then I have my uniform shoes, my uniform boots and my PT shoes."  
  
"Regretting asking Commander?" AJ said.  
  
"Just slightly sir."  
  
"Your beer ma'am." The barman brought over four larger jugs of beer and some glasses.  
  
"Thank you." Skates smiled at him. "So Admirals do you have any interesting tales of Harm to tell?"  
  
"Do you want to start Tom or do you want me to?" AJ asked.  
  
"This is going to be a very long night." Harm muttered under his breath.  
  
TBC 


	57. Chapter 57

"So where is . is it Lieutenant Hawkes?" Bobbi asked.  
  
"It's Lieutenant Commander now, she got promoted last week. Skates went to Harm's bachelor party." Mac replied. Everyone turned to look at her.  
  
"Really?" Meredith asked.  
  
"Sure why not? She knows Harm better than she knows me." Mac shrugged.  
  
"Is she going to be okay with all those guys?" Chloe asked.  
  
"She's with two Admirals, three Commanders, a Lieutenant, a Gunnery Sgt, a Petty Officer, Webb and Frank. She'll be fine. Beside which she's a RIO she's used to coping a ship full of men. Especially ones with pilot egos."  
  
"What's a RIO?" Chloe questioned.  
  
"It stands for radar intercept officer." Mac replied. "It basically means she sits in the back seat of a Tomcat. She was Harm's RIO when he went back to flying. She's good at putting him in his place without being insubordinate. She's going to make sure they all don't get too drunk."  
  
"And Commander Turner is making sure they don't get arrested." Harriet supplied.  
  
"Arrested?" Coates questioned.  
  
"Let's just say they don't have the best record with bachelor parties." Harriet replied.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"So Jen how are things going with Tiner?" Meredith asked.  
  
"Colonel exactly how many people did you tell about that?"  
  
"Only Harm." Mac replied.  
  
"Jen, AJ told me." Meredith confirmed.  
  
"Jen, scuttlebutt is round the office twice the speed it is anywhere else." Harriet added. "Everyone has known about it since before your first date."  
  
"Oh g-d." She put a cushion up to her face.  
  
"Welcome to JAG Jen." Mac smiled.  
  
"While Jen dies from embarrassment I think its times for gifts." Chloe said. "They all have a theme. Trish." Chloe prompted.  
  
"Right." Trish grabbed two boxes. She handed Mac the first one. Mac opened the box and inside was a string of pearls. Mac looked at her. "They were my first set of pearls. Think of them as something old."  
  
"Are you sure you want to give them to me?" Mac questioned.  
  
"I really don't think they'd suit Harm." Everyone laughed. "And this is from Grandma Sarah. She's sorry she couldn't be here but the trip tired her out. It's very old but she'd like you to borrow it for tomorrow for good luck." She handed Mac the second box, inside was an antique lace bordered handkerchief, which had embroidered with the words Sarah Rabb and the date that Grams had married Harm's grandfather.  
  
"It's beautiful."  
  
"She embroidered it herself."  
  
"Me next." Chloe said. "I got you something new and old combined." She handed Mac a box. She opened the lid. Inside was a photo album, Mac flicked through the pages inside were various pictures and newspaper clippings from the time since Harm and Mac had first been partnered.  
  
"Where did you get all these from?"  
  
"I know a few people who were more than willing to let me copy their pictures. Trish helped me at the library for the newspaper clippings."  
  
"It's wonderful thank you Chloe." Mac gave her a hug.  
  
"I got you something traditionally blue." Harriet handed her a small box. Inside was a blue garter.  
  
"It's got little bi-planes interspaced with scales of justice." Mac said with a smile.  
  
"I thought it was appropriate."  
  
"Bobbi and I went shopping. We both got you something that was a different kind of blue. But maybe you should open these later." Meredith and Bobbi handed her distinctive Victoria Secrets boxes.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I ran out of old, new, borrow and blue but I vaguely remembered the next line of the rhyme." Jen handed a very small box, nestled on the foam were two old pennies. "One's from the year you were born and one is from the year Commander Rabb was born. You're supposed to put one in your shoe for good luck."  
  
"That's very sweet Jen. Thank you. Thank you all."  
  
TBC 


	58. Chapter 58

"Morning Mac." Chloe bounced on the bed.  
  
"Chloe." Mac opened her eyes.  
  
"Are you excited?"  
  
"Actually I'm nauseous. Bouncing on the bed is not a good idea." Mac pushed herself up slightly.  
  
"Sorry. Do you want some dry toast or something?"  
  
"Toast would be good."  
  
"Harriet called, she's sending little AJ with Bud to Sturgis's and she and Trish will be here in thirty minutes."  
  
"Okay. I may not be nauseous by then I hope."  
  
"I'll get that toast."  
  
"Thank you Chloe." When she got to door. "Chloe?"  
  
"Yes Mac?" Chloe turned to look at her.  
  
"I am excited."  
  
"Me too."  
  
~  
  
"Good morning." Chloe said as she opened the door.  
  
"Good morning Chloe. I've got all the dresses they need hanging up." Harriet replied.  
  
"I guess you should put them in Mac's room. She's in the shower at the moment."  
  
"How's she feeling this morning?" Trish asked.  
  
"Nauseous. You know how you get when you get that excited / nervous feeling and your stomach won't settle."  
  
"Yes, but that's natural."  
  
"Right where's my list?" Chloe looked around on the coffee table.  
  
"List?" Harriet questioned.  
  
"I couldn't sleep last night so I made a list of things we need to do today. I do remember the top of the list was the hairdressers. We have appointments but I can remember when."  
  
"In twenty - four minutes and seven seconds." Mac said stepping out of the bathroom dressed. "Morning."  
  
"Good morning Sarah." Trish gave her a hug. The doorbell rang again.  
  
"That'll be the florist." Mac said.  
  
"I'll get it." Chloe said.  
  
"Bouquets and rosebuds for Mackenzie?" The delivery man asked.  
  
"That would be us." Chloe said.  
  
"Can you sign here miss and I'll bring them up?" He held out a clipboard to her.  
  
"I'll sign for those." Mac stepped up and signed the delivery notice. "Thank you."  
  
"That's another thing to cross off my list when I find it." Chloe went back to look for it.  
  
"Is this it?" Harriet asked holding up a pad, glancing at it.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What's that one for?" Harriet asked.  
  
"Just checking on something." Chloe replied.  
  
"By the way they didn't do anything last night that I'm going to need to kill Harm for did they?" Mac asked.  
  
"No. They basically sat around trading stories about Harm as far as I can tell from Bud. Apparently Commander Keeter made the mistake of asking Lieutenant Commander Hawkes why women needed so many shoes, it managed to shut them up for a while."  
  
"I bet it did."  
  
"I'll make some coffee before we have to leave." Mac said walking into the kitchen.  
  
~  
  
"Come in Bud. Why Little Mr Roberts don't you look smart?" Sturgis said to little AJ.  
  
"Harriet insisted on getting him dressed before she left to go to the Colonel's. But it means I have to keep him clean."  
  
"I'm sure we'll find something to keep him entertained. But first I need a favour Mr Roberts." Sturgis crouched down to AJ's level. "Your uncle Harm is still asleep. Can you go and wake him for me he's in there?" Sturgis pointed to his spare room. Little AJ nodded and ran off in that direction. "He was up until three pacing. He deserves a wake up call."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Bud for today you can call me Sturgis."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Unca Harm, Unca Harm, you got to wake up Unca Harm." AJ shook his shoulder.  
  
"What?" Harm groaned as he stirred.  
  
"Unca Harm you gotta get up so we can go and see Auntie Mac's dress. Mommy wouldn't let me see it unless in case I told you. So you got to wake up."  
  
"AJ?" Harm said as he opened one eye.  
  
"Unca Harm you gotta get up so you can get marr marri go to wedding and get rings like Mommy and Daddy."  
  
"Okay sailor. Don't you look smart?" Harm said actually waking up.  
  
"I gotta behave and stay clean t'otherwise they won't let me into the garden with the flowers."  
  
"Is that right? Does that mean when I put my uniform on I have to stay clean too so they'll let me in?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"AJ is he up yet?" Sturgis asked stood in the door way.  
  
"I'm up." Harm said.  
  
"Good, its 1030 and we really need to leave by noon. AJ your Dad has found the cartoon channel why don't you go and watch it with him." AJ ran out.  
  
"Why'd you let me sleep so late?"  
  
"You were up late. The bathroom is free; I'm going to get dressed. Help yourself to breakfast if you're hungry."  
  
"Thanks Sturgis."  
  
TBC 


	59. Chapter 59

"You both look so beautiful." Mac said a tear in her eye as she looked at Chloe and Harriet.  
  
"She's right you both look beautiful." Trish agreed. Harriet and Chloe both had dusky pink dress with a scooped neckline which fell to the ground, slightly clinging. Their hair up in French pleats with a line of pink rosebuds and baby's breath down the line. They had matching shoes and dark pink rose bouquets. "Sarah, I'll help you get into your dress and then I'll go and make sure my son is calm."  
  
"I'll be back in a minute." Chloe said she went and grabbed the phone and headed for the bathroom. She dialled a number.  
  
"Hello." A voice on the other end answered.  
  
"Hello may I speak it Harmon Rabb please? Tell him it's Chloe." She said.  
  
"Harm, its Chloe." She heard the person on the other end say.  
  
"Chloe what's wrong?" She heard the panic in his voice.  
  
"Nothing, I was just calling to see how you were doing."  
  
"So you're trying to give me a heart attack for no reason? Mac hasn't changed her mind or something?"  
  
"No. We're going to help her into her dress then your Mom's going to leave to meet you in the rose garden. I just wanted to check how you were doing." Chloe replied.  
  
"You know I'm being to forget why I like you."  
  
"Because I'm adorable and I saw this coming before you and Mac did."  
  
"I think you being adorable is questionable."  
  
"You scared then?"  
  
"Tomcat pilots don't get scared Chloe."  
  
"You're terrified aren't you?" Chloe surmised.  
  
"Oh yeah." Harm admitted.  
  
"Don't be. Mac looks beautiful and everything will be perfect, I guarantee it."  
  
"I'm holding you to that Miss Madison."  
  
"Because I won't see you before you know say I do, I just wanted to say good luck."  
  
"Thanks Chloe." He said sincerely.  
  
"I'd better go before Mac starts getting suspicious and I wrinkle my dress."  
  
"Bye Chloe." She heard him hang up. She headed out the bathroom and put the phone on the hook and head back into Mac's room where Trish was helping her zip up the back of her dress.  
  
"How's he doing?" Harriet whispered after guessing where she had been from the 'call Harm' item on Chloe's list.  
  
"Petrified. He's worried she won't turn up."  
  
"We've all waited too long for this; they're getting married today if it's the last thing I do." Harriet whispered.  
  
"That's the spirit."  
  
"What do you think?" Mac asked.  
  
"You look perfect Mac." Chloe replied. "Harm will have to pick his jaw up from the ground when he's see you. You might have to jab him in the ribs to get him to remember to say I do." Trish and Harriet smiled.  
  
"She's right. Mac you look beautiful." Mac stood in front of the mirror and smoothed the dress down over her stomach. The dress had wide straps and had a v-shaped neckline, at the back it was cut away to just above her waist. The dress ran tight to every curve at the back until just above her knees where the fabric loosened at the back it there was more fabric while fell into a soft gentle trail. On the white fabric, there were embroidered tiny white roses. Mac's hair had been curled slight and pinned back with red rose buds. She had on Trish's pearl necklace and a pair of pearl drop earrings.  
  
"You look wonderful." Trish gave her a hug. "I'd better leave. I'll see you all in forty-five minutes."  
  
"Thank you for everything Trish."  
  
"Oh Sarah you're welcome and welcome to the family." She gave her another quick hug. "Chloe, I'll double check on that other thing we talked about."  
  
"Okay Trish and tell Harm to breathe for me."  
  
"Will do."  
  
~  
  
"Harm, can I see outside for a minute?" Bobbie asked.  
  
"Bobbie, I getting married can it wait?"  
  
"Not really, this is really important."  
  
"Bobbie.."  
  
"Harmon Rabb Jr go with the Congresswoman." Trish instructed.  
  
"Mom. How's Mac?" He asked.  
  
"Sarah is absolutely beautiful. Chloe says to remember to breathe. Go with the Congresswoman."  
  
"Okay, but Bobbie this has to be quick." Harm said. "Bud I'll be back in a minute."  
  
"Yes sir." Bobbie led him out of the garden.  
  
"What's going on Bobbie?"  
  
"Mac wanted to do something for you today. She needed help so she asked me to see what I could do."  
  
"Bobbie?" Harm questioned.  
  
"Hello brother." Harm turned round at the voice.  
  
"Sergei? How did.?"  
  
"The pretty Colonel said you were getting married. She thought it wouldn't be right unless I was here. So Congresswoman Latham and Mr Webb helped arrange for me to be here."  
  
"Bobbie, thank."  
  
"Harm, don't thank me thank Mac. Good luck today."  
  
"Thanks Bobbie. Sergei lets go and get you a seat."  
  
TBC 


	60. Chapter 60

"By the way what was Trish talking about earlier?" Mac asked as they sat waiting for the car to arrive.  
  
"You'll find out. The Admiral called, he and Meredith are running late they'll meet us there." Chloe said.  
  
"What?" Mac asked.  
  
"Breathe Mac. Nice deep breaths. Everything is going to be perfect." Harriet reassured her.  
  
"I think I'm going to throw up." Mac said.  
  
"Sit down Mac." Chloe instructed.  
  
"I'll crush my dress." Mac said logically.  
  
"It's better than you throwing up on it." Mac took a couple of cleansing breaths.  
  
"I'll be okay."  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get it." Harriet said. She opened the door.  
  
"Car for Mackenzie?" As a man dressed in a full chauffeur's outfit.  
  
"We'll just be another few minutes." Harriet informed.  
  
"Yes ma'am. But if you could hurry I'm blocking the street."  
  
"We'll be down in a minute."  
  
"Yes ma'am." He turned and left.  
  
"Mac, are you ready?" Harriet asked.  
  
"Let's do this." Mac said.  
  
"I'll get the back of your dress." Chloe said.  
  
"We ordered a little car." Mac said as she saw the white stretch limo.  
  
"It turns out that Frank knows a few people in the car industry." Chloe said with a shrug. Mac looked at her dumbfounded.  
  
"I'll bet he does." Harriet muttered.  
  
"Ma'am." The chauffeur opened the door for Mac. Mac slipped into the car, Harriet and Chloe followed her. The chauffeur closed the door.  
  
"I've never been in a limo before." Chloe said.  
  
"I can't believe Trish and Frank did this and that you knew about it."  
  
"Mac, you're lucky you have a mother-in-law who loves you and accepts you." Harriet said.  
  
"Besides Harm is Trish's only son she wants to do something special for you. I mean I think she was beginning to think Harm would never get married." Chloe added.  
  
"This is on top of them buying us half a house." Mac commented.  
  
"They're buying you half a house as a wedding present?" Harriet questioned.  
  
"They wanted to buy us a whole house but after I argued with her for an hour Harm convinced her to only pay for half the house. We're going to pay for the other half."  
  
"Remember when I was buying our house; Harm kept saying I should tell Bud, because it was the male ego thing about needing to provide for their family." Harriet reminded her.  
  
"I still think half a house is a large present, but it will be nice not to have to worry that the elevator's going to break down."  
  
"That's the spirit." Harriet replied.  
  
"So when are you going house hunting?" Chloe asked trying to keep Mac's mind of the wedding.  
  
"I guess when we find time. We only have the long weekend off as it is."  
  
"You would have thought the Admiral would have let you have more time off for your honeymoon."  
  
"We've both had quiet a bit of time of recently. Besides we'll go on a proper honeymoon when there is time. We both have to be back in court on Tuesday morning. "  
  
"How are you going to handle that?" Harriet asked.  
  
"Like the consummate professionals we are. It's not like he's first chair anyway and it's only an article 32 hearing."  
  
"What's it about?" Chloe asked.  
  
"I can't tell you that sweetheart."  
  
"But it's what your meeting was about yesterday?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Umm, Miss Mackenzie, we've hit traffic we might be delayed slightly." The chauffeur called back.  
  
"Great. How long?" Mac asked.  
  
"Depends on how before we get moving, maybe five ten minutes. Depending on what's holding everything up."  
  
"Okay, this day is getting off to a good start."  
  
"It'll be okay Mac." Chloe said. She moved to the front of the limo. "Do you have a car phone?"  
  
"Yes miss." He handed it to her.  
  
"Thanks." Chloe dialled a number.  
  
"Who are you calling?" Mac asked.  
  
"Frank, he has his cell phone on vibrate." She spoke into the phone. "Frank its Chloe."  
  
"Hey Chloe." Frank replied. "What's going on?"  
  
"We've left but we got stuck in traffic we're going to be late."  
  
"Okay, I'll let everyone know."  
  
"Can I speak to Harm again?" She asked.  
  
"Just a minute."  
  
"Again?" Mac questioned.  
  
"I called him this morning. He's fine, nervous but fine."  
  
"Chloe?" Harm said on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Harm we're going to be a bit late, we got stuck in traffic. I just didn't want you to worry."  
  
"How's Mac?" Harm asked.  
  
"Freaking." Mac looked at her. "She's fine."  
  
"Let me speak to her."  
  
"No way Harm, it's like seeing her dress before the wedding. We'll be there soon and remember deep breaths."  
  
"Chloe." Harm pleaded.  
  
"Bye Harm." She hung up. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." The chauffeur smiled.  
  
"Chloe." Mac said.  
  
"Everything is going to be fine. I promise."  
  
TBC 


	61. Chapter 61

"Nervous sir?" Bud asked.  
  
"Am I supposed to be?" Harm replied.  
  
"It's only natural."  
  
"Good to know."  
  
"So are you?" Bud asked.  
  
"Only slightly."  
  
"Unca Harm." Little AJ ran up to Harm carry his pillow.  
  
"Hey kiddo." Harm swept him up into his arms.  
  
"I've got my cushion." He proudly showed Harm.  
  
"That's good. You still got the rings too?"  
  
"Look see." AJ pointed out where the ribbons were still tied to the ribbon.  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Unca Harm when's Auntie Mac gonna be here?" AJ asked.  
  
"Real soon I hope. She got stuck in traffic."  
  
"Traffic sucks."  
  
"AJ." Bud scolded.  
  
"You're right." Harm agreed.  
  
"Sorry Harm he got away from me." Big AJ said coming up to them. "He's fast for someone so little."  
  
"Like you wouldn't believe sir." Bud said. "AJ, go with the Admiral, Auntie Mac and Mommy will be soon."  
  
"Admiral did someone tell you they'd been delayed." Harm asked.  
  
"Has a tendency to happen when you're in a stretch white."  
  
"Since when was Mac having a limo?" Harm asked.  
  
"I can answer that one." Trish said. "Frank and I thought it would be a nice thing to do for her and Chloe's never been in a limo, I had a hard time getting her to keep it from Sarah."  
  
"Come on AJ." The Admiral held out his hand to him. Harm placed him on the ground, little AJ followed him.  
  
"A limo?" Harm questioned again.  
  
"I didn't get a daughter I got you instead, allow me to splash out a little." Trish kissed his cheek and then rubbed off the lipstick mark.  
  
"Mom! "  
  
"Yes I'll stop embarrassing you and sit down. But I am allowed to cry." "Yes you're allow to cry Mom. Frank?"  
  
"Trish come and sit down."  
  
TBC 


	62. Chapter 62

"We're here. Are you okay or do you want me to drive around the block?" The chauffeur asked.  
  
"We're already seven minutes and twenty seconds late. I'll be fine."  
  
"Bride's purgative to be late."  
  
"No, I'm doing this now."  
  
"I'll just get the door." He got out the car and ran round to open the door. Chloe and Harriet got out first. The chauffeur helped Mac out. Harriet handed her her flowers and Chloe picked up the back of her dress so it wouldn't drag.  
  
"Mommy, Auntie Mac." Little AJ said jumping up and down. "Auntie Mac, you look beautiful."  
  
"He's right you do Mac." The Admiral commented.  
  
"Thank you sir. How's Harm doing?"  
  
"Better now that you're here. Are you ready to do this?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Let's get this show on the road." AJ put his fingers in his mouth and let out a whistle. A band started to play the wedding march.  
  
"That sounds like the Marine Corps band." Mac commented.  
  
"Well part of it anyway. There wasn't room for the whole band." AJ replied. Mac looked at him. "If you can't get the Marine Corps band for a friend's wedding what is the point of being the JAG?"  
  
"Yes sir." Mac smiled.  
  
"Little AJ go." Harriet prompted him to start walking down the path. A few seconds later, Chloe started behind him. "Good luck Mac."  
  
"Thank you." Harriet started off after them.  
  
"Ready?" AJ asked.  
  
"Let's go." Mac let out a deep breath as they started down the aisle.  
  
"You look beautiful." Harm whispered to Mac as she joined him.  
  
"You don't look bad yourself flyboy."  
  
"Dearly beloved we are gathered here in the sight of God in this beautiful rose garden." Chaplain Turner began. "To join in holy matrimony this man and this woman. Marriage is an honourable estate and should not be entered into lightly."  
  
"Repeat after me I Harmon; take you Sarah, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." Harm repeated the declaration.  
  
"And Sarah, repeat after me. I Sarah, take you Harmon, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." Mac repeated. "Now for the exchange of rings. Little AJ." Little AJ held up the cushion and Harm untied Mac's ring. "Place it on the third finger of Sarah's left hand and repeat after me. With this ring I the wed, with my body I thee worship, all that I have I share with you, all that I am I give to and this is my solemn vow." Harm repeated. "Sarah, place the ring on the third finger of Harmon's left hand and repeat after me. With this ring I the wed, with my body I thee worship, all that I have I share with you, all that I am I give to and this is my solemn vow." Mac repeated. "With the giving and receiving of rings and the declarations they have both made today, Harmon and Sarah have made the commitment to live together as man and wife. With the power invested in me by the United States Navy and the District of Columbia it gives me great pleasure to declare them husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." "Yes sir." Harm smiled and kissed her. "As they can't agree on how they want to be introduced let me be the first to congratulate Harmon and Sarah." There was a cheer from the guests. Bud, Gunny and a few of the other male guests shuffled off to form the arch of swords. Trish gave them both a hug. Mac and Harm walked back down the aisle and under the sword arch, as they reached the last pairing of swords, Bud tapped Mac on the six.  
  
"Go Navy." And Gunny tapped Harm on the six.  
  
"Semper Fi sir." Mac smiled. "Hoorah ma'am."  
  
"Hoorah Gunny."  
  
TBC 


	63. Chapter 63

"Harriet do you have you those envelopes I gave you?" Mac asked.  
  
"Of course. They're just over here." Mac followed Harriet across the room. "So does it feel to be Mrs Rabb?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet. But I've decided I'll double barrel it then stick with Mackenzie at work."  
  
"Here you go." Harriet handed her the envelopes.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"By the way the SecNav bought you a gift." Harriet commented.  
  
"It's probably a bill for all the things Harm and I have broken over the years."  
  
"It's a bit big for that. Maybe he bought you a toaster?"  
  
"Maybe. I need to go and talk to Trish and Grams when we get back we can try and organise speeches."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Harm." Mac put her hand on her husbands arm. "It's time. I'll get your Mom, you get Grams."  
  
"You got the envelopes?" Harm asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'll meet you outside in a few minutes." He kissed her.  
  
"Excuse me Trish, do you have a minute?" Mac asked.  
  
"Of course Sarah. Excuse me." She said to the person she was talking to.  
  
"Can we go outside?" Mac suggested.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Trish asked concerned.  
  
"Everything is perfect. It's just quieter outside and Harm and I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"What's going on?" Trish asked suspicious of what was going on.  
  
"These are for you." Mac handed one card to Trish and one to Grams.  
  
"What are they?" Grams asked as they tore open the envelopes.  
  
"They're pretty self explanatory." Harm put his arm around Mac's waist and waited. Trish pulled the card out of the envelope.  
  
"'Congratulations Grandma.'" Trish looked up at Mac, who nodded. Trish screeched and pulled Mac into a hug.  
  
"Congratulations Harmon." Grams hugged her grandson. "It's about time."  
  
"What's all the noise about?" Frank came out to see what all the noise was about.  
  
"Sarah's pregnant." Trish told him.  
  
"Congratulations." He gave her a quick hug. "Congratulations Harm." He shook his hand.  
  
"Thanks Frank."  
  
"So how do you feel about becoming a grandfather?" Mac asked.  
  
"Can I get back to you on that one while I try to keep Trish's feet on the ground?" Mac smiled.  
  
"Mom, Grams, I'm going to need you to keep relatively calm about this because we still need to almost everyone else."  
  
"Now's a good as time as any." Mac pointed out.  
  
"Harmon Rabb Jr it's not everyday that your only son gets married and you find out you're going to be a grandmother."  
  
"Or a great grandmother." Grams added.  
  
"Can you just contain it for an hour and then you go and scream it from the steps of the Lincoln Memorial?"  
  
"I think we can manage that." Trish said giving Mac another hug. "Are you feeling okay Sarah?"  
  
"Apart from some morning sickness and tiredness I'm fine. Spinning isn't a good idea either."  
  
"That's normal."  
  
"So I'm finding out."  
  
TBC 


	64. Chapter 64

A/N: I know it's short but I'm going home for Christmas today so I have to pack.  
  
"Time for speeches." The Admiral called as the group re-entered the house. "Lieutenant Roberts as best man it's customary for you to go first."  
  
"Yes sir." Bud proceeded with his speech, everyone laughed at his jokes.  
  
"Umm, since Mac's uncle Matt can't be here for obvious reasons he dictated a few words he'd like me to say on his behalf." The Admiral started. Mac looked at him, Harm squeezed her hand. "He would like me to start by wishing both the best of luck for the future and every happiness. Then this part he probably shouldn't have told me but it's his speech. Here goes ' Rabb if you ever hurt her I'm not against staging a jail break and coming after your six'." Everyone laughed. "On a more personnel note I'd like to wish them good luck, since they chose to disregard my recommendation that they didn't get too close because they had to work together. To Mac and Harm." Everyone joined in the toast.  
  
"When Mac asked me to make a speech it made me think back to when I first saw them interacting together." Sturgis started. "I think she expected me to tell a few funny stories about Harm but I think I managed to tape those out yesterday." The men and Skates who had been at the bachelor party smiled. "When I first joined JAG I always noticed a certain tension between them, whenever I tried to challenge them on it, the fervently denied anything was going on. Once they were getting into a debate which was getting personal when I asked them if they always got that personal they couldn't agree on it. On another occasion while Harm was out of the office and Mac was scaring me slightly trying to use her visions to solve a case, I asked her again on why they couldn't get past it and move on. I remember her telling me that it wouldn't work. When I pushed her as to why she admitted that it was because she was in love with him. I think that was the first time she'd admit that fact to anyone." Harm glanced at Mac.  
  
"That conversation was supposed to be classified." She tossed a balled napkin at Sturgis but it missed by miles.  
  
"And thought Marines were supposed to have good aim." Everyone laughed.  
  
"Gunny." Mac prompted.  
  
"Yes ma'am." He said as he stepped forward.  
  
"Show the Commander about Marine aim."  
  
"Are you sure you want me to do that ma'am?" He asked.  
  
"Go ahead." Gunny tossed a balled napkin and it just flew past Sturgis's ear.  
  
"I stand corrected." He patted his uniform, "Any got a pen I should make a note never to insult a Marine's aim again?" Everyone laughed. "Getting back to my point, we're all glad that you finally recognised what the rest of us have seen for a very long time and finally got your acts together. I know Trish was beginning to doubt she'd ever marry him off. Luckily for her he found someone just as stubborn as he is and from what I remember of the academy a man who is very difficult to live with. Which he proved last night by pacing my apartment until 4 am keeping me awake." Mac smiled. "I guess my other main point is be happy guys and if it doesn't work out I know a few good lawyers." Everyone laughed at the comment.  
  
TBC 


	65. Chapter 65

"I guess it's my turn." Harm said. "Firstly Mac and I would like to thank everyone for being here today. Especially those of you who have flown in for the occasion and have to leave again tonight. We'd also like to thank everyone who helped plan today, Harriet for all her extraordinary planning skills.."  
  
"Aren't you going to say anything?" Sturgis whispered as he sat next to Mac.  
  
"No, he seems to be doing okay. It's the only time I'll defer to him, so I'll just let him keep talking."  
  
"Sorry if I said something I shouldn't."  
  
"It's okay. You were probably right." Mac whispered back as Harm continued to thank everyone by name. "Besides it did all work out for the best. Are you still okay with me being the judge on Tuesday it's not too late for me to recuse myself?"  
  
"Are you going to be Mrs Rabb or Judge Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie in court on Tuesday?"  
  
"The judge." Mac replied.  
  
"Then I have no problem with it. Did you tell Trish and Mrs Rabb because they seem to be glowing more than they were when they went outside?"  
  
"Yes. Harm's going to tell everyone else in a few minutes. So I may need to hide behind you so I'm not hugged to death."  
  
"A Marine who admits she needs the Navy's protection wonders will never cease." He continued to whisper.  
  
"Seeing as there is only one other Marine here and all my usual pit-bull guards are Navy and happen to be on the other side of the room, you'll have to do."  
  
"I'll see what I can do." Harm glanced across at Mac for confirmation that it was okay for him to tell everyone she nodded.  
  
".Mac and I also want thank everyone who managed to help us keep something else a secret for the past couple of months. That includes those who found out on the need to know basis and those who guessed." He glanced at Chloe who blushed. "Yes I'm talking about you Miss Madison."  
  
"What can you say I'm perceptive?" Chloe said with a shrug.  
  
"And how do I put this?" Harm said.  
  
"I'm pregnant." Mac said simply. Everyone turned to look at her.  
  
"That was subtle." Sturgis whispered.  
  
"I married a Rabb; I don't think you can be subtle about that."  
  
"I'm so happy for you." Harriet gave her a hug.  
  
"Thank you." There were congratulations all round.  
  
"Excuse me." Mac grabbed the bottom of her dress and ran for the nearest bathroom.  
  
"Something I said?" Keeter asked.  
  
"No, too much spinning around sir." Coates replied. "If she turns too quickly she gets really sick really fast."  
  
"You sound like you know from experience."  
  
"I'm her clerk of court, she gets sick quite often."  
  
"Where did Mac disappear to?" Harm asked.  
  
"Bathroom sir, she turned too quickly." Coates replied.  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Yes sir. Excuse me." Jen stepped off toward Tiner.  
  
"So another generation of Rabb's, God help us." Keeter joked. "You finally became the responsible one."  
  
"Had to happen to one of us one day."  
  
"I was just expecting this a few years ago."  
  
"Miscommunication was a big problem. It took me a while to fix it."  
  
"What happened to change that?"  
  
"Would you believe I forgot her birthday?" Harm asked.  
  
"You didn't."  
  
"I did. She refused to talk to me for days. So I enlisted Sturgis's help, he found out what the problem was but wouldn't tell me. The Admiral got annoyed with the atmosphere and haled me into his office, he help me figure out the problem. With his help I got her to come and visit Grams with me for the weekend. On the way there I got a UPS to deliver her a Beltway burger amongst other things."  
  
"Beltway burger? You got UPS to deliver take away to the side of the road?"  
  
"It's her favourite food. She can't eat them at the moment but yeah." He said with a shrug.  
  
"You're a romantic Rabb. You're letting the side down. But I do have to say your taste in women definitely improved, even if she's a Marine." He patted him on the back.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Harmon Rabb Jr." Trish said from behind him.  
  
"On that note." Keeter disappeared.  
  
"Yes Mom?" Harm turned around.  
  
"How can you stand there talking when Sarah is throwing up in the bathroom?"  
  
"She yells at me if I go anywhere near her when she's throwing up. She doesn't mind anyone else being there I just have to stay away from her."  
  
"Men." Trish turned and headed to the bathroom."  
  
TBC 


	66. Chapter 66

"Jen, I don't suppose there is any ice-cream in the office?" Mac asked on Tuesday morning before the hearing. She and Harm had had a quiet two days at a B&B in Maryland after the reception. "I'm having a craving."  
  
"Not that I know of ma'am."  
  
"Never mind. I'll just go to the bathroom before we begin the hearing." Mac said getting up.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Jen stood. When Mac had left she picked up the phone and dialled a number. "I'd like to place and order for delivery.. Yes, some ice- cream. What flavour? Um, send one pint of strawberry, chocolate and vanilla... Yes the address is Judge Advocate General Headquarters, Fall Church, Virginia.. Yes thank you, I'll have someone have the money ready." Jen hung up and quickly walked out of the office into the JAG bullpen. She quickly located Harriet. "Ma'am?"  
  
"Jennifer, what can I do for you?" Harriet asked.  
  
"Ma'am, I need a favour."  
  
"How can I help?" Harriet inquired.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie has a craving for ice-cream. There isn't any in the office so I've placed an order which they're going to deliver but I have to be in the hearing with her in a few minutes. Would it be possible for you to take the delivery and place it in the freezer until we get out? I've got the money here." Jen pulled some money out of her pocket.  
  
"Of course. It's almost time for the hearing you'd better hurry back."  
  
"Thank you ma'am." Jen headed back.  
  
~  
  
"Objection." Harm said.  
  
"I'd like to hear the answer to that question, overruled." Mac replied.  
  
"Your honour." Harm pleaded.  
  
"Your objection is noted."  
  
"Ma'am, I have to object to this whole line of questioning." He said.  
  
"Approach." Mac said Sturgis, Bud and Harm approached the bench. "First of all I like to remind you that is an Article 32 hearing, it's to find out if there is enough evidence to proceed to Court Martial. Second off all, Commander, accept my rulings or I'll be force to find you in contempt. Third of all, would someone like to tell me why the SecNav thought it would be a good idea to turn up to a hearing?"  
  
"Ma'am, the NR-1 is a one off ship, which is important to the Navy; I think he'd like to see the outcome." Sturgis supplied.  
  
"I see. Then we'll proceed." Mac said. They all backed off. "Commander Turner, please repeat your question."  
  
"Yes your honour."  
  
~ "This hearing stands in recess for one hour while I consider how to proceed." Mac banged her gavel. Everyone stood as she left and headed back to her office.  
  
"I could really do with that ice-cream now." She said as she sat in her chair.  
  
"It should be here by now ma'am. Strawberry, chocolate or vanilla?" Jen asked. Mac looked at her.  
  
"What?" She questioned.  
  
"I ordered you some ice-cream ma'am, it was being delivered. Lieutenant Sims said she would accept it because of the hearing. It should be here by now. I didn't know what flavour you'd like so I ordered three."  
  
"You're an angel you know that Jen." Mac smiled.  
  
"So which flavour would you like ma'am and I'll go and get it?"  
  
"Chocolate." Mac replied.  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
~  
  
"Ice-cream Petty Officer?" The Admiral asked as Jen was walking back with the ice-cream and a spoon.  
  
"It's for Colonel Mackenzie sir. She has a craving sir."  
  
"I see. How did the hearing go, is it going to proceed to Court Martial?"  
  
"The Colonel is deciding that at the moment, but I really shouldn't discuss it sir."  
  
"I see." He took off his glasses.  
  
"Admiral, do you know if the SecNav is staying for the whole day or just for this hearing sir?" Jen asked.  
  
"The SecNav's here?" AJ questioned.  
  
"Yes sir. He came in about five minutes after the hearing started. I'm not sure where he is at the moment, but he was still here when Colonel Mackenzie put the court in recess." She replied.  
  
"Thank you for the information Petty Officer."  
  
"Yes sir, if you'll excuse me sir I should get back before this melts."  
  
"Proceed. Tiner." AJ yelled.  
  
"Yes sir." Tiner hurried up to him.  
  
"Tiner, locate the SecNav." He instructed.  
  
"Yes sir, I'll call his office."  
  
"No Tiner, he has been in this building this morning and was still here ten minutes ago. If he's still here find out where the hell he is."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
TBC 


	67. Chapter 67

"Commander." AJ said as he saw Harm.  
  
"Sir." Harm said.  
  
"Commander, what do you know about the SecNav being here?"  
  
"He arrived at the beginning of the hearing. Bud and I were just speculating as to why he was here. Has he been to see you?"  
  
"No. Coates told me when she came to get the ice-cream."  
  
"Ice-cream sir?" Harm questioned.  
  
"For Mac. She's having cravings apparently."  
  
"Mac's craving ice-cream?" Harm questioned.  
  
"Yes sir." Harriet replied. Harm turned to look at her. "Petty Officer Coates ordered some from Ruffles; they delivered three pints about an hour ago. I put them in the freezer."  
  
"How did I not know about this?" Harm asked.  
  
"Sir, pregnant women get cravings at odd times and sometimes they get them at random."  
  
"We'll discuss you're wife's cravings later. Right now, we're trying to locate the SecNav." AJ said.  
  
"He's over there sir." Harriet pointed across the bullpen to where the SecNav was talking to Sturgis.  
  
"Thank you Lieutenant. Commander." AJ crossed the room to the SecNav. "Mr Secretary."  
  
"AJ." The SecNav said. "I'll talk to you again Commander."  
  
"Yes Mr Secretary. Sir." Sturgis backed off.  
  
"Mr Secretary, I would have come and greeted you earlier if I had known you were here."  
  
"That's okay AJ. I wanted to cause as little fuss as possible. Colonel Mackenzie is a very good judge."  
  
"Yes sir she is, she's also a very good lawyer."  
  
"I've very confident her marriage won't affect her objectivity." The SecNav continued.  
  
"Yes sir. May I ask was that the reason you sat in on the hearing today?" AJ inquired.  
  
"No, I want to know if she's going to allow the incident with the Tallahassee to continue court martial."  
  
"I see Mr Secretary."  
  
"AJ, do you think that it should proceed."  
  
"Well Mr Secretary, Article 110 was broken and damage was sustained to two Navy vessels. But the court martial will only proceed if she believes that there is enough to bring charges of culpability."  
  
"I see thank you AJ."  
  
"Mr Secretary can I get Tiner to get you a cup of coffee?" AJ offered as he showed the SecNav into his office.  
  
"That would be nice."  
  
"Tiner." AJ called.  
  
"Yes sir. I see you found the Secretary sir."  
  
"Yes. Can you get us some coffee?"  
  
"I'll get right on it sir."  
  
~  
  
"Jen, can you go and get me the 'Manual For Court Martial'. Specifically Article 110, improper hazarding of a Vessel." Mac asked.  
  
"There's a copy of the Article in the blue folder on your desk ma'am. The green folder contains past precedents for similar cases."  
  
"When did you have time to do this?" Mac asked as she at her ice-cream.  
  
"Yesterday ma'am."  
  
"I see. Tell me given your research do you think we have enough to proceed to court martial?" Mac asked.  
  
"Ma'am, I'm not qualified to give an opinion on such matters." Jen replied.  
  
"Sit, I've already made my decision and you won't influence it, so please tell me what you think." "Ma'am, to qualify for court martial the elements of the article need to be meet. The elements of article 110 are basically that a vessel was hazard, in this case the USS Tallahassee was hazard and so was the NR-1. The other element is that the accused by certain acts or omissions, wilfully and wrongfully, or negligently, caused or suffered the vessel to be hazarded. Whether is was wilfully and wrongfully or negligently is for Commander Turner to prove and Lieutenant Roberts and Commander Rabb to disprove but there has to enough evidence against the defendant to put him up for court martial." "I think so too. You did well, you're obviously learning a lot." "Yes ma'am. Petty Officer Tiner explained some of it too." "It's still good to have the knowledge. Did you ever think about law school?" "No ma'am. I like my job now." "That's good, because your good at it and your next fit rep will say as much." "Yes ma'am." The phone rang. "Would you like me to get that ma'am?" Jen asked. Mac nodded. "Colonel Mackenzie's office. Petty Officer Coates speaking. Yes, she's here sir but I can't let you talk to her. I understand that sir. Commander, if it's pertaining to the case then you should come to her office with Lieutenant Roberts and Commander Turner, otherwise it could be cited at using an unfair influence, which could in the future lead to a mis-trial and cause problems for both you and the Colonel.. No sir.. I understand that sir. Yes I'll tell her. that too sir. goodbye." "I take it that was Commander Rabb." Mac said. "Yes ma'am. He wished to speak to you but I felt it was best for propriety if he didn't." "You did the right thing. Did he say what he wanted?" "He asked me to tell you that he loves you and to inquire how much ice- cream he needs to buy on the way home." Mac smiled. "Speaking of ice-cream you'd better put this back in the freezer." She handed Jen the half eaten carton of ice-cream. TBC 


	68. Chapter 68

"In this case there is enough evidence to proceed to court martial. I have an appointment Thursday morning. The court martial in the matter of the United States Navy vs. Lieutenant Graham Hundell will begin Thursday at noon." Mac banged her gavel. They all rose as she left. Bud was talking to the Lieutenant as they walked out. Harm waited and walked up to Jen.  
  
"Petty Officer."  
  
"Yes sir?" Jen asked.  
  
"Can I talk to my wife now?"  
  
"If you don't try an influence her in relation to any cases, I would say its okay sir."  
  
"Asking permission to talk to Mac?" Sturgis questioned.  
  
"Sir, it would be inappropriate for Commander Rabb to talk to Colonel Mackenzie while she's presiding over a case he's directly involved with." Jen explained.  
  
"So you planning on moving out on Thursday Harm?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"We have a rule about not discussing cases while we're at home."  
  
"Good. I'll see you later." Sturgis grabbed his bag and headed out.  
  
"You may want to retrieve the ice-cream from the freezer first sir." Jen suggested.  
  
"Did Mac give you the money for that?"  
  
"No sir." Jen replied.  
  
"Give me an itemised bill for things like that and I'll reimburse you."  
  
"Yes sir." Jen replied.  
  
~  
  
Harm knocked on Mac's office door.  
  
"Enter." Mac called.  
  
"Hey." Harm said.  
  
"Jen let you in?" Mac questioned.  
  
"She thinks it will be okay as long as I don't try to influence you. I brought ice-cream."  
  
"Great. Six pints of chocolate, two of strawberry, a pint of rocky-road and some sardines."  
  
"Excuse me?" Harm said slightly confused.  
  
"You asked Jen to find out earlier how much ice-cream you had to buy on the way home. Six pints of chocolate, two of strawberry, a pint of rocky-road and I'm also having cravings for sardines on toast."  
  
"That I can do. When you start wanting to eat them together I'll start worrying."  
  
"Actually that sounds good." Mac licked the spoon.  
  
"Please tell you're not serious?" "No, not at the moment." She smiled. "Are you going to sit down?"  
  
"Sure." He sat down and kicked his ankles up onto the desk. Mac stared at him.  
  
"Feet down." She instructed.  
  
"Sorry, note to self no putting feet up in Mac's office."  
  
"That's right. The only person allowed to put their feet up is me, while I'm sat on the couch trying to work and realising that I need a new skirt because this one is getting too tight."  
  
"Putting on weight are we?" Mac tossed a pen at him. "I think it's going to become par for the course."  
  
"This is entirely your fault you know."  
  
"Not entirely my fault. I'm pretty sure that you were involved too and very willingly."  
  
"I'll concede that point for now, if you concede that I'll be blaming you constantly for the next six months as I get extremely fat and whale like."  
  
"Possibly I may let that slide, but I still think you'll be beautiful."  
  
"You say that now." She gently teased.  
  
"I'll say that for always." He reassured her.  
  
"You'll do flyboy." Mac's phone buzzed. "Yes Jen?"  
  
"Mrs Burnett's on line two."  
  
"Thank you." Mac picked up the receiver. "Hello Trish."  
  
"Sarah." Trish replied. "I was still expecting you to be in court, I was going to leave a message."  
  
"The hearing was over earlier than I expect. So what can I do for you?"  
  
"I was wondering since it's my last night in town for a few months if you and Harm wanted to get dinner tonight."  
  
"It's a sweet thought Trish, but I'm too tired to go out. How about you come over for dinner Harm can cook?"  
  
"That would be lovely and what will my son be making?" Trish inquired.  
  
"Hang on a second I'll ask him." Mac put her hand over the receiver. "Your Mom would like to know what you're making for dinner?"  
  
"Since you have a craving for fish, we'll go to the store and buy some fresh fish and broil it."  
  
"Fish." Mac said into the phone.  
  
"Good. I'll see you around 7.30 and tell Harm I said hello."  
  
"Will do. See you tonight." Mac hung up. "Trish says hello."  
  
"It's nice to know my Mom calls me."  
  
"She likes me more than you." Mac winked at her. "Now it's time for you to leave my office, I have paperwork to do and I can't do it with you sat there."  
  
"Yes ma'am. I should be finished by 1800 I'll swing by then."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
TBC 


	69. Chapter 69

"So what are we having?" Trish asked as she sat in the kitchen while Harm cooked.  
  
"We're having char grilled salmon with new potatoes and mixed vegetables. Mac on the other hand is having the gourmet meal of tinned sardines on toast."  
  
"You're making Sarah eat tinned sardines on toast."  
  
"It's her choice. I offered to buy proper sardines and broil them for her, but she has a craving for the tinned ones so that's what she wants for dinner." He explained.  
  
"It's done. My appointment is confirmed for Thursday at 0900. Since it's early so there shouldn't be a problem getting back in time for the court martial."  
  
"That's good. Are you still sure you don't mind me not coming with you?"  
  
"Its fine, you still need to meet with your client before the court martial begins. Besides it's only a blood pressure test and a weigh in. Nothing too important."  
  
"What case are you working on?" Trish inquired.  
  
"Sorry, we can't talk about it. We have a rule, besides Mac is the judge on the case and it could be misconstrued as unfair influence." Harm said.  
  
"Oh, alright." Trish replied.  
  
"Harm, remind me to order a bigger uniform tomorrow. Mine is only going to fit for another week or so."  
  
"I thought you were going to do that this afternoon."  
  
"I was, but I had an emergency hearing to stop Sgt Bunt from taking his daughter out of the country while he and his ex-girlfriend are in the middle of custody dispute."  
  
"Where did he want to take her?" Trish asked.  
  
"Mexico."  
  
"No shop talk. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes, so go sit down."  
  
~  
  
Seven weeks later Mac was presiding over a court martial for a Seaman who had missed the movement of his ship in violation of article 87, when she felt the baby seriously kick for the first time. Her hand automatically went to her stomach. It kicked again, Mac smiled and giggled slightly to herself.  
  
"Is everything okay your honour?" Sturgis asked. He was in the middle of questioning his witness. He was acting as the attorney for the defence.  
  
"Yes, Commander. Carry on."  
  
"Yes your honour." Bud who was prosecuting looked at her as she smiled and tried to refocus on the case at hand.  
  
When Mac put the court in recess for the members to deliberate their verdict. She informed Jen she was heading to the bullpen. She tapped on Harm's doorframe.  
  
"Got a second squid?" She asked.  
  
"Hey, I thought you were in court." He looked up and smiled at her.  
  
"The members are deliberating their verdict as we speak."  
  
"Then I've got all the time in the world. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Something happened during Sturgis's questioning of his witness." Mac crossed the room until she was stood next to him.  
  
"What did he do?" Harm asked.  
  
"Nothing. The baby started kicking. I thought I'd been feeling fluttering for days, but this is proper kicking. I thought you might like to feel."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Give me your hand." Mac positioned his hand so he could feel the baby kick in her burgeoning stomach.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Commander.. Mac." AJ stopped in the doorway. Mac tried to turn and tripped over her heels and landed in Harm's lap. "I was going to suggest you offered your wife a seat, but it seems your lap will do."  
  
"Sorry sir." Mac said trying to get up.  
  
"Stay where you are. I was just speaking to Meredith, she'd like you both to come over for dinner on Friday night."  
  
"That would be nice sir." Mac said.  
  
"Around 1900."  
  
"Yes sir." Mac put her hand to stomach. "The baby started kicking in the middle of the court martial." She tried to put her feet down to get up but she couldn't. "And I just realised I need to buy flat shoes, because I can't keep my balance in heels anymore."  
  
"Take them off." AJ suggested. "I'll make it an order."  
  
"Thank you Admiral." Mac slipped her shoes off. "Much better."  
  
"How's the court martial going anyway?" He inquired.  
  
"The members are out as we speak. I think Sturgis believes I'm slightly crazy, but then again that's nothing new."  
  
"Good, so we should have a result by the end of the day."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good. Commander, are you planning on saying anything?" AJ asked Harm.  
  
"Just acting as a chair sir." Harm replied.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt Admiral." Harriet came to the door. "Ma'am, Jen called across Chloe's on the phone, something about her father being in hospital."  
  
"Did she transfer the call across?" Mac asked.  
  
"Yes, line 3."  
  
"Admiral, permission to." AJ nodded. Mac picked up the phone. "Chloe, its Mac. What happened?... Yes, I have to wait for the verdict on this court martial, but.. Hang a minute." Mac put her hand over the receiver. "Admiral would it be okay if I took a week off. Chloe's father was knocked out then had a heart attack on the way to the hospital. Her grandmother has the flu."  
  
"Of course. Harm can fill out the paperwork."  
  
"Chloe, I'll get a plane out tonight or first thing in the morning.. The doctor says its fine for me to fly for another few weeks.. I know sweetheart everything will be fine I promise. I love you too. I call you with my flight details." Mac hung up.  
  
"Tiner." AJ called.  
  
"Yes sir." His yeoman appeared at the doorway.  
  
"Help Colonel Mackenzie arrange flight details for tonight or tomorrow morning."  
  
"Of course sir."  
  
"Thank you Admiral." Mac replied.  
  
TBC 


	70. Chapter 70

". sentence you to dishonourable discharge with forfeiture of pay and allowances."  
  
"Thank you." Mac replied. "This court martial is adjourned." She banged her gavel.  
  
"All rise." The bailiff announced. Everyone stood and Mac left and headed back to her office.  
  
"Here ma'am." Jen handed the paperwork she needed to sign.  
  
"Anything else take directly to the Admiral. He offered to sit in as judge if they can't find anyone else. Harm, has a number for me if it's anything that can't wait. Remind Harm that he needs to call tomorrow to rearrange my doctor's appointment. I can't think of anything else at the moment." There was a knock on the door. "Yes?" Mac called.  
  
"I brought you some clothes to change into before we leave." Harm held out a t-shirt, over shirt and a pair of lose waist pants. "There is a garment bag if you want to take your uniform and flat shoes. Your suitcase is in the car."  
  
"When did.?"  
  
"The Admiral sent met to get some things for you and he says I can drive you to the airport."  
  
"Thanks. Give me ten minutes to change." There was another knock on the door. "Yes Mac called."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but do you have a minute to discuss lodging an appeal?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"Sturgis, I have to catch a plane in just over an hour. If you want to appeal the members' findings talk to the Admiral. I'm going to change." She grabbed the clothes from Harm and headed to the bathroom.  
  
"What's going on?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"Chloe's father had knocked himself out and managed to have a heart attack on the way to the hospital, her grandmother has the flu so Mac is going out to stay with her for a week." Harm explained.  
  
"Commander, you'll need to sign this." Jen said handing him a piece of paper. "File this with Petty Officer Tiner if you want to work immediately on an appeal." She handed him another piece of paper. "Or you can wait until the Colonel gets back next week."  
  
"Why what was the verdict?" Harm asked.  
  
"Dishonourable discharge with forfeiture of pay and allowances." Sturgis replied.  
  
"He did miss the movement of his ship by three days. It could have been a lot worse; he could have got jail time."  
  
"But he needs his allowances, he and his wife are guardian to his niece and she's listed as his dependent, she was supposed to go in for surgery next week, but without his medical benefits they can't afford it." Jen picked up the phone and dialled, while Harm and Sturgis continued to talk.  
  
"It's me. Commander Turner needs to see the Admiral. He'd like to lodge an immediate appeal against the verdict and sentence.. I'll fill out the paperwork from Colonel Mackenzie's office and get it to you within the hour. Thank you." She hung up. "Commander, the Admiral can see you about lodging an appeal in fifteen minutes."  
  
"Excuse me?" He asked.  
  
"The Admiral can see you in fifteen minutes about lodging an appeal. I'll have the paperwork finished within the hour." She went to the corner of the office and looked through the stack of files Mac suggested she read. She pulled out the two she wanted and walked back and handed them to him. "These should do as precedent, they are in relation to cases where appeals have overturned the lost of medical privileges. One of them is in relation to privileges for the Petty Officer's wife."  
  
"What just happened here?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"I think she just set up an immediate appeal for you and gave you a way to get the privileges extended." Harm said.  
  
"I'll need the files back when you're finished because I'll have to re-file them."  
  
"Petty Officer when did you." Mac re-entered.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked.  
  
"The Petty Officer just arranged for me to see the Admiral about an appeal and handed me two cases to use as precedent for retaining medical benefits in appeals."  
  
"US versus Petty Officer Zuckle and US versus Ensign Talforth?" Mac questioned.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Jen replied.  
  
"Good, they should help you Commander. Jen, if you find yourself at a loose end keep reading, and then reference them in the UCMJ or the Manual for Courts Martial."  
  
"Yes ma'am. Have a safe trip and tell Chloe I hope her father and grandmother get better soon."  
  
"I will thank you. Harm lets go."  
  
"Going. I'll be back later." He said. Sturgis looked at Jen, after Mac and Harm had left.  
  
"Your meeting sir." She prompted.  
  
~  
  
"How did Jen know about the precedent?" Harm asked as he drove to the airport.  
  
"She's been reading appeals court files this week." Mac replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She like law, so I though it would be good if she knew more about what was going on, rulings and sentences and how they relate to the UCMJ."  
  
"So she's reading case files and court reports?"  
  
"Yes, when she has a minute. The more she knows the more help she is to me anyway. This is a win win situation." She explained.  
  
"I suppose so. Do you want me to come with you?"  
  
"What?" Mac said at the sudden change in conversation topic.  
  
"I asked if you wanted me to come with you."  
  
"It's sweet of you to offer, but you can't. You have a case going to court martial in a couple days; you're in the middle of legal work for Seaman Cadrigez, and whatever else is on your desk. Do your job, I'll be fine."  
  
"I can take some leave." He offered.  
  
"Harm, we're going to need all the leave you have in a few months." She said logically. "It'll be fine; Chloe just needs someone to be there for her. I need you to move my doctor's appointment, I tried calling them earlier but I couldn't get through and we're supposed to view that house in a couple of days."  
  
"I'll postpone that too."  
  
"Don't. Go take a look; if you like it set up another appointment for us both to see it next week." She said.  
  
"Okay and you're sure you don't want me to come with you?"  
  
"Harm, I'm a Marine and a big girl, and getting bigger, I can take care of myself."  
  
"It's just." He started.  
  
"I know. We'll be fine."  
  
TBC 


	71. Chapter 71

"Knock, knock." Sturgis knocked on Harm's door.  
  
"Hi Sturgis. How did it go with the Admiral?"  
  
"He's going to all him to keep his medical benefits so the girl can get her operation, pending a full appeal against the discharge which won't happen for at least another month."  
  
"That's great news." Harm said.  
  
"What are you still doing here?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"Waiting for Mac to call."  
  
"Would she be more likely to call you at home?" Sturgis questioned.  
  
"She knows I was planning on staying late, I have to get some of this paperwork filed in the morning."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt sir." Jen came to Harm's door carrying a vase of flowers.  
  
"It's okay Jen what can I do for you?" Harm asked.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie left these in her office. I was wondering did you want to take them home or did you want me to put them in the bin?" She replied.  
  
"Still sending your wife flowers? Maybe you should kill that now before she comes to expect it." Sturgis suggested.  
  
"I didn't send them to her."  
  
"Mrs Rabb sent them sir." Jen interjected.  
  
"My grandmother sent her flowers?"  
  
"Yes sir. They were talking on the phone yesterday about the flowers that were growing in Mrs Rabb's garden. These arrived this morning. What would you like me to do with them?"  
  
"I'll take them home I guess."  
  
"Yes sir." Jen put the flowers on the desk.  
  
"Commanders, good you're still here." Tiner said. "I was wondering if you could help me."  
  
"Tiner, why are you still here? The Admiral left an hour ago?" Harm asked.  
  
"I'm using the law library to do some research for my law class sir." Tiner replied.  
  
"What do you need help with?" Harm inquired.  
  
"Sir, I need to locate a precedent for missing a ships movement where the accused got off on a technicality, I was wondering if you had any suggestions?"  
  
"I can't think of one of the top of my head. Sturgis?"  
  
"Sir may I?" Jen asked.  
  
"Sure, go ahead." Harm lent back in his chair.  
  
"US Navy versus Master Chief Terence Boyle. The case is about a year old. The Master Chief was found not guilty because ship left an hour earlier than planned and he arrived twenty minutes before the scheduled departure."  
  
"And how do you know that Petty Officer?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie says it's the time of year for missing ships movement sir. She's had lots of cases of it sir over the past few weeks, so she suggested I read some of the back cases so I knew what was going on and the reasoning behind verdicts and how it relates to the article. The Master Chief's case was one I read last week." She replied. "Commanders with your permission, I'll find Petty Officer Tiner the case file before I go home."  
  
"Go ahead Jen and have a nice evening."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Sirs." Tiner said before going with her. Harm smiled.  
  
"What did they do with the Petty Coates we meet a couple years ago who didn't want to be in the Navy?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"She grew up. Doesn't it make you proud?" Harm said. The phone rang. "Rabb." Harm answered. "Hey Mac."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Sturgis said.  
  
"Night." Harm mouthed. "Did your flight get in okay?"  
  
"We had a bit of turbulence but it was fine."  
  
"How's Chloe holding up?"  
  
"Surprisingly well considering the circumstances. Look I'm at the hospital, I've got to go. I'll call you tomorrow, when I know more about what's happening. I just wanted to know I was here safely."  
  
"Be careful and send Chloe my love."  
  
"I will. I love you squid."  
  
"I love you too Ninja-girl." Harm hung up and sat back in his chair.  
  
TBC 


	72. Chapter 72

Jen had been reading one of the case files Mac had suggested when something had struck her as odd. She been through the file four, had poured over the court transcript, the evidence and witness lists. Being that her desk wasn't big enough she thought no-one would mind if she sat on Mac office floor so she could spread out.  
  
She had a legal pad on which she was scribbling notes when thoughts came to her and questions that needed answering, in between the piles of papers relating to the court martial. She had the UCMJ and the current Manual for Courts Martial and the one that was in use at the time of the case open to the relevant pages. She also had other relevant law books and legal texts scattered around her. She'd also been able to get the photographs for the crime scene and the weapon which were evidence. She was looking at a photo and comparing it to the lab reports when there was a knock on the door. Bud opened the door.  
  
"There you are Jen; the law library said you had." She jumped to her feet.  
  
"Lieutenant Roberts, sir."  
  
"At ease. What's going on?" Jen lent down and started shuffling the papers into some semblance of order.  
  
"Nothing sir. Was there something you needed?"  
  
"The law library said you had one of the texts I needed." He saw her shuffle the photos into a pile. "Can I see those?" She reluctantly handed them to him. He flicked through them. "What are you doing with these?"  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie called to check in this morning, she arranged for me to be given all the information pertaining to the case."  
  
"And why would she do that?" Bud asked.  
  
"Because I've been reviewing courts martial transcripts sir. For the past two days I've been reading about murder cases."  
  
"That doesn't explain all this." He indicated the stacks.  
  
"While I was reading one of the transcripts, something didn't strike me as right sir, so I re-read the information. When I told Colonel Mackenzie, she arranged for me to get this information so I'd set my mind at rest."  
  
"I see. And did it?"  
  
"No sir. I've been through every piece of paper relating to the case, the court transcript, the evidence list, the witness list, including all the witness statements even the ones that weren't called in court, all the lab reports, the photographs, the corners report, the psychologist reports, fit reps everything. I know I'm not a lawyer sir, but I keep coming up with unanswered questions. I don't think she did it sir." Jen explained.  
  
"Start from the beginning, who did what?"  
  
"Marine Staff Sgt Helen Rolls sir. She was convicted of murdering her husband, Staff Sgt Gregory Rolls. She was sentenced to life in Leavenworth three years ago."  
  
"And why do you believe she didn't do it?" Bud asked.  
  
"Call it woman's intuition I guess at first sir, but looking further into none of the evidence points to her, not even the circumstantial evidence. Sir, with respect, I'm not even sure how they convicted her."  
  
"Tell me what you've got and lets me see your notes." Bud said.  
  
"Aren't you busy sir?" Jen asked.  
  
"I can spare a few minutes." He crossed the room and sat on the couch.  
  
"Sir is it okay if I sit on the floor. I know where everything is from there.  
  
"Sure. Let's start."  
  
~  
  
"Bud?" Harm opened the door.  
  
"One minute sir." He said without glancing up. "And this is contradicted?" He asked Jen.  
  
"Yes sir, by the victim's sister. I have her statement her somewhere, she wasn't called as a witness, so the prosecution never shared her testimony. I'll just find.." Jen went through the stack of witness statements looking for the one she needed.  
  
"Did you need something sir?" Bud asked while he waited for Jen.  
  
"You went to get a book from the law library over an hour ago." He said.  
  
"Sorry sir. The Petty Officer had checked it out. When I came down to see if I could get it, she was working on something."  
  
"Here sir." She said as she handed him the statement. "Excuse me Commander. She says something totally different and completely contradictory."  
  
"Are there any notes to say why she wasn't called?" Bud asked.  
  
"No. But I ran a name search she works for the State Department, but I'm more inclined to believe she works for the CIA like Mr Webb. So it's possible she was out of the country at the time."  
  
"Would someone care to explain what's going on?" Harm said.  
  
"Petty Officer Coates was reviewing some court transcripts at Colonel Mackenzie's suggestion when she found some inconsistencies in the information. She mentioned this to the Colonel when she called to check in this morning, the Colonel arranged for them to release of the rest of the files and documentation to the Petty Officer. Jen's gone through every piece of paper available in relation to the case. Sir, this is one of the sloppiest cases I've seen, the conviction wouldn't have held up at an appeal. From everything we've gone through she didn't do it."  
  
"Who were the attorneys?"  
  
"Commander Brumby and a Lieutenant Mason who I've never heard of."  
  
"Bugme." Harm muttered under his breath. "Bud, you'll have to leave that for now we have a potential witness coming in, in ten minutes."  
  
"Jen, do you think you can manage to put together a relationship tree of the evidence and a timeline for me while I go with the Commander?"  
  
"Of course sir. By the way which book did you need?"  
  
"This one." He picked it up.  
  
"Take it sir."  
  
~  
  
"Commander, I just need to talk to the Admiral for one minute." Bud said as entered the bullpen. AJ was stood talking to something.  
  
"Go ahead; I'll be in my office when you're done."  
  
"Admiral." Bud said as he crossed the bullpen.  
  
"Lieutenant. I see you were found."  
  
"Yes sir. Admiral, do you think you could spare Petty Officer Tiner for a few hours?"  
  
"What for Lieutenant?" AJ asked intrigued as to why Bud wanted his Yeoman.  
  
"Sir, Petty Officer Coates found something while reviewing cases files for Colonel Mackenzie. She looked into the case further and she's spent the past hour explaining her findings to me."  
  
"What does that have to do with Tiner?"  
  
"Sir, she has some legitimate points about the case, I hoping you could spare him to assist her. It will be good experience for him." Bud said.  
  
"He's not doing anything at the moment. Tiner." AJ called.  
  
"Yes sir." His Yeoman appeared.  
  
"Report to. "He looked to Bud.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie's office." Bud supplied.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie's office and assist Petty Officer Coates with her investigation."  
  
"Aye aye sir."  
  
"Thank you Admiral." Bud said. "If you'll excuse me it looks like my witness is here."  
  
"Carry on."  
  
TBC 


	73. Chapter 73

There was another knock on Mac's office door. Jen wasn't sure what to do, so she called.  
  
"Enter." Tiner entered.  
  
"Petty Officer Tiner reporting as ordered."  
  
"What?" Jen questioned. He relaxed. "Jason what's going on?"  
  
"The Admiral told me to report here and help you with your investigation."  
  
"Why?" She questioned.  
  
"I don't know, he was talking to Lieutenant Roberts."  
  
"Ah, so pull up some floor space." She patted the ground beside her.  
  
"What exactly are you investigating and why?" He asked.  
  
"Marine Staff Sgt Helen Rolls was convicted of murdering her husband three years ago. None of the evidence points to her, none of the witnesses can say that she did it. Not even the coroner can say she killed him. Basically it was rail-roaded through the court, no-one knew anything. Over the last five hours I've read every piece of paper in relation to the case, the evidence points to someone else. Lieutenant Roberts agrees with me. He wants me to prepare any links between statements, evidence, anything revealed in the investigation, trial and conviction. We also need to prepare a time line. Think of that, I'll be back in a minute." She got up. "Start on the blue file it has the photo evidence in." She grabbed a stack of files and headed out of the office.  
  
Twenty minutes later she returned carrying two cartons stack one on top the other. She stood with her back against the door so Gunny could wheel in a giant white board.  
  
"Thanks Gunny." She said.  
  
"Have fun. Tiner." He left them too it, he pulled the door shut.  
  
"What have you got there?" Tiner asked taking the boxes from her.  
  
"The bottom one has the original copies of the information. On top are the copies I made. The top box has office supplies, highlighters, post it notes, index cards, gum tack that kind of thing."  
  
"Very organised." She dropped the boxes. She fished out a set of highlighters, a pack of index cards and a set of post-it notes and handed them to him. Then took out the copies she made. She found the one she was looking for and handed it to him.  
  
"That's the court martial transcript. High-light anyone related to the prosecution or as a prosecution witness in yellow, anyone to do with the defence or a defence witness in green and to do with a specific time in blue. Put the names of any people involved or mentioned on a separate index card. Bullet-point any details in relation to them you think are relevant. Put the time frame information on the post it notes so we came move them around." She instructed.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Tiner asked.  
  
"Go back over these witness statements and the coroner's report." She grabbed some highlighters and index cards for herself.  
  
"Jason, do you know anything about coroner's reports she asked an hour later?"  
  
"No." He replied.  
  
"I didn't think so. Me either." She grabbed the phone from the desk and put it on the floor next to her. She dialled an internal extension.  
  
"Lieutenant Sims." Harriet answered.  
  
"Ma'am, its Petty Officer Coates."  
  
"Hello Jen, what can I do for you?" She asked.  
  
"Ma'am, is there someone that JAG uses when they need further analysis of coroner's reports?" She asked.  
  
"Not really. But you could call Lieutenant Commander Teresa Coulter; she's a pathologist and friend of Commander Rabb's. I have her number."  
  
"Thank you ma'am." Jen said after she had jotted the number down. She hung up and dialled the number Harriet had given her.  
  
"Coulter." Teresa answered.  
  
"Ma'am, my name is Petty Officer Coates. I'm calling from JAG HQ."  
  
"Yes Petty Officer, what can I do for you?" Teresa asked.  
  
"Ma'am, I work of clerk of court to Colonel Mackenzie. As part of my duties she has me reading over old cases so I understand rulings and such. While going over a case I spotted discrepancies. I mention this to Lieutenant Roberts and he asked me to look into the information further while he was preparing for a case he has going to court tomorrow."  
  
"That's very interesting Petty Officer but what does that have to do with me."  
  
"Ma'am, it's a murder case. I've been sat reading the coroner's report for a few hours, but I'm not an expert in that field. So I was hoping that, that is if you have the time ma'am, if I faxed it to you, you could take a look at it and tell me if there is anything wrong with it, because it just doesn't feel right."  
  
"Are you sure you're not a Marine Petty Officer?"  
  
"No ma'am. Navy ma'am." Jen replied.  
  
"Let me give you my fax number, I have a few hours to spare."  
  
"Thank you ma'am."  
  
TBC 


	74. Chapter 74

Mac was heading to her office the next morning, she had arrived back the previous evening, Chloe's father was going to be back to full strength and her grandmother was over the flu.  
  
"Mac?" Teresa said as she saw her.  
  
"Teresa, what are you doing here?" Mac asked.  
  
"I've come to see Petty Officer Coates." She replied.  
  
"Jen. What for?"  
  
"She called me yesterday and asked if I would look at a coroner's report for her. The report was intriguing so I thought I would come over and talk to her in person about it. You have no idea what I am talking about do you?"  
  
"She mentioned something about her finding something that didn't sit right in a case file she was reading so I got them to release the rest of the information relating to the case to her. She should probably be here by now." Jen wasn't at her desk when they got their. "Why don't you come in and wait until she gets here." Mac grabbed her mail off of Jen's desk. She opened her office door and flicked on the light and stopped. Her office was stacked with paper and books, the white board covered with index cards and post it notes. Jen was asleep with her head resting on the couch, and a stack of papers on her lap.  
  
"Petty Officer Coates?" Teresa questioned. Mac nodded.  
  
"Coates." Mac yelled. Jen woke up and quickly scrambled to her feet.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie, ma'am. Sorry ma'am. I must have fallen asleep."  
  
"Would you care to explain this?"  
  
"Ma'am, you know that case I was telling you about yesterday."  
  
"Yes." Mac said.  
  
"I looked into it more and found lots of inconsistencies and errors and basically ma'am, she didn't do it. I talked to Lieutenant Roberts and he agrees with me, but he's in court with Commander Rabb for the next couple of days, so he asked me to keep looking into it. The Admiral ordered Petty Officer Tiner to help me finish going through the reports and to come up with any more information and an evidence tree. I also called Commander Coulter about the coroner's report because something didn't strike me as right about it."  
  
"You're right." Teresa said stepping into the office.  
  
"Ma'am." Jen said.  
  
"Petty Officer Jennifer Coates, I'd like you to meet Lieutenant Commander Teresa Coulter. She's here to see you."  
  
"Ma'am." Jen said.  
  
"Do you have any more of the forensic files or information about the weapon?" Teresa asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Jen grabbed the stack of information. "Notes too." She added the legal pad on top.  
  
"Jen, what's this?" Mac asked looking at the white board.  
  
"Notes ma'am. The index cards are people pertaining to the case. The yellow labelled cards above the line are those who were involved in the prosecution or as witnesses for the prosecution. The ones below the line are those people talked to be the prosecution but didn't testify in the court martial. It's a similar situation with the green labelled cards but they're for the defence. The black information is basically a summary of their key testimony. The red is the information that contradicts with other information given. The blue is a cross reference of where the information can be found. The post it notes are the time-line of events the best we can figure out." Jen spun the board over to the chalk board side. "This is the evidence tree from all the information we have available. Obviously there are some major gaps as to how it relates to the Staff Sgt."  
  
"You did all this since yesterday?" Mac asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am. I work on it for about four hours by myself yesterday morning, and then Lieutenant Roberts came to see if he could borrow a book I'd take out of the law library. He wanted to know what was going on so I explained it to him. After about an hour Commander Rabb came to get him because they need to interview a witness for their court martial today. Then the Admiral sent Petty Officer Tiner to help me, he helped with the index cards and getting the time line sorted out. But the Admiral needed him back after two and half hours and Lieutenant Roberts meeting ran long. So I stayed and finished the evidence tree. I was going over the reports again, when I must have fallen asleep."  
  
"That's very impressive."  
  
"Whoever did the coroner's report and the forensic reports was very inept. They managed to contaminate evidence, didn't perform all the necessary tests and from what you have there they didn't even testify." Teresa said.  
  
"Didn't they file an appeal?" Mac asked.  
  
"No ma'am. Commander Brumby was the defence attorney and he was sent back to Australia before almost straight after the trial and Lieutenant Mason who prosecuted resigned his commission about three weeks later. I had Gunnery Sgt Galindez pull both their personnel files."  
  
"Mac weren't you.?" Teresa started to ask.  
  
"Yes but let's over look that for now." Mac replied. "Jen have I been assigned any cases?"  
  
"No ma'am. We weren't sure if you were going to back so you have nothing assigned to you for the rest of the week."  
  
"Good." Mac said.  
  
"Ma'am, if I can ask, how are Chloe's father and grandmother?" Jen inquired.  
  
"Both on the mend thank you. Teresa, do you have plans for the rest of the day?" Mac asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Good, how do you feel about staying here and helping us to set up and appeal?"  
  
"Sure. I'll just let someone know where I am." She looked for the phone.  
  
"Sorry ma'am." Jen picked it up off the floor and put it back on the desk.  
  
"Jen, can you clear off the couch so I can put my feet up my ankles are starting to swell?"  
  
"Of course ma'am." She cleared the papers and stacked them. Mac sat down.  
  
"It'll be good to get back to being a lawyer rather than a judge for a few days."  
  
"While Commander Coulter is on the phone, can I get you anything?"  
  
"I'm fine. But as soon as she's off the phone you can brief us on what we have so far."  
  
TBC 


	75. Chapter 75

"Enter." Mac called in response to the knock on the door.  
  
"Hey." Harm said as he entered. Mac was sat on the couch, Jen was on the floor and Teresa was sat at the desk. "Teresa, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Helping out and plotting to get a guy fired for incompetence." She simply replied.  
  
"Is there anything in his personnel file?" Mac asked Coates.  
  
"He was put in the brig after a Captain's Mast on bread and water for forty- eight hours after a minor incident on the US Tallahassee." Jen replied.  
  
"Now there's a vessel were familiar with." Mac said. "Anything else?"  
  
"Nothing unusual that you wouldn't expect from a Marine, no offence ma'am."  
  
"None taken. Sorry Harm did you need something?" She asked.  
  
"We recessed for ninety minutes for lunch, I wanted see you felt like going out to eat?" He said.  
  
"We ordered Chinese, it should be here soon. I think we ordered enough you could join us and if you feel like pitching in the mores the better." Mac offered.  
  
"Are you still looking at the Rolls case?" He asked.  
  
"Harm this was a complete white wash, it never should have even gone to court martial let alone verdict. We're going to figure out who did it. If you want to help stay, if not go."  
  
"I'll help what are we doing?" He asked.  
  
"Jen and I are trying to build up a profile of the victim. Teresa's going over the physical evidence and the coroner's report with a fine tooth comb looking for anything they missed. So pull up some floor space and don't sit on my shoes."  
  
"Harm before you sit down can you get me another one of those large boards on wheels?" Teresa asked. Harm looked at her. "Sir." She added. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Enter." Mac called.  
  
"Ma'am all those other personnel files you requested and the number for the SSgt's former CO's." Gunny said carrying them in.  
  
"Put them on the floor over there." Mac instructed.  
  
"Harm, you can belay my request." Teresa said. "Gunny."  
  
"Yes ma'am." He said.  
  
"Can you get me another one of those boards? If you have the blank body outline sheets two of those, if not then two of the largest pieces of blank paper you can find and a set of board marker pens." She asked.  
  
"I'll get right on that ma'am." Gunny headed out. Harm sat down at Mac's feet.  
  
"So what do you want me to do?" He asked glancing up at her.  
  
"Jen give him the psychological profiles." Mac suggested. Jen grabbed the file and handed it to him.  
  
"Here you are sir." Mac rubbed her stomach.  
  
"Mac is everything okay?" He asked.  
  
"Baby woke up." She replied.  
  
"Speaking of the baby." Teresa said. "Mac, you should get up and walk around, you've been sat there too long, and you need to get your circulation going."  
  
"Yes Doctor Coulter." Mac replied. "Harm, can you pass me my shoes?" He handed them to her. "I'll head to the little Marine's room. Jen."  
  
"Stocked up ma'am." Jen replied.  
  
"I don't know what I'd do without you." Mac smiled.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Jen replied as Mac headed out of her office. Harm and Teresa looked at her. "Ice-cream sir."  
  
"Ah." The phone rang. Jen grabbed it.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie's office. Petty Officer Coates speaking.. Thank you, I'll be right down." She hung up. "The food is here. If you'll excuse me."  
  
"Go ahead." Harm said.  
  
"So Harm how do you like being married?" Teresa asked.  
  
"It definitely has its benefits." He replied. She looked at him. "What?"  
  
"I just never imagined you settled down with a baby on the way. And even if I remotely did never with someone like Mac."  
  
"What were you expecting?" He asked.  
  
"Some ditzy blonde who worshipped the dress whites and gold wings. I'm glad I was wrong, Mac is definitely a good choice for you and she'll keep you on your toes."  
  
"She always has." He smiled. There was another knock on the door.  
  
"Enter." Harm called. Bud stepped in.  
  
"Sir." He noticed Teresa. "Ma'am." Harm looked at him to tell him what he wanted. "I was just coming to see how Petty Officer Coates was getting on with her research."  
  
"It's turned into a full scale epic. Bud, I don't know if you remember Lieutenant Commander Teresa Coulter." Bud nodded. "Teresa, this is Lieutenant Bud Roberts. Bud why don't you come and join us. Mac should be back from her ice-cream hunt and Jen should be here with the Chinese food in a few minutes."  
  
"Thank you sir." He just opened the door wider when Gunny bumped into him.  
  
"Sorry Lieutenant." He apologised. "It got away from me for a second there.  
  
"It's alright Gunny. Let me help you." Bud helped him manoeuvre the board inside.  
  
"Here you are ma'am, everything you asked for."  
  
"Thank you Gunny."  
  
"Was there anything you needed ma'am?  
  
"Not at the moment Gunny, but if we think of something I'm sure someone will let you know."  
  
"Yes ma'am. Sirs."  
  
"You're loving this aren't you?"  
  
"What?" Teresa asked.  
  
"Having people following your orders." Harm clarified.  
  
"There are definite benefits to having people ask how high when I tell them to jump as apposed to dead bodies which don't do a lot."  
  
TBC 


	76. Chapter 76

Jen came in carrying the food and set them down on the floor. Harm grabbed a pot at random.  
  
"Sir, that one is Colonel Mackenzie's." She said. "I wouldn't open it."  
  
"Why what is it?" Harm asked.  
  
"Best you don't ask sir."  
  
~  
  
"Harm." Mac said. He looked up from what he was reading.  
  
"Hmm." He said.  
  
"You and Bud due back in court in 9 minutes and 56 seconds. You'd better go."  
  
"Thanks. Bud?" He got to his feet and handed Jen the file. Teresa glanced at him. "Don't ask, because she won't tell you how she does it."  
  
"Mac, what's your normal pulse rate?" Teresa asked.  
  
"About sixty." Mac replied with out looking up.  
  
"Thought so." Harm looked at Teresa suspiciously. "Don't you have some place to be sir?"  
  
"We're going."  
  
"Good luck and no shooting guns off in the court room." Mac said smiling at him  
  
"That was one time and years ago."  
  
"But it's advice that bears remembering sir." Bud said and quickly headed out the door before Harm could retort.  
  
"He shot a gun in the court room ma'am?" Jen questioned.  
  
"Unfortunately yes. Didn't you ever notice the hole in the ceiling? But being Harmon Rabb Jr he didn't get into that much trouble for it."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Right." Teresa said as she finally finished what she'd been drawing on the paper and tacking to the board.  
  
"What's that?" Mac asked.  
  
"Ever see CSI?" She asked.  
  
"Sure." Mac replied putting her feet on the ground.  
  
"Well these people wouldn't even get an audition. They failed to test any fibres or basically of the other surrounding evidence. Look at this." She got up and stood by the board. "The green are the minor marks, the bruises."  
  
"And?" Mac prompted.  
  
"Let me show you something. Jen lie down on the floor."  
  
"Ma'am, I'm wearing a skirt." Jen pointed out.  
  
"So are the rest of us. Don't worry about it this will only take a minute." Jen complied, Teresa picked a ruler from the desk and made a sudden movement like she was about to stab Jen. Jen automatically grabbed her wrists. "See."  
  
"See what?" Mac asked.  
  
"She grabbed my wrists. It's instinctive, if someone is trying to stab you, you try and fight them off, you try and stop them getting anywhere near you. When you do that you get defensive wounds on your wrists, your victim didn't. Thanks Jen." She went back to the board. "The red mark is the entry wound for the blade. But it only nicked his liver. The bleeding," she pointed to the photo of the victim's stomach. "Which the coroner says was the cause of death, isn't enough to kill you. I mean it would make you pass out, the internal bleeding wasn't over severe."  
  
"If bleeding out didn't kill him what did?" Jen asked.  
  
"I believe it was a blow to the head. I've been over these reports, they all say he had a cracked skull but the blood loss caused death. I have a theory to how he died too, if you liked to here it given that it is speculative."  
  
"Go for it." Mac said.  
  
"He got a blow to the head, I don't know where or when sometime before the incident. He was in the kitchen; he'd turned on the tap for some reason may to wash vegetables I don't know. He crossed the room to get a knife from the block." She held pointed to the picture of the knife block missing one knife on the other side of the room. "I'm guessing he had an aneurism or some other type of attack which cause him to pass out, see how the stools are scattered. He accidentally stabbed himself. After a few minutes he woke up enough to see the knife sticking out of him. He pulls it out while he's doing it he has another episode and throws the knife in the air and it lands in the sink, under the tap. He dies from the aneurism."  
  
"What about the wife?" Mac asked.  
  
"She comes home. She sees her husband covered in blood, in shock puts her hands on him, realises he's dead, sees the blood on her hands and walks to the sink without thinking and washes her hands under the tap. It was explain the blood on her uniform from leaning over him and where she wiped her hand. While she's washing her hands the MP's bust in arrest her. I say she was still in a severe case of shock, they all thought it was a sure fire case, put it through court martial in as little time as possible."  
  
"Can we prove it?" Mac questioned.  
  
"Not at this point it's speculative. I'd need to go over the evidence that was admitted. Her uniform in particular. If she stabbed her uniform would have minute splatter marks. It's called Lockhart's exchange principle. I don't see that evidence in any boxes here."  
  
"Jen?" Mac prompted.  
  
"They wouldn't release that to me. They said I could have all paperwork and the photographs pertaining to the case but not the physical evidence. They could only release it if the case was re-opened by the Admiral."  
  
"I think we're going to need to see him. Jen, run over to see Tiner and find out if the Admiral has an hour to see us first thing in the morning."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
TBC 


	77. Chapter 77

"Need anymore help?" Harm asked as he and Bud strolled in at 1545.  
  
"Aren't you both supposed to be in court?" Mac asked.  
  
"The prosecutions key witness has been rushed to hospital, so we're in recess until Monday. So we have the rest of the afternoon and tomorrow free." Harm explained.  
  
"Help away. We've got an appointment is the Admiral at 1000 tomorrow morning in the conference room."  
  
"There's an incident report for the accident." Teresa said when she got of the phone. "Some is going to fax it over."  
  
"What accident?" Harm asked.  
  
"The victim, had an accident a week before he died, crack his skull but they sent him home with a concussion." Teresa replied.  
  
"What does that got to do with him being murdered?" Bud asked.  
  
"We don't think he was." Mac replied.  
  
"We just can't prove it with out getting the physical evidence so I can run some tests." Teresa replied. "And to do that we have to get the Admiral to official re-open the case."  
  
"If wasn't murder why is he dead?" Bud wondered out loud.  
  
"An aneurism or a blood clot from the head injury." Teresa replied. "He stabbed himself when he fell, the blood lose didn't kill him but the blood clot did."  
  
"Bud, do you have one of those computer programs that can make 3-D rooms?" Mac asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am. I'll go and get my laptop."  
  
"How do you know he wasn't stabbed?" Harm asked.  
  
"Jen." Teresa prompted.  
  
"Sir, if someone was coming at you with a knife trying to stab you what would you do?" Jen asked.  
  
"Try and stop them if they were close enough, get the knife away from them and/or run." Harm replied.  
  
"Exactly sir. When you try to fight you'd get defensive wounds on your wrists and hands. The victim doesn't have any, if you look at the photos."  
  
"You three have definitely been busy." The phone rang. Jen instinctively answered it.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie's office. Petty Officer Coates speaking.. Yes she's here. I'll just for you sir." Jen held out the phone to Teresa. "Lieutenant Commander Resta for you ma'am."  
  
"Thanks. Hey Tommy, what trouble have you been getting into today?... Yeah. yeah. Remind me next time you do something stupid how much I love you today. I should be back by noon tomorrow. Thanks Tommy." Harm and Mac were looking at her. Teresa glanced at them. "What?"  
  
"Who's Commander Resta?" Harm asked.  
  
"He's a forensic scientist who helps me out every now and again. He managed to track down the original coroner and the scientist who ran the tests on the weapon. Do you want to hear the good news?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"They still have some of the evidence that they never got around to running tests on. It was put into storage after Lieutenant Mason told them that he already had enough evidence. Tommy retrieved it and has it in his possession."  
  
"I think I love him too." Mac said. Harm turned sharply to look at her.  
  
"And with that Petty Officer we'll go and get some coffee." Teresa said standing up.  
  
"Ginger or Apple ma'am?" Jen asked.  
  
"Ginger." Mac replied before Teresa dragged her out. They bumped into Bud on the way to the bullpen.  
  
"Lieutenant, we're getting coffee, you're with us." Teresa instructed.  
  
"Yes ma'am. I'll just put that in the Colonel's office."  
  
"Bring it with you and that's an order."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
TBC 


	78. Chapter 78

"Harm, you know what I meant." Mac said when they'd gone. Harm stood steadfast with his arms crossed over his chest looking at her. "I mean that evidence could prove our case for us." She stood when he still didn't say anything. "It was good of him to help us when he didn't have to." She started to walk towards him. "I don't even know him." She stopped in front of him. "Harm, you know I love you and."  
  
"I know." Harm wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you too." He said before giving her a gentle kiss. "And I know what you meant. Ow." He said as she thumped him on the arm. "What was that for?"  
  
"Scaring your wife, your pregnant wife." She said with emphasis on the pregnant part.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you should have seen your face when you realised what you had said and how fast Teresa could high-tail it out of here with Coates." He said with a smile.  
  
"It's not funny Rabb." He grabbed her hands behind her back before she could thump him again and kissed her again. "And that's not funny either. And now to pee."  
  
"Thanks for sharing." He said.  
  
"It's your fault you know."  
  
"I know." As soon as he'd come to accept anything to do with her being pregnant was his fault, it made his life a lot easier.  
  
~  
  
"So you think it will help ma'am?" Bud asked as Sturgis walked into the break room.  
  
"So everyone's stopped congregating in Mac's office and started in here."  
  
"Sir." They all said.  
  
"Relax. I just want some coffee. Aren't you supposed to be in court Lieutenant?"  
  
"The prosecution's witness is in hospital, so Commander Helfman recessed us until Monday morning." Bud replied.  
  
"I see. So are you coming back to work?" He asked as he poured him a cup of coffee.  
  
"Commander Rabb and I are helping Colonel Mackenzie sir."  
  
"With the case that won't end. Didn't you find this case through your research Petty Officer?"  
  
"Yes sir." Jen replied.  
  
"If this is so important why are you stood around here?" He asked.  
  
"Harm and Mac needed a minute." Teresa replied. Sturgis looked at her.  
  
"You I don't know." He said.  
  
"Sorry sir, I should have introduced you." Bud said. "Commander Sturgis Turner I'd like you to meet Lieutenant Commander Teresa Coulter."  
  
"Sir." Teresa said.  
  
"Commander." Sturgis replied. "Why do they need a minute this time?"  
  
"Mac may have inadvertently said something that Harm may have not like, so I felt it was best if we gave them a few minutes sir." Teresa replied.  
  
"I see. So what are you doing at JAG HQ today Commander?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"Commander Coulter is a pathologist sir. She's here giving her opinion on the case sir." Bud replied before Teresa could say anything.  
  
"And how did you get caught up in this?"  
  
"Petty Officer Coates called me and asked me to take a look at the case. It was intriguing how badly it had been handled, so I thought I'd come in and help out." She replied.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Did someone say something about coffee?" Harm asked strolling in.  
  
"Where's Mac?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"As she likes to tell me she's enjoying another of the joys of pregnancy - the constant need to use the bathroom." Bud gave him a sympathetic smile while Jen handed him a mug of coffee. "Thanks."  
  
"Ginger tea." Jen said remembering.  
  
"Excuse me?" Sturgis asked confused.  
  
"I promised to make the Colonel some ginger tea. Commander, can you see if there are any more white marshmallows they should be on the top shelf of that cupboard?" Jen said.  
  
"Marshmallows?" Bud questioned.  
  
"White marshmallows for ginger tea, pink ones for apple tea." Jen replied.  
  
"She likes to dip them in the tea. I find its best not to question it." Harm said as he handed Jen the box of white marshmallows. She counted out seventeen and handed it back to him.  
  
"Seventeen?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"She likes to be precise about this sir, any more or any less and it's either too sweet or not sweet enough." Jen replied.  
  
"Looks like I'm buying more marshmallows." Harm said.  
  
"It might be a good idea sir, otherwise I might have to make a quick exit when she finds out there aren't any." Jen said.  
  
"Like when Lieutenant Singer thought you stole her bracelet?" Sturgis questioned.  
  
"Commander Rabb will tell you I was taking a walk around the block to get some air sir." She replied. "Besides which sir, with all due respect that was a long time ago. I've grown up a lot since then and I'm good at my job and I don't get into any trouble with the law or JAG anymore."  
  
"And we'd all agree with that." AJ walked in. "It's nice to know you're all being so productive today. Commander Coulter, it's nice to see you again."  
  
"You too sir."  
  
"Admiral, if you'll excuse us we all need to get back to work." Harm said.  
  
"Carry on." As Jen walked past him. "Petty Officer."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"You're an asset to this office."  
  
"Yes sir." She blushed slightly and carried on.  
  
TBC 


	79. Chapter 79

"Are we having a staff meeting?" AJ asked as he entered the conference room at precisely 1000 the next morning. He surveyed his majority of his staff, Mac, Harm, Teresa Coulter, Bud, Coates, Tiner and Gunny.  
  
"No sir." Mac replied. "We've all been involved in this so we thought we should be here." There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Enter." AJ yelled.  
  
"I'm looking for Lieutenant Commander Coulter. Lieutenant Sims said I'd find her here sir."  
  
"And you are?" AJ asked.  
  
"Lieutenant Commander Resta, Admiral." Mac and Harm glanced at each other.  
  
"Commander Coulter." AJ said. "It appears you have a visitor."  
  
"Yes sir. With your permission we'll step outside."  
  
"Go ahead, we'll wait for you."  
  
"Yes sir. Commander." Teresa and Tommy walked out.  
  
"While we're waiting everyone take a seat. Especially you Colonel."  
  
"Yes sir." Harm held out a chair so Mac could sit down.  
  
A few minutes later Teresa re-entered, followed by Tommy who remained by the door.  
  
"Excuse me sir." Teresa walked over to Mac and whispered to her and showed her something in a file. Mac nodded and whispered back.  
  
"Are you ready to proceed Colonel?" AJ asked.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Commander Resta, are you staying?" AJ inquired.  
  
"If it's okay with you sir."  
  
"Please take seat. It seems to be more the merrier."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Colonel." He prompted.  
  
~  
  
"You have evidence to prove all this?" AJ asked.  
  
"Admiral, Commander Resta brought the test results of the evidence the original coroner had retained but not tested. The results are eight-five percent of our proof." Teresa said.  
  
"We need you to officially re-open the case so Commander Coulter can get the physical evidence which was submitted to retest it."  
  
"You've convinced me but what does Staff Sgt Rolls say about this?" AJ asked.  
  
"I spoke to her this morning sir. She's open to an appeal, apparently she never filed on because both Commander Brumby and Lieutenant Mason advised her it was against her interests and she'd never get out she was lucky to get only life and not the death penalty." Mac replied.  
  
"This case seems to have been appallingly handled. Colonel, you can handle the appeal."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Thank you for bringing it to my attention Colonel."  
  
"Actually the credit should go to Petty Officer Coates; she's the one who brought it all to our attention. We all just helped out where we could sir." Mac said. Jen blushed slightly.  
  
"Petty Officer, what I said yesterday still stands."  
  
"Yes sir." Jen replied.  
  
"Tiner." AJ said.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Get on to the Australian Navy; I want Brumby in my office first thing Monday morning."  
  
"Yes sir." He replied.  
  
"Gunny track down Lieutenant Mason and have him in my office on Monday too."  
  
"I'm already working on that sir."  
  
"Good. I'll have Commander Turner prosecute the charges inadequate council seeing as he hasn't been involved in this group project. I take he wasn't involved?"  
  
"No sir. He had knowledge of what was going on but he wasn't involved."  
  
"Good. Now people get back to work."  
  
"Aye aye sir." The all stood. Mac immediately sat down again.  
  
"Mac?" Harm said.  
  
"Dizzy." Mac said. He crouched down beside her.  
  
"Ma'am, take deep breaths, count slowly back from ten." Jen said. "Sirs' can one of you go and get her a glass of water and she has some crackers in the top left hand draw of her desk?"  
  
"Gunny." AJ said.  
  
"On it sir."  
  
"That's it ma'am. Slowly breaths. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Jen said reassuringly.  
  
"Do you need me to get a doctor?" AJ asked.  
  
"No sir, she'll be fine in a few minutes." Jen said. "Commander, she'll be fine she always is, just give her a minute." She tried to reassure Harm who was looking decidedly worried.  
  
"Always?" Bud questioned.  
  
"Sorry ma'am." Jen said.  
  
"S'okay. Tell him."  
  
"Petty Officer?" Harm prompted.  
  
"She gets dizzy when she gets up too quickly. From what she told me her doctor told her it's perfectly normal. She just needs to sit for a minute or two, eat a cracker and sip on some water. She'll be fine; if she faints then we have a problem."  
  
"Here you go ma'am." Gunny said hurrying back in.  
  
"Everyone else out. Colonel, if you need it take the rest of the day off."  
  
"I'll be fine sir." Mac said.  
  
"The offers there."  
  
TBC 


	80. Chapter 80

Jen watched Mac and when she realised she was going to be fine again she stood.  
  
"If you'll excuse ma'am, sir I'll start taking this back to your office."  
  
"Thanks Jen." Harm said.  
  
"Ma'am you also have some people coming by at 1300 to discuss search warrants."  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
"Yes ma'am." She wheeled on of the boards out of the door.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you've been getting dizzy?" Harm asked.  
  
"Doesn't happen very often, only when I get up too quickly, it's like spinning makes me sick. I call my OB after it happened the first time, she says it's fine, she was the one who suggested the crackers and water and the counting back from ten to regulate my breathing."  
  
"You still should have told me." He pushed her hair behind her ear.  
  
"I know. Jen wanted to get you out of court the second time it happened until I explained to her what was going on. The baby needs the blood flow so sometime not quite so much goes to my brain so when I get up too quickly it doesn't have time to catch up so I get dizzy for a minute. It's nothing to worry about, if I start fainting or it happens a lot more frequently than maybe once a week, when I'm not concentrating, then we'll talk about it more but for now we're both fine." She explained. "And tomorrow you can ask her anything you want to know but its fine."  
  
"I need you to tell me about these things. I kind of have a vested interest in both parties."  
  
"I know I'm sorry. This is just another pregnancy thing we can chalk. Besides in a few weeks things will get interesting when I can't lie on my back without almost cutting of blood flow to my legs we're going to need to buy more pillows." She added.  
  
"Pillows we can do. Just don't keep things from me."  
  
"I promise." He gave her a gentle kiss.  
  
"While we're here how do you feel about Brumby coming back?"  
  
"If you feel like help Sturgis throw the book at him for what he did to that woman be my guest."  
  
"Mac, that's not what I meant."  
  
"Harm that should have been over long before it started and long before you crashed your plane into the ocean. I lost my heart a long time ago in a rose garden; it just took a while to get to where we could admit it. I love you, I married you and a few months we're going to have a kid, relax you have nothing to worry about."  
  
"I'm not worried. I just don't want you to have to any more stress than you need right now."  
  
"It's not going to stress me out anymore than finding out you did your quals while I was away and you have another set coming up in couple months."  
  
"The Admiral wanted me out of the office since I wasn't in the best of moods. I know you don't like it when I fly and I promised not to fly unless absolutely necessary, but I need to keep up my quals just in case."  
  
"I know and now I have to pee." She got up slowly.  
  
"You okay?" He asked.  
  
"I'm fine, but I really do have to pee."  
  
"Okay."  
  
~  
  
"Jen, do you have a second?" Harm asked.  
  
"Of course sir."  
  
"I just wanted to say thank you for everything your doing for Mac."  
  
"I'm just doing my job sir." Jen said.  
  
"Jen, this goes above and beyond the call of duty."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt sir, ma'am. But is this Colonel Mackenzie's office."  
  
"Seaman Andrews?" Jen questioned.  
  
"Yes ma'am." He said hesitantly.  
  
"Take a seat and I'll let her know you're here."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Jen hit the intercom button.  
  
"Yes Jen." Mac said.  
  
"Seaman Andrews is here ma'am." Jen informed her.  
  
"Send him."  
  
"Yes ma'am." She switched the intercom off. "Seaman you can go in now."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Seaman." Harm said as he neared the door.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"She doesn't bite."  
  
"Yes sir." Jen smiled as he entered.  
  
"What?" Harm asked.  
  
"Permission to speak freely sir."  
  
"As always." Harm said.  
  
"I'm still quite used to anyone calling me ma'am yet and I don't think I ever will be."  
  
"And.?" Harm prompted knowing she wanted to say something else.  
  
"And sir with all due respect, telling someone that a Marine Lt Colonel doesn't bite still isn't going to fill him with confidence."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because Marine's are scary sir." Harm chuckled.  
  
"Tell my wife to give me a call when she's ready to leave."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
TBC 


	81. Chapter 81

Tiner buzzed the Admiral's office on Monday morning.  
  
"Yes Tiner." AJ said.  
  
"Sir, Commander Brumby and Mr Mason are here." Tiner informed him.  
  
"Send them in and get Commander Turner in here."  
  
"Yes sir." Brumby and Lieutenant Mason entered his office.  
  
"Commander Brumby reporting as ordered sir." Brumby said saluting him.  
  
"Admiral." The former Lieutenant said.  
  
"At ease. We're just waiting for Commander Turner."  
  
"Admiral, can I ask why I was summoned?" Brumby asked.  
  
"You can ask but you'll have to wait. All will be revealed in due course." There was a knock on the door. "Enter."  
  
"You wanted to see me sir?" Sturgis said.  
  
"Come in Commander and close the hatch."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Commander, I'd like you to meet Commander Mic Brumby of the Royal Australian Navy."  
  
"Commander." Brumby says shaking his hand. Sturgis's acknowledges him.  
  
"And this Lieutenant Mason."  
  
"Lieutenant." Sturgis says.  
  
"Getting right to the point. Commander do you remember defending a Staff Sgt Helen Rolls for the murder of her husband three years ago before you were recalled back to Australia? Lieutenant, you prosecuted the case."  
  
"Vaguely sir. I believe she was found guilty."  
  
"Yes, she was. Commander Turner I take it you brought the paperwork with you?"  
  
"Yes sir." Sturgis replied.  
  
"Good, the case has been re-opened and is going to go appeal due to the appalling way it was handled and given the fact that evidence was miss handled, witnesses were not called and a Naval pathologist has from what was presented as evidence proven that the Staff Sgt couldn't have murdered her husband which if either of you had bothered to investigate properly would have come up with. Also I believe you led the Staff Sgt to believe that she would be unable to file an appeal because you both wanted rush this through court martial. Commander Turner."  
  
"Commander, Lieutenant." Sturgis handed out charge sheets.  
  
"You are both being charged with Article 92 dereliction of duty, and will be having competency hearings. If you wish to retain council to represent you, you have until Wednesday morning 0900. That will be all dismissed."  
  
"Aye sir." They all stood to attention before leaving.  
  
"You can't be serious mate about charging us with dereliction and competency hearings." Brumby said to Sturgis once they were outside.  
  
"We're very serious Commander. If you'll excuse me I have a client coming in a few minutes."  
  
"Commander, can they even hold a competency hearing for me I'm not a member US Navy anymore?" Mason asked.  
  
"Lieutenant." Tiner said.  
  
"Yes Petty Officer."  
  
"This is for you sir." Tiner handed him an envelope with the seal of the office of the Secretary of the Navy.  
  
"Do you have any idea what this is Petty Officer?" Mason asked.  
  
"A letter from the SecNav advising you that you have been recalled to active duty pending the outcome of the hearings sir." Tiner said. "If you'll excuse me sirs I have to get back to work."  
  
TBC 


	82. Chapter 82

"Her office moved sir." Brumby turned to see Harriet standing behind him with a file in her hand.  
  
"Harriet, it's nice to see you again."  
  
"Yes sir. Colonel Mackenzie's office moved if you're looking for her." Harriet replied.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The other side of the building sir. She was temporarily reassigned to judiciary. You should be able to catch her if you hurry she's due in court at 0930."  
  
"What about Rabb?" Brumby asked.  
  
"Commander Rabb is in court with Bud at the moment."  
  
"Lieutenant, excuse me Commander, there is someone from little AJ's day- care on the phone, there seems to have been an incident." Gunny said.  
  
"Excuse me sir I need to get that." Harriet turned to get go and answer the phone.  
  
"Commander." Gunny turned and walked away leaving Brumby to find Mac's office by himself.  
  
~  
  
Jen rose when she saw him.  
  
"Commander."  
  
"Jen have you got." Mac stopped, she was holding a file so her bump was hidden.  
  
"Hello Sarah." Brumby said.  
  
"Mic." She replied.  
  
"Here you go ma'am." Jen handed her the file she was looking for.  
  
"Thanks. Jen, I don't think meet Commander Mic Brumby of the Royal Australian Navy. Mic, this is Petty Officer Jennifer Coates."  
  
"Petty Officer." Mic nodded.  
  
"Sir." Jen replied.  
  
"Sarah, do you have a few minutes?" Mic asked.  
  
"Ma'am, you have to be in court in five minutes."  
  
"Six minutes and twenty four seconds." Mac automatically corrected.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"So what do you need Mic?"  
  
"Can't we go into your office?" He asked.  
  
"That's not a good idea." She said knowing all the information for the appeal was in her office. "Whatever you have to say to me you can say here and in front of Jen."  
  
"I need a lawyer."  
  
"I'm afraid we can't help you there." Mac said closing the door to her office.  
  
"I know you're a judge now but can't you help out your ex-fiancé?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid I can't."  
  
"What about Rabb or Roberts?"  
  
"They won't be able to help you either you see, Bud, Harm and I are all directly involved with the appeal and with Sturgis prosecuting none of the senior lawyers are free. Feel welcome to try someone from another office or maybe you can get representation from one of your colleagues in Australia. Jen we should really be going."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Jen round the desk as Mac started to walk away.  
  
"Sarah." Mac grabbed her arm and spun her around.  
  
"Jen." Was all Mac could managed to say before she fainted. Jen managed to catch her before she hit the ground. Jen put her fingers in her mouth and let out a loud whistle. Gunny came running.  
  
"Did she.?" He asked.  
  
"Yes sir. I need you to get the Admiral to get Commander Rabb out of court and then can you get me a damp cloth?"  
  
"I'm on it." He ran.  
  
"Come on ma'am, wake up." Jen gently tapped her on the cheeks.  
  
"What just happened?" Mic asked.  
  
"She fainted sir. With respect sir a little advice, don't spin pregnant women around."  
  
"I didn't know she was pregnant." Mic said.  
  
"Well that's neither here nor there at the moment sir. Come on ma'am wake up." Jen turned her attention back to Mac and loosened her clothing  
  
"Gunny, just told me what happened." Harriet said rushing in. "Mac." She crouched down beside her. She took off her jacket and rolled it up and placed it under Mac's right buttock. "It should stop the baby putting pressure on her vena carva."  
  
"Ma'am?" Jen said. "Lieutenant Sims her OB/GYN is the fourth speed dial. She been out for more than a minute, maybe you should."  
  
"I'm on it." Harriet got up and grabbed the phone and hit speed dial.  
  
"Ma'am." Jen felt her pulse, "Lieutenant her pulse is slightly low."  
  
"This is Lieutenant Sims, I'm calling on behalf of Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie. I need to speak with her OB Doctor." She glanced at Jen.  
  
"Mary O'Brien." Jen supplied.  
  
"Mary O'Brien. .. She fainted and she's been out for a couple of minutes."  
  
"Come on ma'am wake up for me otherwise Commander Rabb is going to go into overprotective mode which you hate and haul you to the hospital."  
  
"She married Rabb?" Mic said.  
  
"Yes sir. But I really don't think that's the issue right now." Jen said.  
  
"Here." Gunny said coming with a damp cloth. "The Admiral's getting the Commander and I brought the first aid box."  
  
"I don't suppose they have any smelling salts in there sir?" She asked.  
  
"I'll check." He opened the box.  
  
"Someone spun her un-expectantly.. She breathing, her pulse is slightly low. no she's still out. we've done that. and that. " Harriet explained to the doctor.  
  
"Here." Gunny found some smelling salts. Jen opened the bottle and wafted it under nose. Mac's eyes started to flicker open.  
  
"That's it ma'am wake up for me."  
  
"What happened?" She asked drowsily.  
  
"You fainted. Just stay where you are for a few minutes. Ma'am, she's awake."  
  
"She's awake." Harriet relayed to the doctor. "About five or six minutes. . okay.. I'll have someone do that."  
  
TBC 


	83. Chapter 83

"Mac." Harm said as he rushed in with the Admiral close on his heels.  
  
"I'm fine." Mac tried to sit up.  
  
"Ma'am, stay where you are." Harriet said as she hung up the phone. "I just talked to your doctor. She says to stay where you are until you have no more weakness in your arms and legs. Then we can sit you up for a few minutes until you feel strong enough to stand, then she'd like to see you in her office as soon as possible."  
  
"What happened?" Harm asked.  
  
"I don't remember." Mac replied.  
  
"Sir, she and Commander Brumby were discussing the fact that most of the lawyers here are involved in the Rolls case and she suggested that he should find council from one of his Australian colleagues to defend him. We were on our way to court when Commander Brumby caught her arm and spun her around which caused her to faint." Jen supplied. "Court. Admiral, the Colonel was supposed to be presiding over a hearing to determine separation of assets."  
  
"I'll take care of it. Gunny, go and inform them there will a delay, if they can't reschedule I'll come and take over but it won't be for an hour."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Are you okay Mac?" AJ asked.  
  
"A little embarrassed sir, but I'll be fine."  
  
"We'll let Dr O'Brien determine that." Harm said.  
  
"This is why they shouldn't let pregnant women actively serve in the military." Brumby said. Everyone turned to look at him.  
  
"Commander, you have my permission to hit him." AJ offered.  
  
"He's not worth it sir." Harm said holding Mac's hand.  
  
"I don't know about that sir." Harriet said as her fist connected with Brumby's jaw, sending him back slightly.  
  
"Tiner." AJ yelled.  
  
"I could charge you with assaulting a superior officer." Brumby said as he rubbed his jaw.  
  
"It's worth it sir." Harriet stood fast.  
  
"Did anyone see anyone assault anyone?" AJ asked. They all shook their heads.  
  
"Yes sir." Tiner said advising.  
  
"I need a glass of water for the Colonel, some ice for Lieutenant Sims' hand and security to throw Commander Brumby out the building."  
  
"Yes sir." Tiner hurried off.  
  
"Admiral." Brumby started.  
  
"No, Commander. I want you out of my building now and I don't you anywhere near here until your hearing Wednesday morning is that understood."  
  
"Admiral." Brumby tried again  
  
"Is that understood?" AJ repeated.  
  
"Yes sir." To members of the court security team arrived.  
  
"Escort Commander Brumby out please gentlemen." AJ instructed.  
  
"Aye aye sir. Commander." Brumby went with them.  
  
"Nice right hook Harriet." Mac said with a smile.  
  
"Yes ma'am." She said as she shook her hand out.  
  
"Let me have a look Lieutenant." AJ said taking her hand. "We'll get some ice on it and it'll be fine."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"Where did you learn to do that Harriet?" Harm asked.  
  
"Basic training at OCS sir. Ma'am do you think you can sit up?"  
  
"I think so." Harm and Jen help her up. "Good work by the way."  
  
"Ice and water sir." Tiner said AJ took the ice and handed it to Harriet. Then he handed the glass to Mac. "Here you go Mac."  
  
"Thank you." She slowly sipped the water.  
  
"Harm, I'm sure Lieutenant Roberts can manage without you. When she's up to it take your wife to the hospital and then home."  
  
"Yes sir." Harm replied.  
  
"Admiral, I'll be fine." Mac protested.  
  
"Are you questioning my orders Colonel?" AJ asked.  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Ma'am, maybe we should get you something to get your blood sugar up?" Harriet said holding the ice to her hand.  
  
"I've got some humbugs in my desk." Jen managed to get to her feet with grace.  
  
"Admiral are you sure I can't just stay here and save what little dignity I have left by not trying to get up?" Mac asked.  
  
"Commander, have you ever seen Officer and a Gentleman?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Keep the cover on and we'll be fine. Now I've got to go and explain to the SecNav why I hung up on him."  
  
TBC 


	84. Chapter 84

"Harriet." Bud said as he came back into the courtroom.  
  
"How's your case going sweetheart?" She asked as she tidied her desk.  
  
"Well actually. Gunny told me what happened with Colonel Mackenzie, is there any news?"  
  
"Commander Rabb called her OB says she is fine, she just needs to take things more slowly. But he'd like you to call him to keep him up to date with what's happening." She got up.  
  
"Harriet what happened to your hand?" Bud exclaimed noticing the bruise.  
  
"She was giving Mohammad Ali a run for his money sir. More ice ma'am." Gunny brought her another bag of ice.  
  
"Thanks Gunny, but I have to leave for an hour or so."  
  
"Harriet what happened?"  
  
"I punched Commander Brumby." She grabbed her coat.  
  
"You did what?"  
  
"She gave Commander Brumby a right hook to the jaw sir." Gunny expanded.  
  
"Harriet." Bud exclaimed. "Do you know how much trouble you can get into for assaulting a superior officer?"  
  
"It was worth it." She said. "And it was warranted." She winced as she put her coat on and tried to do up the buttons.  
  
"Harriet, you still broke the law."  
  
"The Admiral was there, he's not going to do anything about it Bud."  
  
"You punched Commander Brumby in front of the Admiral?"  
  
"Ma'am, wiggle your fingers for me." Harriet did as Gunny asked, it hurt. "Ma'am, I'll drive you where ever you need to go, put the ice back on your hand."  
  
"Thanks Gunny. Can you give me another five minutes?"  
  
"Of course ma'am." He left Bud and Harriet alone.  
  
"Harriet, we need to talk about this."  
  
"Bud, come with me." She took him into Harm's empty office as it was closest and shut the door. "Colonel Mackenzie had just fainted after Commander Brumby grabbed her arm, spinning her around and had passed out onto Jen's lap. I was on the phone to her OB/GYN because she'd passed out for five or six minutes. The Admiral was getting Commander Rabb out of court. Commander Brumby was more concerned that Harm and Mac were married than about Mac passing out. Once she came around, Commander Brumby made a comment about fainting being why pregnant shouldn't be able to serve as active members of the military. The Admiral offered Harm the chance to punch him but he declined because he was more concern about Mac. So I did it instead. I'm not sorry I did it, I won't apologise for it, because I'm not going let him insult my friend, pregnant women or women who have children and want to serve their country. The Admiral is fine with what happened, he even had Commander Brumby thrown out the building. Bud I need this discussion to be over now so I can go and see our son."  
  
"What's wrong with AJ?" Bud asked.  
  
"He cut his hand this morning at day care. He was upset so they called and he only settled down and let them look at it when I promised I come and see him as soon as I got my lunch break. Gunny will be waiting."  
  
"Do you want me to come with you?" Bud asked.  
  
"No, you have court this afternoon and you need to call Commander Rabb, they'll be home by now. I'll talk to AJ."  
  
"Okay, but put more ice on your hand. If it still hurts tonight, I'll take you to the emergency room."  
  
~  
  
"Admiral, Lieutenant Roberts was wondering if you had a few minutes." Tiner asked.  
  
"It'll have to be a few minutes. Send him in." The Admiral took off his glasses.  
  
"Sir." Bud said.  
  
"At ease Lieutenant. What can I do for you and make it quick?"  
  
"Sir about the incident with Harriet and Commander Brumby." Bud started.  
  
"You should be proud of her Bud; she has a hell of a right hook." He chuckled.  
  
"Sir, if Commander Brumby wants her charged."  
  
"Bud, this is my office and I'm the convening authority here, there were witnesses around including me and as far as anyone is concerned we didn't see anything."  
  
"What about the bruise on her hand?" Bud asked.  
  
"Filing mishap or it will be as soon as I fill out the paperwork. Neither you nor Harriet have anything to worry. Dismissed."  
  
"Aye aye sir."  
  
TBC 


	85. Chapter 85

"Sit down and put your feet up." Harm instructed as they entered the apartment. "I'll get you some juice and some lunch."  
  
"Harm you need to take a breath. I'm fine, the baby is fine, you heard Dr O'Brien, and I only fainted because I was spun expectedly. My blood pressure is the same as it was on Saturday my pulse rate is normal. Fainting is not uncommon in pregnant women. So relax squid."  
  
"Mac, it's just."  
  
"I know. Grab me a pen, some paper, some envelopes and come and sit next to me." He collected what she asked for.  
  
"Sarah, I just worry about you both." He sat down next to her.  
  
"I know, both we're both fine. This kid is pretty well protected in there, and is perfectly fine. See." She pulled the scan photos out of her bag. When they had gone for their OB appointment the ultrasound wasn't working, today they had the scan done.  
  
"I guess we'll have to wait to see if it is a boy or girl for a little while." He said looking at the photo.  
  
"It's a Rabb of course it's being uncooperative." She kicked her un-shoed feet up onto the table.  
  
"I thought being stubborn and uncooperative was a Marine trait." She glared at him. "Sorry, I forgot when it's good it's yours and when it's bad it's mine."  
  
"When it's normal and happy it'll be ours." She squeezed his hand. "So what do you say we send Trish and Grams their first baby pictures?" The phone rang.  
  
"That'll be Bud. When I called Harriet from the hospital I asked her to get Bud to call me when they recessed for lunch." He grabbed the phone. "Rabb. She fine Bud they both are.. The Admiral is right we're all proud of her.. How is the case going?.... That witness?.... Really, good we'll have to go over it in the morning. Make some notes for me and I'll play catch up in when I get in. Bye Bud."  
  
"It's going well?" Mac asked.  
  
"Yes. Bud managed to shoot down the witness that the prosecution was waiting for but like I said I'm going to have to play catch up tomorrow morning."  
  
"Give me the phone. They're still on recess for lunch right?" She asked as she dialled.  
  
"For another twenty minutes."  
  
"Commander Helfman please, it's Colonel Mackenzie."  
  
"Mac what are you doing?" Harm asked.  
  
"Shush. Hi Amy its Mac,.. I'm fine honestly; I'll be back tomorrow.. I'm sorry about the Admiral having to drag him out of court.. That was actually why I was calling, I was wondering if he would be able to get a copy of today's transcript.. I know it's highly irregular.. That'll be great thanks Amy." She hung up. "She says if you can make it in by 0630 since she has to be in early tomorrow you can go over the transcript for today, but you'll have to have some stand guard."  
  
"You know there is a definite benefit to having a wife who is a Judge."  
  
"You only get one more get out of jail free card and that's when I go into labour."  
  
"I'll consider myself so advised your honour. I'll get you some juice before we write to Mom and Grams." Harm got up.  
  
"Harm do you mind if it's a boy or a girl?" Mac asked.  
  
"Does it really matter if it's happy and healthy? We'll love it either way." He carried the carton with him as he poured orange juice into a glass.  
  
"Would you mind if we didn't find out either way until it's born." She asked taking the glass from him.  
  
"I thought you wanted to know." He said.  
  
"I changed my mind. I think I'd like to wait to find out." She said looking at the picture.  
  
"We can do that, but it will make decorating slightly more difficult." He sat back down.  
  
"Why I wasn't planning on having you paint the room predominately pink or blue anyway. But first we need to find a house with a room to paint."  
  
"The house." He said as the realisation dawned on him. "You remember that house we were going to see last week?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's perfect. You'll love it, we were supposed to go and see it tonight. I'll call the realtor and reschedule."  
  
"Don't we can still go and see it." He opened his mouth to protest. "I'll sit here and rest for the rest of the afternoon and we can still see the house."  
  
"Mac are you sure?"  
  
"Harm, I'm fine. I'd tell you to go back to work but I know you wouldn't."  
  
"So what do you want to do while we sit here apart from send baby pictures to Mom and Grams?"  
  
"I think changing maybe a good idea." She remember the fact that they were in their uniforms. "You know what the worst part of today was?"  
  
"Fainting?" Mac shook her head. "Seeing Brumby?" She shook her head again. "I don't know then."  
  
"Not getting to where the cover. What is the point of having a sailor carry you if you don't get to wear the cover?" Harm smiled.  
  
"I thought you said dress whites and wings were overrated?"  
  
"Well that really depends."  
  
"Depends on what?" He asked.  
  
"On who's in them. I'm going to change while you make lunch and then we'll do the writing." She pushed herself off the couch.  
  
TBC 


	86. Chapter 86

"Well I leave you to look around." The realtor said once there were inside the house. "The owner's drop the asking price by five thousand since we last spoke. If you have any questions."  
  
"Why are they selling it?" Mac asked.  
  
"The owner died while on vacation, so his son wants rid of it. He lives in Washington state rather than the greater DC area."  
  
"If they haven't sold it in the last few weeks what's wrong with it?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing, except a bit of redecorating. It'll just take someone with a bit of imagination."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So what do you think so far?" Harm asked as they looked around the large living room.  
  
"I haven't seen much yet, but I'd say it has potential."  
  
"There's a dinning room, a study, a huge kitchen where you can fit a table and a utility room down here. Upstairs are 4 bedrooms one with an en-suite, another bathroom and enough closet space to cope with all your shoes."  
  
"What was that about my shoes?" Mac asked.  
  
"The more shoes the merrier." He wrapped his arms around her as they continued to look around.  
  
"You know you're getting better at that."  
  
"At what?" He asked innocently.  
  
"Saying the right thing to get you out of trouble."  
  
"It's a learning curve."  
  
"So why exactly do we need four bedrooms?" Mac asked.  
  
"Well, we need one and then there's one for the baby. Then there was one for when Mom or Grams comes to visit, the other one well maybe for ." He stuttered. "We could use it as an extra study."  
  
"Or maybe when we decide this little one needs a brother or sister." Mac suggested rubbing her stomach.  
  
"I didn't want to say anything because we haven't discussed it."  
  
"I'm an only child and you're for all intense purposes an only child, kids need siblings to grow up with."  
  
"So you want to do this again?" He asked.  
  
"How about we start with this one and keep any others in the abstract for now?"  
  
"Just how big is this abstract going to get?" He asked.  
  
"That depends on how big the closets are." She winked at him.  
  
~  
  
"So?" Harm asked as she looked out the bedroom window onto the garden.  
  
"Can we afford it?" She asked.  
  
"Since Mom and Frank are paying for half of it yes."  
  
"Okay. But on two conditions."  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"We hire painters and decorators, because otherwise this will take months to decorate and I can't sit around waiting."  
  
"We can do that for all except the baby's room I want to decorate that myself." Mac nodded. "What's the other condition?"  
  
"You use your lawyerly charms so we can take possession before I'm seven months pregnant. I'm not moving after that."  
  
"That shouldn't be a problem. The owner wants to sell and we only rent so we're not in a chain. I'll take care of it."  
  
"Then we're buying a house. If you'll excuse me I have to test out the bathrooms." Harm smiled and went downstairs to talk to the realtor.  
  
"So Commander Rabb what do you and your wife think of the house?" She asked.  
  
"We love it. We'd like to buy it, we'll pay the full asking price but we need to be able to move in the next month. My wife wants to move before she gets too big."  
  
"Will you be able to arrange finance in that time?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, my step-father is going to give us the money as a wedding present. We'll sort out the mortgage for the half we're buying later."  
  
"If you'll give me a few minutes, I'll contact the owner."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Harm." Mac said as she came down the stairs.  
  
"Is everything okay?" He asked as he rushed her side.  
  
"It's fine. I was just thinking we're going to need more furniture." She smiled and put her hand to her stomach.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The baby moved and it tickled."  
  
"Tickled?"  
  
"Tickled. Where's the realtor?"  
  
"Phoning the owner to tell him about our offer."  
  
"Commander Rabb." The realtor said. "I've spoken to Mr Osborne. He's accepting your offer. He says he's you can move in as soon as the survey has been completed and the contracts exchanged. We have a firm of surveyors we normally use, if you'd like me to give them a call I'm sure they can complete the survey by Thursday evening and we'll be able to have the contracts drawn up by Monday for your lawyer's perusal."  
  
"That would be great." Mac said.  
  
"Do you have your lawyer's number available at this time?" She asked.  
  
"Actually we're both lawyers. Address it me at JAG HQ in Falls Church, VA, I'll take a look at it."  
  
"Commander, I don't mean to insult either of your legal abilities but I'd suggest you have a third party look at the contract sometimes people are too close to notice problems."  
  
"Don't worry we have enough lawyers to stop a fleet." Mac said.  
  
"All being well I'd say you just bought yourselves a house."  
  
TBC 


	87. Chapter 87

"Good morning Jen." Mac said as she strolled in the next morning.  
  
"Morning ma'am."  
  
"What's on the schedule for today?"  
  
"Seaman Andrews is coming in again to see you at 0900, Commander Turner at 0945, Admiral Chegwidden would like to see you at 1000."  
  
"Do you know what that is about?"  
  
"No ma'am. He just asked to see you. After that you're free until 1300 when Staff Sgt Rolls is being brought in to see you regarding her appeal. Admiral Chegwidden arranged for her to be brought up from Leavenworth yesterday. The Admiral had me schedule the rest of the afternoon for that. Commander Rabb also asked me to tell you to take it easy today and to eat the fruit he left on your desk."  
  
"Nice flowers." Mac said as she saw the bouquet on the filing cabinet. "From Tiner?" She asked.  
  
"No ma'am. Commander Rabb as a thank you for yesterday. I think he got them the same time as he got the fruit." Jen handed her the files she would need for the day. Mac opened the door to her office, but turned back to look at Jen before she looked in.  
  
"What happened to the Article 32 hearing I supposed to hear today?" She asked.  
  
"I believe they came to an amicable solution. Admiral Chegwidden signed off on the plea bargain yesterday."  
  
"Okay. Let me know when Seaman.." She stopped when she saw the basket of fruit on her desk. "Jen, what time did Harm stop by?"  
  
"Around 0800 ma'am. It was just after I got here, I believe he'd been to see Commander Helfman."  
  
"If he thinks I'm eating that much fruit then he has another thing coming."  
  
"He seemed in a very good mood this morning ma'am. I'll come and move the basket for you."  
  
"He's in a good mood because we finally got the scan we missed on Saturday done and then we bought a house."  
  
"That's good ma'am. Did you find out whether it is a boy or a girl?" She asked as she moved the fruit off the desk and into the corner.  
  
"No, you can tell it is a Rabb already, it was being uncooperative and facing the wrong was so they couldn't tell."  
  
"Never mind ma'am, maybe next time." Jen said with a smile.  
  
"Actually we agreed not to find out. It'll only be a few months until we find out anyway and hopefully this way I can talk Harm out of buying too much either way."  
  
"You're worried if you find out it's a boy that he'll go out and buy a mini - baseball mitt and a collection of toy boats to rival the biggest fleet?" Jen questioned.  
  
"No, actually I was more worried if we find it's a girl he'll go overboard with the dolls, teddy bears and pink fluffy things. Either way it's going to have him wrapped around its little finger."  
  
"That can't be a bad thing. At least it will have a father loves them and is going to be there for them whatever happens."  
  
"It's got to beat any of our childhoods. We can only do our best and hope that it's good enough."  
  
"That's all anyone can hope for ma'am. Did you need anything else ma'am?"  
  
"I want you sit in when Staff Sgt Rolls is here."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
~  
  
"Admiral, Colonel Mackenzie." Tiner said.  
  
"Show her in."  
  
"Admiral." Mac stood to attention. "You wanted to see me sir."  
  
"Take a seat Mac. Tiner close the hatch."  
  
"Aye sir." Tiner closed the door.  
  
"How are you feeling today Mac?" AJ asked.  
  
"I'm fine sir. Everyone is happy and healthy."  
  
"Good. I asked you to come and see me today because there is something I'd like to talk to you about." Mac sat patiently. "First of all how do you like being a judge?" He asked.  
  
"It's interesting sir. I've learned a lot and I think the experience will make me a better lawyer."  
  
"It's interesting you should say that. I was talking to Admiral Morris yesterday. Over at judiciary they think you're doing an excellent job as well. We'd like to reassign you permanently to the position."  
  
"Sir?" Mac questioned.  
  
"It's better hours, you'll be based mainly here but you may have to go out to Norfolk occasionally. You get to keep your office and your pay raise, Petty Officer Coates will be permanently reassigned to you and judiciary. It will be a good career move."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Talk it over with Harm and get back to me by the end of the week."  
  
"Aye Aye sir."  
  
"One other thing while you're here. The Rolls appeal is set for Monday morning and Petty Officer Coates needs to testify at the competency hearings tomorrow."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
TBC 


	88. Chapter 88

"How did your meeting go with Staff Sgt Rolls?" Harm asked as he made dinner.  
  
"She pretty much confirmed what we thought. She'd come home found her husband dead, got her hands covered in blood and without thinking went to wash them. That's when the MPs broke in."  
  
"Why didn't she tell Bugme about that?"  
  
"She says she did. But Mic told her that she'd been caught washing her hands and the knife, she was covered in blood and her husband was dead on the floor it was an open and shut case and that he'd try and make sure she didn't get the death penalty."  
  
"How obliging of him." Harm said sarcastically. "If he'd even bothered to investigate he would have found she was innocent."  
  
"I know." Mac sat on a stool at the counter eating a carrot stick. "Harm how do you feel about me being a judge?" She asked.  
  
"You're doing a good job; you're fair and no-one minds appearing in front of you. Personally I like the fact that you're not out running around all the time and at JAG you should be perfectly safe. Why?" He asked as he threw the tea - towel he had in his hand over his shoulder and stirred the pasta.  
  
"The Admiral offered me the job permanently this morning."  
  
"How do you feel about that?" Harm asked.  
  
"I like being a judge but then again I like being a lawyer. But being a judge does have its benefits like the better hours, I'm pretty much always stationed at JAG and like the Admiral pointed out I get to keep my office, my pay rise and Jen."  
  
"So you want to take it?" He asked.  
  
"That depends, how do you feel about it?"  
  
"It will be a good career move for you and the not having to travel will be a definite advantage."  
  
"So did you think I take it?"  
  
"If that's what you want to do I'm behind you one hundred percent, if you want to stay until a judge until after you come back from maternity leave then come back to being a lawyer that's okay too. However if you take the job it will make the always knowing where you are thing a lot easier." He smiled.  
  
"So you're okay with your wife being a judge?" She asked.  
  
"Mac, I love you whether you are a judge or you work in Beltway Burgers."  
  
"I think I'll take it."  
  
"So Judge Mackenzie are you ready for dinner?" Harm asked.  
  
"Bring it on flyboy. I'll just go to the bathroom while you're serving. One other thing we're not at work or near any military facilities so that's Mrs Rabb to you." She pushed herself off the stool and headed for the bathroom.  
  
~  
  
"Jen come into my office for a minute." Mac said the next morning.  
  
"Ma'am I have to be in court by 0900 Commander Turner wants me to testify first."  
  
"It will take a while for all the opening statements, but this won't take long anyway."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Jen followed her into the office.  
  
"Take a seat." Jen sat. "You know I went to see the Admiral yesterday."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"The Admiral offered me a permanent position as a judge here. He'd like you to stay on and continue to do what you're doing now. I know this was supposed to be temporary so I thought I'd give you the option."  
  
"If it's okay with you ma'am, I'd like to stay on."  
  
"Good. Now did you want me to come to court with you?"  
  
"I'll be okay ma'am. Commander Turner and I went over everything last night. Besides ma'am I'm not the one the hearing is about, I'm only going to tell the truth about what I found."  
  
"Good, but if you change your mind let me know. Besides Admiral Morris likes you, he thinks you're charming."  
  
"Yes ma'am. The files you'll need for today are on your desk unless you want to talk to Staff Sgt Rolls again your schedule is free until after lunch. I should be back by then, if you need anything Petty Officer Tiner and Gunny said to call them and they'll be more than willing to help."  
  
"Thank you ma'am."  
  
TBC 


	89. Chapter 89

"Please state your name, rank and current duty station." Sturgis asked as Jen settled into the witness box.  
  
"Petty Officer second class Jennifer Coates, clerk of court to Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, JAG Headquarters, Falls Church Virginia." Jen replied.  
  
"And Petty Officer what was your duty station before you were assigned to JAG headquarters?"  
  
"I was legal man for Lieutenant Roberts who was Carrier Judge Advocate aboard the USS Seahawk." She replied.  
  
"Please tell me about the events of last Wednesday." Sturgis asked.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie was on leave for a family emergency, so while she was away she asked me to continue to read case files and the court transcripts that went with them."  
  
"And why did she ask you to do that?"  
  
"A few weeks before I had expressed an interest in why ruling were made the way there were. Colonel Mackenzie thought if I read through some case files and court transcripts and compared them to the articles in the UMCJ and Manual for Courts Martial I would have a better understanding."  
  
"Please continue with what you found."  
  
"I was reading a set of cases in relation to a murder trial. I was reading the transcript of a Staff Sgt Helen Rolls who was found guilty of murdering her husband." She paused.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"While I was reading something struck me as odd."  
  
"Odd? Would you care to expand on that?"  
  
"The evidence present didn't seem to add up sir. There appeared to be gaps and explanations of what happened didn't sound right."  
  
"So what did you do about this feeling?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie called to check there were any messages or anything urgent that she needed to deal with. While I was talking to her she inquired about the transcripts I had been reading, I expressed my concerns to her."  
  
"And what did Colonel Mackenzie do about them?"  
  
"She arranged for the paper evidence to be released to me so I could read it and alleviate my concerns."  
  
"Did it?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"No sir. It just brought up more questions. So I got some books from the law library and tried to find out what was wrong."  
  
"And did you reach any conclusions?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"Objection your honour." The Australian Navy Lieutenant who was representing Brumby and Lieutenant Mason objected. "The witness has no formal legal training."  
  
"Your honour, Petty Officer Coates may have no formal training but she has been with Colonel Mackenzie for three and half months and her time on board the Seahawk, has given her an understanding of the legal system. Also sir the Petty Officer is very adept at retaining information she has acquired, especially the information from the trial transcripts and can supply precedents for most situations."  
  
"Your honour we have no way to know that." The Australian objected again.  
  
"Your honour you can ask her yourself." Sturgis suggested.  
  
"Petty Officer would you be willing to try this to alleviate Lieutenant Norton's fears?" The judge asked.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Can you give me a precedent for an article 96 violation where someone allowed a prisoner to escape through neglect?" He asked. Jen thought for a second.  
  
"The US Navy vs. Master Sgt Harold Moon. The Master Sgt was supposed to be guarding a Seaman Thomas Burn who had been arrested for abducting a child. The Master Sgt didn't secure the brig cell correctly and the prisoner escaped and abducted another child, it was two hours before he was found to be missing." Jen supplied.  
  
"How about an Article 134 violation of self injury with the intent to avoid service? If you can't think of one it's okay."  
  
"A Petty Officer 3rd class threw himself down the gang plank while boarding the USS Patrick Henry two years ago to avoid having to sail. I believe his name was Gregson and I believe you heard the case your honour. He broke three ribs and two small bones in his foot."  
  
"I believe your correct Petty Officer. Objection over ruled. Commander would you like to restate your question?"  
  
"Yes your honour. Did you come to any conclusions while reading all the information pertaining to the case?"  
  
"Sir, there were lots of errors and information that didn't seem to have been entered into evidence which would have altered the outcome."  
  
"So what did you do then?"  
  
"Lieutenant Roberts came to see if I had one of the books he needed and he asked what I was doing. I explained what was going on and what I had found. He had a witness to interview so he left but he arranged to have Petty Officer Tiner come and help me."  
  
"Your honour Petty Officer Tiner isn't anymore qualified to investigate than Petty Officer Coates." Lieutenant Norton objected.  
  
"Your honour Petty Officer Tiner is currently attending law school in addition to his duties as the Admiral's yeoman. Admiral Chegwidden was the one who sent him to help Petty Officer Coates who at this point was just conducting more research for Lieutenant Roberts." Sturgis countered.  
  
"Sit down Lieutenant. Carry on Petty Officer."  
  
"Yes your honour. I was reading the coroners report and the information seemed sketchy and there things which still didn't add up, so I contacted Lieutenant Commander Teresa Coulter who is a Naval pathologist and asked her if she would mind taking a look and asking a few questions for me. I faxed her a copy of the coroners report."  
  
"What happened next?"  
  
"Petty Officer Tiner and I pieced together what had happened the best we could. The next day Colonel Mackenzie returned and Commander Coulter came. We spent the day trying to piece together what really happened. Commander Rabb and Lieutenant Roberts came to assist us when they're court case was delayed for two days due to a problem with the prosecutions witness. We finally came to the conclusion that it was an accident caused by Staff Sgt Rolls having a fit due to a head injury he received a few days prior to the incident, he accidentally stabbed himself and through the knife across the room to the sink. Staff Sgt Rolls came in and found him dead while slight dazed she got covered in blood and then went and washed her hand, which is where the MP's found and arrested her."  
  
"That sounds like a slightly strange story Petty Officer."  
  
"Yes sir, but it can all be substantiated. One of Commander Coulter's colleagues Lieutenant Commander Resta who is a forensic scientist was able to obtain evidence which hadn't been submitted and had been left with the original coroner. He tested it and came up with 85% of the proof. We all took the case to the Admiral who is re-opening the case for appeal on Monday. By re-opening the case the Admiral let Commanders Coulter and Resta get access to the physical evidence which they couldn't before. This gave them one hundred proof that Staff Sgt Rolls didn't murder her husband."  
  
TBC 


	90. Chapter 90

"How did it go?" Mac asked as Jen came back.  
  
"Well I think ma'am. Lieutenant Norton decided to question my background and the fact that I'd been arrested and spent time in the brig. But Commander Turner objected since it wasn't relevant to my testimony."  
  
"Good for him."  
  
"Then Admiral Morris said he knew about my excellent record since I'd been working here and what happened with Lieutenant Roberts in Afghanistan. Lieutenant Norton didn't really say much after that."  
  
"We're all proud of how far you've come Jen." Mac picked up the phone and dialled. "She's back." She simply said and hung up. "Now grab your cover you have somewhere to be."  
  
"Ma'am?" Jen questioned.  
  
"While you were out I had a visitor."  
  
"Ma'am?" Jen said slightly confused. Mac handed her, her cover.  
  
"This visitor is also very proud of you and was wondering if you were free for lunch. Since you were busy I took it upon myself to accept on your behalf."  
  
"Ma'am who exactly was this visitor?" Jen asked as Mac walked her to the door.  
  
"A very handsome Petty Officer." Mac smiled. "Hi Tiner, she's all yours."  
  
"Thank you ma'am." Tiner said. "You okay with getting lunch Jen?" He asked.  
  
"Sure. Ma'am?"  
  
"I can hold the fort Jen. Have a good time." She watched them walk away.  
  
"Setting up my Petty Officers Mac?" AJ said from behind her.  
  
"She's been working too hard sir; she needs the break for an hour. Was there something you needed sir?" She asked.  
  
"I'm just out wandering the halls."  
  
"Would you like to come in?" She asked. "I have lots of fruit." She added.  
  
"Fruit?" AJ questioned as they entered her office.  
  
"Harm's idea of a gift. Jen got flowers; I got the biggest fruit basket in the world." AJ smiled.  
  
"It's a little unusual but that's Harm for you." They both sat down. "So how are you today?"  
  
"Fine sir. I'm having a relatively quiet schedule, but I think someone else is behind that."  
  
"I thought you'd need time to work on the appeal."  
  
"Everything is ready, all the paperwork is in order and Staff Sgt Rolls knows exactly what is going on. She's grateful that Jen read her file."  
  
"Speaking of the Petty Officer's how do you think things are going between them?"  
  
"Well as far as I can tell."  
  
"So should I start getting concerned about lunches?"  
  
"Admiral, Harm and I had lunch together all the time." Mac pointed out.  
  
"And see where that landed you after you both finally got a clue."  
  
"Admiral, I think we both got a clue a long time ago, it was just trying to find a solution that was amenable to both of us that took years."  
  
"So should I be concerned?" He asked.  
  
"Sir, how about you transfer her to my chain of command? I talked Harm and I talked to Jen. I'd like to take the job and Jen would like to stay on and help me."  
  
"Good. That would cause me a lot less hassles." There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Excuse me sir. Enter." She yelled.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie." Admiral Morris entered.  
  
"Admiral Morris." Mac pushed back her chair to stand.  
  
"Stay where you are Colonel. Admiral Chegwidden." He said.  
  
"Stiles."  
  
"Was there something you needed sir?" Mac asked.  
  
"We're on a recess I just wanted to tell Petty Officer Coates she did well in there, especially holding her ground when the at annoying Australian lawyer started questioning her background and her arrest."  
  
"She said you stop him and informed him of her record since she been at JAG. Thank you for that sir." Mac added.  
  
"I like her. She's a good kid. So where is she?"  
  
"Out to lunch with Tiner." AJ said.  
  
"I see. Tell her I'm impressed with her ability to remember case precedents too."  
  
"Remember case precedents?" AJ questioned.  
  
"She remembers the important facts from the case files she reads. She can cite you back the relevant ones for most of the Articles." Mac supplied.  
  
"Has anyone suggested she go to OCS and get her law degree?" Morris asked. "I'd be more than happy to give her a recommendation."  
  
"I talked to her about that, she says she's happy where she is sir. She is however going to be permanently reassigned to judiciary with me."  
  
"Good, if she ever changes her mind tell her to let me know and I'll write the recommendation."  
  
"I'll tell her sir."  
  
"I'd better get back. If you'll excuse me Admiral, Colonel." Admiral Morris left. AJ looked at Mac who was smiling.  
  
"Jennifer Coates is a surprise."  
  
"That she is sir and a good one. She managed to shock Sturgis too, she helps Tiner with his homework and keeps everything from falling down around here. Definitely not the same girl I had stay with me to keep her out of jail over Christmas."  
  
TBC 


	91. Chapter 91

"I'm back ma'am." Jen informed her.  
  
"Good lunch?" Mac asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Good, you had another visitor why you were out." Jen looked at. "Admiral Morris stopped by to tell you did well in the hearing and if you want a recommendation for OCS to let him know."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
~  
  
"Can I?" Harm asked as he came up to Jen's desk.  
  
"Do you want me to tell her you're here sir?" Jen asked.  
  
"No, I can take care of it." He started to turn, "Oh by the way how did your lunch date go?"  
  
"Fine sir. Just how many people knew about that?"  
  
"Just a few I thought it was better than asking about the hearing since I know you handled that well." He winked at her. He tapped on Mac's door and entered.  
  
"Don't wait for a reply anymore flyboy?" Mac asked, looking up with a smile.  
  
"Jen said the stream of men finally left so I could come in."  
  
"You know there is only so many men in uniform you can handle in a day, so I told the rest to come back tomorrow." She played along. "So what can I do for you?"  
  
"I was wondering how my beautiful wife felt about me taking her out for dinner tonight."  
  
"And is there a special occasion for this dinner?" Mac asked.  
  
"I thought we should celebrate."  
  
"And what exactly are we celebrating?" She inquired.  
  
"That my case got dismissed because the prosecutions case fell apart." She looked at him. "Oh and that you got a permanent new job."  
  
"Dinner's good if I can find something appropriate that still fits."  
  
"I'll book a table somewhere relatively casual for about 1930?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"So what time do you think you'll be ready to leave?"  
  
"I have to finish reading this and then I have one more appointment so I should be done by 1700 baring emergencies."  
  
"I've got some legal work to do for a few enlisted men, I'll be back by 1700."  
  
"Okay." Jen knocked on the door.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt ma'am but Seaman Andrews is here."  
  
"Jen give me five minutes and send him in." Mac said.  
  
"Yes ma'am." She closed the door.  
  
"Seaman Andrews again?" Harm questioned.  
  
"Its part of his plea bargain that he checks in once a day. He went UA for a few hours, so this way they can keep track of him. If he's ship bound he has to check in the XO but since they're docked for two weeks, he's required to check in here once a day and I unfortunately picked the short straw."  
  
"What happens at weekends?"  
  
"He checks in with someone at Norfolk. I can't remember who. He's rather talkative and rather annoying. But luckily he's only here for five minutes while I fill out the paperwork."  
  
"Whose idea was it?" Harm asked.  
  
"Someone in Pearl Harbour. Look I'd better see him so I can get rid of him. I'll see you at 1700."  
  
"Don't work too hard Marine."  
  
"Harm." He turned to look at her. "Take an apple, it'll keep you going to dinner." He grabbed a shiny red apple before leaving her to work.  
  
TBC 


	92. Chapter 92

At 1830 Mac was going through her closet trying to find something that still fitted. She threw another dress on the bed. None of dresses had the waistline to accommodate the bump. As she threw the last dress on the bed, she sat down.  
  
"Everything okay?" Harm asked as he lent against the doorframe.  
  
"No." She replied.  
  
"What's up?" He came and sat next to her moving the dresses out of the way.  
  
"I'm getting fat." She said as a tear ran down her face.  
  
"Oh Sarah, you're not getting fat. You're just keeping our baby safe as it gets bigger." He put his arm around her. "Oh honey." He kissed the top of her head.  
  
"What did you just call me?" Mac asked through the tears.  
  
"Honey." He replied. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No I like it. So you don't think I'm fat?"  
  
"No. I think you look beautiful and I love you. What brought all this on?"  
  
"None of my dresses will fit anymore."  
  
"Then we'll get you a new dress." He offered.  
  
"What's the point? I mean I'll just grow out of it and never wear it again."  
  
"How about we try and find you something else to wear?" He offered. "I'll even help."  
  
"Oh god this is so stupid." Mac said wiping her eyes. "I'm a Marine for crying out loud, I shouldn't be crying because I can't fit into a stupid dress."  
  
"You're also a woman and my wife. You can cry anytime you like."  
  
"Thanks." She smiled. "Aren't hormones great?"  
  
"Right something to wear." He kissed her on top the head and headed for her closet. "Umm," he said as he looked through, he moved a few thing and pulled a blue and white vertically striped skirt and a green checked top. Mac couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"I'm sorry are you blind?" She asked. "You don't wear stripes and checks together."  
  
"Okay let me try again." He looked again before picking out a deep red stretchy but figure hugging shirt and a black knee length skirt with red threads which divided it up into diamonds.  
  
"Definitely better. Grab my flat black knee high boots and you have yourself a date sailor." She smiled.  
  
"Sounds like a plan Mrs Rabb."  
  
"You know we're not calling this kid Harmon Rabb Jr Jr if it's a boy or it's a girl for that matter." Mac stated.  
  
"I didn't think we would for a minute anyway. Harmon Rabb III is a bit much for anyone. We'll figure something out we have a few months." He gave her a kiss. "I'll let you get ready."  
  
Twenty minutes later she was dressed and was putting the finishing touches to make up when the baby started kicking again.  
  
"I see someone woke up." Mac said as she rubbed her stomach. She put on her rose earrings and then tried to do up the clasp on her rose necklace but couldn't. "Harm." She said as she stepped out of the bedroom.  
  
"Wow." He said looking at her.  
  
"Harm, this really isn't an outfit to say wow about."  
  
"I can think my wife looks beautiful if I want to. But then again I think you look beautiful in camouflage gear too, so my judgement might be slightly biased where you're concerned."  
  
"Umm. Can you help me do up my necklace?"  
  
"Of course." She turned so he could get to the clasp. He did it up and dropped a kiss on the spot. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck.  
  
~  
  
"Harriet. I need a favour." Harm said the next day.  
  
"Anything I can do to help sir." She replied cheerily.  
  
"I need you to take Mac shopping at the weekend. She's growing out of everything she owns and she was crying last night because she couldn't fit into any of her dresses anymore."  
  
"Of course. Bud should be able to cope with AJ."  
  
"Why don't you bring them both over I'll give him a hand." Harm suggested.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do that sir, AJ's a bit of a handful at the moment?"  
  
"I'm going to need the practice."  
  
"Yes sir." Harriet smiled. "Did you have a time in mind?"  
  
"Anytime Saturday morning?" He suggested.  
  
"Works for me sir."  
  
"Thanks Harriet."  
  
TBC 


	93. Chapter 93

"So what do you want to do today?" Mac asked as she finished making her tea.  
  
"We'll I have a couple of visitors coming over."  
  
"Who?" She asked.  
  
"The Misters Roberts." He replied.  
  
"Any reason?"  
  
"I'm helping Bud keep an eye on AJ, while Harriet takes you shopping."  
  
"Shopping?" Mac questioned.  
  
"You're going to need new clothes soon and whatever. I really don't want to go into the ins and outs of clothes shopping. Harriet wasn't busy today and."  
  
"You know you can be very sweet sometimes."  
  
"Only sometimes?" He asked.  
  
"Sometimes. I'm going to put on my slip ons it will be easier to change if I don't have to keep on doing up my shoes."  
  
~  
  
"Come in." Harm said as he opened the door.  
  
"Unca Harm." Little AJ said.  
  
"Hey kid." He lifted him. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I brought you and Auntie Mac a picture. Mommy has it."  
  
"Well Auntie Mac is in the bathroom."  
  
"Good morning sir." Bud said.  
  
"Morning Bud. Come in."  
  
"Morning Harm, is Mac nearly ready?" Harriet asked.  
  
"She's in the bathroom." AJ supplied.  
  
"Okay. Here's your picture AJ." Harriet handed it to him. "He drew it at day care yesterday."  
  
"I was just finishing going over the surveyors report." Harm said.  
  
"Surveyor's report?" Bud questioned.  
  
"Mac and I are buying a house. If the surveyors report is acceptable, we should have the contracts by Monday. Then we'll be moving in a couple of weeks. She wants to be settled by the time she hits seven months, which I suppose is understandable."  
  
"What's it like?" Harriet asked as she sat down.  
  
"Four bedrooms two bathrooms, living room, dinning room, study, kitchen, utility room and a garden out back. It's closer to work so it's good."  
  
"I'm happy for .."  
  
"Auntie Mac." AJ slipped out of Harm's arms and ran across to Mac. "I brought you a picture."  
  
"Thank you AJ." Mac took it from him. "It's beautiful shall we go and put it on the fridge so we can see it all the time?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Right let's go." Mac said as they exited the kitchen. "We'll probably have lunch out so you boys will have to fend for yourself."  
  
"If you get tired sit down for a while." Harm advised. "And have fun."  
  
"Oh I will I'm going to buy lots and lots of pairs of shoes."  
  
"I thought you weren't buying shoes because your ankles keep swelling up?" He questioned.  
  
"Well someone told me I was going to have plenty of closet space for all my shoes so I thought I'd better add a few more pairs to my collection."  
  
"I walked into that one didn't I?" Harm said.  
  
"Oh yeah." Mac smiled.  
  
"AJ make sure your daddy and uncle Harm behave themselves." Harriet suggested.  
  
"Yes mommy." Mac and Harriet left. "Auntie Mac got fat." Harm and Bud couldn't help but laugh at the serious way he said it.  
  
"I wouldn't mention that to your Auntie Mac, she's a little sensitive about that at the moment." Harm said as he picked AJ up and put him on the couch.  
  
"Besides AJ she's not getting fat, she's just going to have a baby."  
  
"Do you get to keep her?" AJ asked remembering that his little sister had died.  
  
"We hope so, but that's up to God." He said as he sat down. He glanced at Bud.  
  
"I've got to go to the bathroom." AJ climbed down from the couch.  
  
"Can you manage?" Bud asked.  
  
"Yes Daddy." He ran to the bathroom.  
  
"I never stopped to think how you and Harriet were doing with all this." Harm said.  
  
"We're doing fine sir. We talked about it and we're both really happy for you. We loved and still love Sarah, she was our daughter and she died before we ever got a chance to get to know her properly, but that doesn't me we're not happy for you and the Colonel."  
  
"Do you want some coffee?" Harm asked.  
  
"That would be good sir."  
  
TBC 


	94. Chapter 94

"Thanks for doing this today Harriet." Mac said as they sat eating lunch.  
  
"Any excuse to go shopping."  
  
"Thanks anyway." Harriet smiled.  
  
"As much as I love them, it's nice to get away for a few hours from Bud and little AJ. So Harm said you're buying a house."  
  
"It's a great house. But the décor is unbelievably bad. I told Harm we could only buy it if he let me hire a team of professional painters and decorators. If I had to leave it up to us it would take until this kid graduates college."  
  
"Sounds about right. Do you know the outcome of Mic's competency hearing was?" Harriet inquired.  
  
"He was found to have provided incompetent council and Lieutenant Mason was too. I was talking to Admiral Morris yesterday after the staff meeting, he's planning on holding off sentencing until after the dereliction of duty court martial is out of the way. But that won't take place until after the appeal which is on Monday."  
  
"So Mic's going to be here for another week at least?"  
  
"Yes. But whatever the outcome, he'll be sent back to Australia. Their equivalent of the Admiral requested it."  
  
"And how do you feel about him being here?" Harriet asked.  
  
"Like I told Harm, Mic isn't a part of my life anymore and never should have been in the first place. Deep down I knew I'd been in love with Harm since I met him or at least after he came after me even though I pointed a gun at him. We could just never get our timing right and then he left to go back to flying and my heart broke. I always thought whatever was going with Dalton and John and Chris and Jordan and Annie that we'd work it out eventually and then he left. Mic was persistent for want of a better word. I was just sorting myself out and he kept pushing and then Harm came back and I was lost again. I'd finally managed to accept he wasn't going to be a major part of my life again and then he was back. Then Sydney happened."  
  
"Sydney?" Harriet questioned.  
  
"We were on the ferry and there was this bridge where they wrote Eternity in lights for the Millennium. I asked him if that's how long we were going to wait. But he couldn't let go. A few days later Mic asked me to marry him, I had a man I liked a lot who loved me and wanted what I wanted out of life and Harm who I loved but who couldn't let go. So stupidly I agreed to think about. Harm had a chance to tell me not to marry him, if he'd said the word I would sent the ring back to Mic in the first post available, but he didn't. He didn't like it but he accepted it and then there was the Video Princess." Harriet smiled at Mac's nickname for Renee. "Despite Jordan telling me she always knew that she'd only have him until I decided I wanted him and the baby pact, I'd lost him completely."  
  
"Baby pact?" Harriet asked.  
  
"The day that AJ was born, Harm and I talked outside JAG while you were taken away in the ambulance about my biological clock ticking. He offered me a deal, we'd make a pact if we were both single by AJ's fifth birthday we'd go halves on kid. He said he'd never made a promise he hadn't kept."  
  
"I guess this is definitely one promise he came through on."  
  
"Umm. I think that's why I finally agreed to marry Mic. Then do you remember how Harm and I spent most of my engagement party outside talking?" Harriet nodded. "We talked about everything we'd been through, and he told me I'd always have someone who loved me and if he actually had told me he loved me I would have called the wedding off there and then. But he didn't he just said it in the abstract sense. He kissed me and then we came in. When he told me he was going to miss the rehearsal dinner because of his quals I snapped at him. He said if I needed him there to get married then I should rethink who I was marrying, even then I was hoping he'd tell me not to marry him. When Harm's tomcat down, my heart stopped, I kept thing that he could without knowing that I loved him."  
  
"I think he knew Mac."  
  
"But I needed to be the one to tell him. Then Mic left and Renee's father died and I needed some space so I ran away to the Guadalcanal. When he came out there, he kept trying to talk to me but I wasn't ready. I even remember asking him what he was willing to give up, but he couldn't answer me. So we were back at the impasse. Then came Sturgis who kept questioning our relationship and the 'tension'. It got too much and one day it just slipped out. Sturgis was right when he said it was the first time I'd said it out loud to anyone. Then at the JAG-A-THON we said we'd try to get back to the beginning, but nothing really happened until he forgot my birthday and you know everything from there."  
  
"Does Harm know everything you just told me?" Harriet asked.  
  
"No, not all of it. Some of I won't tell him because it doesn't matter anymore, the rest he either knows or I'll tell him if he asks. But I'll tell you one other thing about Mic Brumby."  
  
"What?" Harriet asked.  
  
"He deserves everything thing is coming to him, and he definitely deserved that right hook." Harriet blushed.  
  
TBC 


	95. Chapter 95

Mac and Harriet were laughing as they came through the door.  
  
"Let me get those." Harm said taking the bags from Mac.  
  
"See Harriet the Navy at least tries to turn them into gentlemen." She said as she relinquished control. "But Harm, they're clothes not breeze blocks I'm sure I could have managed to carry them an extra three feet."  
  
"You might as well take these too Harm. They're hers as well." Harriet handed him half the bags she was carrying.  
  
"What no shoes?" Harm joked.  
  
"Shoe sales don't start for another two weeks." Mac supplied.  
  
"Oh. Was I supposed to know that?" He asked.  
  
"Not unless you've been trying on my shoes while I was out."  
  
"No."  
  
"Then you weren't supposed to know that."  
  
"So what have you boys been doing while we were out?" Harriet asked.  
  
"Some very macho manly things." Harm replied.  
  
"Been watching Barney with AJ sir?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah. AJ fell asleep so I put him on the bed and Bud fell asleep on the couch so I left him there."  
  
"AJ had a nightmare last night and wouldn't sleep, so Bud stayed up with him."  
  
"Any ideas what it was about?" Mac asked.  
  
"No, he woke up screaming and saying he had a bad dream."  
  
"Do you want to leave him here? Take Bud home and we'll drop AJ off tonight?" Mac offered.  
  
"Are you sure you want a four year old running around?" Harriet asked.  
  
"We can cope." Harm said.  
  
"Thank you. I'll wake Bud; bring AJ back as soon as he gets too much for you."  
  
"We'll have him home before bed time." Mac said.  
  
"Bud wake up sweetheart." Harriet shook him slightly.  
  
"Do you want me to." Mac started.  
  
"No. Bud wake up." Harriet shook him hard. Bud opened.  
  
"Sorry sir, ma'am. I must have fallen asleep." He apologised.  
  
"That's okay Bud." Harm said.  
  
"Come on Bud I'm taking you home." Harriet added.  
  
"What about little AJ?" Bud asked.  
  
"He's asleep on the bed. Harm and Mac are going to bring him home later."  
  
"Are you sure you want to keep him?" Bud asked.  
  
"Bud, it will be fine. Go home and catch up on your sleep." Mac said as she showed them to the door.  
  
"If you're sure."  
  
"We're sure." Harm said. "Go while the goings good." Bud and Harriet left. Mac went and sat down on the couch and put her feet up on the coffee table. "So what did you buy?"  
  
"Bring the bags over here and I'll show you."  
  
"What happened to being able to carry the bags an extra three feet?" Harm asked.  
  
"I'm sat down now."  
  
"My mistake." He grabbed the bags and moved them over to her side.  
  
"Oh you'll love these." She pulled out a box and tossed it at him.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
"Support pantyhose for work so I get varicous veins."  
  
"Nice. What else did you get?"  
  
"A few maternity tops, a couple lose waisted ones. Stretchy waist skirts and pants, a biased cut jacket, a dress, a pair of dungarees, a few other things. But I did buy you a present." She picked out a small yellow bag and handed it to him.  
  
He opened it. Inside was a small bear dressed as a pilot, with the leather flight head and goggles and the leather flying jacket.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I thought it was cute." She said with a smile.  
  
"You know AJ asked if we got to keep the baby earlier." He said as he played with the ears of the bear.  
  
"I thought he'd be too young to remember Sarah."  
  
"So did I and I think Bud did too."  
  
"I never thought about Bud and Harriet in that context." Mac said.  
  
"Neither, but Bud and I talked about. Apparently he and Harriet talked about it and they're happy for us."  
  
"I was thinking about something earlier, do you think there is any reason why the baby can't have four godparents?" Mac asked.  
  
"Four? I don't see why not. Who were you think of?"  
  
"Bud and Harriet for obvious reasons."  
  
"And who are the other two?" He asked.  
  
"I was think of Sturgis, being Chaplain Turner's son had to rub off somewhere along the line."  
  
"That's three who's the fourth?"  
  
"Jen. I wouldn't have got through the past five months without her."  
  
"Actually I think that's a really good idea."  
  
"Yeah?" He nodded. "Baby thinks so too."  
  
TBC 


	96. Chapter 96

"Staff Sgt Helen Rolls on the charge and specification of murder this appeal finds you not guilty." It had taken the members all of ten minutes to find her not guilty.  
  
"Staff Sgt the United States apologises for what you have been through in the past three years and for your loss. You will be returned to active duty if you so wish and be repaid the back pay owed to you since your arrest. We're adjourned." Commander Helfman banged her gavel.  
  
"What just happened?" Helen asked.  
  
"You're free to go." Mac told her. "They know that you didn't murder Greg it was an accident caused by his head injury."  
  
"What happens now?" Helen asked.  
  
"Like Commander Helfman said you can either go back to your duty station or be transferred to some other duty station, or you can leave the Navy it's up to you. But whatever happens your being given back pay from the day you were arrested."  
  
"I think I need to sit down." Helen sank into the chair.  
  
"I think I need to sit down too." Mac sat.  
  
"Hey I just heard." Harm said as he entered. "Congratulations Staff Sgt."  
  
"Thank you sir." She replied.  
  
"I think she's in shock. Staff Sgt why don't you come back to my office it's a lot quieter."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Helen followed her back to Mac's office.  
  
"Jen can you make the Staff Sgt a cup of sweet tea and then sit with her in my office, while I go and talk to the Admiral?"  
  
"Of course ma'am. Ma'am if you'd come with me."  
  
"Sarah." Brumby said as she made her way through the corridor towards the bullpen.  
  
"Commander, stay away from and don't call me Sarah."  
  
"Mac, I want to talk about."  
  
"Commander I don't want to hear it. Stay away from and stay away from my family."  
  
"Fine I'll stay away from Rabb."  
  
"I didn't just mean Harm, I mean everyone who works here because they're my family too."  
  
"Is everything okay ma'am?" Gunny asked.  
  
"Yes thank you Gunny. Commander Brumby was just leaving would you mind escorting him out he seems to have forgotten the way?"  
  
"Of course ma'am."  
  
"Oh and Gunny do you know if the Admiral is free?"  
  
"He should be ma'am, but I would check with Tiner."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Commander, if you'll come with me."  
  
~  
  
"Tiner, is the Admiral free?" Mac asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am. I'll let him know you're here." Tiner crossed the room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Enter." She heard the Admiral call.  
  
"Sir, Colonel Mackenzie is here to see you."  
  
"Send her in." Mac entered. "Mac, come in and take a seat."  
  
"Can I get you anything ma'am?" Tiner asked.  
  
"I'm fine thank you Tiner."  
  
"Sir?" Tiner asked.  
  
"I'm fine. That will be all."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I take it the appeal went as expected."  
  
"Yes sir. I think the Staff Sgt is in shock I had Petty Officer Coates make her some sweet tea."  
  
"So I take it she hasn't made up her mind about what she wants to do?" AJ asked.  
  
"No sir. What I actually was wondering is how you felt about me advising her to file suit against Commander Brumby for inadequate council. I know this office brought one and is bringing him up on dereliction charges. But I think she needs some closure."  
  
"I'd see why not. She shouldn't have spent the last three years in Leavenworth. If she wants to file suit let me know I'll get someone else to handle it. Was there anything else Mac?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Are you okay you look a little pale?"  
  
"I'm fine Admiral. Just bumped into Commander Brumby on the way here from my office. I had Gunny escort him out."  
  
"Good, if he causes you any problems let me know."  
  
"Will do sir."  
  
TBC 


	97. Chapter 97

As Mac walked out of AJ's office Harriet came up to her.  
  
"Ma'am, this was delivered for you and Commander Rabb." Harriet handed her a document warrant.  
  
"It's the contracts for the house. Thanks. Do you know if Sturgis is free?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. You should be okay to go in."  
  
"Thank you Harriet." Mac crossed the bullpen to Sturgis's office. "Knock knock."  
  
"Hey Mac. Well done with the appeal."  
  
"Thanks, do you have half an hour free?"  
  
"Sure. Anything for my favourite judge."  
  
"I won't mention that to the others at our staff meeting." She winked at him.  
  
"What can I do for you?" He lent back on his chair.  
  
"Could you look this over for me?" She handed him the envelope.  
  
"What is it?" He asked as he opened it.  
  
"Contracts, we're buying a house and as much as I trust Harm I like a third party to look it over."  
  
"I can do that. When I'm done do you want me to give them back to you or can I give them to Harm?"  
  
"Either's fine. Now I have to get back to my office and see if the Staff Sgt wants to sue Mic for incompetence among other things."  
  
"Mac, Admiral Morris already found him incompetent." Sturgis pointed out.  
  
"Then I'd say she has a strong case wouldn't you?" She said crossing her arms.  
  
"Good point. I'll get on this."  
  
"Thanks Sturgis."  
  
~  
  
"Harm, I double checked these everything appears to be in order." Sturgis said as he strolled into Harm's office.  
  
"Okay, you lost me." Harm said looking slightly confused.  
  
"Mac asked me to look over the contracts for the house you're buying. I'm taking it she didn't tell you?"  
  
"No. I didn't even know they'd come."  
  
"Well they did. Like I said I checked them over everything is in order." He put the contracts on the desk. "By the way why didn't you tell me you were buying a house?"  
  
"Technically we're buying half a house. Mom and Frank are giving us the other half as a wedding present."  
  
"You still didn't tell me."  
  
"Well it happened quickly we saw it last week, we got the surveyors report on Friday and the contracts today. Mac wants to move so we're settled before the baby is born."  
  
"Once you sign the contract it says you can move in two weeks."  
  
"It should take another week for the decorators to repaint the place." Harm thought out loud.  
  
"I thought all the fun was in redecorating the place yourselves."  
  
"The whole place needs repainting. Mac agreed to moving now if we got someone else in to repaint the place and at the moment what Mac wants she gets."  
  
"There lies the famous last words of Harmon Rabb Jr. Let me know if you need any help with the moving."  
  
"Talk like that and we may have to rethink making you a godparent." Sturgis looked at him.  
  
"I assumed you'd ask Bud and Harriet."  
  
"We are, but Mac says she didn't see why the baby couldn't have four godparents. She seems to think some of your father might have rubbed off on you. I didn't want to dishearten her with stories of what you, Keeter and I got up to at the academy."  
  
"I don't know what to say."  
  
"Personally I think she thinks this way she'll be con more people into free baby sitting duties."  
  
"So do we know if I'm getting a godson or goddaughter yet?"  
  
"No and we're not finding out. But I do have a picture somewhere." He opened the desk drawer and took out the scan picture and handed it to Sturgis.  
  
"Come up with any names yet?"  
  
"So far we've agreed we're not calling it Harmon Rabb Jr Jr."  
  
"And the world thanks you for not inflicting another Harmon Rabb on it." Sturgis joked.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt sirs." Harriet said as she came to the door.  
  
"That's okay Harriet. What can I do for you?" Harm asked.  
  
"Cpl Wyatt is here."  
  
"Send him in. If it's all the same to you Sturgis I'll check these out myself."  
  
"Go ahead. I'll see you later."  
  
TBC 


	98. Chapter 98

"Jen, is Mac free?" Harm asked.  
  
"Umm, she's still in with Staff Sgt Rolls sir. They're discussing suing Commander Brumby for ineffective council amongst other things. I can pull her out if it's important sir."  
  
"I just need her to sign these." He handed her the envelope with the contracts in. "Can you ask her to do it when she's free?"  
  
"Petty Officer Coates." Seaman Andrews said.  
  
"Sit Seaman. It's going to be a while before the Colonel is free, so you'll just have to wait." Jen instructed. The Seaman sat immediately.  
  
"I see you're getting better at this out ranking people and giving orders." Harm said smiling.  
  
"It has its benefits sir. I'll get her to sign it when she's finished with the Staff Sgt."  
  
"Thanks Jen. By the way did Mac have a chance to talk to you about the other thing?"  
  
"What other thing sir?" Jen asked slightly confused.  
  
"Obviously not. I'll leave you too it."  
  
"Yes sir." Jen said.  
  
"Ma'am, how long do you think Colonel Mackenzie is going to be? I have plans."  
  
"As long as it takes Seaman, you'll sit there in silence until she's ready to see you. This is part of your punishment so I really don't care if you have plans."  
  
"Listen to the Petty Officer Seaman." They both jumped to their feet when Admiral Morris walked in.  
  
"Sorry sir, I was just." Jen started.  
  
"Relax Petty Officer. Is Staff Sgt Rolls still here?" He asked.  
  
"Yes sir. She's in with Colonel Mackenzie now. Would you like me to tell her you're here?"  
  
"If you would please." Jen buzzed the intercom.  
  
"Yes Jen." Mac said.  
  
"Ma'am, Admiral Morris is here. He'd like to talk to Staff Sgt Rolls."  
  
"Send him in."  
  
"Yes ma'am. And ma'am, Commander Rabb dropped off some papers for you to sign and Seaman Andrews is here." Jen informed her.  
  
"They'll both have to wait."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Jen switched off the intercom. "You can go in sir."  
  
"Thank you Petty Officer."  
  
~  
  
"You said Harm brought some papers for me to sign?" Mac asked an hour later after she and Admiral Morris had set up somewhere for the Staff Sgt to stay for the night.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Jen handed them to her. Mac recognised the envelope. "Ma'am what about the Seaman?" She asked.  
  
"I forgot he was still here." Mac turned to see him sitting quietly. "He's awfully quiet." She commented to Jen.  
  
"Ma'am, that was because I ordered him to sit in silence until you were ready to see him."  
  
"I see. Seaman Andrews come in and let's get this out of the way. By the way we didn't have anything else scheduled for today did we?"  
  
"No ma'am. Actually your schedule apart from the Seaman is free tomorrow too."  
  
"We can both leave in an hour. Why don't you see if Tiner has plans for the evening?"  
  
"He's busy this evening ma'am, he has a paper to write for his law class so he'll be spending the evening researching."  
  
"You know Chinese food is great for when you're researching something." Mac winked at her.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Jen smiled.  
  
~  
  
"Hi Jason." Jen said as she found him sat in the law library later that evening.  
  
"Jen what are you doing back here? I thought you left hours ago." She changed out of her uniform in casual clothes and had her hair down.  
  
"I did. I thought you might like some help with your research."  
  
"That would be great, but I thought you'd have had something better to do."  
  
"No not really. I brought Chinese food." She held up the bag.  
  
"Pull up a seat." She sat down opposite him.  
  
"So what's your paper on?"  
  
TBC 


	99. Chapter 99

"We can get the keys next week. I've arranged for the decorators to do the redecorating, the promise me they should only take a week. We just need to pick what colours we want everything painted." Harm said a week later, all the paper work for the house had gone through.  
  
"They know what room you're decorating yourself?" Mac asked.  
  
"Yes. I told them when I showed them around for the estimate. I've got the paint chart here we need to pick a colour and make a list of which room we want it in. They suggested we list an alternative in case it isn't available."  
  
"Okay. What do you think?" Mac stepped out of the bedroom.  
  
"You look great." He said.  
  
"You think its okay for dinner with the Admiral and Meredith; maybe I should go and change again."  
  
"Sarah, you look great, it's fine for dinner, so were the two outfits before. Relax, the Admiral and Meredith are our friends they won't care what you're wearing anyway." Mac turned around and walked into the bedroom and slammed the door shut behind her and bolted it shut. "Mac, I didn't mean that the way it sounded. Mac honey, open the door."  
  
"Go away Harm."  
  
"Mac, I'm sorry. I honestly need to learn to think before I speak. I'm sorry open the door."  
  
"Harm go away. I don't want to talk to you right now."  
  
"Mac, stop being silly."  
  
"I swear if you don't go away I'll kick your six, I don't care how big I am."  
  
"I'm going to stay here until you talk to me."  
  
"Then stay there forever." She yelled.  
  
"Mac, come on." He sat outside the door for ten minutes trying to talk to her but she didn't say anything else. The doorbell rang, Harm got up and to answer.  
  
"Ready to go Harm?" AJ asked as he and Meredith stood at the door.  
  
"There might be a slight delay." AJ looked at him. "Mac locked herself in the bedroom."  
  
"What did you say?" Meredith asked as she walked past him.  
  
"How come this is automatically my fault?" Harm asked.  
  
"You're a man and Mac is the one locked in the bedroom." Meredith said.  
  
"She tried on three or four outfits. Then she asked if I thought it was appropriate for dinner and I told she looked great but you probably wouldn't care what she wore. She slammed the door and locked herself in. I tried to apologise and told her to stop being silly. She said she could still kick my six and she really hasn't said much for the last ten minutes."  
  
"I don't think any of that is the smartest thing you've ever said Commander." AJ commented.  
  
"I'm beginning to agree with you sir."  
  
"I thought we were dropping ranks for the night. Go and sit in the car, I'll talk to her."  
  
"Tell her I'm sorry." Harm said.  
  
"Car now. Move it both of you." Once they were out the door Meredith knocked on the bedroom door. "Mac, its Meredith Harm's gone so can you open the door for me?" Meredith heard a click as the door opened. Mac headed back and sat on the bed. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I don't know what's wrong with me. What Harm said shouldn't have bothered me it's just."  
  
"You're pregnant and have hormone induced mood swings. It's okay to have them." Meredith said reassuringly as she sat on the bed next to Mac.  
  
"Yeah." Mac agreed. "Mood swings are the last thing I need on top of everything."  
  
"On top of what?" Meredith inquired.  
  
"The dizziness, the fainting, the cravings for ice-cream and only drinking tea with the right colour marshmallows and the right amount."  
  
"All of that sounds perfectly normal to me. I mean I sometimes get dizzy when I get up to quickly if I've been sitting in the same place for a long time. And as for the fainting I think that was just bad luck. As for the ice-cream it's not such a bad craving, I mean it gives you an excuse to eat it and just be thankful you don't have cravings for pickles and cheesecake or the smell of motor oil or with this being Harm's kid the smell of jet fuel. Then tea with marshmallows? Marshmallows are full of sugar; herbal tea needs all the sweetness it can get. It's not as bad as some people who have to have exactly three level teaspoons of sugar in their coffee and they can only stir it anti-clockwise."  
  
"Thanks Meredith that's what I needed to hear."  
  
"Mac, you've been through a lot in the last year. Harm finally admitting his feelings, getting concussion, getting engaged, disappearing off with the Marines for over a month, finding out you were pregnant, getting married. Now you've got a new job, you're buying a house; you're going to have a baby in a couple of months. It's a lot of stress to get through; you're allowed to have your off days, just like everyone else. You're also allowed to forget you're a Marine for a while and remember you're just as human and fragile as the rest of us. You have a husband who loves and in- laws who adore you and huge extended family who are there to support you through everything. You don't need to always be the strong one."  
  
"Thanks Meredith." Mac gave her a hug.  
  
"So what do you say we let a couple of sailors buy us dinner?" She asked.  
  
"I'm must look a mess." Mac said rubbing at her eyes.  
  
"Nothing that can't be solved with a bit of concealer. Why don't you go and slash some water on your face and then we'll redo your makeup and get out of here."  
  
"Actually going to the bathroom sounds like a good idea. One thing I'm not going to miss about being pregnant, the constant need to pee."  
  
~  
  
"Everything okay?" AJ asked as they got in the car.  
  
"Yes sir. Sorry for keeping you waiting." Mac apologised.  
  
"It's okay we were early anyway. Our reservations aren't for another 30 minutes."  
  
"Twenty seven minutes and 47 seconds."  
  
"If you say so Mac."  
  
TBC 


	100. Chapter 100

"So how are things going between Jennifer and Jason?" Meredith asked as they were waiting for their main courses to be served.  
  
"Mac?" Harm prompted knowing she knew the most out of any of them.  
  
"From what Jen tells me well."  
  
"How long have they been dating now?" Meredith continued.  
  
"About four months."  
  
"Do I have to be present for this conversation?" AJ asked.  
  
"AJ, I think it's sweet and they make a cute couple."  
  
"But I'd rather not have this information; I'm both of their CO's ultimately."  
  
"How about something not related directly to their relationship?" Mac asked. Meredith nodded. "Last week Jason had to write a paper for his law class so Jen helped him research it. So he suggested she write a paper of her own, he showed it to his law professor. It turns out she got a higher grade than he did."  
  
"Oops." Meredith said. "Has anyone suggested she got to law school?"  
  
"She doesn't want to, she likes what she does. Admiral Morris even offered to write her a recommendation and one for OCS. She doesn't want to go. I think she feels at home and accepted for the first time at JAG so she doesn't want to leave."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me I have to go to the bathroom." Mac said managing to get out of her chair.  
  
"I'll come with you." Meredith got up and they both headed towards the restaurant bathroom.  
  
"Why is it women have to go to the head in twos?" AJ asked.  
  
"I don't know, but if you find out along with how women's brains work you could retire a very rich man."  
  
"So how are things going with you and Mac?" AJ inquired. "I mean apart from the little spat earlier."  
  
"It's good, her hormones seem to get the best of her sometimes I just haven't figured out when those moments are so I can avoid saying the wrong thing."  
  
"Trust me you can't avoid saying inflammatory things, when women are pregnant they take offence at the smallest things. You just have to be supportive and put up with them. She'll get past it."  
  
"I hope so. We're supposed to be moving house in three weeks."  
  
"So I heard. I suppose I should offer to help."  
  
"We've got the decorators coming, and I'm going to book a removal company for moving everything, I think it will be less stressful for Mac that way. But if you feel like coming and helping unpack you're more than welcome."  
  
"I'll take that under advisement. Speaking of causing Mac stress does she know that you got a date through for your quals?"  
  
"No and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell her at the moment. She's not a big fan of me flying at the best of times. I'll tell her closer to the time."  
  
"How much closer?"  
  
"Day before. If you feel like telling you've had to send me on a case."  
  
"Commander I'm not lying to your wife."  
  
"It was a thought."  
  
"So have you picked a name?" Meredith asked as she and Mac headed back to the table.  
  
"Not yet. But we're not naming it after anyone we know." Mac said as she sat down. "But that does leave us with a lot of choice."  
  
"I'm sure you'll think of something. Do you know if it's a boy or girl because it will make it easier to know what colour to knit the booties?" Meredith asked.  
  
"You knit?" AJ questioned.  
  
"No, but I can try." Mac smiled at Meredith's reply.  
  
"We decided not find out." Harm said.  
  
"Plus the baby was being uncooperative when we had the ultrasound. But I have reason for not finding out."  
  
"Care to share it?" Harm asked.  
  
"No. I only told Jen."  
  
"You know I could order her to tell me." Harm said.  
  
"I don't think you can, but I'll bow to the Admiral's knowledge on this one. AJ?" Mac asked.  
  
"I have to go with Mac on this one Harm. Sorry."  
  
"Can't blame a guy for trying."  
  
"That's the Navy spirit there Harm." Meredith said.  
  
"I think I had enough Navy spirit for one day." Mac said with a sigh.  
  
"Tough case?" Meredith asked.  
  
"Four drunken sailors and an over enthusiastic prosecutor, a defence attorney who likes to object to everything."  
  
"Couldn't they plea bargain DD charges?" AJ asked.  
  
"Unfortunately for me no. I even tried suggesting it to them. But hopefully it will be over soon."  
  
"At least you don't have people shooting up the place." AJ pointed out.  
  
"Will anyone let up on that?"  
  
"I don't think so squid."  
  
TBC 


	101. Chapter 101

"Lieutenant is Commander Rabb around?" Jen asked, she'd checked in Harm's office but he wasn't there.  
  
"He's around here some where Jen." Harriet replied. "Was there something you needed him for?"  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie asked me to give him this." She held up a file. "Do you think you could give it to him for me?"  
  
"I can do you one better. Commander Rabb?" Harriet said over Jen's shoulder.  
  
"Yes Harriet."  
  
"Jen has something for you. If you'll excuse me." Harriet left them.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie asked me to give you this." She held out the file to him. He took it and opened it.  
  
Dinning Room - Egyptian Sand  
  
Living Room - Purple Heart  
  
Kitchen / Utility Room - Cathedral Blue / Beach  
  
Study - Apple Mint  
  
Main Bathroom - Jet Stream  
  
Ensuite Bathroom - Marine Dream  
  
Bedroom 1 (Main) - Siesta Sun  
  
Bedroom 2 (Baby's room) - N/A  
  
Bedroom 3 (Guest Room 1) - Wedgwood Lilac / Adam Cream  
  
Bedroom 4 (Guest Room 2) - Morning Fleece  
  
Once he'd read it he looked at Jen.  
  
"You asked her to pick paint colours sir." Jen supplied.  
  
"I thought she was in court this morning."  
  
"Permission to speak freely sir." Harm nodded. "Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee were driving her nuts, so she stood the court in recess for an hour. So she picked paint colours to relax."  
  
"Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee?" Harm questioned.  
  
"The Colonel's nickname for the defence and prosecution lawyers. The four sailors are Goofy, Huey, Dewey and Louie."  
  
"Ah." Harm smiled. "Thanks for these."  
  
"Sir, I'd better go the recess ends in ten minutes."  
  
"Go ahead." He took the file and went back into his office.  
  
~  
  
"Gentlemen, please approach." Mac said it had been an hour since the lunch recess so she couldn't really hold another one and her head was pounding.  
  
"Your honour?" The prosecution attorney said.  
  
"Gentlemen, I've just about had enough of this. Neither of you can ask a question without the other one objecting to it. If you don't stop it I'll have no choice but to find you in contempt."  
  
"Your honour." The defence attorney started.  
  
"No Lieutenant. Petty Officer Coates please approach."  
  
"Your honour?" Jen said as she came up to the bench.  
  
"Please remind the Lieutenant's of the contempt powers given to me under Article 48." Mac took a sip of water and rubbed her head.  
  
"Article 48 provides that: "A court-martial, provost court, or military commission may punish for contempt any person who uses any menacing word, sign, or gesture in its presence, or who disturbs its proceedings by any riot or disorder. The punishment may not exceed confinement for 30 days or a fine of $100, or both." " Jen supplied.  
  
"Thank you Petty Officer." Mac said. "Gentlemen you've been warned. Now carry on."  
  
It was another ten minutes before they started to object continuously again. Mac managed to stomach it for another twenty minutes after that.  
  
"Right that's it I've had enough." Mac said. "Gentlemen you were warned. I'm finding you both in contempt of this court martial. Members I apologise for this but we'll reconvene at 0900 tomorrow. Bailiff, please escort the members out then arrange for Lieutenant Shundle, Lieutenant Godspeed to be taken into custody and for them and the accused to be transport to the holding cells until transport to the Brig can be arranged."  
  
"Your honour." "Colonel Mackenzie." Both the Lieutenants said at the said at the same time.  
  
"That's enough. This court martial is in recess." She banged her gavel.  
  
"All rise." The Bailiff declared. Mac heading out the door Jen followed her.  
  
"Jen, I'm going to get some tea then I'm going outside to get some fresh air to see if I can kick this headache."  
  
"Ma'am, you should put on your coat, it's starting to get chilly."  
  
"My coat won't do up anymore, but thanks for the thought."  
  
TBC 


	102. Chapter 102

Jen tapped on Harm's office door. He was in a meeting with a client but that couldn't be helped.  
  
"Enter." He called.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt sir, but could I speak to you outside for a minute?" She already had her coat on and her cover in her hand.  
  
"Ensign, stay there, I'll be back in a minute." He got up and went out closing the door behind him. "What is it Jen is Mac okay? Aren't you supposed to be court anyway?"  
  
"She found the Lieutenant's guilty of contempt after they were warned, so she arranged for them to be thrown in the brig over night. She's has a headache, actually so do I but that's not the problem sir. She's gone out to get some air to see if that helps, but it's getting cold and she says her coat doesn't do up anymore. So I was wondering sir, if I could borrow yours and take it out to her. I know it won't match the uniform, but at least this way she won't catch a chill."  
  
"I'll just get it for you." He went back into his office and grabbed it. "Are you sure she's okay?" He asked as he handed it to her.  
  
"It's just a headache sir. The Lieutenant's wouldn't stop objecting to each other's questions it was getting too much. I'm surprised she managed to hold as long as she did. I should really get this coat out to her."  
  
"Come and get me if."  
  
"I know sir. Thanks for the coat."  
  
~  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie." Jen said when she finally found her sat on a bench in the JAG grounds.  
  
"You startled me." Mac said jumping slightly.  
  
"Sorry ma'am. You should put this on, it's cold." She held out Harm's coat to her.  
  
"Who did you steal it off?" Mac asked.  
  
"Commander Rabb, I know it's a Navy coat, but Gunny is out of the office for a dental appointment so I couldn't borrow his."  
  
"I guess it's better than nothing." She put the coat on and did the buttons up. "Why don't you sit down with me?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." Mac dug in the pockets and pulled out Harm's gloves and put them on.  
  
"There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about anyway."  
  
"Ma'am?" Jen asked.  
  
"What do you know about being a godparent?"  
  
"Not a lot ma'am. I mean I've been to plenty of christenings but I guess I've never really thought about it. Why do you ask ma'am?"  
  
"Do you think you could wing it?" Mac asked.  
  
"Ma'am?" Jen said slightly confused.  
  
"Harm and I were talking. We'd like you to be one of the baby's godparents."  
  
"Ma'am isn't there someone more qualified or that you've known longer that you'd rather ask?"  
  
"No." Mac simply replied.  
  
"Ma'am, I'm not exactly the best influence."  
  
"Jen, the past is done with. You're an upstanding member of the US Navy now, with a huge extended family who loves you. If we let the past influence our future then it's going to keep dragging us down. If I let the fact that I'm an alcoholic rule my life I wouldn't be anywhere, or if we let the fact that we've done things that we wish we hadn't. Yes our past is a part of who we are but you can't let it define who you are now. If you want to say no, we'll understand."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to ask someone else?"  
  
"We've asked Bud and Harriet and they agreed, Harm asked Sturgis and he agreed, he'll take care of all the religious stuff and being the good role model. But the baby is going to need a godparent who will help it have fun. It's not like it has any aunts and uncles, Sergi lives on a different continent. You don't need experience, you can wing it just like Harm and I do with little AJ."  
  
"Then I'd be honoured ma'am."  
  
"Good. So what's the worst name you can think of?" Mac asked. Before Jen could say anything.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie." Mac looked up to see her bailiff.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ma'am, I need you to sign this to enable us to process the Lieutenant's to the brig."  
  
"Sorry." Mac took off her gloves and took the clipboard and signed her name. "Thanks."  
  
"Ma'am is there anything you or Petty Officer Coates need?" He asked.  
  
"No, we're okay. Take care of those two walking headaches for me and we'll be fine."  
  
"Yes ma'am." He saluted her and left her and Jen too it.  
  
"So?" Mac prompted.  
  
"I don't know ma'am, I always hated when people named their kids something pretentious like Hillary or Felicity or Eugenia just to make then sound posh.  
  
~  
  
"Colonel is everything okay?" Bud asked as he saw them sat on the bench.  
  
"Just de-stressing Bud after having to throw Tweddle Dum and Tweedle Dee in the Brig for contempt." Bud looked slightly confused. "Are you in a hurry to get back or do you want to sit with us for a bit?"  
  
"I'm not due back for another ten minutes, so I can sit for a while."  
  
"Shuffle along Jen, let him sit down." Jen moved so he could sit down. "So Bud what do you think the worst name in the world is?"  
  
TBC 


	103. Chapter 103

"Colonel." AJ said. He stopped when saw her wear a Navy issue coat. "Colonel." Curiosity got the better of him. "Mac, why the."  
  
"Mine doesn't do up anymore and I went outside to get some fresh air to try and clear my headache. Jen went and borrowed Harm's coat so I didn't get cold and I can at least do this one up." She took off the coat and hung it up.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Was there something you needed sir?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, I've just had a phone call from the brig. Lieutenant Shundle and Lieutenant Godspeed would like to council to get them released. Would you care to explain why the lawyers on the court martial you were over seeing are in the brig?"  
  
"They were in contempt so I had the bailiff put them in the brig over night."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt sir, ma'am your tea." Jen handed her the cup. "Can I get you a cup of coffee Admiral?" Jen asked.  
  
"Yes please Petty Officer. The Colonel and I will be in her office."  
  
"Yes sir." Jen headed back to the break room to make him some coffee. Mac and AJ went into her office.  
  
"What exactly did they do that was so contemptuous?" AJ asked.  
  
"It's been going since yesterday. Today it got worse."  
  
"What did?" He asked.  
  
"If Lieutenant Shundle asked a question of a witness then Lieutenant Godspeed objected even if there was cause and if Lieutenant Godspeed asked a question Lieutenant Shundle objected. I got a headache about ten minutes after the court martial resumed this morning. I had to take an hour recess this morning. Then when we returned after the lunch recess they still continued with their constant objections. I advised them that their actions were contemptible because they were constantly disrupting the proceedings. I had Petty Officer Coates remind them of the rules of what stands as contempt under Article 48. They were fine for ten minutes before they started constantly objecting again. I withstood it for another twenty minutes before I had enough. I had the members dismissed until tomorrow morning at 0900 and I had the bailiff take the Lieutenants into custody charged with contempt and thrown in the brig over night."  
  
"I see. Exactly how many courts martial have Lieutenant ." he searched for the name.  
  
"Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee sir?" Mac suggested.  
  
"That will do. Exactly how many Courts Martial have they defended and prosecuted?"  
  
"It's the first on solo for each of them, which is why I tolerated it so long as I did. If you want me to get them released."  
  
"No, no they can stay where they are over night. I'll have someone go over and talk to them about contempt and proper rules for behaviour in a court martial."  
  
"Thank you Admiral."  
  
"Would you like me to reassign council to the. . . is it four seamen?"  
  
"That's up to you Admiral. From what I can tell the four seamen grew up together when the last one was made a full seaman they went out and got drunk then behaved in a mild disorderly fashion, basically they knocked over a few trash cans and woke up an officers wife. Most people would have plea bargained it and it would have never seen the inside of a court martial." There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Enter." Mac yelled.  
  
"Your coffee sir." Jen came in and gave him the cup. She turned to leave.  
  
"Petty Officer." Jen turned back. "Concerning the four seamen do you have an opinion on what the case should have been plea bargained too?" He asked.  
  
"Sir, it's really not my place to say."  
  
"I'm asking for your opinion."  
  
"Sir, you should ask Petty Officer Tiner, I was helping him practice his plea bargain skills and we were working on a similar premise to this case."  
  
"Just give me the outcome you of discussion." AJ prompted.  
  
"Two months half pay sir and no confinement sir." She replied.  
  
"Colonel?" AJ asked.  
  
"I'd be inclinded to agree with her sir."  
  
"Me too. Petty Officer do you and Petty Officer Tiner every have conversations not related to work or military law?"  
  
"Yes sir." Jen replied.  
  
"Good. Colonel take the rest of the afternoon off, do you need a rid home?"  
  
"I can call a cab sir."  
  
"Petty Officer arrange for Petty Officer Tiner to drive Colonel Mackenzie home and then you can both take the rest of the day off as long as you do something unconnected with the Navy and the JAG corps."  
  
"Aye aye sir." Jen stood to attention and left.  
  
"That was nice of you sir." Mac said.  
  
"She looks like she's had a long a day as you have. Tiner needs an early day too, they may as well take it together."  
  
"Yes sir. If I'm going home I'd better take Harm back his coat."  
  
"I'm sure he won't mind if you keep it since the weather has turned cold. I take it you've requisition another coat."  
  
"The Marine corps don't have any spare maternity coats at the moment."  
  
"I could requisition you a Navy one, if you wouldn't feel disloyal to the corps."  
  
"At this point sir it would have to be better than freezing. It looks like were headed for snow."  
  
TBC 


	104. Chapter 104

The next three weeks passed quickly. The case of the four drunken sailors was over quickly when the Admiral had ordered their lawyers were replaced. Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee had apologised to Mac. It hadn't snowed but the air still had a nasty cold edge to it.  
  
The house was now officially theirs and the decorators had completed the redecoration and they were moving the next morning.  
  
"That's the last of the kitchen stuff." Harm said as he walked into the bedroom. "We just need to pack your clothes into the suitcases and clear the bathroom and we'll be done."  
  
"No." Mac said from where she was sat on the bed resting.  
  
"No to what?" He asked.  
  
"No to packing my clothes into the suitcases."  
  
"Mac we're moving in the morning. The removal men will be here at 0900. It's best to do this tonight so we don't get up early in the morning."  
  
"I know all that but what's the point of putting the clothes in the suitcases?"  
  
"We don't have enough boxes after we packed up your shoes earlier? He offered.  
  
"No I mean it's a waste of time. I mean we have to take them out the closet, take them off the hangers fold them put them in the suitcase move them and then have to reverse the process. Can't we just take them out, put them in the back seat of the SUV and drive them over to the house and hang them in the closet tonight?"  
  
"Mac it's getting late."  
  
"Harm I know exactly what time it is."  
  
"You want to do this tonight?" She nodded. "Okay, then let me empty the drawers into the suitcases and we'll take the clothes over and hang them up."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"So how's it doing in there?" He put his hand on her stomach.  
  
"It's finally gone back to sleep. You know we're really going to need to pick names soon."  
  
"We will. We just have to get through moving and decorating the baby's room and then we can pick some." He gave her a kiss.  
  
"You know Jen and I have a 'what were they thinking?' book."  
  
"A 'what were they thinking?' book?" He questioned.  
  
"We're making a list of the worst names we can come up with and wondering why people would even think of naming their kids that."  
  
"So what have you come up with so far?" He asked as he grabbed a suitcase and placed it on the bed.  
  
"Norbert, Hubert actually anything that ends in Bert. Axel, anything even remotely related to Battlestar Gallactica. Eugenia, Boris, Bertram, Serendipity as for the rest." my minds gone blank."  
  
"So my suggestions of Hufulbert or Eggbert aren't going to go over too well?"  
  
"I'm filling out the paperwork to register the birth just in case."  
  
"Don't trust me?" He joked.  
  
"Not as far I can throw you. Let me help."  
  
"Stay right where you are." He picked up her shoes and handed them to her. "Try and put these on." For the last few days she'd been having problems trying to put her shoes much to Harm's amusement.  
  
"You know there are times when I wonder why I married you."  
  
"I know, there are times when I wonder why I was lucky enough that you agreed to marry me too." He said as he emptied the contents of her underwear drawer into the suitcase.  
  
Mac wasn't sure how to respond to that, her eyes started to well up.  
  
"Hey no tears honey." He sat on the bed next to her.  
  
"You say the right things sometimes. I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Do you want some help with your shoes?" She nodded.  
  
TBC 


	105. Chapter 105

Moving the contents of Mac's apartment and receiving everything of Harm's from storage hadn't taken as long as expected with the amount of people who came to help. Once the couch had been placed in the centre of the living room, it had been suggested, Harm who had been the one to suggest it had been very adamant that it wasn't an order, that she sit on it and let everyone else work. Since Mac's ankles were aching she agreed.  
  
So she and little AJ had sat very amused as they watched Harm and Sturgis set up the living room. They'd moved furniture around until she was happy with it. Little AJ had fallen asleep from exhaustion as they watched as Harm and Sturgis had tried to set up the TV and connect the cable themselves while debating the finer points of basketball. Harriet and Bud were unpacking the kitchen; Harriet was in her infinite wisdom was putting things in their proper most accessible place for easy use that was a mystery to men who would just put it anywhere. Meredith was supervising as big AJ was trying to connect the new washing machine that Trish had assured them they would need and was therefore sending as a housewarming gift up, next to the new tumble dryer. Gunny was upstairs rebuilding bookcases and Jen and Tiner had offered to set up the bedroom furniture in the guest rooms.  
  
When Mac got up from the couch, Harm looked up at her.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked. "I told you we can all manage."  
  
"Well I have a baby who thinks my bladder is a football and it needs to get in some practice kicking field goals. If you want to take care of it by all means."  
  
"I think I'll let you handle that one." Sturgis laughed. "Be careful on the stairs."  
  
"Harm, we bought a house with stairs and both bathrooms are upstairs, so if you think I'm staying down here for the next two months you'll have to have a rethink. But I don't have time to debate this I need to pee." He still watched her as she walked up the stairs.  
  
"Harm, she's a Marine I'm sure she can manage a flight of stairs. You can't watch her every minute." Sturgis pointed out.  
  
"I know that, I have my quals next weekend, I just need to check she's going to be okay here."  
  
"I can drop by and check on her. Does she know about your quals?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Don't you think you should tell her?"  
  
"One stressful thing at a time. I'll tell just not until closer to the time."  
  
"What ten minutes before you have to leave?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"Not quite that close. Besides I tried to talk the Admiral into telling her that I had to go out to the Patrick Henry for an investigation but he won't lie to her for me."  
  
"I'm sure the Captain of the Patrick Henry would appreciate people thinking they were having another investigation just so you do your quals."  
  
~  
  
"How's it going?" Mac asked as she watched Gunny from the doorway.  
  
"Half way there ma'am. It's good you kept the instructions." He replied.  
  
"Thanks for coming to help out."  
  
"My pleasure ma'am."  
  
"I'm hungry so I'm going to order pizza for lunch. Have any preferences?" She asked.  
  
"Anything is fine ma'am."  
  
"I'll let you know when it gets here."  
  
~  
  
"Jen, I'm goi." Mac stopped her hand still on the door handle as she saw Jen and Tiner engaged in a deep kiss. "I'll come back later." They sprung apart as she closed the door.  
  
"Ma'am." Jen came out after her. "Ma'am, I want to apologise."  
  
"Relax Jen; you're beginning to look like a beetroot. Take a deep breath."  
  
"Ma'am, I'm sorry."  
  
"Jen, I think you seem to be under the impression that I mad about something with you. I'm not. So relax."  
  
"It's your house and I should." Jen still flustered tried to apologise.  
  
"Jen, it's the weekend, we're not at work, and you're giving up your free time to help us get everything set up. It's not a problem honestly. From what I saw you definitely didn't have anything to apologise about. Just don't do it in front of the Admiral and we'll all be fine. One other you might want to rub of the smudged lipstick." Mac winked at her.  
  
"Ma'am was there something you needed?"  
  
"I'm ordering pizza for lunch I was wondering if you had any preference to toppings?"  
  
"Nothing with any seafood of any kind ma'am."  
  
"Right." Mac smiled, Jen was still a little red.  
  
"Ma'am, do you want us to go and pick the order up, the guest rooms are almost finished?" Jen offered.  
  
"That would be great when I figure out where the nearest pizza place is."  
  
"Ma'am, maybe I could suggest that you give me a list of what you'd like ordered and we'll drive round and grab any takeout menus we can find, and order pizza when we find a place."  
  
"That could work too. I'll go and find out what everyone else wants, why don't you come down in five minutes when you're a little less red?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
TBC 


	106. Chapter 106

"Everything okay?" Harm asked as she came downstairs.  
  
"Jen and Jason are going to go and find the nearest pizza place and get pizza for lunch. They're just finishing off what they're doing. Do you know where I put my purse?" She replied.  
  
"I know you had it when we got here because you threatened to hit me over head with it when I offered to carry you over the threshold. I'm not sure where it got to after that."  
  
"I was afraid you'd drop me. Since I'm sure it will turn up how much cash do you have on you?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know maybe sixty bucks."  
  
"Hand it over it should be enough." He grabbed his wallet off the mantel and handed it to her.  
  
"You know you're going to be broke if you keep doing that." Sturgis pointed out.  
  
"I'm hungry, I'm craving pizza and as Harm will tell you this is all his fault, the least he can do is buy everyone pizza."  
  
"Everything is my fault." Harm agreed.  
  
"I'm forgetting the 'what Mac wants Mac gets' rule." Sturgis said. Mac looked at Harm.  
  
"Ma'am." Jen said coming down the stairs Tiner was right behind her.  
  
"Here's some money." She took the money from Harm's wallet and handed it to her. "I still need to find out what everyone else wants. I'll be back in a minute."  
  
"Good timing Jen. And Sturgis, Mac wasn't supposed to find out about that rule." Harm berated him.  
  
"The 'what Colonel Mackenzie wants Colonel Mackenzie gets' rule sir?" Jen questioned.  
  
"How did you know about that?" Harm asked.  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble sir, but she's know about it for a while."  
  
"Is there anything you two don't talk about?" Harm questioned.  
  
"You'd be surprised sir." A realisation just hit her. "Sir I was supposed to tell you something. I'm sorry I forgot."  
  
"Is this a life threatening thing?" Harm asked.  
  
"No sir. Mrs Burnett called me yesterday, she asked me to remind you to help Colonel Mackenzie if she was having problems putting on her shoes, if you make fun of the Colonel she'll be on the first flight out here to cuff you round the back of the head sir. She also asked me to remind you that she brought you up to be a gentleman." Sturgis laughed.  
  
"Jen why exactly did my mother call you?"  
  
"She called to speak to Colonel Mackenzie but she was taking a nap. I believe you were out of the office at the time sir."  
  
"Jen maybe I should have asked how often does my mother call?"  
  
"A couple times a week sir, usually to complain that you never call her." Tiner bit his lip. "Sorry sir, I should have said that, I mean that didn't come out the way it was supposed to."  
  
"Jen just take the list and run." Mac handed her a piece of paper. "I'll deal with this."  
  
"Thank you ma'am. We'll be back as soon as possible." She quickly head out the door, Tiner quickly followed.  
  
"Stop making the Petty Officer blush." Mac crossed her arms.  
  
"I only asked how many times my mother calls you."  
  
"I talk to her a couple times a week Grams too. Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
"No" He started.  
  
"Good, because when was the last time you called your mother accept to talk to Frank about the money for the house?"  
  
"Mac.."  
  
"No. I'm not doing this now, I'm going for a walk, keep an eye on AJ." She was out of the door before Harm could stop her.  
  
"Sturgis...."  
  
"Go after her. Take her coat too." Harm grabbed her coat and ran out after her. The door and screen clattered behind him.  
  
"Is everything okay sir I heard the door go?" Harriet came and asked.  
  
"Tiner and Coates went to find a pizza place to get lunch. Mac decided to go for a walk and Harm took her her coat." Sturgis replied. Harriet knew he wasn't telling the whole truth.  
  
"What else sir?"  
  
"Why do you think there is anything else?" He asked.  
  
"I'm the mother of a four-year-old sir." Harriet replied.  
  
"Spill it Commander." Meredith said.  
  
"Mac's having a hormonal moment."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Meredith asked.  
  
"I don't think Mac would normally pick a fight about how often she talks to Mrs Burnett and Mrs Rabb. But you've know her longer than me maybe I'm wrong."  
  
"No that's the hormones talking." Harriet confirmed.  
  
"Commander, what do you know about plumbing?"  
  
"Not a lot ma'am." He replied.  
  
"Why don't you go and help AJ with the washing machine while Harriet and I sit down for a minute?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
TBC 


	107. Chapter 107

"Mac. Mac." Harm said as he jogged to keep up with her. "Sarah, please stop. If only to yell me, but please stop at least put your coat on." Mac slowed slightly so he could catch up. "You know you walk pretty fast."  
  
"For a pregnant woman?" She questioned.  
  
"No for anyone, it must be a Marine thing, Gunny does it too. Here put your coat on." He held it out so she could slip it on.  
  
"Where's your coat?" Mac asked.  
  
"I was kind of in a hurry. I'll be fine, besides I used to work on a carrier in the middle of the ocean nights were definitely colder than this." He smiled. "Look Mac, I'm sorry if it sounded like I didn't want you to talk to Mom and Grams, it's just you never told me you did, and it caught me by surprise that's all."  
  
"I'm sorry I flew off the handle. I don't know what's wrong me and I keep taking it out on you."  
  
"Look there's a bench over there why don't we go and sit down?" He suggested. Mac allowed him to guide her to a bench. "I'm going to say something and I need you to believe me. I love you and you can scream blue murder at me for all I care but I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"You say that now."  
  
"Mac honey, it took us this long to get it right, you're going to have a tough time getting rid of me."  
  
"You're stubborn I'll give you that Rabb. Seriously my hormones are all over the place at the moment. But Dr O'Brien says it's normal."  
  
"Mac, we can get through anything. Look at everything we've been through up to this point. Births, deaths, marriages, our lives have always been anything but normal. But we've managed to get through everything for the last eight years because we had each other. I mean after I got over you pointing a gun at me."  
  
"Hey don't knock it that was the first moment I realised for a squid you weren't that bad and you'd do as a partner."  
  
"How do you figure something like that when you have a gun pointed at someone?" He asked.  
  
"You didn't look like you wanted to kill me, besides you were trying to help my uncle. It said a lot about your character." She smiled. "And it didn't hurt that you had a cute six either."  
  
"That's good to know."  
  
"Hey don't get a big head, I can't put up with the inflated pilot ego at the moment. You came third remember." He smiled. "Ouch."  
  
"Mac, are you okay?" Harm instantly asked.  
  
"Cheap shot kid." She rubbed her stomach. "Apparently my kidney's work just as well as my bladder."  
  
"You sure you're okay?" Mac heard the concern in his voice.  
  
"I'm fine. Like I said the baby kicked my kidney, when someone hits your internal organs it hurts slightly."  
  
"Hey kid, can you lay off your mother for a while?" Harm said as he put a hand on Mac's stomach. "I mean she's going to feed you pizza in a while that has to be good right?"  
  
"Next thing I know you'll be reciting Shakespeare to my stomach."  
  
"Shakespeare's more Meredith's area than mine. With me it's either the UMCJ or the F-14 technical manual." He countered.  
  
"I think I'll skip the technical manual and this kid gets way too much of the UMCJ as it is."  
  
"Can't say I didn't offer. So do you want to head back and see how the Admiral is with plumbing?"  
  
"Are you sure we're not going to need the fire department on speed dial to bail out the utility room when we try to put anything in it?"  
  
"Anything is possible. It's getting colder, let's head back."  
  
"Okay."  
  
~  
  
"Ma'am, there you are." Gunny said coming down the stairs, he'd been oblivious to what had happened. "I finished putting up the bookcases did you want me to put the books on them for you?"  
  
"That would be great. Put the law and palaeontology books on one and everything else on the other."  
  
"And the half books?" He questioned.  
  
"You kept those?" Harm asked.  
  
"They were good books. Just leave them on the bed."  
  
"Half books?" Meredith asked from the couch where she was sat with little AJ. "There sounds like there is a story there."  
  
"Harm's attempt to help me pack." Meredith still looked slightly confused. "We were going somewhere I can't remember where now and I was in the process of reading two books at the time. My bag was full and there was only room for one book and I couldn't decide which one to take, so Harm's answer was tearing them in half so I could take the halves I hadn't read."  
  
"It was a practical solution to the problem." Harm pointed out.  
  
"Harm, you don't tear books, they're things of knowledge and knowledge is precious." Meredith scolded.  
  
"It's not like they were reference books."  
  
"Books, even novels leave something behind an impression, even if it's just finding out something out we didn't know about ourselves. You should treat them with respect."  
  
"But why read two at once? How can you follow two books at once?" He asked.  
  
"Harm, I usually read five or six at a time. Different books for different moods."  
  
"Plus women's brains are built to multi-task." Harriet said as she came down the stairs. Harm turned to look at her. "And to remember lots of information."  
  
"Getting ganged up on Commander?" AJ asked.  
  
"It would appear so sir. Need any help with the plumbing?"  
  
"It's done." Mac couldn't help but laugh. Everyone looked at her. "Something funny Mac?"  
  
"Sorry I just got the strangest mental image. Just ignore me."  
  
"Why don't you sit?" harm suggested.  
  
"Okay."  
  
TBC 


	108. Chapter 108

"Harm, can we get the baby's room finished this weekend? I'd like the whole..." She stopped in the bedroom door to see him with a bag on the bed packing. "Going somewhere?"  
  
"Yes, I need to talk to you about that come and sit down."  
  
"That doesn't sound good. Where exactly are you going?" She sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"The Patrick Henry." He replied.  
  
"Did something happen out there I don't know about?" She asked.  
  
"No. My quals are this weekend, I have to leave tonight."  
  
"How long have you know about this?" She inquired.  
  
"About a month, I didn't tell you because I didn't want to cause you anymore stress than necessary."  
  
"But telling me twelve hours before you leave is not going to cause me stress. If you'd told me weeks ago I could have gotten over it. I wouldn't have liked it but I could have got used to the idea."  
  
"We had the move and getting the house painted. I thought it was better one thing at a time. I'm sorry. Sturgis offered to come over if you need anything."  
  
"I love you, be careful and good luck. Now I have to get to work." She got up off the bed.  
  
"Mac we should talk about this."  
  
"What's there to talk about? You withheld pertinent information from me, but there's nothing I can do about it. So I can't say much more than be careful and I'll see you when you get back."  
  
"Mac?" He called after her.  
  
"Don't, I really do have to get to work."  
  
"Okay, give me five minutes and I'll drive you."  
  
"We'll need two cars. But I'm taking the SUV."  
  
~  
  
"Is everything okay ma'am?" Jen asked as Mac sat staring off into space. "Colonel Mackenzie." Jen waved her hand in front of Mac's face.  
  
"Sorry Jen, I was miles away did you need something?"  
  
"I asked if everything was okay ma'am you look distracted."  
  
"Harm leaves for his quals tonight." Mac replied.  
  
"That's a bit short notice ma'am."  
  
"He's known about it for a month, he just didn't tell me."  
  
"Oh, I see ma'am. Can I get you anything?" She offered.  
  
"No. What are we supposed to be doing today?" Mac asked.  
  
"Freedom of Information Act applications ma'am."  
  
"Right, lets get some people some information."  
  
~  
  
"So did you tell her yet?" Sturgis asked. Harm looked up from his desk to his friend.  
  
"Yes." Harm replied.  
  
"And how did she take it?"  
  
"She told me she loved me, to be careful and wished me good luck."  
  
"And she wasn't the slightest bit mad that you had shared the information with her before?" Sturgis questioned.  
  
"Oh she's very mad; I withheld pertinent information and didn't allow her the chance to get used to the idea, but since she says there isn't anything she can do about it she wants me to be careful."  
  
"It probably would have been better if she yelled at you."  
  
"Probably. But she had to wish me luck."  
  
"Why?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"Because the only time she didn't I crashed my tomcat into the ocean and nearly died."  
  
"I see. Talk to her before you go and if I don't see you before you leave good luck."  
  
"Thanks Sturgis."  
  
TBC 


	109. Chapter 109

"Hey Jen is she busy?" Harm asked as he walked up to her desk.  
  
"She's work on some Freedom of Information Act requests. But you can go in."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Er, sir." Jen said Harm turned to look at her. "You might want to take her these." She handed him a box of tissues. "Good luck with your quals."  
  
"Thanks Jen." He tapped on the door before he entered. Mac wiped her eyes as she looked up at him. "That depressing huh?" He asked. "Here." He handed her the box of tissues.  
  
"Thank you." She wiped her eyes. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I have to leave in thirty minutes. I thought I'd come and say goodbye and see how you were doing."  
  
"I'm doing just great. How are you doing?" She tried to smile but couldn't force herself to.  
  
"I can see that. I'll be back on Sunday."  
  
"What if you're not?" She asked.  
  
"I will be. I promise and I don't make promises I can't keep."  
  
"You can't say that for certain. It's a calculated risk every time you go up that you might not come back down."  
  
"It's a calculated risk every time you step out the front door."  
  
"You're not helping here." Tears ran down her face.  
  
"I'm sorry. I call you every time I land to let you know I made it back safe." He offered.  
  
"That will be even worse. If you don't call on schedule I'll panic even more. Just promise me you'll do everything by the book and not pull any stunts."  
  
"You know me." He smiled.  
  
"That's why I want you to promise me you won't."  
  
"I promise everything by the book."  
  
"Good. Give me a hug, tell me you love me and then go before I change my mind about not handcuffing you to me so you're not out my sight." He knelt down beside her and hugged her.  
  
"I love you and I'll be back on Sunday I promise."  
  
"I love you too. Be careful we need you."  
  
"I need you too. I love you too kid." He put a hand on Mac's stomach. "Be good while I'm gone."  
  
"Now go please." She watched as he walked out and the door closed behind him.  
  
"Jen." Harm said on the other side of the door.  
  
"We'll keep an eye on her for you sir."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
~  
  
"Petty Officer is Colonel Mackenzie in?" AJ asked.  
  
"Yes sir. But now isn't a good time Admiral."  
  
"Does she have someone in with her?" He inquired.  
  
"No sir."  
  
"She on the phone?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Taking a nap?" He continued.  
  
"No sir."  
  
"So why isn't it a good time?" He asked.  
  
"It's not my place to say sir."  
  
"Petty Officer." He sounded slightly angry.  
  
"She's upset sir. Commander Rabb left about ten minutes ago. She only found out about his quals this morning. She asked to be left alone for a while."  
  
"Damn him, I told him to tell a month ago."  
  
"Yes sir. Admiral was it important sir?"  
  
"I needed to go over some of last year's budget with her."  
  
"Is it urgent sir or can it wait until Monday? She has the whole morning blocked out to finish her the requests she's working on."  
  
"It can wait. Keep an eye on her Petty Officer."  
  
"I'm already on it sir."  
  
"Good."  
  
TBC 


	110. Chapter 110

"Captain Ingalls would like to see you up on the bridge sir." Harm was told when he landed on the Patrick Henry.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I'll take your bag for you sir. Do you know where you're going Commander?" He asked.  
  
"I used to be stationed here, I know my around."  
  
"Yes sir." Harm left him and made his way up to the bridge.  
  
"JAG on the bridge." Someone yelled when they saw him.  
  
"He's not a JAG on this trip Petty Officer." Captain Ingalls informed him.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Commander Rabb reporting as ordered sir." Harm stood to attention.  
  
"At ease Rabb. It's nice to see you again in a non-legal capacity."  
  
"You too sir." Harm replied.  
  
"I heard you and Colonel Mackenzie got married and have a kid on the way." He looked out the port window.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Congratulations. But tell the Colonel she could have probably done better." Harm smiled.  
  
"Will do sir."  
  
"And try not to crash any more of my planes this trip."  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
"Lieutenant Commander Hawkes has offered to be your RIO again, which leads me to question her judgement, but she trusts you. Report to the CAG, he has your traps schedule set up."  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
"Good luck Commander."  
  
"Aye aye sir." Harm stood to attention before turning and leaving.  
  
~  
  
"CAG?" Harm questioned.  
  
"Rabb, I hear congratulations are in order."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"She'll do for a Marine."  
  
"Yes sir." Harm smiled.  
  
"First trap is up at 0600. Report here at 0530 for a briefing and we'll go from there."  
  
"Yes sir. CAG do you know where I can find Skates?"  
  
"She heard you landed and went save you dinner. She'll be in the officer's mess."  
  
"Thanks CAG."  
  
~  
  
"If it is Hammer back to haunt us." Someone joked as he entered the mess.  
  
"Good to see you too Tuna."  
  
"Not coming to arrest us for anything? He asked.  
  
"No this time, but I can come back. You seen Skates?"  
  
"She's in the corner. By the way it took you long enough."  
  
"What did?" He asked.  
  
"Marrying Colonel Mackenzie. She's cute for a Marine."  
  
"You know she'd kick your six for saying that."  
  
"It's the truth." He shrugged.  
  
"As she likes to tell me Marines aren't supposed to be cute they're supposed to be Marines."  
  
"And that's why they made her a judge." Tuna winked. "I'll catch you later."  
  
"See you." Harm walked over to Skates. "I heard you saved me some food."  
  
"Hey Harm. Did someone tell you I volunteered?"  
  
"Yeah thanks."  
  
"How are Mac and the baby doing?" She inquired.  
  
"They're fine. We moved into our new house last weekend."  
  
"So how did she take it about you coming out here? When did you tell her this morning?" She questioned.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I know you. I take it she didn't take it well?"  
  
"No. She hates it when I fly. So everything has to be by the book. She's was in tears when I left but her hormones are out of whack as it is."  
  
"Didn't you tell me when you actually left JAG to come back to fly she cried too?" She asked. He nodded. "She loves you and you sure as hell have plenty of good reasons to live so I'm sure crying is allowed and I'd prefer it if I didn't get again either."  
  
"Thanks Skates."  
  
"Going to call her when we catch the wire?" She asked.  
  
"She'd rather not know."  
  
"Okay. Eat we have to be up nice and early then very late and we have things to do before that."  
  
"What kind of things?"  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out."  
  
TBC 


	111. Chapter 111

Mac tried for the fifth time but there was no way she was going to get to her feet without help. She'd long since conceded that sitting on the floor may have been a bad idea but for what she was doing it was necessary.  
  
Luckily she had brought the cordless phone into the room with her so she shuffled back on the floor so she could reach it. She picked it up and thought for a second about who to call and then dialled the number.  
  
"Turner." A voice replied on the other end.  
  
"Hey Sturgis its Mac."  
  
"Is everything okay?" He inquired.  
  
"Why do you automatically ask that?" She wondered out loud.  
  
"You don't usually call me."  
  
"Good point, but couldn't I just call to chat?" She asked.  
  
"You could but you don't. So is this just a social call?"  
  
"No, are you busy?"  
  
"I was going to watch some football, but it's nothing important. What do you need?"  
  
"Rescuing." Mac admitted.  
  
"From where?"  
  
"I sat on the floor and I can't get back up."  
  
"I'll be there in twenty minutes."  
  
"Thanks, the spare key is in a box on the underside of the steps."  
  
"See you soon." He hung up. She went back to what she was doing when she sat down.  
  
~  
  
Thirty minutes later Sturgis called out to her as he entered the house.  
  
"You're late." Mac yelled back. "I'm up here." He ran up the stairs.  
  
"Up here where?"  
  
"In here." She called.  
  
"The car wouldn't start. Sorry it took so ..." He stopped when he saw the room. "Mac, did Harm...?"  
  
"No, I did it. Help me up I need to use the bathroom questions can wait until after that." He came and helped her up. "Thanks, I'll just be a minute or two." Sturgis continued to stare in disbelief.  
  
"So what do you think?" Mac asked.  
  
"It's great but you did all this by yourself?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep and we'd bought loads of paint testers and actually we had load left over. So I painted the ceiling blue, then I decided to make it into a sky, so I just kept going down the walls."  
  
"You know you should be in paint fumes."  
  
"It's fume less paint." She replied.  
  
"And you definitely shouldn't be standing on ladders it's dangerous. If you'd wanted to paint you should either waited to Harm got back or called me."  
  
"Besides I was only the ladder when I was painting the biplane and the tomcat. Rollers and sponges on broom handles work well."  
  
"You still should have called someone, what happened if you fell off?"  
  
"I didn't I just got stuck sat on the floor finishing cutting in. But since you're here feel like helping me finish it off?" She asked.  
  
"If I said no, you'd just keep doing it anyway?" He questioned.  
  
"I'm stubborn and I want to get this finished."  
  
"I'll help do you want to explain the design?"  
  
"Wall by the door, is city based. Lots of buildings, which apart from the basic outline I've drawn, still need to be painted. The opposite wall with the window is based on Grams' farm. So a farm house, animals that kind of thing, but I only got as far as the sky level. The wall with the Stearman will be hills; forest that kind of thing, maybe a river and the wall I'm working on is as you can see is a beach and the ocean. I managed the tomcat from stealing one of Harm's pictures it's just about right. Any good at painting boats and carriers?" Mac asked.  
  
"I can give it a try."  
  
"Good, there's loads of paint, if you can't find the colour you're looking for mix it."  
  
TBC 


	112. Chapter 112

"Mac?" Harm called as he entered the house the next evening. His quals had gone well.  
  
"Up here." She replied.  
  
"I've got something to show you."  
  
"I've got something to show you too." Harm made his way up the stairs his surprise under his arm.  
  
"Hey Harm." Sturgis wiped his hands with a cloth as he exited the bedroom.  
  
"Sturgis what are you doing here?"  
  
"Making sure your wife doesn't get stuck on the floor again. What's that?" He asked when he saw what Harm was holding.  
  
"A gift."  
  
"Harm..." Mac stopped when she saw what he was carrying. "What... Where... What...?"  
  
"Skates organised a collection among everyone we knew on the Patrick Henry. So I kind of had my own personal baby shower and this is the gift they got the baby."  
  
"A five foot teddy bear dressed in a flight suit?" Sturgis questioned.  
  
"They have a quirky sense of humour." He shrugged.  
  
"Obviously. My question is how do you get something like that on a carrier in the first place?"  
  
"Turns out Captain Ingalls thought it was a good idea too and gave them approval and for me to bring it back on the COD."  
  
"It's creeping me out slightly. Why don't you put it in the spare bedroom?" Mac suggested.  
  
"In a minute. What exactly have you been up to?" Harm asked. He looked at his wife who was dressed in dungarees rolled up at the ankles, bare feet, a blue t-shirt, her hair clipped up and everything was splattered in paint.  
  
"I told you I need to decorate the baby's room this weekend. I couldn't sleep and needed something to keep my mind off your quals so I decorated. Then I got stuck on the floor and had to call Sturgis to get me up. He stayed to help out and so I didn't stand on a ladder again, not that I was planning on it. Come see it's almost finished."  
  
"One you shouldn't have been painting, let alone standing on a ladder, two last time we talked you hadn't decided on a theme let alone a colour and three... and three."  
  
"I know you wanted to do it yourself, but I needed something to do. Come see." She grabbed his hand and led him into the room so he avoided getting paint on his uniform.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"You like?" Mac asked.  
  
"Yeah, it was what I was expecting though."  
  
"What were you expecting?"  
  
"I don't know something either pale yellow or green or something a bright primary colour. I don't know with bunnies or teddy bears."  
  
"I'm unconventional. Besides I'm not a bunnies and teddy bears kind of a girl."  
  
"I'd hug you but I'd get paint on my uniform."  
  
"Go change while Sturgis and I get on with this. Sturgis?" Mac prompted.  
  
"Coming. It's nice to have you back Harm." He slapped him on the back. Mac lowered herself to the floor and picked up her paintbrush and went back to painting the farmhouse.  
  
"So how can I help?" He asked. "Sturgis, I didn't know you were artistic." He said when he saw the completed wall with the tomcat, the carrier, a few other ships, a surfacing sub and the beach.  
  
"Don't look at me. Everything from the horizon up Mac had painted before I got here and when I tried to paint a boat she promptly painted over it and redid it herself."  
  
"I did him a paint by numbers or rather colours. As long as he follows it he should be fine. Follow the number on the wall with the Sarah on it. Its hills, trees and a river. The mixed paint is in the pots with labels to match the ones on the wall. Just follow it and we'll all be happy."  
  
"Do you want to explain the idea behind this to me?" He asked as he sat down.  
  
"Sure. Sturgis is painting the White House at the moment, from the bits he's finished so far you can probably see other recognisable monuments from basically every place we've ever been. The wall you're doing represents the traipsing round the woods after we crashed. But this time the plane stays in the air, and I couldn't fit the Potomac on Sturgis' wall. This wall is Grams's farm with a little embellishment on the animals. And finally that wall represents all the time we spent at sea. We have carriers, COD, Tomcats and a few other choice vessels and a beach with little Marines storming it."  
  
"Can't forget the Marines." Harm smiled finding a colour that matched the one on the wall and picked up a brush.  
  
"Damn right."  
  
"Harm, don't get her on the Marine kick again I had a hard enough time getting her stop last night." Sturgis said.  
  
"How long have you been painting this?"  
  
"Since about 0230 on Saturday morning. I couldn't sleep."  
  
"You know Dr O'Brien said you should get as much rest as possible."  
  
"I went back to bed for a couple of hours after I painted the sky blue so it could dry. You can't paint clouds on wet paint." She informed him.  
  
"And where do you come into this?" He asked Sturgis.  
  
"She called me at 1500 yesterday because she sat down to cut in the beach and couldn't get back up. I made her stop at 2000 and wouldn't let her back in to 0900."  
  
"Thanks. By the way you seemed to be expecting me when I came in the door."  
  
"Skates called just after you left on the COD to let me know everything went by the book and you were on your way home. She didn't mention about the bear, but she did mention Captain Ingalls thought I could have done better."  
  
"He told me that too."  
  
"You'll do." She winked and smiled. "Now paint."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
TBC 


	113. Chapter 113

"Ma'am, you have paint in your hair." Jen pointed out the next morning.  
  
"I thought I washed it out, I decorated over the weekend. Never mind for now, I'm supposed to be going to see the Admiral to discuss last years budget?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. He wants to go over the last budget before they write the ones for next year."  
  
"Then we have member selection this afternoon?" Mac questioned.  
  
"Yes ma'am. But Lieutenant Davidson wants to discuss getting a court order with you before then, I asked him to come by at 1130 if that's okay ma'am."  
  
"It's fine. You know where I'll be if you need anything."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
~  
  
"Petty Officer Coates."  
  
"Mr Webb sir." Jen got to her feet.  
  
"Relax Petty Officer." Webb said.  
  
"Yes sir. Can I help you?"  
  
"I need to see Mac."  
  
"Is it urgent Mr Webb?" She asked.  
  
"Relatively."  
  
"Just one minute sir." Jen picked up the phone. "It's me, could you tell Colonel Mackenzie that Mr Webb is here to see her, its relatively urgent... Thank you." She hung up. "Petty Officer Tiner will let her know you're here."  
  
"Is she busy?" Webb asked.  
  
"She's in with the Admiral at the moment, but I'm sure she'd like an excuse to leave." Webb raised an eyebrow. "They're discussing the budget for last year sir."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"If you'd like to take a seat it will take a few minutes for her to get here." Jen offered.  
  
"Thank you Petty Officer." Webb sat and waited and Jen went back to what she was doing.  
  
"Webb." Mac said as she came back into her office. "Come in."  
  
"You look good." He said.  
  
"I look pregnant, there's a difference. So?" She asked as she sat down.  
  
"They've set a date for Powell's trial. They need you to testify."  
  
"I guess that's to be expected. When it the trial?"  
  
"That's the thing it's in two months."  
  
"What date exactly?" Mac questioned. Webb told her. "I can't."  
  
"Mac they'll subpoena you, you're a lawyer and a judge you know that."  
  
"It starts the two days before my due date. I can't testify if I'm going to go into labour at any minute can I? Besides I shouldn't be going into DC I should be at home resting, putting me feet up and cursing being pregnant."  
  
"Mac, there isn't anything I can do about it."  
  
"What else aren't you telling me?" She realised he was holding something back.  
  
"They aren't holding the trial in DC."  
  
"I can't fly anymore and I can't go on long car journeys." She pointed out.  
  
"Mac if you're subpoenaed you're subpoenaed."  
  
"Isn't there some way to arrange for me to give testimony by video link? I'll get a signed letter from my doctor advising them that I can't travel."  
  
"I'll see what I can do." He said.  
  
"You'd better do better than just see; you're the one who got me into this." Mac banged her hand on the table.  
  
"Mac calm down." Webb advised.  
  
"You want me to travel half way across the country to testify on a trial that was caused by you not being on the ball, which for someone reason I got dragged into and then had to go on the run for almost a month while nine months pregnant. I don't think so. Fix it." She ranted. "What?" She yelled when Jen tapped on the door.  
  
"Is everything okay ma'am?" Jen hesitantly asked.  
  
"No Jen it isn't. Have Mr Webb escorted out would you?"  
  
"Are you sure..." Jen started to question. "Right away ma'am. Mr Webb." Jen prompted.  
  
"Mac." Webb said.  
  
"Out and tell the Admiral I'll be another few minutes."  
  
"Yes ma'am." She said. Webb left; Jen closed the door and went with him to the elevator.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with her?" He asked Jen.  
  
"She's pregnant sir." Jen replied.  
  
"In all the time I've know her; Mac doesn't fly off the handle like that."  
  
"I couldn't say to that sir, but she's a little sensitive due to her hormones. She'll be fine in a few minutes once she calms down."  
  
"Rather Rabb than me." Webb muttered.  
  
"Have a nice day Mr Webb." Jen left him and headed towards the Admiral's office.  
  
"Jen was that Webb I saw leaving?" Harm asked.  
  
"Yes sir. He came to see the Colonel."  
  
"Do you know what he wanted?"  
  
"No sir. The Colonel yelled at him and when I went to check everything was okay she asked me to escort him out. If you'll excuse me sir I need to give the Admiral a message."  
  
"Mac's in her office?" He questioned.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Number of chapter will reduced until Friday because I have things to hand in this week. 


	114. Chapter 114

"Jen, can it wait?" Mac called at the knock the door.  
  
"It's not Jen, it's me." Harm opened the door. "Can I come in for a minute?"  
  
"Sure, but only for a minute I have to get back to the Admiral. We're in the middle of the budget review."  
  
"So what did Webb want?" Harm asked as he closed the door.  
  
"The set a date for Powell's trial. I'm going to be subpoenaed to testify."  
  
"When is it?"  
  
"Two days before the baby's due and it's not in DC or the greater DC area." Mac said.  
  
"Oh. Well you can't go, you're not supposed to travel that late in your pregnancy Dr O'Brien will testify to that."  
  
"I know, but a subpoena is a subpoena. But I sort of blew up at Webb and blamed him for everything and threatened him to try and get him to set it up so I can do it by video link."  
  
"He's Webb I'm sure people blow up at him on a daily basis he's that kind of person." Harm said trying to be reassuring.  
  
"Harm, he's our friend."  
  
"Who has the habit of making us walk into bad situations. Don't worry about it, we'll sort it out. We know people anyway, nice influential people."  
  
"Harm, you know the law as well as I do. I should be able to convince them I can't testify and I'll call Dr O'Brien later about a note. I should get to the Admiral; want to walk me to his office?"  
  
"Sure. Need a hand up?" He offered.  
  
"I'm fine I worked on how to do this." She pushed back the chair so it was a foot from the desk and used her foot to lock the break, placed her hands on the edge of the desk and pulled herself out of the chair.  
  
"Impressive."  
  
"It takes practice." She shrugged, "let's go."  
  
"You know you have paint in your hair."  
  
"And you let me walk out the door like it." She said.  
  
"I know, it's my fault."  
  
~  
  
"By the way Colonel is everything okay?" AJ asked when they'd finished going over the budget. "You've been quiet since you came back from meeting with Webb."  
  
"They've set a date for Commander Powell's trial sir."  
  
"That's a good thing isn't?"  
  
"In the context that justice will be served yes sir."  
  
"In any other context?" AJ prompted.  
  
"They set the date two days before the baby is due and it's not in the local area. I can't travel and I'm likely to be subpoenaed to testify."  
  
"I'm sure if you supply a letter from your doctor they'll allow you to testify over video link."  
  
"I may have yelled at Webb about that fact. Harm's threatening to call everyone we know. It's turning into a whole situation. But Admiral if you'll excuse me I have an appointment in six minutes."  
  
"Go ahead. If Webb can't sort something out let me know and I'll talk to a few people."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
~  
  
"Was there anything else on the books for today?" Mac asked.  
  
"No ma'am, except the request forms but I'll put those on the backburner until after the court martial is over."  
  
"Good. I'll just read what we have so far in regards to that and then we can go for the night."  
  
"Yes ma'am. Did you need anything?" Jen asked.  
  
"No. But why don't you come and keep me company. What are we up to this week?"  
  
"Article 134 Indecent Exposure." Jen replied.  
  
"I suppose you had to get to it one day. Some of the excuses people come up with for exposing themselves are quite intriguing."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
TBC 


	115. Chapter 115

The next four weeks went quickly Mac had presided over five courts martial as well as other hearings. On top of which she and Harm had started attending Lamaze's classes, Mac couldn't help laughing as Harm went green as they watched birthing video.  
  
"One more on Monday and then no more courts martial for two months." Mac said with a sigh of relief as they left court on a Friday afternoon.  
  
"It's been a busy month ma'am." Jen picked up a note from her desk. "Ma'am, Admiral Chegwidden would like to see us as soon as possible."  
  
"No rest for the wicked or the pregnant. Let's go."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Tiner, the Admiral wants to see us?" Mac questioned as they got to Tiner's desk.  
  
"He said to tell you to go right in ma'am."  
  
"Thank you." Mac tapped on the door.  
  
"Enter." AJ called.  
  
"You wanted to see us sir?" Mac said as they walked or in Mac's case waddled in.  
  
"Yes. Please take a seat." Mac and Jen sat down.  
  
"Petty Officer Coates, I'll start with you. I'm happy to inform you that you are being promoted to Petty Officer First Class congratulations."  
  
"Me sir?" Jen questioned.  
  
"I don't have any other Petty Officer Second Class Jennifer Coates in the building. It becomes official in two weeks."  
  
"Congratulations Jen." Mac smiled. "You deserve it."  
  
"I didn't know I was up for promotion." She mumbled.  
  
"I recommended you, along with Admiral Morris, Harm, Sturgis, Bud and of course Admiral Chegwidden."  
  
"Thank you ma'am."  
  
"Now Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie, congratulations on your promotion to full Colonel too." AJ said.  
  
"Promotion, they do realise that I'm eight months pregnant?"  
  
"Yes, the recommendation for promotion came directly from the SecNav and he was present for the announcement at your wedding reception as well seeing you since then so I'd they knew you were pregnant. We'll be holding a promotion ceremony for you both two weeks today before you go on maternity leave congratulations to both of you."  
  
"Does anyone else know about this sir?" Mac asked.  
  
"I thought I'd inform you both before the promotion list came out. Besides Harm will have to listen to him since you out rank him now."  
  
"Yes sir." Mac smiled.  
  
"That's all. Do you need any help getting up Mac?"  
  
"Maybe a good idea sir." AJ rounded the desk and helped her out of the chair.  
  
"Thank you sir." Jen stood to attention as Mac thanked him.  
  
"Dismissed." AJ said.  
  
"Aye aye sir." Both Mac and Jen sounded off.  
  
"Tell him the good news and I'll go and find Harm, I doubt we'll get anything else done today."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Tell me what Jen?" Mac heard Tiner ask as she headed towards Harm's office.  
  
"Hey Sailor got a minute?" Mac asked. "Sorry I'll come back." She said when she realised he was on the phone.  
  
"No, come in and sit down." He beckoned. "Teresa, Mac's here can I call you back later?" He said into the phone. "I'll tell her, talk to you later... bye." He hung up. "Teresa says hi and to put your feet up."  
  
"When you talk to her say I said hi too."  
  
"So this a social call?" He asked. "Or did I do something?"  
  
"Jen's promotion came through." She said to start.  
  
"That's great news. How did she take the news?"  
  
"I think she was shocked." Mac replied.  
  
"Well no-one told she was up for promotion so I can see why."  
  
"You know the SecNav likes me?" She said.  
  
"Okay." He said slightly suspicious.  
  
"We really need to pick names; we don't have much time left."  
  
"You don't like any of my suggestions." He said with a shrug. "But you're changing the subject. What happened with the SecNav they're not sending you somewhere are they or making you transfer to his office?"  
  
"No. You know you don't have a problem with me being a judge?"  
  
"Yes?" He questioned hesitantly.  
  
"How do you feel about me outranking you?"  
  
"They're promoting you to full-bird colonel?" He questioned. She nodded.  
  
"On the SecNav's recommendation, goes through in two weeks. The Admiral is having a promotion ceremony for me and Jen on my last day before I go on maternity leave."  
  
"You're not going to make me salute you are?" He questioned.  
  
"Only when necessary. There have got be some perks besides the pay bump."  
  
"Congratulations. What about Jeremy?" He suggested.  
  
"No. I think we're going to have to resort to throwing a dart at the book."  
  
"We'll think of something, we have four weeks."  
  
"If it has your sense of timing it will be more than four weeks."  
  
"I maybe late but I'm worth waiting for."  
  
"That's debatable." She said with a smile.  
  
TBC 


	116. Chapter 116

Mac and Jen had cleared up everything Mac needed to deal with before she went on maternity leave. So they were waiting around in the JAG bullpen for the ceremony which was taking place in just over an hour. Mac was perched on the edge of Gunny's desk because she didn't want to sit.  
  
She let out a slow breath and concentrated.  
  
"Everything okay ma'am?" Jen asked.  
  
"Can you get me a glass of water Jen?"  
  
"Of course ma'am."  
  
"Tiner." Mac called, Jen had gone to the bathroom.  
  
"Yes ma'am." He hurried over to her.  
  
"Can you ask the Admiral if I can move my promotion ceremony up to now?" She asked.  
  
"Mac what's going on?" Harm asked hearing her request.  
  
"Can I tell him why ma'am?" Tiner inquired.  
  
"I'm pretty sure I'm in labour."  
  
"You're what?" Harm asked.  
  
"Kind of having a baby here." There was a loud thud as Harm hit the floor.  
  
"What the ...." AJ came out of his office. "Would someone care to explain why I have a Commander out cold on the floor?"  
  
"He fainted sir. I was just sending Tiner to ask if we could the promotion up to now."  
  
"Why?" AJ inquired.  
  
"Sir, I'm in labour and I'd like to get it over with. As much I appreciate your midwifery skills I think we'd both rather I had it in the hospital."  
  
"And that's why Harm fainted?" He questioned.  
  
"Yes sir. But I'll take care of it." She picked up the glass of water and poured it on Harm's face. He spluttered as he woke up.  
  
"Nice to have you back with us Commander." AJ said. "Tiner call Bethesda tell the Colonel Mackenzie is on her way. We'll do your promotion as soon as I find Petty Officer Coates."  
  
"I'm here sir." Jen said.  
  
"We're moving the promotion ceremony up to now."  
  
"Sorry Jen." Mac said.  
  
"It's okay ma'am. Can I get you a towel sir?" She asked as Harm wiped the water from his face.  
  
"I'm fine. You're really in labour?" He questioned.  
  
"I've been having contractions since last night, I just thought they were Braxton-Hicks, but they're getting stronger and they're eleven minutes 23 seconds apart. So I'm thinking yes."  
  
"Ma'am, I just heard do you need anything?" Harriet asked.  
  
"To promoted so I can yelled at the nurse at the hospital."  
  
"Let's do this." Harm said.  
  
~  
  
"You really don't like this car do you?" Mac asked as they drove to the hospital.  
  
"Why?" He moved into another lane.  
  
"Because my water just broke all over the seat."  
  
"So you're really having it now?" He said.  
  
"That would be a yes and we still haven't picked names. Think of something."  
  
"How about Jacob for a boy?" Harm suggested.  
  
"Jacob Sergei." Mac breathed through her next contraction.  
  
"I though we weren't naming it after anyone we knew."  
  
"One of them deserves to be a Rabb. We need something for a girl and for you to be not speeding. I'd like to get there in one piece."  
  
"I don't know. What were we tossing around?" He asked.  
  
"I don't remember. Boy's names were this weekend, girls next. Just throw out anything you can think of at the moment."  
  
"Umm, Shannon?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Melanie, Victoria, Isabelle?"  
  
"No, no, no. Think of something else."  
  
"Grace, Hope, Joy, Faith?"  
  
"I don't think so." She said as she had another contraction.  
  
"Laura, Michelle, Emily, Rachel, Zoë, Elizabeth?" He offered.  
  
"Maybe can you think of anything else?"  
  
"Joanne, I don't know. Abigail?"  
  
"That would work. Abigail Rabb. We need a middle name."  
  
"How about Rose?"  
  
"Abigail Rose Rabb. It works for me. See we could have done this months ago."  
  
"We couldn't agree months ago. Abi or Jake are good names."  
  
"These contractions are getting really close together. We need to get to the hospital now."  
  
"We're almost there. I promise."  
  
TBC 


	117. Chapter 117

"Dressing up for the occasion Mac?" Mary O'Brien asked.  
  
"I was supposed to going through my promotion ceremony about now."  
  
"I see congratulations Colonel. But what do you say we get you out of that uniform and into a robe?" She suggested.  
  
"Please. Harm, go call Trish and see if she can change her flight and then go and get someone to check out your head."  
  
"My head's fine." Harm insisted.  
  
"It was pretty big bump when you hit the floor."  
  
"Mac."  
  
"Harm." She countered.  
  
"Commander, she out ranks you. I'd do what she says." Mary winked at Mac.  
  
"Okay. I'll be back soon." He dropped a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"How long have you been having contractions?"  
  
"Since last night I think. I just thought I had a back ache then this morning I thought they were Braxton-Hicks contractions. Then about five hours ago I realised they weren't, they were getting closer together and stronger. They're about seven minutes and 12 seconds apart now. My water broke in the car on the way over here." She said as she changed out of her uniform.  
  
"Why didn't you come in earlier?"  
  
"Would you believe I thought I could hold out for my promotion ceremony, but it got to eleven minutes between contractions I thought I'd better come in? So I asked if they could move it up an hour, Harm asked why I said because I was in labour so he fainted."  
  
"Hence the bump on the head." Mac nodded. "Well that's the first time I've heard of a man fainting when someone tells him their in labour, in the delivery room yes."  
  
"Try in the middle of the JAG HQ bullpen; they won't let him live it down anytime soon."  
  
"So you didn't trust Admiral Chegwidden's baby delivering skills?" Mary asked, Mac had told her about Harriet giving birth in AJ's office at one of her appointments.  
  
"As much I as I appreciate the Admiral's skills I'd rather be here."  
  
"I don't blame you. Let's get you onto the bed and I'll take a look."  
  
~  
  
"Okay, you're seven centimetres. It's too late for an epidural. It will only be a couple more hours."  
  
"Maybe I should have put off being promoted. It's definitely got bad timing."  
  
"It got you out of all the pomp and circumspect that goes with being promoted."  
  
"My mother-in-law was supposed to fly in tomorrow morning for my baby shower tomorrow night, we were going to pick boy's names this weekend and girl's names next weekend and I officially go on maternity leave in an hour."  
  
"Hate to be the one to tell you this Mac but babies work on their own schedules. So you still haven't picked a name yet?"  
  
"We picked on the way over here." She shuffled uncomfortably.  
  
"So what did you pick?"  
  
"Jacob Sergei for a boy and Abigail Rose for a girl." Mac replied.  
  
"Sergei that seems a bit left of the field."  
  
"It's Harm's brother's name. He's Russian, Harm only found out about him a few years ago. I thought I'd break my not naming it after anyone we knew rule since we ran out of time." Mac informed her. "By the way be prepared for the influx of JAG personnel."  
  
"I'll warn the nurses. I'll send a nurse in in a few minutes and get you on the monitor. Everything will be fine and if the baby is feeling co- operative you'll be a parent before midnight."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
TBC 


	118. Chapter 118

"Are you waiting for news on Colonel Mackenzie?" Mary asked the group who were gathering in the waiting room.  
  
"Yes." Some replied.  
  
"Admiral Chegwidden?" She questioned.  
  
"And you are?" He asked.  
  
"Lieutenant Commander O'Brien. I'm Mac's OB sir."  
  
"It's nice to meet you. How's Mac doing?" AJ shook her hand.  
  
"Things are moving quite quickly it will probably be another hour or so. And let me see about the rest of you. Commander Turner, Lieutenant Roberts and Lieutenant Sims. I was expecting a Petty Officer Tiner, Petty Officer Coates and a Gunnery Sergeant Galindez too."  
  
"They're manning the phones at JAG." AJ replied.  
  
"Yes sir. While you're all here do you think someone could locate Harm he's MIA."  
  
"MIA where exactly?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"Mac sent him to get his head checked out." Mary replied.  
  
"Odd time for a shrink." Sturgis muttered.  
  
"He bumped his head when he fainted. He'll probably be in the emergency room."  
  
"I'll go." Sturgis offered.  
  
"Good because Mac is cursing in Russian. I don't speak Russian but it doesn't sound all that positive."  
  
"I'm on it." Sturgis headed for the elevator.  
  
"If you'll excuse me sir. I need to get back to work."  
  
"Carry on."  
  
~  
  
"Harm?" Sturgis said.  
  
"Sturgis what are you doing here?" Harm asked looking still holding a bag of ice on the back of his head.  
  
"We're all here. I was sent to retrieve you before you were declared MIA."  
  
"Is Mac okay?" He asked.  
  
"She's still has another hour or two to go, but she's cursing in Russian. She needs you now."  
  
"Some idiot kid wants me to have a CT scan."  
  
"One minute." Sturgis went up to the desk and talked to the nurse. He had a rapid conversation with the nurse before coming back to Harm. "Let's go."  
  
"What did you say to her?" Harm asked picking up his cover from the chair.  
  
"That if I didn't take you with me a very angry Marine Colonel who was in labour would come and kick everyone's sixes."  
  
"You didn't?" Harm questioned.  
  
"No, I told them your wife was in labour upstairs and that if you had any symptoms of concussion I'd bring you back down myself. She said you could go, if the Doctor still thinks you need a CT you can have one in a couple hours."  
  
"Thanks Sturgis." Harm smiled.  
  
"What are godparents for?" He shrugged.  
  
TBC 


	119. Chapter 119

"?? ??????? ?? ??????????? ??? ?????. (You are never touching me again)" Mac said as a contraction hit when Harm entered the room.  
  
"I don't know what that means." He said as he took her hand. "It will be over soon honey."  
  
"???????." Mac muttered. "??? ???? ???"  
  
"Sarah you're going to have to talk in English if I'm going to understand you."  
  
"I asked where the hell you'd been?" She said as the contraction ended.  
  
"You sent me to get my head checked out and some kid in the Emergency Room wanted me to wait to get a head CT."  
  
"So you hightailed it out of there?" Mac questioned.  
  
"Sturgis managed to talk them into letting me go, on the condition if I had a more symptoms of concussion he'd take me back down."  
  
"Sturgis is here?" Mac questioned.  
  
"And the Admiral, and Bud and Harriet. Gunny, Tiner and Jen while be here as soon as they can get JAG ops closed down for the night."  
  
"Did you get a hold of Trish?" She asked.  
  
"She's going to see if Frank can borrow the company jet. If not she'll go on stand by for the first flight out. Grams is going to drive down."  
  
"Harm, Grams is too old to drive all this way by herself."  
  
"That's why she's getting one of the neighbour's kids to drive her. Bud brought his digital camera so he can take a picture and we can e-mail it to Sergei and some of our other friends." Harm explained.  
  
"That's a good idea. We've got another forty seconds before I start cursing again."  
  
"Why are you cursing in Russian?" He asked.  
  
"Because there is a lot less chance of offending someone that way and Farsi is too pretty a language to curse in."  
  
"Makes sense. How are you doing otherwise?" He asked.  
  
"You did not just ask that. ????? (jerk). ???????." She said as another contraction hit. "Get the damn doctor now."  
  
~  
  
"Did we miss anything?" Jen asked as she, Gunny and Tiner entered the waiting room.  
  
"We're still waiting for news." Harriet said.  
  
"Is everything alright at JAG?" AJ inquired.  
  
"Yes sir." Gunny replied. "Everything is secure until Monday."  
  
"There are a few messages sir, which I left on your desk but they'll be okay until Monday." Tiner added.  
  
"Good."  
  
"I'm going to get some coffee, does anyone else want some?" Sturgis asked. There were a few yeses.  
  
"I'll help you sir." Jen offered.  
  
~  
  
"I'm a father." Harm announced as he walked out into the waiting room.  
  
"Congratulations Commander. Any more details you wish to share with us?" AJ asked.  
  
"Details sir?" Harm questioned.  
  
"If it's a boy or a girl, name, weight typical baby things." AJ elaborated.  
  
"Of course sir. A little girl we're calling her Abigail Rose. Seven pounds and six ounces, 19 inches. All ten fingers and toes, they're going to keep her in an incubator for a couple of hours because she's a couple weeks early but they don't think there will be any problems."  
  
"Ouch that had to hurt." Harriet muttered. "Abigail is a sweet name I didn't think you picked anything yet."  
  
"Mac insisted we pick in the car before we got here."  
  
"How's Mac doing?" Harriet inquired.  
  
"Tired, sore, happy."  
  
"Give her our love sir." Jen said. "And congratulations sir."  
  
"Can you tell Mac we'll reschedule the baby shower for when she's home?" Harriet added.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Get back to your wife and daughter Harm." AJ patted him on the arm.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
A/N: I used an online translator (www.worldlingo.com) for the Russian so hopefully it says the right thing. 


	120. Chapter 120

A/N: Sorry about the Russian not showing up. It was basic typical stuff that women in labour say.  
  
Baby Abigail was gently sucking on Mac's finger when there was a gentle tap on the door and Harriet stuck her head in.  
  
"Is it okay if I come in?" She asked.  
  
"Of course Harriet. Come and meet Abigail." Mac encouraged.  
  
"She's gorgeous Mac." Harriet smiled as she looked at the little girl. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Sore. It really is like try to push a watermelon out of something the size of kumquat."  
  
"You're lucky she was early, I dread to think how much she would have weighed if she'd been born on time. But I supposed it's to do with her daddy being 6'4"."  
  
"Good point. It's amazing the capacity to love someone so much instantly." Mac said looking at her daughter.  
  
"Never goes away. So why Abigail?"  
  
"We hadn't settled on anything yet so insisted we pick something on the way here. We pretty much settled on Jacob Sergei if she'd been a boy. Then I made Harm spit out as many names as possible. Abi was the first one I liked." Mac explained.  
  
"It suits her. She's so precious, and Harm lights up when he talks about her."  
  
"She's going to have him wrapped around her little finger." Mac smiled.  
  
"Where is Harm anyway?" Harriet asked.  
  
"He's gone to pick Trish up at the airport. Abi was asleep and I told him I needed some rest too. I had to practically order him to go. They're going to meet Grams at the house and come in first thing in the morning; it'll be too late tonight. Speaking of the time everyone still isn't here are they?" Mac questioned.  
  
"No, they left they're going to comeback during visiting hours tomorrow. Bud went to pick little AJ up from one of the other mom's from day care who took him home for me. I thought I'd stay and see if you needed anything."  
  
"Not at the moment. Harm's going to bring my bag in in the morning. I diligently packed but as I didn't think I'd need it at work it's still at home by the door."  
  
"I'll leave you to get some rest." Harriet said.  
  
"If you don't have to go, why don't you stay a minute and hold her?" Mac offered.  
  
"If you're sure."  
  
"I'm sure." Mac handed Abigail to her.  
  
~  
  
"Hey guys look what I got." Skates said as she walked into the officer's mess where the pilots were sat arguing about which baseball team was the best over dinner.  
  
"What is it Skates?" Tuna asked.  
  
""Commander Harmon Rabb Jr and Colonel Sarah Mackenzie proudly would like to announce the birth of Abigail Rose Rabb. November 24th, 1954 and 23 seconds EST. 7lbs 6oz, 19". " There's a picture too and a little P.S. "Mac, who was waiting for her promotion ceremony to start at the time, says thanks for the bear, but next time make it a Marine." "  
  
"I thought it wasn't due for another couple weeks." Someone commented as they looked at the e-mail.  
  
"Babies come on their own schedule." Skates replied. "Besides I would have loved to have seen Harm's face when he got told his wife was going to out rank him."  
  
"That's what he gets for marrying a Marine." Tuna smile. "She's cute for a baby I suppose."  
  
"All babies are cute Tuna." Skates remarked.  
  
"Getting broody on us Skates?"  
  
"Why do I need kids, I work with the biggest pack of children on the Patrick Henry?" She winked at him. "The CAG wants to see us all in twenty minutes, suited up."  
  
TBC 


	121. Chapter 121

"Let me see her." Trish said as she bustled into the room.  
  
"Shush she just went back to sleep." Mac whispered. Harm and Grams followed her in. Trish hovered over the sleep baby.  
  
"She's beautiful." Trish whispered.  
  
"That she is." Grams added. "Congratulations kids. It took you long enough."  
  
"Sorry." Harm whispered as he dropped a kiss on Mac's lips. "She's been ready to leave since 0600." Mac smiled.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Everyone else is coming by during visiting hours."  
  
"I brought your bag." He placed it on the floor.  
  
"Great I'm going to take a shower and get dressed while they coo. I've fed her so she should be okay for a while."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"She looks just like you did when you were a baby." Trish commented.  
  
"I hope not." Harm smiled.  
  
"What did you say you were calling her?" Grams asked.  
  
"Abigail. Abi." Harm replied.  
  
"That's sweet."  
  
There was a tap on the door a few minutes later. Mary O'Brien entered.  
  
"Good morning Harm. I was expecting you for another hour at least."  
  
"I have some women who wanted to meet their granddaughter." Mary smiled. "Mom, Grams this is Mary O'Brien who delivered Abi. Mary, my Mom Trish Burnett and my Grandmother Sarah Rabb."  
  
"It's nice to meet you both." Mary smiled.  
  
"You too." Trish said.  
  
"Where's Mac?" Mary inquired.  
  
"Taking a shower and changing."  
  
"Good. I just need to borrow Abigail for half an hour. We need to run a couple tests."  
  
"There's nothing with her is there?" Harm quickly asked.  
  
"No, she's perfect. They're just standard tests we run on all newborns. All being well you should be able to take them both home first thing in the morning."  
  
"Okay." Harm agreed.  
  
"Come along Miss Rabb." Mary took the portable crib and pushed it towards the door. "While we're gone I'm sure your Daddy will have fun telling your grandma about how he fainted and bumped his head and still didn't get his CT scan."  
  
"You fainted?" Trish questioned holding in smile.  
  
"Mom I didn't faint, I was stunned and I fell backwards and bumped my head on the floor knocking myself out for a second."  
  
"Harm you flat out fainted until I poured water on your face." Mac said as she emerged from the bathroom dressed in some sweats. "Where's Abi?"  
  
"Mary took her for some standard tests. She'll bring her back soon."  
  
"Okay. Since we have a spare minute any chance you can go and find me some proper food? I'm hungry and toast just isn't going to cut it." She asked as she sat down on the bed.  
  
"What do you want exactly?" He questioned.  
  
"Anything that is covered in fat and grease." She replied.  
  
"That stuff will clog your arteries." Mac tossed a pillow at him; Trish cuffed him upside the head.  
  
"Harmon, she gave birth less than twenty-four hours ago, get her what she wants." Grams scolded.  
  
"Ah. I'm being ganged up on." He covered his head.  
  
"And we just added another one to the pack, get used to it." Mac smiled.  
  
"Artery clogging breakfast it is. Anyone else coming?" He asked.  
  
"We'll stay here and impart some mother's advice to Sarah." Trish said.  
  
"Okay. Be back soon."  
  
TBC 


	122. Chapter 122

"Knock knock." Jen said as she stuck her head in the door. "Is it okay if we come in?" She asked.  
  
"Come in Jen." Mac smiled. "And who's we?"  
  
"I've got Gunny and Jason with me. We brought Abigail a gift. I've got you something more practical for your baby shower when Lieutenant Sims rearranges it. But this is from all of us."  
  
"Bring it in." Mac encouraged.  
  
"Gentlemen." Jen beckoned.  
  
"Congratulations ma'am." Tiner said as he and Gunny carried in a large parcel wrapped in baby wrapping paper.  
  
"Congratulations ma'am." Gunny added.  
  
"Jen, come and take Abi for me while I open it."  
  
"Are you sure ma'am?" Jen asked as she hesitantly took the baby.  
  
"You'll be fine just support her head."  
  
"Aren't you gorgeous?" Jen cooed as Abi grabbed her finger. "And a tight grip." Mac smiled and turned to tear the paper from the gift. Mac couldn't help but let out a light laugh when she saw the bear dressed in a female Marine uniform complete with a set of Colonel's birds.  
  
"We tried but we couldn't find a five foot bear. Only four foot." Jason informed her.  
  
"And you should have seen the requisition offices faces when I asked if they had a uniform which had shrunk in the wash." Gunny continued.  
  
"We thought you should have a matching pair." Jen added.  
  
"It's perfect. Absolutely perfect. I can't wait to see Harm's face when he sees it."  
  
"Where is Commander Rabb?" Jen inquired.  
  
"Trish decided that Abi need some pink clothing, so she and Grams are going shopping. Harm's gone to help them find a cab."  
  
"Not going with the Navy blue?" Tiner asked.  
  
"Nor Marine green?" Gunny echoed.  
  
"No. No unfair influence either way. If she wants to join the Navy that's fine if wants to be a Marine that's good too."  
  
"And if she doesn't want to join up she can be anything she chooses." Jen added. She and Mac had had this conversation many times before. "But you'd prefer it if she was a Marine."  
  
"Got show some loyalty to the corps. I married a squid."  
  
"Semper Fi ma'am." Gunny said.  
  
"Semper Fi Gunny."  
  
"She's so tiny." Jen commented.  
  
"She would have been about 8lbs if she'd been born on time. I don't want to think what that would have felt like."  
  
"Ouch. Did they say when you could take her home?"  
  
"First thing in the morning. They keep trying to take her back to the nursery but I figured I should get as much time with her as possible because when I get home I don't think I'll see her much between Harm, Trish and Grams." Jen smiled.  
  
"Mrs Burnett and Mrs Rabb will go home eventually and Commander Rabb has to be in court on Monday." Jen pointed out.  
  
"Knock knock." Webb came in with an arm full of 'It's a girl' balloons.  
  
"We'll just go and get some coffee." Gunny said. "Tiner." They both left.  
  
"Webb." Mac said. "Enough balloons."  
  
"It was all they had. Good thing she looks like you and not Rabb. Jennifer."  
  
"Mr Webb."  
  
"Your video testimony is set up." He let the balloons go and they floated up into the corner.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So Abigail Rose Rabb?" Webb questioned.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How are we spelling Abigail?" He asked.  
  
"The usual way. A - b - i - g - a - i - l. Why?"  
  
"A gift from Mother." He took an envelope out of his pocket. "It's a high interest savings account I need to put the name on it. She said it's for college."  
  
"Can you tell her I'll call and thank her properly when I get home tomorrow?"  
  
"I will. Let me hold her." He held out his arms to Jen.  
  
"Clay do you know anything about babies?" Mac questioned.  
  
"They grow up into adults who I need to investigate quite quickly."  
  
"Let him hold her."  
  
"Support her head." Jen said as she carefully handed Abigail to him.  
  
"Cute kid. By why do you have a four foot teddy bear dressed in Marine uniform?"  
  
"I thought you knew everything. It's to go with my five foot fighter pilot I have at home."  
  
"Last time I check Harm was six four."  
  
"It's a teddy bear from Skates and the tomcat pilots on the Patrick Henry. Harm got it when he went to do his quals. Jen, Gunny and Tiner thought Abi should have a matching pair."  
  
"And what's with the Colonel birds?" He asked.  
  
"Jen and I both got promoted yesterday, albeit an hour earlier than planned. It turns out the SecNav is a nice guy after all."  
  
TBC 


	123. Chapter 123

"Can anyone join this party?" Meredith asked as she and the Admiral entered. Bud, Harriet and little AJ had arrived a few minutes before.  
  
"More the merrier." Mac said.  
  
"I'll just go and check on Gunny and Jason. I had to referee a dispute on the way over here. So if you'll excuse me sirs, ma'ams."  
  
"I'll see you later Jen." Mac smiled. "And if you see my husband tell him that it doesn't take forty-five minutes to find a cab and to get his six back here. Tell him it's an order."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"I see you're putting your promotion to good use." AJ smiled.  
  
"It's got to have some fringe benefits."  
  
"How is she coping with all these people coming to visit?" Meredith asked.  
  
"She's been asleep through most of it. But she did throw up on Webb so all in all I'd say she's doing well."  
  
"I can I see the baby?" Little AJ asked.  
  
"Of course you can. Come sit on the bed." Harriet lifted him up so he could sit and look at the baby.  
  
"What's she called?" AJ asked.  
  
"Abigail. Can you say that?"  
  
"Abid.. abid.."  
  
"Ab - i - gail" Mac enunciated for him.  
  
"Abidgail."  
  
"Why don't we just try Abi?" She asked.  
  
"Abi." AJ said. "When can she play with me?"  
  
"It's going to be a while sweetheart. She's too little at the moment." Everyone watch as Mac interacted with her godson and her daughter.  
  
~  
  
"Room for one more?" Sturgis asked as he came in.  
  
"Since Harm still isn't here sure." Mac smiled.  
  
"I have a message from Petty Officer Coates concerning Harm."  
  
"Oh yes?" Mac asked.  
  
"She called his cell phone when she couldn't find him. Apparently he couldn't find Trish and Grams a cab so they insisted that he drive them to the mall. Then they insisted they take him shopping. Jen said something about pink fluffy some or other. He'll be back as soon as he can."  
  
"Now that's something I'd like to see." AJ joked.  
  
"She also said to tell you that she was taking Gunny and Tiner home before they got physical. They were debating which was better the Navy or the Marines and got thrown out of the café. She'll drop by once your home."  
  
"Thanks Sturgis."  
  
"We'd better go." Harriet said. "Call me if you need anything." She gave Mac a gentle hug.  
  
"I will thanks. Bye AJ, bye Bud."  
  
"Goodbye Auntie Mac. Bye Abi." He gave the little girl a kiss on the forehead. "We'll play when you get big." Harriet, Mac and Meredith couldn't help but gush.  
  
"Bye ma'am." Bud said.  
  
"Bud." Mac scolded.  
  
"I'm still working on it." AJ and Meredith chuckled. The Roberts' left.  
  
"So ma'am, let me take a look." Sturgis said.  
  
"If you're going to start doing that you can get out."  
  
"Doing what?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"Ma'am -ing me. Unless we're in court or in my office having a discussion about a case, it's still Mac."  
  
"Did I call you ma'am?" He questioned. Meredith nodded.  
  
"I'll make it an order. I can do that can't I AJ?" Mac asked.  
  
"Sure. Just add in front of the SecNav and we'll have no problems."  
  
"And in front of the SecNav." Mac amended.  
  
"Aye aye ma'am." He winked at her. "So do I get to see her yet?"  
  
"Sure. Abi meet your Uncle Sturgis, he's another sailor, but we can over look that for now."  
  
"Are you telling her that about everyone?" Sturgis asked as Mac handed her to him.  
  
"No. Gunny got let off because he's a Marine, little AJ and Meredith aren't military and Admiral AJ because he's the Admiral. Everyone else is fair game." She smiled.  
  
"I'm going to have to watch you. And this little one is going to have everyone twisted around her little finger."  
  
"I'm told it's a common thing with Rabb women."  
  
"On that note it's time for us to leave." AJ said.  
  
"I'll come and visit soon." Meredith hugged her. "Congratulations again."  
  
"Thanks Meredith. And thanks for coming to visit."  
  
"Goodbye Sturgis. Bye sweetheart."  
  
"Bye Mac, Sturgis." AJ said as they left.  
  
"Can you watch her for a minute while I go to the bathroom?" Mac asked.  
  
"Sure." Sturgis said less than confidently.  
  
"She's asleep she'll be fine."  
  
TBC 


	124. Chapter 124

As soon as Mac had locked the bathroom door, Abigail started to cry.  
  
"Umm." Sturgis said not knowing what to do. "Shush, please don't cry. Mac will be back soon." But it didn't stop her. "Abigail, please. I'm a lawyer I don't know anything about babies. You're mommy will be back and I'm sure she'll know what's wrong with you."  
  
"Oh please." Bobbie said as she walked in. She dropped a gift bag on the floor. "Give her to me." Sturgis happily handed her to him. "It's okay sweetheart. Shush." She held her against her chest so she could hear her heartbeat. "Aren't you adorable? You'd be even sweeter if you stopped crying. Shush." She gently rubbed her back. "Oh I know what's wrong with you honey. You need your diaper change." Bobbie laid her down and proceeded to change her diaper after which Abi settled down. "See what was all the fuss about?" She picked her up again.  
  
"Where did you learn to do that?"  
  
"I have four cousins with six children between them and some of the women on my staff have kids, who they sometime bring into the office."  
  
"I didn't know that."  
  
"Well there are a lot of things you don't know about me Commander." Bobbie winked at him. "So what happened to Miss Abigail's parents."  
  
"Mac's in the bathroom and Harm's mother and grandmother dragged him shopping for pink baby clothes."  
  
"Now that's something I'd pay money to see."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Shush." Bobbie rubbed Abigail's back gently.  
  
"Sturgis, I'm sorry but I se..." Mac said as she came out the bathroom she stopped when she saw Bobbie. "Hi Bobbie. I see you've met Abi."  
  
"She's beautiful Mac. I changed her diaper."  
  
"Thanks. Do you want me to take her?" Mac asked.  
  
"No, we're fine like this." Bobbie walked slowly up and down. Mac sat back down. "So how are you feeling?"  
  
"Sore, tired, ecstatic." Mac replied. Bobbie smiled.  
  
"So she's worth it?" Bobbie asked.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"How's Harm taking to being a parent?"  
  
"Try to get him to leave is a problem. I practically had to order him out of here yesterday and he only went to find Trish and Grams a cab this morning. He'll be a great dad."  
  
"If he let's her out of his sight." Mac and Bobbie both smiled.  
  
"If he needs any help enforcing the 'she's not dating until she's forty' rule tell him to give me a call." Sturgis said.  
  
"If I remember rightly it was fifty but I'll tell him."  
  
"I'd better go." Sturgis said.  
  
"You don't have too." Mac replied.  
  
"I have to go and buy my future god-daughter a gift."  
  
"And here I was thinking you were mister organised." Bobbie said.  
  
"Well I thought I had another two weeks."  
  
"Babies have their own timing." Mac said. "Or so everyone keeps telling me."  
  
"I think I believe that now. I'll see you soon. You too Bobbie."  
  
"Yes goodbye Sturgis."  
  
~  
  
"I'm still really sorry about yesterday." Harm said as he fastened Abi into her car seat. "I honestly didn't think Mom and Grams would make me go shopping."  
  
"Harm they waited almost forty years for the next generation of Rabb's I think they're entitled to be excited and to drag you shopping." Mac countered.  
  
"Seriously I have never seen so many pink items of clothes in my life."  
  
"She'll grow out of them quickly. Then we can get back to normal colours."  
  
"I did buy a little sailors suit." He said as he closed the door.  
  
"What happened to now unfair influence?"  
  
"Her father, grandfather and great-grandfather were all Navy. All her godparents are going to be Navy." Mac scowled at him. "And she'll grow out of it soon." Mac smiled.  
  
"Let's go home."  
  
"Whatever you say ma'am."  
  
THE END (for now - TBC in Reality of Life)  
  
A/N: Reality of Life will probably start being posted at the weekend. Thanks to everyone for their reviews and hopefully everyone will continue to enjoy the next part of the story. 


End file.
